Sweeter than Heaven and Hotter than Hell
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: I'm awful at summaries but here goes - Lydia Colton has known the Weasley twins all her life, the three of them have always been friends but not everything that starts out in the 'friend zone' stays there
1. Lydia Anne Colton

**Name: **Lydia Anne Colton

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **smart ass, sarcastic, stubborn, head strong, nice when she feels like it and to people who deserve it, a bit of a ditz, trouble maker

**Likes: **Magic, bright red lipstick, dark kohl eyeliner, chocolate, hogsmede weekends, muggle music, rainy nights, thunder and lightning, blackouts, playing the guitar, strange and unusual things, butter beer and fire whiskey, playing pranks on people

**Dislikes: **Being told what to do, teachers, guys who hit on her for no reason, Slytherins, pure blood nonsense, Death Eaters, History of Magic, classes on sunny days, girls who throw themselves at boys, perverts, Snape

**Other: **Born in Dublin Ireland to two magical parents, her father works in the Ministry in London in the same department as Arthur Weasley so growing up Lydia spent a lot of time in the Weasley house and became good friends with the twins. On her 11th birthday Fred kissed Lydia on the cheek and she's had a bit of a thing for him since then.

Known throughout the school as the treble terror Lydia and the twins delight in causing trouble much to every teachers dismay especially Snape, the three of them are next to inseparable and have been since the day they met.


	2. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)**

**

* * *

**Behaviour that causes discomfiture or annoyance in another, an inclination or tendency to play pranks or cause embarrassment or if your me having a damn good time.

I've been a trouble maker since I was young or so I'm told, my parents are always mentioning how when I was little if I was left alone in a room for too long I'd find a way to wreak havoc, my mother always said when I was quiet she knew I was up to no good.

My Father worked for the Ministry of Magic ever since he left school at 18, it was his dream job apparently, and with this dream job came a friend for life. Arthur Weasley who worked in the same department as my father, they were cubicle buddies apparently so they of course made a point to get the family portraits out, when Mr Weasley said how much he'd like to meet our little family and my dad came home with the good news my mum made a point of going out to buy me a brand new pink dress.

I hated it, and I made my opinion known,

"Mum I hate this dress! I don't see why I have to wear it!" I said picking up a frill and trying to rip it off the dress

"Because for once in your life you're going to look nice for at least five minutes" my mum shouted

"I can look nice in my own clothes!" I said taking the dress off and throwing it out the window

"LYDIA! Accio dress" my dad yelled as he came into the room, and my dress came floating back up into the room, "why did you throw the dress out the window?"

"Because I don't want to wear it, I look stupid!" I said stamping my eight year old foot; my father rubbed his temples,

"Lydia you're wearing the dress and that's final"

"NO! I don't want to!" my dad and I were about as stubborn as each other, not one of us was ready to give up, my mother sighed threw her hands up and left after five minutes of us arguing.

I got my way in the end, I always did so I ended up just picking up the clothes I was going to wear in the first place which was a pair of jeans, my trainers and a new t shirt my mum bought me a few days ago.

My parents were waiting for me in the front room when I got down the stairs, I walked over to the fireplace and my dad handed me some floo powder,

"Ok so you have to throw this down and say as clearly as you can where you're going, The Burrow ok?" I nodded

"And tuck your elbows in, lord knows you have enough scrapes as it is" my mum added

"Ok then, the burrow!" I said in as clear a voice as I could and threw the powder down, there was a flash of green light and I tucked my elbows in just like my mum had said, there was another flash of green light and I started coughing from the dust.

When it settled I looked out of the fireplace and saw a man with red hair smiling at me,

"Lydia?" he asked I just nodded, "I'm Arthur Weasley, this is Molly" he said pointing to the woman beside him "why don't you step out?" I nodded again and stepped out of the fireplace, in another flash of green light my mother stepped out of the fireplace and greeted Arthur and Molly, then my dad did the same, "I'm so glad you decided to visit Daithi" Arthur said shaking my dads hand,

"It's nice to meet you Molly, Arthur" my mum said shaking hands with both adults "Daithi has told me so much about you"

"And Arthur told us all about you too Eimer and of course Lydia" I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't really used to adults at that age, "well come on in everyone's dying to meet you" Molly said leading my parents and me out of the little room and into a much bigger kitchen, where six boys and a little girl where sitting around a large table.

Three of the older boys where talking to each other, two of the younger boys, twins by the look of it where smiling mischievously to each other and the youngest boy was just sitting at the table swinging his legs. The girl was also sitting at the table but on a booster seat,

"Boys, Ginny this is Mr and Mrs Colton and their daughter Lydia. Say hello" Arthur said introducing us all, the three older boys got up and came over to say hello to my mum and dad shaking their hands and briefly saying hello to me, they where all older than me so I just smiled at them, the twins got up next still smiling and both said hello to my mum and dad then they looked at me,

"How old are you?" one asked

"I'm eight, how old are you?"

"We're eight as well" the other one said

"I'm George" the first one said

"And I'm Fred" said the second one, I noticed that the first one, George, had slightly darker hair than his brother this would be useful for telling them apart.

The rest of the morning was just me sitting on a chair next to the twins and the youngest boy whose name I learned was Ron, while the adults talked. Somewhere along the line the adults noticed I was sitting all alone so Arthur spoke up,

"Fred, George why don't you take Lydia outside and show her around?"

"Sure dad" Fred spoke up, grinning madly

"Come on then" George took hold of my hand and they led me outside, when we'd gotten far enough away from the house the two boys turned to me, "so then Miss Lydia what can we do for you?"

"Well don't call me Miss Lydia for a start; do I look ninety to you?" I quipped

"She speaks!" Fred exclaimed

"Of course I speak, I just don't speak around adults because what's the point in talking if they're just going to tell you to shush?"

"She has a point Fred" said George

"That she does George" I giggled

"You two are weird"

"Thank you" they said in unison causing me to giggle some more, ten seconds later or maybe less there was a resounding scream coming in the direction of the house, causing the twins to hold their sides laughing,

"What's so funny?" I asked the laughing twins

"Mum made a cake earlier but we put some exploding dung bombs into it so whenever mum tried to cut it the cake would explode all over her and whoever else was sitting at the table"

"Very nice, so tell me have you ever put a cherry bomb down a toilet?" I asked

"What's a cherry bomb?" Fred asked

"It's a muggle thing, a little round bomb with a long stem or fuse, you light it and drop it into a toilet and then run for your fuzzy life"

"Fuzzy life" George raised an eyebrow at me

"Yes, fuzzy"

"So why do you have to run anyway?" Fred asked

"Cause the toilets going to explode" I answered

"Simple yet brilliant" George said amazed

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship" Fred said

He was right, from then on the twins and I where next to inseparable; we'd meet up whenever we could and cause havoc wherever we went much to the dismay of both our parents.

Fred and I were a lot closer than George and I, I can't explain why that's just the way it worked out, then on my 11th birthday I was invited to the burrow for a party all for me apparently arranged by the twins and when the cake came out the strangest thing happened, Fred kissed me, it was on my cheek but still, he kissed me, and for some reason ever since then I've felt differently about Fred, I used to think of his as a mate and a brother but now it's completely different.

* * *

**So I had this posted on quizilla and mibba initially cause I thought you couldn't post any HP stuff on this site but imagine my surprise when I find a ton of Fred stories.**

**I have this written up until chapter 40 so I'll mass upload then update when I can**

**Also if you have a twitter account look for "lololaloco" you'll get news on updates first hand and just for fun "Lydia_bbz" oh and "James_Phelps" help him get 100,0000 for the UK release of DH **

**xD**


	3. Molly Weasley is truely terrifying

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

I was lying sound asleep in bed; I'd been up late the night before with the twins lying out some perfectly placed traps for unsuspecting victims to walk into first thing in the morning.

It was two days before we headed back to school and Molly Weasley insisted I spend my last week at the burrow since the twins wouldn't stop pestering her about it, so as always I slept in the twins room but there being no room for an extra bed I took turns sharing a bed with Fred or George, the night before was Fred's turn, so I was sleeping half in, half out of the bed since it'd gotten too warm with Fred trying to crush my ribs in his sleep. He was having a bad dream, something about ice cream and socks so I kicked him and let my leg dangle out of the bed.

Everything was calm in the room, the late summer sun from outside was drifting in through a gap in the curtains throwing a line of light across the floor and George's bed, then there was a loud crash and a resounding scream of, "FRED, GEORGE, LYDIA!" Mrs Weasley had just stumbled into a trap and wasn't best pleased, I could hear George laughing into his pillow and Fred was laughing beside me,

"I wonder which one she walked into" I asked sleepily turning around so I was facing Fred,

"Who knows, we set so many in the kitchen it could have been one or several" George said stretching,

"Or it could have been one that set off several" Fred said pulling me into his chest,

"Ew, Fred you smell!" I said pushing against his chest trying not to let my mind wander elsewhere because I could feel his chest,

"You don't smell so great either love" Fred laughed letting go of me, we could hear footsteps coming up the staircase, they weren't angry enough to be Molly so I concluded by the way the footsteps sounded it was Ron, sure enough Ron opened the door and tried to step into the room only to bounce back against the wall,

"Ron you should know better" George said sitting up in his bed,

"You really should" I added sitting up as well,

"Nice do by the way little brother" Fred laughed at Ron who now sported neon pink hair with gold stars,

"What? What did you do?" Ron asked grabbing his hair and looking at it in the hall mirror, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he shouted making Ginny poke her head out of her door to see what all the noise was about, she took one look at Ron and almost fell down she was laughing that hard,

"Anyway Ron didn't you have a point in coming up here or was it just for our amazing hair design skills?" George asked

"Yeah mum wants you up and downstairs now" he said walking back down the stairs muttering obscenities,

"I say now means in about five minutes wouldn't you lads?" I asked the twins getting comfortable in Fred's bed again,

"More like ten" Fred said lying down next to me George nodded and lay back down in his bed as well and closing his eyes, I did the same as Fred put his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him.

Seven minutes later I was in that pre sleep stage where I was just starting to dream but still aware of the room around me when the door slammed open and a very angry Molly Weasley stood in the doorframe,

"Oh, Mum" George said knowing he was in real trouble now,

"All three of you, up now" Molly yelled flicking her wand to make the beds tip up and throw us out of them, "downstairs in two minutes, don't make me have to come back up"

"Yes ma'am" the three of us said Molly Weasley was truly terrifying if you got on her bad side.

I rubbed my hip where I'd knocked it off the floor and got up onto my feet and stretched, of course never missing an opportunity Fred poked me right in the stomach,

"Ow! Fred that hurt"

"That's because there's nothing of you" he poked me again and I swatted him on the arm and picked my shorts up from the floor, because I can't stand anything touching my legs when I'm asleep I usually just sleep in a tank top and my pants but for decency's sake I wear a pair of shorts and long socks when I'm at home or in the burrow, the twins just put on jeans and decided not to wear t shirts.

We walked downstairs and saw exactly what caused the rather large bang that had woken us all up, the kitchen was a disaster zone there where bits of things all over the place, "wow I didn't think anything we planted would do this much damage" I whistled walking into the kitchen to take in all the damage,

"Yes well you'll be cleaning this up without magic **all three of you**" Molly said then she walked out of the kitchen leaving us to contend with the mess we made,

"Well at least we know that muggle cherry bombs magically modified and our modified dung bombs don't mix" said George

"Especially when you rig them to go off when your mum opens the fridge door" Fred agreed

"Oh well live and learn" I said "we'll chalk this one up in the 'bad idea' section, but maybe with some work we could make it work" the twins laughed and we got to work.

An hour later we had the kitchen cleaned, or at least back to the way it was, with the twins nothing ever stayed clean for too long,

"Finally" Fred groaned stretching his arms across his chest, still shirtless chest, why I didn't know and honestly wasn't complaining,

"That took far too long, I can't wait until we turn 17 and we can use magic without the ministry getting on our collective tits about it"

"I thought I had two twin brothers? Not sisters" a voice came from the doorway we all turned around and Charlie Weasley was leaning against the door frame

"Charlie!" I mimicked the Unicorns from Charlie the Unicorn as I ran towards the older boy and wrapped my arms around his mid section

"Hey you, isn't it a little early in the morning to be causing trouble?"

"Never, and guess what"

"What?"

"First dibbs on the shower" I yelled running out of the kitchen with Fred and George on my heels, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door, "too slow suckers!"

"Fred, George get back down here now and change your brother back!" I herd Molly yell, when I was sure the twins had left I dashed back into their room and grabbed some clean clothes then ran back into the bathroom again and took my shower.

When I was finished I opened the door and walked right into the twins, who somehow I hadn't seen as I opened the door,

"Why hi thar didn't see you guys" I laughed

"Yes well you'll be happy to know that while we did change Ron's hair back to its natural state-" Fred started

"But you'll be even happier to know that It'll change right back the second he walks into the great hall in two days time" George finished

"That's brilliant!" I laughed even more and while the twins fought over who would take a shower next Ginny slipped past them and locked the door making me laugh until my sides where sore.

Eventually the twins both got showered and we ended up spending the day in Diagon Alley, we even got a few good pranks in on a group of Slytherins buying their supplies for school for no other reason than they mocked my outfit.

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

Once again sleeping in Fred's bed I was woken with a start as someone threw cold water onto Fred and me,

"What in the name of Snape's G String was that?" I yelled blinking a few times to get used to the light; Charlie Weasley was standing at the end of the bed with a large saucepan in his hands,

"Wakey, wakey rise and shine" he smirked

"What the hell Charlie? What's with the bucket?" Fred asked rubbing his eyes

"Well I tried calling you, that didn't work, shaking you didn't work either and the way you two where sleeping cold water seemed the best idea"

"But a giant saucepan of water, really Charlie, was that necessary?"

"Yes, yes it was" he then took out a wooden spoon from his back pocket and started to bang on the saucepan loudly thus waking George, who fell out of his bed, "breakfast is in ten minutes, if your late you don't get any" Charlie said walking out of the room,

"I swear he enjoyed that" I narrowed my eyes and glared at the spot the older Weasley had been, "it's bad enough he's been dropping hints all bloody week about what's going on in school this year" I said dragging myself out of Fred's now soaking bed, _"soaking for all the wrong reasons … I did _not_ just think that!"_ I shook my head, "rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Merlin for the shower?" I asked the twins,

"Nah you go ahead, it's too early for that game"

"Sweet I win and I don't even have to try" I gathered up the clothes I'd set out last night for heading out today and brought them into the bathroom with me, after a quick shower and bugging Charlie to magically dry my hair I went downstairs and salvaged the food Ron hadn't eaten yet, I managed to get some scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toast.

I was sitting in the kitchen looking over a muggle magazine Hermione had brought with her when she came, she and Harry had been here longer than me and the golden trio had been out and about all summer doing whatever it is they do, trying to find out what the death eaters where doing at the Quidditch world cup probably. I was flipping through pages when someone stole the toast from my mouth, "HEY!"

"What we're growing boys we need more food than you" Fred smirked at me eating _my _toast,  
"And then you complain I'm too skinny"

"You are" said George loading a plate with bacon,

"Well maybe if I could eat my own god damn toast I wouldn't be so skinny!"

"You still have a plate full of eggs" Fred pointed out

"Yeah thankfully your Hoover of a brother didn't eat them all" the guys laughed and we continued to eat breakfast, and wash the dishes, and tidy the kitchen after our food fight.

Finally the ministry cars showed up and took us to the train station, where the twins and I had a race to see who could get to the barrier first, I lost by a millisecond.

When we finally boarded the train my mum and dad where waiting at the side, we hugged and said our goodbyes, and of course I hugged Molly and Arthur and promised to write, then the whistle blew and we where off on our way back to school.

The twins and I found a compartment at the end with all our friends in it and I fought of the boys for the window seat,

"You three never change do you?" Lee Jordan laughed,

"Of course I change Lee; I can't wear an outfit twice! Heaven forbid!" I joked

"I do like your outfit today Lyd" Katie Bell said "I love your shoes!"

"Thanks Katie, I like what you did with your hair"

"You did something with your hair?" the boys asked as the door rattled open and Angelina Johnson plopped down beside Katie,

"I love your hair Katie, what did you do with it?" I stuck my tongue out at the boys,

"Do I need to teach you how to use that" Fred threatened wrapping an arm around my waist,

"I know how to use it thank you very much, anyway Katie what did you do with your hair?"

"I just decided to cut it, I only got about an inch off the length but inspired by your hair Lyd I layered it"

"It looks great!" for the next hour or so the boys talked Quidditch and the girls and I talked about our summers, the lady with the trolley came around and we spent most of the money we had in our pockets on chocolate.

Eventually everyone's early morning caught up with them and then one by one everyone drifted off, the only people left where Fred and I, "I'll have you a game of poker?"

"You're on love, stakes?"

"Since I spent most of my money on chocolate, if I win you can't do anything to me for a month"

"And if I win?" he smiled at me making my heart leap into my throat,

"Name it"

"A date" there was a definite drumming noise in my ears now "you and me first hogsmede weekend"

"Fine, too bad you're going to loose" I dealt the cards and we played for a good ten minutes, people started waking up to watch us play and in the end … Fred won, "I don't believe I lost" I whined

"Believe it love you can't beat me" he smiled at me again and I rolled my eyes,  
"So it was the first weekend right?" he nodded smugly "Fine" I looked out the window "looks like we're almost there, we should get changed" the boys were still sitting in the compartment, "which means you three have to get out"

"We'll close our eyes" George said

"Won't even peak" Fred added

"Not one peak" Lee joined in

"Too bad" I kicked the boys out of the compartment and got changed with Katie and Angelina, we let the boys back in afterwards and within the half hour I was taking in Hogsmede station I could hear Hagrid shouting for the first years and I took it all in, "it's good to be back again" I said as we climbed into the carriage that would take us to the castle,

"I wonder what pulls these things" Angelina asked as I drew on the window of the carriage,

"Who knows?" Katie answered as we made our way up to the castle and the feast I'd been looking forward to all day, because no matter how much Hoover Ron ate there was still enough for everyone.

My stomach growled at the thought of all that food making everyone laugh,

"Hungry Lyds" Fred asked

"Me? No, never" I replied and George poked my stomach causing it to growl again, "soon my pet, I shall feed you the world" everyone laughed again, this was becoming the best start to a year anyone could ask for

* * *

**So this is chapter two**

**Let me know what you think**

**Kt****hanxbai**

Sleep

Diagon Alley

Train


	4. If you love me you'll do it

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

When we got to the castle I literally jumped out of the carriage and ran into the hallway,

"Miss Colton as excited as I'm sure you are to be back again, much to my personal dismay, do please try and contain your enthusiasm. You wouldn't want to lose any points before term even begins would you?" a greasy voice drawled slowly from behind me,

"Professor Snape! I missed you the most; did you know you're my favourite teacher?" I asked bouncing up to the greasy haired potions teacher, "really handsome too"

"Alright that's enough; get out of my sight before I give you detention" Snape said glaring at me, I walked away laughing and caught up with the rest,

"Every year it's the same thing, you always head right for Snape, some year he's going to hit you" Katie sighed shaking her head

"I doubt it, he loves me" I fake sighed, the twins laughed out loud while everyone else by now used to the strange way my twisted little mind works just shook their heads and continued catching up with friends they hadn't seen all summer.

The twins and I took our seats at Gryffindor table and when we'd stopped laughing at Ron's hair and McGonagall changed it back it was time for the new first years get sorted and every time a kid got sorted into Gryffindor I'd flail my arms and scream 'yay' like Kermit the Frog, soon enough the twins picked up on this and when the hat sorted Walken, Christopher into Gryffindor we all flailed our arms and shouted 'yay' which got us some strange looks from the staff table, Professor McGonagall looked as usual disappointed in us, Snape looked like he always did a greasy, fun sucking, soul destroying, git. Professor Dumbledore however seemed quite amused by our game.

Finally when the last first year was sorted in Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat and started to make his speech, which as usual I didn't pay attention to, this year I was too busy playing footsie with Fred under the table, after kicking George a few times we gave up on our game and I moved on to better things, messing with first years.

I turned to the one on my right and held my hand out to him,

"Hello there"

"Um hi" the first year said nervously

"What's your name?"

"Gary Stewart"

"Some call me … Tim" I said shaking hands with the first year

"You're the _guy_ from Monty Python?" a smart arse little first year asked across the table

"Yes I am who are you?"

"I'm Martin O'Hara and you don't look anything like a guy"

"It's called make up, I wear it on the show so no one will recognise me when I'm at school or know that I'm a witch when I'm on the show"

"Oh and what about the fact Tim the Enchanter is a man?"

"Magic, I'm really a woman but I'm a man when I'm on the show" they seemed to buy it so I turned back to Dumbledore,

"Also as I'm sure many of you where not aware this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred yelled

"I'm afraid not Mr Weasley, so please help me in welcoming the young ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France.

The doors to the great hall blew open and little bits of white confetti and rose petals wafted in on the breeze along with a bunch of French blades in silly looking hats, of course every man at the Gryffindor table was mesmerised by these girls including the twins,

"Tongues of the floor boys we don't know the last time Filch cleaned them" I muttered causing Angelina and Katie to giggle.

Once the French blades took their seats at the Ravenclaw table and their ridiculously tall headmistress had taken her seat at the staff table Dumbledore stood up again,

"And now, the young men of Durmstrang Institute of Magic"

"Institute" I whispered to Fred "What kind of place is that then?"

"I think its run by men in white coats" he whispered back making me giggle.

The doors to the great hall banged open once more and a host of tall, muscular boys walked in banging sticks off the ground making some sort of percussion music with them, I was wearier of the sparks coming from them.

That was until the whispering started, it was the same thing 'Krum' I looked up from my seat and did indeed find myself looking at the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, Viktor Krum, I looked over to Ron and Harry who like Fred and George a minute earlier had their jaws on the floor, I nudged Fred,

"I think our little Ronnie-kins is in love" I said batting my eyelashes, Fred looked over at Ron and put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughing.

Once the guys from the _institute _where seated at the Slytherin table, much to Harry and Ron's dismay, Dumbledore started talking again but I wasn't listening again, I was playing footsie with Fred again this time actually trying to kick George. But I got the highlights, tournament, dangerous, goblet of fire, have to be 17 to enter, angry twins, happy Katie, ageing potion then Dumbledore said the one thing I'd been waiting on the entire speech,

"So now without any further ado, dig in!" Dumbledore said and food appeared on the plates in front of us and I did indeed dig right in,

"I don't get it Katie" Angelina said as I started stuffing my face

"Me either Angie" Katie agreed

"She looks like a girl and talks like a girl" Angelina said again

"But eats and thinks like a boy" Katie finished

"Just one of the many talents that enamour you to me" I said laughing; the rest of the feast passed the same way every other Hogwarts welcome back feast did.

Fred, George and I picked on the first years, the prefects told us to stop it, and we ignored them and carried on.

The entire table was full of talk about the tournament and how so many of them where going to enter, especially Harry and Ron,

"You guys do know the mortality rate of this thing is seriously high right?"

"That's a good thing then isn't it?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mash potatoes I kicked him under tha table, "OI! That hurt!"

"Good it was supposed to; don't talk with your mouth full. And would anyone like to explain what high mortality rate is to Ron? How about you Hermione" I asked

"It means more people die Ronald not more people live"

"So even if Harry is next in line to Jesus, there's still an age limit. You must be this tall to ride" I said holding my hand about an inch above where Ron and Harry came to

"So we'll be putting our names in" the twins said in unison beside me,

"Hello Age limit?" I said "does no one listen to me?" I said turning back to them,

"We listen; it just goes in one ear" George said

"And out the other" Fred laughed and they both flashed me their "we're up to no good" smile and from the glint in their eyes I could tell there was nothing I could do to stop them putting their names in one way or another, so I just went back to my dinner.

Once everyone was full Dumbledore stood up again and sent everyone off to bed, I trudged along after everyone else not even noticing the ghosts on my way I was so tired, I could hear the occasional first year shriek at the sight of Nick or any of the other ghosts, thankfully Peeves wasn't around or the first years would all have panic attacks.

When I got back to Gryffindor tower I sat down in front of the fire taking my jacket and shoes off and let the heat of the fire seep into my bones and before I knew it I'd fallen asleep

* * *

**-Fred's POV-**

I watched as Lydia sat down in an armchair by the fire, she was like a cat, always finding the warm spot to curl up in, I said goodnight to her but I don't think she herd me; too busy staring at the fire.

I went up to bed anyway and got changed, George and Lee were asleep the minute their heads hit their pillows but somehow I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned for a good while then throwing the covers back I went back down into the common room and found Lydia asleep in front of the fire,

"Idiot" I smiled at her sleeping form, she had curled herself up into a ball to keep warm, "Just like a cat would" I shook her shoulder gently, her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes opened,

"Come on Lyd you feel asleep, it's time for bed" she nodded and stood up, then fell down again, "You're a mess you know that?"

"Shut up you're a mess" she snapped back sleepily,

"Nah that would be you love"

"Póg mo thón" she snapped back at me, I picked her up anyway, threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the girls dorm, I set her down again and knocked on the door to her room, Katie answered looking disgruntled about being woken up again,

"What is it Fred?"

"She feel asleep in front of the fire, put her to bed" I said pushing Lydia into her room, "night love" I whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek before going back to my own bed and falling asleep.


	5. Twins against Twincest

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

Monday morning dawned bright and early, and everyone was up and excited about getting back into the swing of things.

Everyone except me that is,

"Come on Lydia! You have to get up or you'll miss breakfast, getting your timetable and then we'll lose house points because you're a lazy sod!" Katie yelled at me as Alicia and Angie took my quilt from me,

"You three are evil!" I whined getting out of bed and searching for my uniform and bringing it into the bathroom with me along with some clean underwear.

When I'd finally got dressed and the girls managed to push me downstairs into the common room I met the twins who where in the same state,

"Why does Monday have to come so early?" Fred asked stretching

"I know exactly what you mean" I said nodding my head in agreement, "so breakfast then?"

"To breakfast" Fred said grabbing a hold of my hand and dragging me to the great hall.

When we got there McGonagall was handing out timetables and as usual she had something to say about my uniform,

"Miss Colton, roll that skirt down this instant!"

"It's not rolled up professor I've just grown a lot this summer" I said grabbing a bread roll

"Well at least tuck in your shirt, you too Mr Weasley, _both of you_" I just rolled my shirt up into my jumper, "here are your timetables for the year. Try not to loose them within the week" she sighed

"I make no promises" I said taking my time table from her

"Well at least try and memorise it before it gets destroyed" McGonagall said handing the twins their timetables and moving along the table,

"So what classes have you got?" Fred asked comparing timetables "looks like we're in every class together"

"And you've found a way to get out early on a Friday too" George said taking my timetable from Fred,

"Ah yes a free period last thing on a Friday, what more could a girl ask for"

"Not starting until ten on a Monday" George smirked at me

"NO!" I grabbed his timetable and there it was, a ten o'clock start on a Monday and to make things worse it was history of magic, "I hate you!" I pouted and grabbed another bread roll,

"Don't worry love I start at nine as well, speaking of we need to go" said Fred grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the great hall with him,

"I don't wanna go to class!" I whined "I'm too tired to walk all the way to Charms"

"Well it's only the first class of the first day so we can't exactly miss it now can we?" Fred asked with his arms crossed over his chest in a very serious manner,

"Oh serious face" I said giggling

"Miss Colton would you please stop your annoying giggling, you are disrupting my day" Fred said in his best Snape impression

"Oh sorry professor, it's just that I find gingers completely hilarious to look at I can't help but giggle"

"Take that back" Fred pouted looking hurt

"Nope" I said bouncing on my heels,

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this but" Fred took out his wand muttered something under his breath and a stream of orange light came flying towards me, it hit me but I didn't feel any different,

"Well that was a bit of a fail" I said examining my skin "I'm no different"

"Oh? Care to look again?" Fred asked "Maybe in that little compact you carry around in your bag?" I took my compact out of my bag and screamed at what I saw,

"FRED WEASLEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I herd laughing behind me; I spun around and saw George,

"Genius Fred"

"Thank you George"

"Yo B1 and B2 what the hell did you do?" I yelled tapping my foot,

"Well we know how much you love gingers" said George or B2

"Especially us" B1

"So we thought we'd let you join our special club of gingers only" B2

"Thing was you aren't ginger so you couldn't be in the club" B1

"And we've been trying to find the best time to change you" B2

"And when you refused to admit you love gingers well that was a great time" B1

"So I'm ginger now"

"Yup" B2

"For the rest of the week" B1

"I hate you _both_" I stormed off down the corridor in a fake stop when I came across none other than Lord Ugly himself,

"Colton! You did this!" Flit said gesturing to the bag he'd obviously not been able to get off his fat ugly head,

"Me? No, a guy called Tim did it. Didn't you hear? He's all the first years talk about" I said smiling sweetly,

"Do you know where I can find that guy? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind"

"You have a mind?" I asked almost too quickly

"What was that?"

"I said I herd he's a Slytherin, he uses a fake name though. I think some first year told me he had blonde hair and a green tie"

"Blonde hair; and a green tie … MALFOY!" Flint roared and ran off down the corridor after 'Tim' aka Malfoy,

"Oh the cleverness of me" I said with my hands behind my back as the twins caught up,

"What did he want?" Fred asked looking annoyed  
"Are you ok?" George asked giving me a once over to make sure

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"Calm down you two, I'm fine, he wanted to know who 'Tim' was. I convinced him it was Malfoy" the twins laughed,

"So do you forgive us for turning you ginger?"

"Yes B2 I forgive you, but if we're getting in trouble for this, and I know we are, then you two are getting into trouble as well" I said smirking evilly

"George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"I don't like that look"

"Either do I"

"We're really in for it aren't we?"

"Oh yeah you are, now then" I took out my wand and again muttered a spell I made myself under my breath and pointed my wand at the twins, red light burst form the end and each twin then had a red kiss mark on their neck where everyone could see it,

"This isn't so bad, it just looks like we've been kissing-" I cut Fred off

"Each other, those aren't girls lip prints. They're yours"

"What happened to Twins against Twincest?" George yelled

"You shouldn't have turned me ginger, now come on Fred we're late for class. See you in History of Magic George" I said pulling Fred along behind me with his Tie

"So what do you think of the new DADA teacher?" Harry asked at dinner trying to not ask questions about my hair,

"We haven't had him yet" I said piling mash potatoes onto my plate,

"We had him this morning, he's _different_ to say the least" Ron said once again talking with his mouth full so I kicked him, "STOP KICKING ME!"

"Stop talking with your mouth full" I said cutting up a piece of chicken,

"He nearly gave Neville a heart attack" Hermione said "he showed us all the unforgivable curses. It was horrible"

"All of them? Really" George asked

"How did he manage that?"

"He had a spider in a jar and he showed us the cruciatus curse and-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence

"The killing curse" Harry finished for her,

"Well what about the imperious curse?" I asked

"He used me"

"Holy Snape's Pink G-String" I yelled getting me some very odd looks, especially from the staff table, I saw McGonagall get up and walk over to where I was sitting,

"Miss Colton"

"If it helps I already have detention with Professor Snape this Saturday,"

"Ten points then" she went back to the staff table and the twins burst out laughing,

"But seriously? He used an unforgivable curse on a student. I can't wait till we have him!"

"What! Lydia, have you lost your marbles completely" Harry said and Hermione looked horrified,

"She's always been like this" Ron said heaping some more food onto his plate

"Never had any marbles to begin with" George said

"That she didn't brother"

"Oi B1 and B2 shut it" I said punching them both in the arm

"I never did get that" Fred said rubbing his dead arm

"It's a reference to a muggle TV show for children" Harry said

"Oh that explains it then" George said also rubbing his arm, "but I have to agree with Little Miss Crazy, I can't wait until we have DADA"

"Tomorrow first thing" Fred said whipping out his timetable

"Excellent" I said rubbing my hands together, "if nothing else it'll be one hell of an interesting class, DADA just moved up on my list of favorite subjects"

"What's at the top of the list?" Hermione asked

"Dinner" I said laughing; everyone else shook their heads and went back to eating their own dinner.

So a teacher who uses unforgivable curses on students, this will be an interesting class if nothing else.

* * *

**So a bit of a crap ending but what are you gonna do**


	6. Mills & Boon

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

Two days into classes and I'd lost my timetable, it had gotten soaked when I engaged in a water fight with peeves of all people, so I tried to put it on the grate by the fire to fry it out, but it caught fire and I burnt my fingers trying to put it out.

So I ended up relying on Fred's timetable.

And I was right, DADA got a hell of a lot more interesting with Mad Eye Moody teaching it, he did the same thing he'd done for the fourth year class and showed us the unforgivable curses right of the bat and unfortunately for me when I laughed at the tap dancing spider I got volunteered to be a guinea pig, not fun.

Of course everyone asked questions, why was my hair ginger, what's with the lipstick marks on Fred's neck, by the third day of questions I'd gotten sick of them all and taken to jinxing anyone who asked.

Then Saturday rolled around and at eight am bright and early both Fred and I were headed down to the dungeons,

"Stupid bloody first years, can't take a joke" I grumbled trying to keep from slipping on the wet stairs leading to the dungeons,

"Stupid Snape is more like it, greasy haired git" Fred said grabbing my arm to keep me from falling headfirst on the stone steps,

"I would chose today of all days to wear wedges wouldn't I?" I asked admiring my new wedges,

"Yes they're very pretty now come on, I don't want to have to spend next Saturday here as well" Fred grabbed my hand and _carefully _led me down the stone steps, somehow though I still managed to slip on my ass,

"Good thing these are old jeans" I said using the sleeve of my Gryffindor hoodie to wipe the slime that accumulated on the steps off the ass pocket of my jeans.

In the end we managed to make it down to Snape's office, I rapped on the door, "Snape darling we're here~" I sang

"Your late Colton five points from Gryffindor" he swooped past me and into the potions classroom, "You will be cleaning all the cauldrons without magic if you finish early come to me and I'll give you more to do" he scooped out again leaving Fred and me to get on with it.

I took my hoodie off and put it on the back of Snape's chair rolled up my shirt sleeves and got to work,

"He's not supervising us" Fred said after we'd spent an hour cleaning gunk from the bottom of cauldrons,

"Your right, he hasn't come in once"

"So we're getting out of here right?"

"No Fred I want to spend the rest of my Saturday cleaning this mess up" I said sarcastically,

"Alright fine but I'm leaving" he laughed

"Get back here ginger!" I yelled throwing something I had just dislodged at his head,

"That's disgusting! And your still ginger so I don't know who you think you're insulting!"

It was true, by a week they meant seven days from the spell was cast, each day it gets brighter and brighter, today it was a very vibrant ginger like Ginny's was when she was little,

"I'm not naturally ginger! You did this to me!" I said throwing something else at him which he dodged,

"I was going to go easy on you 'cause you're a girl but now it's on"

"Bring it Thing 1!"

Fred picked up something from the ground and threw it at my head, I ducked and whatever he threw at me hit Snape's desk and singed the wood, "that could have hurt me!"

"So could whatever you threw at me! We don't even know what we're messing with in here!"

"I know what I'm messing with!" I ran at Fred and tackled him around the waist catching him off guard.

We wrestled on the floor for a while but Fred being stronger than me ended up pinning me to the floor of the potions classroom, he held my wrists in one hand and he was straddling my waist so I couldn't get up,

"You're so skinny!" he laughed, his hair falling in his eyes

"When the hell did _you_ get so strong?" I questioned trying to get up from underneath him,

"About the same time _you_ got so weak and skinny. I can feel your hips Lyd, it's kinda freaky"

"Pfft you like it, don't lie" I teased

"Maybe I do" he leaned forward, I could feel his fringe tickling my forehead, I swallowed a lump in my throat and made damn sure my face didn't betray my hormones,

"What is going on in here?" I looked up and there he was, the fun sucker,

_"Damn and I was so close!"_

"Weasley, Colton, who wants to explain this one?" Fred and I shared a glance and I started,

"Well Sir I got these new wedges over the summer and they were the first pair of shoes I found this morning"

"But they don't have very good grip so when Lyd got up to get fresh water to clean a caldron she slipped"

"And Fred reached out to try and stop me smacking my head off the floor, but I grabbed onto his shirt and he fell with me"

"Then you came in"

Snape pursed his lips, I bit my bottom lip, and Fred stood stock still,

"And that's what happened?" Snape asked once more

"Yes Sir" we both said

"Very well" he turned his back on us and swished out of the room, I let out a sigh of relief,

"So anyway I know this spell, my mum came up with it really, it makes it look like you've spent hours cleaning when actually you haven't, and she uses it when people randomly drop by" I said grabbing my hoodie

"Go for it"

"_Tomnunane Kinesis_" I said and with a swish of my wand the cauldrons where clean and Fred and I where making our great escape when I spotted something pink on Snape's desk, "Fred"

"We don't have time, he'll come back to check if we're too quiet!"

"Alright I'm coming; don't get your knickers in a twist" we snuck past his office and then made a run for it out of the dungeons not stopping until we got to the statue of some famous witch that hid the passageway to Hogsmede.

I kept watch while Fred opened the passageway, with one final look to make sure no one was coming after us in a fit of rage or otherwise we both fell into the passageway and everything went dark,

"You alright back there love?" Fred asked as we made our way in the dark along the tunnel to Honeydukes

"Grand, I've been down this tunnel so many times I can walk it in the-" my sentence was cut short by a rock connecting with my right foot and me toppling head first into the darkness,

"You were saying?" Fred asked as he caught me, again

"Ok so with other shoes I can walk this in the dark but I have to break these in sometime" Fred laughed at me

"You my little friend are a walking hazard to your own health"

"I'm not little! I'm 5'9!"

"You're little compared to me"

"Yeah that's 'cause you're like 7 feet tall or something"

"Six three love, hardly seven feet"

"Same difference"

"Shut up"

"No" Fred didn't say anything "Ha! I win _again_" I said as we found ourselves at the end of the tunnel,

"Up you go love" Fred said putting his hands together to give me a boost so I could reach the trap door to the shop,

"Hey what's? Oh it's you Lydia" the owner of Honeydukes said as I came up through the trap door, "skipping out on detention _again_?"

"Nah I finished this time, hang on" I reached back down and grabbed Fred's hand and helped him up through the trap door,

"Hello Fred"

"Hello there Bovril how're you?"

"I didn't see you so I can't answer that" we both laughed and left Honeydukes, the late September wind was blowing making it a little chilly out so I zipped my hoodie up to make it a little warmer,

"Drink" Fred asked

"Sure" we headed in the direction of the three broomsticks; the bell above the door rang as we walked in out of the cold

"Wel- oh it's you two" Madame Rosemerta who owned the bar was as used to seeing Fred, George and I as Bovril was, "what do you want?"

"Rosemerta my love only your smile will do for this humble beggar"

"I suppose asking for fire whisky is out of the question?" I asked

"Completely if you want that go somewhere else I will not serve minors whisky"

"Two butterbeers then please Rosemerta darling" Fred said batting his eyelashes at the older woman,

"Keep him on a lead will you?"

"He chews through it" I said taking a seat, "someday you're going to get slapped and I will laugh"

"You wouldn't laugh at me"

"Wanna bet?"

"You already owe me one date, care to make it two?"

"Why not"

"Fine then two dates. Oh Rosie darling" Fred called; he was so getting slapped for that,

Then

The bell rang again and Snape walked in

I grabbed Fred by his shirt collar and dragged him down under the booth with me,

"Rosemerta, I came to return the book you lent me" my eyes widened

_"No, it can't be!"_ Rosemerta came out of the back

"Ah Serverus, did you enjoy it?"

"I did very much so, these muggle writers are very talented. Have you anymore?"

"Ah now that you mention it, I have this one. You'll enjoy it as well, and I don't mean to be rude but I'm very busy today taking stock so I'll have to chase you"

"That's fine, I'll return it soon"

"Take your time Serverus" he left the bar and I burst into a fit of laugher

"Were those Mills and Boon by any chance" I asked Rosemerta as she came over to our booth

"Oh you've herd of them?"

"There's a shop in Dublin with a corridor of their books" I said fishing change out of my pocket,

"Oh no you don't, if I take money from you two then I'd have to admit to seeing you here today"

"I'll get you some more books then, I'll ask my mum to send them to school and I'll bring them the first weekend we're _supposed_ to be here"

"Ah but we're on a date that weekend"

"You two are dating now? Well it's about bloody time"

"No Rosie, I only have eyes for you!" Fred got down on his knees in front of Rosemerta and it looked like she was going to slap him when she laughed,

"Hurry up and get out of here you two, or you'll be missed in the castle"

"God fucking damn it!" I swore

"So where do you want to go on our second date?" Fred smirked getting closer to me and putting his hand on my leg, the drumming in my ears was back, louder than police sirens and louder than church bells,

"We'll see how the first one goes" I said sipping my butter beer.

Fred and I stayed in Hogsmede for a half hour, ducking under the booth every time someone came into the bar, eventually we headed back up to the castle, thankfully Snape was too engrossed in his new book he didn't notice we were missing and when he came back at five and told us we were dismissed I couldn't help but laugh at the faint pink hue on his otherwise pale face.

After dinner Fred and George started making their ageing potion and I actually did some homework, I practised turning first years tie's into throw pillows so they freaked out when they couldn't find their tie, and the best bit was they were still calling me "Oh Mighty Tim"  
Apparently what I'd done to Flint had travelled around all the common rooms and after Malfoy got a broken nose from Flint, he finally realised that Malfoy wouldn't curse another future death eater and this Tim all the first years where talking about was actually me and he was baying for my blood. Of course Granger was worried about me but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

If not I'm sure Flint is stupid enough to be convinced to eat one of those new sweets the twins keep talking about, after all they do need new test subjects.

* * *

**I'll never be what you want me to be. It's a shame. It's a pity. But smile darling, you're pretty.**


	7. Champions

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

"Miss Colton, Mr Weasley will you please pay attention!" McGonagall

"He started it" I said quickly pointing at Fred

"What, no I didn't!"

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it, now then" McGonagall started her lesson again and Fred and I resumed our thumb war for another good five minutes until the class ended,

"So how's that potion coming along?" I asked Fred when we were shot of the classroom

"It'll be ready today" he said "Come on then" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along to Gryffindor tower,

"Ah just in time, here" George threw a vial at Fred who put it in the pocket of his robes and we headed to the great hall.

I took a seat in the stands next to Hermione who was yet again reading, "We've done it" George announced.

Everyone started to cheer and clap as Fred and George bowed, loving the attention when Hermione felt the need to rain on their parade,

"You see that?" she asked, gesturing to the line surrounding the goblet, "that is an age line drawn by Dumbledore himself and I doubt any ageing potion would trick it"

"But that's the genius of it all, because it's so simple no one would have thought of it so it'll work" Fred said,

"Bottoms up" George said linking his arm with Fred's and drinking the entire contents of their vials, and jumping over the age line

"This isn't going to work" I said to Hermione, "but they can't be told"

"I thought you'd be all for this" Hermione said as the twins dropped their names into the goblet,

"Mortality rate Hermione" I watched as for a moment the twins thought they had indeed succeeded in tricking the cup, but then of course their names where spit out of the cup and both Fred and George where thrown across the great hall and when they landed their skin began to get paler and their red hair grew and grew and became white and two long white beards grew on their faces, "knew it"

Fred and George started to wrestle on the ground arguing, over whose fault it was each blaming the other,

"I told you so" Hermione said and I laughed, suddenly reminded of that Louis Carroll poem about Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee.

I walked over to the arguing idiots and stood far enough back so I wouldn't get hit with a misdirected punch or kick,

"You two are idiots, and now you look ridiculous" I laughed

"Get her!" they yelled and I ran but then Professor Dumbledore appeared behind the twins and sent them to the hospital wing; I followed along behind them simply to laugh,

"So you thought an ageing potion would really work?" Madam Pomfrey said as she shrank the twins beards and turned them back to normal,

"What can we say? We're inquisitive"

"Uh huh that's the word you're looking for" I said examining my nails then flicking my wand and painting them red and gold,

"Oh shut up you. You said it would work!" Fred said throwing something at my head,

"I said nothing of the sort"

"Well I've changed you back so off you go, you have class to go to and I have sick students to attend to" I jumped down from the bed I was sitting and stole a lolly pop that was sitting on Madam Pomfrey's desk,

"Well I have class now I'll see you two at dinner" George said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking towards his next class,

"So what now" Fred asked sliding an arm around my shoulders

"Easy there Casanova, well since I'm avoiding Flint like the plague, how about the common room" I said unwrapping my lolly

"To the common room" we linked arms and skipped off

We were all sitting in the great hall waiting on the champions to be announced, Fred George and I were taking bets on who would be chosen as the Hogwarts champion, so far all the money was on Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, I knew the lad but to be honest to me he didn't look like champion material, more whiny emo to me like even if he was an all-powerful immortal he'd still find something to whinge about (**AN:** **And yes I am talking about 'Edward Cullen' for all the twilight fan girls out there. Also before you all give off at me for this I've read all four books so you really can't say I don't know the character and that he's not emo he's sensitive or looking after Bella or something. He's not he's an emo **_**vampire**_** for the love of God. He shouldn't have been given immortality in the first place. Bring back Dracula! Now that was a real vampire!**) But then again it's not my place to judge.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the goblet and the hall was hushed,

"Welcome everyone to the choosing of the champions" everyone cheered and clapped until Dumbledore raised his hands again and everyone was quiet, "Now then the champion for Beauxbatons is" the fire changed colour and spat out a piece of parchment "Fleur Delacour" all the French girls clapped as Dumbledore congratulated Fleur and Ludo Bagman took her to one side and into a room at the back of the hall behind the staff table.

The fire changed colour again and spat out another name "The champion for Durmstrang is … Victor Krum" everyone clapped and cheered again even Ron and Harry clapped,

"Of course they'd clap. They're in love with Krum" I muttered making both Fred and George laugh and look at the boys,

"And last but not least the champion for Hogwarts is" for one last time the fire changed colour and spat out another name "CEDRIC DIGGORY!" the Hufflepuff table went nuts as Diggory got up and was congratulated by Dumbledore and was taken to the back room, "You alright Katie?" I asked, she'd put her name in the goblet on her 17th birthday, two days before everyone got a look at what Fred and George would look like at fifty,

"Hey at least there's a champion from Hogwarts" she said "Plus Diggory isn't bad to look at" she giggled; I sighed and turned back to Dumbledore and the teachers when something weird happened.

The fire changed colour again and spat out another name, Dumbledore looked at the paper and almost dropped, he checked it again a few more times then,

"Harry Potter" the hall went quiet and all eyes were on Harry, "HARRY POTTER! Harry will you come up here please?"

"Christ on a bike!" I whispered

Harry stood up and walked to the staff table, and everyone was watching him, I mean who wouldn't be a fourteen year old being chosen when there was an age limit of seventeen and no one could bypass it, not even the twins.

I looked at Ron out of the corner of my eye he was shocked and annoyed all in the same expression, Hermione looked worried, then someone nudged me,

"How did he do it?" Fred asked me

"Not even we could get past the age limit" George said

"I don't know how he did it, and honestly I doubt he did. I know he was talking about it I mean everyone was but still there's no way he could have fooled that cup"

"Everyone back to your common rooms, the ceremony is over. Prefects take care of your first years" McGonagall said and the heads of all the houses left the staff table and ushered their students to their common rooms.

It was late when Harry got back into the common room and of course everyone ran at him asking him questions, how did he do it, is he in, when does everything start.

The twins were about to run towards him to ask him how he did it but I stopped them,

"He's in shock let him be"

"But we need to know!" George whined

"**Let Him Be**" I warned

"But-"

"But nothing, if you don't listen I'll ask my cousin in the Ra for that favour he owes me" they went quiet and went back to perfecting their new skiving snack boxes.

Later that evening when I was copying Katie's potions homework Harry and Ron had a huge fight about Harry putting his name in the goblet, no one would listen when Harry said he didn't do it, Hermione seemed to though which was good for Harry, if both his friends didn't believe him he'd be in a bad way.

I resolved for the first time ever to go to bed early, I couldn't stand the common room any longer, the atmosphere was too oppressive for my liking, of course I got nabbed half way up the stairs walking past the boys dorm by Fred and George to help them on a remedy pill for the new nosebleed nougats, which we spent most of the fecking night doing, I didn't get to bed until half three, thankfully I had a late start the next morning.

* * *

**Watching: Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Listening to: Just Like Jesse James - Cher**

**Random thought of the day: After watching Repo so many times I can't take Buffy seriously anymore **


	8. First Date

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**In the car**

**I just can't wait**

**To pick you up on our very first date**

**

* * *

**

The first hogsmede weekend was fast approaching and so was my date with Fred.

Since their lovers tiff Ron had been hanging out with Fred, George and I. I say hanging out, I mean attached at the hip.

He talked to Hermione and the others in his year occasionally but he normally just sat in the common room next to Fred or George and did his homework, poor thing.

The morning of the first hogsmede trip came sooner than I had expected, the entire week I was nervous about it and when the day came I woke up earlier than I ever had on a weekend.

It was six in the morning, or so my iPod told me, the other three girls where still asleep so I got out of bed since I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep, took my book and sat in the common room to read while it was quiet.

About seven I got hungry so I took Alice's Adventures in Wonderland down to the kitchen with me and as expected the house elves where up and bustling about making breakfast,

"Hello" I said and Dobby came running up to me

"How can I help miss today?" he asked

"Dobby what have I told you?"

"That I shouldn't call you Miss, I should just call you Lydia" Dobby said wringing his hands together, I smiled at him,

"Don't worry Dobby, anyway could you guys get me some cornflakes please and some tea?"

"Yes Miss" Dobby scurried off and I took a seat on a stool and read some more of my book,

"Here you are Miss" Dobby said handing me a bowl and a cup

"Thanks a whole bunch, do you guys mind if I eat it here? I don't want to spill anything on the way back to the tower"

"No Miss, of course Miss" house elves where always so polite, it was kinda scary.

When I'd finished my breakfast I headed back up to the tower but unfortunately I ran into Flint,

"I've been looking all over for you" he sneered pinning me up against a wall,

"Hey Flint how've you been" I asked trying to think of a way out of this

"Well apart from having a paper bag jinxed onto my head I've been just peachy"

"Yeah about that-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" he said punching the wall above my head

"Eep, Ok Flint listen it was just a joke, you know, funny, ha, ha"

"Well I wasn't laughing, and I've been thinking. What can you do to make it up to me?" he asked running his hand up the inside of my thigh, "that's when Malfoy suggested this"

_"Fucking Malfoy I'll get him for this!_ Uh I can't, I have my period" I said quickly

"Doesn't bother me, there are other ways" he said his hand getting higher,

"Yeah well I have a problem with that, it's … syphilass yeah, syphilass, syphilis of the ass. I got it from some muggle boy over the summer. Diorty bugger"

"Well what are we going to do now?" he asked stepping back and getting his wand out,

"See I thought of that! And I know how much you like Honeydukes toffee so" I put my hand in my pocket and took out the bag of ten tongue toffees "here these are for you, a peace offering if you like"

"Well aren't you thoughtful" he said giving me a smile that made my stomach turn,

"O-ok here" I said giving Flint the bag and watching him swallow the lot

Two seconds later his tongue started to grow and he was distracted enough to let me escape,

"YOU BITCH I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I heard him shout as I skidded around a corner and ran back to the tower.

I got back to the common room in one piece thankfully and read some more until someone covered my eyes,

"Guess who?" I rolled my eyes

"Well I can only think of one person stupid enough to cover my eyes when I'm reading so, Fred" the hands where lifted from my eyes, I turned my head and of course Fred was standing there grinning like the Cheshire Cat, he jumped over the sofa and sat down next to me,

"Remember love our date is today so your book is going to have to wait" he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine,

"I haven't forgotten we still have time before we leave. It's only eight in the morning we don't leave until ten" he laughed,

"I'll see you at breakfast then" he said and left the common room; I breathed a sigh of relief and continued reading until nine when I had a shower and got dressed.

At ten I met Fred by the doors to the great hall, heels clicking making the noise echo in the halls making it sound like I was alone in a horror movie which made me laugh a little,

"Wow Lyd where did you get that outfit?" Alicia asked as I stood beside her and Angie since Katie and Lee were in couple land,

"The jackets from Topshop, the waistcoat is from Hot Topic in America, the jeans I bought online from the Criminal Damage website and the shoes I bought online as well from Iron Fist"

"It's so awesome, but won't you get cold in just a waistcoat?" Angie asked

"That's where I come in, I'll keep her warm" Fred said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him, making the girls giggle, I raised an eyebrow at Fred he just smiled at me, starting that all too familiar drumming noise inside my head

"You know you suit your hair this colour" Fred picked up a strand of my hair which was now about the same colour as his own,

"Can't you darken it? As much as I appreciate being a fellow ginger, I'd rather not stick out as much as I do. Flint is still after me"

"I'd love to but if I darken it it'll just keep getting brighter and brighter and what's the point in that? What I _can _do however is lighten it a whole lot" he took his wand out and flicked it again, "how's that?" I took my compact from my jacket pocket and examined my hair which was now a bright orange, in the interest of making my hair fit my personality I flicked my wand and streaked some bright yellow into it,

"This is nice; I look like Hayley Williams in the Misery Business video"

"Who" Fred asked confused,

"She's a muggle singer in a band I like, here" I turned on my iPod and gave Fred one of my headphones and put on Ignorance,

"Not bad, I wondered why you liked muggle music so much. Now I know"

"Alright everyone we're leaving third years must present their permission slips on the way out, and remember you are representing the school so please try and be on your best behaviour _Mr Weasley_ both of you_,_ and_ Miss Colton_ I'm talking to you especially" McGonagall gave her trademark stern stare at Fred, George and I, we just shrugged and the third years looked at us with fear.

As we were walking past Snape who was collecting permission slips from his third years he took one look at my hair and gave off,

"Colton what have you done to your hair?"  
"I didn't do anything, he did" I said pointing at Fred, "Plus isn't it a little late for you to be noticing now? It's been like this for about a week and more now"

"Ten points from Gryffindor Colton"

"What? What did I do now?"

"Talking back to a teacher is highly disrespectful now get out of my sight before I deduct any more points" I glared at Snape but Fred convinced me to walk on,

"Some one of these day's Fred"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Straight to the moon" he laughed and pulled me closer.

When we got to the village Fred still had his arm around my waist and he steered us away from George who went to Honeydukes with everyone else, I gave him some money and told him to get me as much chocolate as he could carry.

Fred and I walked along the street until we came to the tea shop,

"Really Fred, the tea shop"

"You like tea don't you? What's the problem" he asked smiling at me, that drumming noise inside my head got louder and louder,

"Let's go then" I walked inside and found an unoccupied booth and sat down trying not to gag at all the pink and lace, Fred sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulder,

"Hello dears, what can I get you?" a middle aged plump woman asked standing in front of us in a dress that reminded me of the one I was supposed to be wearing the first day I met the twins,

"Two teas please" Fred said and the woman bobbed off, "so where do you want to go after this?" he asked putting his free hand on my thigh,

"How about we just go for a walk?" I said trying not to let my voice betray my raging hormones,

"Sounds good to me love" Fred slid his hand a little further up my thigh,

"Here are your teas" the plump woman came back and Fred took some money from his pocket and paid her,

After we finished our tea Fred and I walked out of the tea shop and into the street, when the cold October wind hit, I suddenly wanted to go back inside,

"Should have worn that top" I said pulling my jacket tighter around me,

"I'll keep you warm love" Fred said pulling me in closer to him, the drumming got louder.

The rest of our date was pretty much the same as hanging out with Fred every other day, we talked, we laughed, but the difference was Fred either held my hand or had his arm around my waist the entire time it was nice.

When it started to rain we ran into the three broomsticks and I gave Rosemerta the books my mum had sent from home,

"These are brilliant they'll keep me going for ages" she said and then went back to serving everyone else drinks,

"So, how do you like the date so far love?" Fred asked putting his hand on my thigh again,

"I feel all mimsey like I've just slain the Jabberwocky"

"Explain yourself, who are you and what have you done with Lydia? She'd never say something so smart"

"I cannot explain myself, for I am not myself you see"

"Said Alice to the caterpillar, now I get it"

"What? I love Alice in Wonderland; it's my favourite book ever"

"I'll remember that"

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, we walked around, even visited the shrieking shack and then we met up with George and I got all my chocolate, he could carry a lot.

When we got back to the castle I ran up to the dorms to get my book since it was dinner time and I could read while I ate, or so I thought,

"How was it"

"Where did you go"

"What did you do?" Alicia, Katie and Angie all bombarded me with questions about my date with Fred,

"It was grand, we walked, we talked, nothing extra ordinary"

"But you were in the tea shop together" Katie exclaimed "I saw you there and it looked like you and Fred where really into each other"

"It did?" I asked,

"Yes, do you like him? Does he like you?" Katie asked

"We're friends Katie, why don't you guys ask him some questions. After all the date was his idea"

"FRED!" Alicia yelled at him across the table and then bombarded him with questions, after dinner I walked back up to the common room with the twins as usual but now everyone was staring at Fred and I like we had two heads,

"COLTON!" I heard a yell and looked behind me, very angry Flint,

"Jesus H. Christ!" I yelled and made a run for it in any random direction and found a cupboard to hide in, I wrenched the door open and ran inside breathing heavily my heart pounding in my chest.

No one walked by for a long time and when I was just about to poke my head out and see if anyone was about the light from the bottom got blocked, my heart started to beat faster as whoever it was turned the doorknob, I got my wand out of my pocket and readied it to hex whoever it was coming through that door, the door opened and I braced myself for the worst.

Instead I got a hug

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" Fred said hugging me, "we didn't know if Flint had caught you or not"

"I'm alright, I think, he isn't about is he?"

"No we got him, he's not going to come after you anymore" I relaxed into Fred's hug, "Come on Alice let's get you back to wonderland" he laughed and took my hand leading me back to the tower.

When we got back George ran to me and hugged me so hard he took the breath out of me,

"I know you're glad I'm alright but I need to breathe George!" he let go

"I'm just glad we got to Flint before he got to you. Especially since Fred was the one who hexed him"

"You hexed him? I thought you said 'we took care of him' not just you" I said honestly surprised, I know Fred's my best friend but I didn't think he'd single handily hex someone as brutish as Flint,

"Well he was after you and I didn't want you to get hurt" he said shrugging like it was no big deal,

"Well thanks" I smiled at him then took up a place in the big armchair by the fire and continued to read my book until the fire went out and I went to bed.

* * *

**Watching: Order of the Phoenix **

**Listening to: C'est La Vie - B*Witched **

**Random thought of the day: They left out the Quidditch in movie 5! What the hell? Weasley is our king dammit!**


	9. First Task

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

"Bets, bets place your bets" I called loudly as everyone started to take their seats for the first task, "Odds are ten-to-one on Fleur, fifteen-to-one on Krum, five-to-one on Diggory and fifty-to-one on Potter"

"Fifteen sickles on Fleur"

"Ten Gallons on Krum"

"A knut on Potter" everyone laughed, then the cannon went off and everyone took their seats.

Krum was out first and of course his fellow countrymen cheered, even some of the Slytherins where cheering for him, but he managed to get past his dragon without being burned too badly and he smashed all the other eggs in the nest apart from the golden one.

Fleur went next and all her countrywomen cheered, one more so than all the rest, according to Hermione she was Fleur's cousin _and_ she was Irish but she was stuck up so there wasn't any point trying to talk to her.

Fleur succeeded, being slower than Krum and getting her outfit singed by her Dragon but she still got points for getting the egg which she seemed quite happy with.

Diggory was next and everyone started cheering, the Slytherins where flashing their 'Potter Stinks' badges and even some people in Hufflepuff where flashing them to my surprise.

I knew it was Malfoy and his group of future death eaters in Slytherin who'd come up with the ideas for the badges, I was in the courtyard when Harry was looking for Diggory who was in my transfiguration class, to tell him about the first task, so _of course _I saw Malfoy get turned into a ferret my Professor Moody and then get bounced all over the show and to make matters worse, shoved down Crabbe's trousers, I turned my attention back to the task when everyone started cheering again.

Diggory had managed to get his egg in record time but he got pretty badly burnt by his dragon so he had points taken off for that, of course everyone booed when he lost points.

Then it was Harry's turn, Hermione was the one who started cheering,

"Come on Harry!" I looked at her and then at the twins I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth,

"Come on Harry! Hurry up and win already, Mama needs a new pair of shoes!" I yelled as loud as I could

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" the twins started chanting and soon everyone was chanting, hell even Ron was cheering.

Then everything went quiet as the last dragon took a swipe at Harry with his tail and missed because he dodged in time, and once more everyone cheered.

Then the dragon did what it did best, a ball of fire shot out of its mouth aimed right at Harry who again dodged it just in time.

Fred and George looked love struck,

"It's bad enough Charlie deals with Dragons but if you two came home riding on the back of that thing Molly would have a heart attack" I said to them

"You can read minds!" George gasped

"Hardly, I just know you two too well"

Harry dodged another swipe from the Dragon but just barley and he got smashed into a boulder by the Dragon's tail, I looked over at Malfoy who seemed to be enjoying this task far too much, "here Fred, what was that spell you used to turn me ginger?" I asked him gesturing at Malfoy with a nod of my head; Fred smirked and pointed his wand at Malfoy, everyone burst out laughing,

"What? What's so funny?" he demanded, then Fleur's stuck up Irish cousin who was sitting next to him handed him her compact, "WHO DID THIS?"

"_Silenco_" Malfoy continued to rant and rave but thankfully no words came out of his mouth,

"Your wand Harry your wand!" Hermione shouted

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry called out; and dodged another attack from the dragon. Harry's broom came flying over the stands, and just as the dragon moved closer to Harry he jumped on the broom and flew away.

Everyone cheered again, as Harry flew towards the egg, and just missed it, he swooped down for a second try.

As Harry went for the egg a second time the dragon broke free from his chain that had kept him tied down,

"Jesus H Christ on a bike" I yelled as the dragon chased Harry towards the teachers stand, Harry flew under the tent. The dragon flew over it, but destroyed it with his tail while doing so,

"Come on the Dragon!" Fred yelled

"Hey Lyd we know what we want for Christmas" George said turning to me

"No I will not buy you a Hungarian horntail dragon for Christmas George"

"Why not" he whined

"Because Tweedle Dum it's bloody dangerous!" I said scanning the sky for Harry, who I couldn't find anywhere.

Everyone was quiet wondering if Harry was going to be the first person to die in this tournament, and then there was a loud dragon moan that came from the castle. Everyone looked up and around, but there was no sign of Harry.

Then just as I was about to call all bets on Harry off the sound of his broom got closer and closer,

When he finally did come back into the main area I thought was having a seizure with the screaming and cheering she was doing,

Harry flew back to the egg, the Dragon wasn't following him, and everyone cheered as he picked up his prize.

And the first task had come to an end.

"Amazing truly amazing" Hermione screamed. I nodded and looked down at her, Ron and Ginny, who were in the row under me,

"Seems like Ron's gotten over his little bitch fit" I said to the twins pointing down at Ron who was clapping like a mad seal,

"It would appear so"

Harry ended up getting the most points for the task and the twins and I made a killing because everyone had bet against him and for every Knut they bet, we made fifty,

"All in all a very productive day if I do say so myself" the twins and I where sitting in the common room counting the money we'd made on all the bets placed,

"Too bad we have to lower the odds for Harry now seeing as he did so bloody well" George said

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted Harry to loose"

"We wouldn't want that, he's making us a fortune!"

"Well I'll leave you to it then, I'm going to bed" I said getting up and stretching some, "But it's only-" George looked at the clock on the wall which read one in the morning, "Oh right well night, night"

"Sleep tight"

"Don't let Flint bite"

"That is disturbing and if I have nightmares Fred you'll hear all about it" I said walking up to the girl's dorm and collapsing into my bed.

* * *

**Watching: Nowt**

**Listening to: Willow – Whip my Hair**

**Random thought of the day: (8) I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth(8) I love this song!**


	10. Well Mannered Frivolty

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

Everyone was standing in the transfiguration classroom with McGonagall, we'd all been called out of class and no one knew the reason why,

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's in section" every girl in the place started giggling and whispering about who they wanted to take them and what they where going to wear, "On Christmas eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of _well mannered _frivolity" McGonagall said,

"What the bloody hell is frivolity?" Fred asked I shrugged then tapped Hermione on the shoulder

"Oi Hermione what the hell is frivolity?"

"A good time"

"I can have a good time no doubt about that" George said "but why do we have to be 'well mannered' anyway?"

"Because McGonagall said so apparently"

"But there's no fun in well mannered" Fred whined

"This is McGonagall we're talking about though, she thinks three straight hours of Transfiguration is fun"

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in one night, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons" McGonagall snapped at us when our whispering got a little too loud

"Hm try saying that three times fast" I said under my breath,

"Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst and take flight"

"I doubt that" I whispered and both Fred and George started laughing,

McGonagall went on to explain what was inside every boy and Ron seemed to find this hilarious too bad for him,

"Now, Mr. Weasley, place your right hand on my waist" She instructed him. Ron stepped back.

"Wha?" He questioned

McGonagall took his hand and guided it to her waist, George whistled

Fred and George hummed the song the record played and they danced with imaginary girls, mimicking their brother,

"You're never going to let him live this down are you?" Harry asked having recently gotten over his little spat with Ron after the first task, which I made a killing on getting everyone to bet against Harry,

"Nope" both Fred and George answered at once

"Everyone come together!" McGonagall instructed. All of the girls jumped out of their chairs except me since I was indeed slumped against the back wall with all the guys

"Boy's on your feet"

"Now everyone pick a partner and start practising" not one of the boys got up apparently they where all too scared,

"To hell with this" I said getting up from my spot against the wall and standing in the middle of the room, eventually the lads got up and chose their partners,

"Can I have this dance then milady?" Fred asked standing in front of me

"But of course kind sir, just don't step on my toes" I warned

"I could say the same to you" he said taking my hand and putting an arm around my waist and bringing me in close.

Things between Fred and I had gotten a little weirder, well on my end anyway, since our 'date' in hogsmede. He'd gotten a little more flirty and touchy feely but he did it all in good humour I was guessing, I mean he couldn't actually like me … could he?

_"No, no stop thinking about it_" I warned myself,

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Fred asked breaking me from my thoughts

"It was one of those things my mum sent me to when I was younger, thought it would make me more _girly_. I did ballroom dancing, ballet and gymnastics"

"So you're pretty flexible then" Fred said making me laugh

"Wouldn't you like to know" he laughed "I don't see why we have to go to this bloody thing anyway. I'd rather just sit in the common room and read my new book" I'd recently bought Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There and well I'd become so engrossed in it I hardly spoke to anyone at dinner or in the common room,

"Well you have to go so suck it up"

"Bah humbug I say, and while we're on the subject. Where the hell did _you_ learn to dance?"

"Like my rugged good looks it just comes naturally to me"

"Yeah just like you're naturally a twat"

"I'm deeply offended, and to think I was going to ask you to this thing as a second date" my heart leapt into my throat,

"I'm still trying to find a way out of it, I figure if I have to go I'll sneak in a few bottles of fire whiskey, make it a real party" Fred laughed.

Eventually McGonagall let us go and of course all the girls where talking rapidly about what they where going to wear, how they where going to do their hair and other stuff I couldn't care less about,

"Still trying to find a way out of it?" Oliver wood asked when we where sitting in the common room, I'd been reading my book so I was quite out of it,

"Shit on a stick! Oliver, don't scare me like that!" I said holding my hand over my heart

"Sorry Lyd"

"But yeah I'm still trying, here George!" I yelled across the common room making the first years jump

"What?" he yelled back

"Have you got any of those, _y'know_ special sweets left?"

"Nah they where too strong, took far too long for the effects to wear off"

"Damn" I muttered "looks like I'm going after all unless …" I considered letting Flint catch me and possibly break every bone in my body just before the ball, but the thought of all that pain made me wince "nah that's not a good idea"

"Anyway" Oliver ignored my stupid moment "if you're not going with anyone-"

"No"

"But-"

"No Oliver. If I _have_ to go then dammit I'm going stag"

"Aw come on Lyd-"

"**NO Oliver**" I said again sternly, he sighed

"Alright, I figured you'd want to go with one of the twins anyway"

"What? Who said I was going with either of them, if I can't find a way out of this I'm not going as someone's arm candy, fuck that, I'm going on my own. More fun that way"

"Alright Lydia whatever you say"

"Oliver Wood if you say so much as one word about me going to this fucking thing with either Tweedle Dum _or_ Tweedle Dee I'll make sure you can never play Quidditch again" I threatened,

"I won't say a word" he said nervously

"Good" I went back to my book and ignored everyone else that tried asking me again that night.

* * *

**Watching: Potter Puppet Pals - Trouble in Hogwarts **

**Listening to: Tom Jones - She's a lady **

**Random thought of the day: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts **


	11. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

Christmas was coming up fast and nearly everyone had dates.

Those who didn't soon found them as the Yule Ball got closer and closer, I was still turning down anyone who asked me, intent on going to this thing on my own, I even got asked by a few Slytherin's which made my skin crawl and some guys from Durmstrang who couldn't pronounce my name properly.

I was sitting in the common room making up my divination homework and listening to Fred and Ron talk,

"So do you have a date yet?" Fred asked knowing full well that Ron didn't have a date,

"Not yet"

"Well you'd better hurry up mate before all the good ones are gone" I scoffed

"Well who are you going with?" Ron asked

"I'd like to know that too since you haven't mentioned anything to George or me" I said writing some crap down about dreaming of Irish Dancing to B*Witched in Croke Park,

"Angie" Fred said smugly

"Have you asked her then?" Ron said

"Not yet"

"You'd need to before someone else does" I said closing my 'dream diary" and moving on to potions and "the importance of moonstone in potion making"

"Good point, OI ANGIELINA!" he shouted across the common room

"WHAT?"

"WANNA GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?" Angie looked shocked but smiled anyway

"SURE" Fred looked back to Ron with a smug look on his face; I went back to my homework and Ron sat down beside me,

"So Lydia, we've known each other for what ten years now"

"No Ron"

"But you don't even know what I'm going to say"

"You're going to ask me to the ball and instead of me bitch slapping your ass I'm just going to say no in a way that looks like we're having a normal conversation"

"Why are you turning everyone down anyway? First Wood then all the others that asked you, I can understand not accepting the Slytherin's because that's just unnatural but you've rejected every guy in Gryffindor"

"Not every guy. Third year and below don't ask and neither has Harry, although with you asking it's only a matter of time"

"You know what I mean" I sighed "is there something you're hiding. Like you want someone special to ask you?"

"No Ron, I want to go alone because a) it's more fun that way, b) I don't want to get all dolled up for some guy who's just going to sit and grope me all night, c) it's easier to smuggle whiskey in my knickers if I'm on my own and d) this way I can dance with whoever I want without some arsehole getting jealous"

"Smuggle whiskey in your knickers? That's just a bit disgusting"  
"I'm hardly going to shove the bottle in my knickers, they'll be at my hips, held in place with the elastic"

"Oh right"

"And if I'm on my own no one will notice me slip away to murder Snape for this bloody homework!" I muttered reading over the waffle I'd written about the qualities of moonstone in potion making, "ah shit!" I yelled and threw my homework into the fire,

"What'd you write this time?" Alicia asked sitting down opposite me

"The properties of moon_shine_ in potion making"

"Here I'll let you copy mine if you let me copy your Charms"

"Deal, bye Ron" I said shoving the boy off the sofa and leaning over to Alicia, "Jaysus the boy is getting desperate"

"I figured he was asking you"

"Turned him down obviously, the lads like my baby brother"

"You're turning all the boys down. Something you're not telling me?"

"Yeah George wants to go to the ball with you but hasn't the courage to ask since you're so pretty and he's ginger" I said examining my own hair which had _finally_ turned back to its natural black but I kept streaking it cause it got Snape's knickers in a twist,

"Really, you're not just saying that to get me to leave you alone about turning everyone down"

"No he really does like you" I said "I want to go to this thing alone, then I can dance with whoever I want without a date getting jealous and me getting detention for hexing him" Alicia looked at me for a moment trying to figure out if I was taking the piss or not then when she decided I was serious she made some excuse and went over to talk to George.

The night before the ball every girl fourth year and above was running around giddy and giggling talking about their dates, how their first dance would be so romantic, I couldn't stand it myself so I ignored their comments and continued to read my book, The Looking Glass Wars or at least tried to.

The dithering became too much around midnight when the girls were already trying out make-up and hair styles I gave up,

"To hell with this" I threw the covers back on my bed the girls didn't seem to notice I'd gone, they were too busy gossiping, which of course was an opportunity to grab a few bottles of fire whiskey my iPod dock and iPod.

I went down into the common room to see if anyone was still up but found it full of dithering girls as well, so I headed to the one place there wouldn't be any.

I barged through the door of room eleven in the boy's dorms and found Fred and George bandaging themselves up, _again_.

"Too much powdered erumpet horn?" I asked helping Fred bandage his arm,

"Correction _not enough_ powdered Erumpet horn" I fastened the bandage in place then helped George with a nasty burn on his back,

"I'm staying in here tonight" I said claiming an empty bed, no one wanted to board with the twins because off all the experiments they conduct for their products,

"Not that we're not happy to have an extra hand for bandages and stuff but why?" George asked

"I can't sleep in my own bloody room because of this stupid ball tomorrow. The girls are experimenting themselves" I said setting up my iPod dock "but on the plus side" I threw both twins a bottle of fire whiskey,

"You're an angel Lyd" George said unscrewing the bottle and taking a mouthful,

"If I'd known you two were blowing yourselves up I'd have brought some more to pour in the wounds" I said taking a shot of whiskey, "so what are you working on?"

"Remember those sweets we were thinking off? The one's that'll make you sick enough to get out of class?"

"Yeah you gave me one once that made me faint"

"Well we're developing new ones, this one we're working on at the minute is supposed to give you a nosebleed if you take one end of it" George explained

"And the other end is the antidote" Fred said

"And what's the problem?"

"We can't seem to get a good flow of blood. Only a couple of drops at a time"

"That is a problem, well let me see what I can do then"

So we spent the rest of the night working on the new sweets and eventually we managed to get the right ingredients to make whoever took the sweet have the mother of all nosebleeds, after that the antidote was easy enough made and just as the sun was rising I fell into Fred's bed and didn't wake up again until Lee was banging on the door telling us we needed to get ready, "ugh piss off Lee" I said my voice muffled by the quilt,

"The girls are looking for you; they didn't know where the hell you went last night. They're worried"

"They worry about me _now_ but when I was trying to sleep and they were experimenting no one cared about Lydia" I said dragging myself out of bed,

"Later" I said waving a bandaged hand at the guys and trudging back up to my room,

"OHMYGOD" Katie yelled when she saw me

"What the hell happened to you?" Alicia asked

"Fred and George" I yawned grabbing some clean underwear, I looked back at three confused faces, "It's nothing weird don't worry, but it's best you don't know the details" I took my shower and then went back to my room and fished my dress out of a pile in the bottom of the wardrobe,

"Lydia what happened to your dress?" Angie asked,

"I haven't a clue, must be the dye in my new jeans rubbing off" I examined my dress and the stain on the front, "but never fear I can fix this, _scourgify_" and in a moment my dress was clean again.

Angie, Katie and Alicia where all ready before me and they went to find the boys leaving me to do my hair in peace, I flicked my wand and my usually straight black hair became wavy auburn, "There we go" I buckled my shoes, slipped a few bottles of fire whiskey into the elastic of my knickers, and left the room meeting Hermione in the common room,

"Lydia?" I nodded "You look amazing!"

"You don't look so bad yourself Herms" I said, she had curled her hair and it hung over her shoulder in a beautiful side ponytail, she had chosen a pale pink dress with spaghetti straps and lace sleeves.

The dress ruffled out at the bottom in layers and she was wearing very little make up some pale pink lip gloss and eye shadow, "honestly your hot"

"You really think so?" she asked playing with her curls "I hope he likes it"

"Ok stop playing with your hair or it'll go frizzy again and anyway he asked you out when you had frizzy hair so I'm sure he'll love you even more in this awesome dress"

"Thanks Lydia, I'm sure Fred won't know what hit him when you get down"

"Herms I'm not going with Fred, Angie is"

"I know, I'm just saying"

"Uh huh" I narrowed my eyes at her "anyway, shall we?" I asked linking arms with Hermione and walking down to the great hall.

The decoration committee had managed very well considering Fred, George and I, but mostly me, tried our damndest to sabotage this whole thing.

There where ice sculptures everywhere, not to mention a shi~t load of mistletoe, which I was going to avoid like the plague, all in all a decent enough set up.

I stood by the wall where no one could see me and drank my fire whiskey while the champions had their first dance; Hermione looked lovely dancing with Krum while I skulked in a corner,

"I don't think we've met" an all too familiar voice said from behind me,

"Shove off ferret or I'll shove you down someone else's pants" I said angrily

"Colton?"

"Malfoy" I mimicked him, "what the hell do you want?"

"Well I thought you were someone" he said very confused looking,

"Well now that you know it's me why don't you make like a ferret and _bounce_"

"Fine, I wouldn't want to dance with a filthy blood traitor like you, but I suppose it's better than Krum dancing with that disgusting mud-"

"Finish that sentence and I finish you" I said holding my wand to Malfoy's Adam's apple, "I've been dying to test out a new spell anyway" he didn't finish his sentence and I went back to my bottle of whiskey.

Once I figured I was drunk enough to let some fool step on my toes, grope me and call it dancing I stepped away from my dark corner and walked over to where Harry and Ron where sitting, "s'craic?"

"Lydia?" they both asked looking _very_ confused

"Yeah I know the dress and shoes are a little OTT but when have I ever done anything in moderation?" I laughed

"We didn't recognise you" Harry said

"It's the hair, it really suits you" Ron said, Harry nodded in agreement,

"So where have you been the whole time?" Harry asked

"Skulking in the corner with a bottle of fire whiskey, you want some?"

"We're only fourteen" Harry looked shocked

"She's been drinking that stuff since she was thirteen, I remember mum giving off to her and the other two when they made me drink some when I was about to go into first year" Ron said, two guys from Durmstrang came over and asked the Patil twins to dance leaving me sitting with Harry and Ron, until Angelina came over,

"Lydia! I didn't think it was you but Hermione said it was!" she hugged me and called the other two over,

"What did you do with your hair?" Katie asked me

"I got the idea when Fred turned me ginger"

"It's really nice" Alicia said sitting down beside me "I'm exhausted, I don't know where those two get all that energy from"

"And Fred kept standing on my toes" Angelina said flopping down next to Alicia,

"He did?" I asked swigging some more whiskey, "want a drink?"

"You're a life saver!" Katie said taking the bottle from me, "even if it is whiskey I'm dying for a drink" she brought a chair over from another table and made a circle of chairs,

"Here you are! We wondered where you went" George's voice said over the top of my head,

"We're tired shoo!" Alicia waved her hand dismissively at the twins,

"I'm not and I've already had a bottle of Fire Whiskey" I said handing Katie the rest of my bottle,

"Come on then Lyds lets dance!" Fred said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the middle of the dance floor, "Loving the dress Alice" he said spinning me around,

"So if I'm Alice, what does that make you?"

"I'm the Mad Hatter obviously"

"And what George is the Mad March Hare?"

"Exact-it-ly" Fred said and I laughed, the slow song the band was playing suddenly turned into a very fast tango.

Most of the students sat down to wait on the Weird Sisters coming on but Fred wasn't letting me go anywhere,

"Fred" I warned him but he took no notice and started spinning me across the floor, as much as I hated to admit it I was having fun.

The song ended and everyone clapped then the moment everyone had been waiting for came, the Weird Sisters came on stage and started playing, it was mad. Fred, George and I managed to create a three man mosh pit much to McGonagall's dismay I guess that was what she met by a bumbling babbling band of baboons.

The ball didn't end for me until three in the morning, for someone so opposed to the ball in the first place I had a lot of fun, mostly because the twins wouldn't let me sit down and they kept encouraging me to chug bottles of fire whiskey.

When I finally collapsed once again into Fred's bed I had managed to get my dress off quietly but my shoes made an almighty noise when I took them off and they crashed to the floor,

"Merry Christmas gingers!" I whisper yelled

"Merry Christmas Alice" and after that I passed out

* * *

**You may be wondering how the hell she managed to get so many bottles of fire whiskey into a ball**

**The answer is**

**You'd be surprised what teachers overlook when they've had a few themselves **

**Lol**


	12. Fred's a git

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

"Fred, George, Lydia will you get up!" someone yelled,

"Huh?" I asked sleepily peeking from under my hair to see who was shouting, it was Ron,

"The train leaves in an hour we're going to miss it if you three don't get up!" Ron yanked the quilt sending Fred and I tumbling out onto the floor, Ron then turned on his heel and left the room,

"I'm going to hurt that boy" I said standing up, "I'm stealing your clothes" I said picking a jumper and a pair of shorts from Fred's trunk,

"What? Why?" Fred questioned poking George to try and wake him,

"I'm not walking out there in my underwear is why"

"Aw but I think you look nice in just your bra and knickers" Fred smirked at me as I gave him the finger "and you're still ginger love" he pointed at my messy hair, I examined a strand,

"I think I'm going to keep it this colour, it suits me" I put Fred's jumper and shorts on and levitated my clothes out of the room, "later gingers" I said as Fred jumped on top of George's bed.

I took a shower avoiding questions from the three girls about what happened to me the night before, throwing some things to last a while into my trunk I did one last sweep of the room for anything I'd left behind that I might need I found my way down into the great hall where everyone else was waiting,

"I see you've stolen yet _another_ one of my jumpers" said Fred from behind me, I looked at the jumper true it was at least three sizes too big for me, and it did cover the ass of my skinny jeans but it was comfortable dammit,

"You're getting a new one why do you care?" I said pulling the sleeves down over my arms,

"I don't really, it looks good on you" Fred said giving me a small pat on the ass no one else seemed to see, I scowled at him for a minute but then gave up and followed everyone outside to where the carriages would take us to the train,

"Someday I'm going to figure out what the hell pulls these things" I said putting my head on George's shoulder,

"I'm sure you will love" Fred said giving me a small push,

"Watch it ginger, I bite" I said snapping my teeth at him

"Kinky" George laughed, Ron looked mortified, Ginny didn't know what to think and Harry was laughing and of course Hermione was shaking her head at us,

"How can you three be so irresponsible?"

"Lighten up Herms, it's Christmas" I said throwing my arm around her, "and with Christmas comes Molly's amazing cooking. Too bad I'll miss it this year" I said pouting,

"What? Why?" Harry and Ron both asked

"I'm going home this year, to enjoy my granny's cooking" I said

"But you can all come and visit like, mum and dad said it was fine if you wanted to come over and that the delinquent twins could stay if they wanted"

"We'll just have to do that" Fred nodded

"Mum'll have your jumper at the station then" George laughed,

"Hey! I like your mum's jumpers! They keep me toasty, especially since Ireland is so bloody cold _all the damn time_" I grumbled, everyone else just laughed at me as I pulled the sleeves of my, well Fred's, jumper down over my hands some more

"That was a long ass journey" Ginny complained stretching her arms above her head as we stood on the platform waiting on our bags,

"I know what you mean, I think me arse is asleep" I said

"Let me check" Fred said slapping it as hard as he could

"JAYSUS H CHRIST ON A BIKE" I yelled at the top of my lungs causing everyone to stare and Seamus Finnegan to laugh, "feck off Seamus!" I said giving him the finger, "Fred you arsehole that really hurt!" I said swatting him on the arm as hard as I could,

"Well at least you know your arse isn't asleep" he smirked at me, I stuck out my tongue at him and grabbed my trunk,

"George, please inform your highly irritating and frankly less good looking arsehole of a twin that I'm not speaking to him and he cannot come to visit over Christmas. And I'm keeping his jumper"

"Er right, she's not talking to you mate cause you're a git and she's keeping your jumper"

"Well then you can tell her that I don't care if she's not talking to me and she can have the jumper. I'm getting a new one anyway" Fred said obviously taking this as a joke,

"He says he doesn't care and you can keep the jumper"

"Fine" I walked off in front and ran through the barrier,

"LYDIA! Over here dear!" Molly Weasley yelled waving

"Molly!" I gave her a hug and she handed me a brightly wrapped parcel, "Thanks so much Molly" I said breaking out of her embrace, "I have to run though I'll miss my port key. Also Fred can't come to stay this Christmas 'cause he's a git" I said

"What? Lydia what did he do?"

"George has all the details, I'll see you soon Molly!" I said running off after Seamus, "Seamus you git wait on me!" I yelled catching up with the younger boy,

"Well Lydia s'craic?"

"Nothing much lad yourself"

"Nout, so what does this port key look like anyway?"

"Not a clue mate, I guess we'll know it when we see it"

Seamus and I spent an hour looking for the god damned port key, looking over every piece of rubbish or discarded item on the ground,

"So what's going on with you and Fred then?" Seamus asked picking up something from the ground then chucking it behind him,

"Nothing out of the ordinary, why do you ask? Jealous Seamus" I laughed

"What? I-uh-only I herd you two went to Hogsmede together"

"We do that frequently Seamus it's nothing new"

"I mean like a date"

"Ron told you then?" I asked, Seamus said nothing, he didn't have to "I'll skin that boy alive when I get my hands on him"

"And there now at the platform y'know, it was a bit weird"

"It's just Fred being a git, ah ha! Found you, you diorty bastard!" Seamus and I put our hands on an old shoe with no laces I'd found in a corner where no one could see it.

I felt a sickening pull behind my navel and I closed my eyes, when I opened them again we where in the train station at St Stephen's green,

"There's me Mam" Seamus said waving at a woman in the crowd,

"And my parents" I waved at them "well I'll see you for the journey back then Seamus"

"See you then Lydia" he ran off and vanished into the crowd, I ran over to my parents,

"Mam, Da! I missed you!" I hugged both of my parents at once "how's Granny been?"

"Tough as old boots" my Da answered, which earned him a slap from my Mam,  
"Daithi! Don't talk about my mother like that!"

"It's not my fault she's an old battle axe!" he said rubbing his arm where Mam had slapped him,

"Come on then you, let's get you home. You can tell us all about your year when we get back"

"And explain why you're wearing Fred's jumper and what's up with your hair" my Da pointed out,

"My hair is a long story but the jumper I'm wearing 'cause it was the first thing I picked up this morning and it's keeping me warm. Molly gave me a new one today!" I said holding up the parcel Molly had given me at the station,

"How is she these days? I herd from Arthur you three caused some trouble over the summer"

"What can I say? It's in my nature"

"So when is the other two coming over? I'll make sure to hide all the breakables" my Da laughed

"George is going to owl me when _he's_ coming" Da raised an eyebrow "Fred was being a git on the way back. I'm not talking to him"

"Ri~ght, because I herd from Arthur you and Fred went on a _date_ to Hogsmede the first weekend there"

"I am going to **murder** Ron Weasley" I muttered darkly, "after I've had a nap and some Boxing Day telly of course" I added happily seeing Mam stop and wait for Da and me to catch up,

"Ready to go home then" Mam asked

"I miss my bed" I answered taking hold of her arm as she apprated us home, she levitated my trunk up the stairs and then left me to crawl into bed in my tank top and Fred's jumper, I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, it was good to be home.

* * *

**Rwar!**

**I really haven't anything to say here today which makes a change since I usually just spout whatever pops into my head **

**Anyway**

**Watching: Nothing, Listening to: Drunk Tank Podcast – Episode 88, Thought of the Day: I got new glasses (Y)**


	13. Brown Thomas

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Ugh"

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Go away"

**Thump**

"What the hell?" I threw the covers back and headed for the window, I lifted the window up and something small and fuzzy flew past my head, "Pig?"

The small owl zoomed around my head, "PIG! Get down here!" I grabbed Pig by his leg and dragged him down taking the letter from his other leg,

_Lyd,_

_Mum sends her love (I had to put that in)_

_Sorry about sending Pig but Errol couldn't have made it, I think he'd have dropped dead somewhere across the sea._

_What time do you want me to come over tomorrow? I need to get out of this place soon; Percy's doing my nut in about working for Crouch all week. _

_Send Pig back with the reply, I'll be up all night so don't worry about the time. See you soon Lyds._

_X_

Pig was zooming around my light hooting like the hyperactive mad little owl he was,

"Pig, Shut up, you'll wake my parents" I hissed,

"Lydia!" my mum yelled "shut that thing up!"

"Yes mum" I grabbed Pig and shoved some owl treats in his mouth, "thank god George forgot my birthday last year"

I grabbed some paper from beside my bed and a pen

**George!**

**How are you?**

**Mam was asleep when Pig got here so she can't send anything but annoyance.**

**Da laughed when he herd the story behind my hair, the idea of me running around Hogwarts ginger was apparently the best craic he'd herd all year **

**:3**

**Percy's a git anyway so how cares what he thinks or says, and you can tell him I said that too.**

**Come around half two sure I should be up, if not then just come and jump on the bed that'll get me up.**

**Tell Molly I said hi! And tell Ron I'm going to kill him and if he asks what for, it's for blabbing to Molly about your git of a brother and me. **

**And you can tell **_**him**_** I said that as well.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**xOxOx**

**3**

I attached the letter to Pig's leg, "take this to George, not Fred, George" Pig hooted and nipped my finger in what I guess was, understanding he then flew out the window and I went back to bed.

"Lydia! Time to get up" Mam came into my room,

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily

"It's one"

"George'll be here at two"

"And _not_ Fred, what happened with you two?"

"Oh he was a git at the platform so I stopped talking to him" I threw my legs out of bed and headed for the shower.

I was waiting in the front room at two when the fire glowed green and George was standing there,

"You're up!" he said walking over to hug me, I herd the fire roar again and Fred was standing there,

"Why is he here?" I yelled

"I realised I miss you talking to me, and I was being a git and I'm sorry" Fred said holding his arms out for a hug,

"Stupid Ginger" I hugged him and George clapped,

"Finally, he's been moping about all week about you not talking to him"

"I don't mope you git!" they started fighting

"BREAK IT UP!" I yelled, "Come on Mam and Da are going to want to see you" I walked out of the front room and into the kitchen,  
"Fred and George" Mam said running and throwing her arms around the twins neck's "How've you been? We haven't seen you in so long. And you've gotten so tall as well. I see you and Lydia have gotten over whatever spat you where having, oh well even the best of friends can argue"

"Eimer leave the poor boys alone, Lydia why don't you three go into town? I'll give you a call when dinners ready"

"Alright, come on then you two" I walked out of the kitchen and looked for my shoes,

"Bottom of the stairs" Da yelled from the kitchen

"How he does that I'll never know" I put on my shoes, coat, hat and scarf, "it's cold out here today" I said after getting weird looks from the twins

"So this is a muggle town we're going to?" Fred asked as we trudged along the path into Dublin

"Dublin City yup"

"Great" they said together

"You'll like it! Grafton Street is really nice this time of year; they have all the windows decorated. Plus I know a really good shop we _have_ to visit!"

"Penis" I whispered

"Penis" Fred said a little louder

"Penis" George said even louder, we where standing in Brown Thomas in Grafton Street, _the_ posh shop and we where playing Penis,

"Penis" I laughed

"Penis" Fred still had a straight face

"PENIS" people where looking at George now, I suppose wondering if he has turrets or something, not to be outdone and owe Fred another date I sucked up my pride,

"**PENIS**" a security guard came over obviously pissed with us, "run" I ran towards the escalator Fred and George following shortly after.

We ran down the escalator pushing old ladies out of the way with the security guard following after us, we got to the bottom floor and ran out the door,

_#You know I love it when you're down on your knees, and I'm a junkie for the way that you please#_

"What the hell?" George asked

"It's a mobile phone, muggles use them to keep in touch with each other" I explained flipping up the phone "Hello Dublin City Mortuary"

_"I thought I told you to stop answering the phone like that?" _Mam said on the other end

"It's a joke Mam"

_"I'm sure the other two find it hilarious. Diner's almost ready. It'll be waiting on you when you get home"_

"Alright see you soon" I closed my phone, "dinner should be ready by the time we get home"

"Interesting song" Fred said putting an arm around my shoulder,

"Where _did _you find it?" George asked falling in line beside Fred and me.

"It's by a muggle band called Papa Roach. I'll let you listen to the rest of it when we get back to mine"

We got back to mine in less time that it took to get to the city, mostly because there was a fresh fall of snow and the twins decided to chuck snowballs at me, I didn't stand a chance.

After dinner we went up to my room and exchanged presents, George gave me his and everyone else's except Fred, who didn't get me anything.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disappointed I mean even though we were fighting until that morning I had still bough Fred something, I didn't say anything though.

I introduced the twins to Papa Roach and every other piece of muggle music I had, which was a lot. At midnight Mam came up and chased them back home,

"You'll see each other when you go back in two weeks time, and in the mean time you can send letters to each other. **At reasonable hours of the day and not three o' clock in the morning**" Mam said shooting at warning glance at George who shrank under the glare,

"Upon my honour as a gentleman" Fred said making an extravagant bow to my Mam,

"That's not worth much" I muttered,

"Oi" Fred poked me in the stomach making an old wound start bleeding again,

"That wasn't healed properly you git!" I hissed

"Lydia, why are you bleeding?" Mam asked

"You don't want to know, I'll just go to the first aid box. See you in two weeks" I said as the Twins disappeared into the fire.

I bandaged myself up and then sat in front of a normal fire and read my book, until my granny came for a surprise visit and I was changing my bandages,

"Lydia! Where did you get all those scrapes from?"

"You don't want to know Mam" my own Mam said tightening the bandages around my stomach, my granny pursed her lips into a tight line but didn't pursue the matter any further.

**So I figure Lydia'd have to be good at bandaging herself up**

**I mean she hangs out with the twins who I'm sure have blown themselves up enough times.**

**So it only makes sense for her to be good at healing herself and others right?**


	14. Second Date

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Is it cool if I hold your hand**

**Is it wrong if I think It's lame to dance**

**And do you like my stupid hair**

**Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear **

**I'm real scared of what you think**

**You make me nervous so I really can't eat

* * *

**

Sleep is a wonderful thing, when you get enough of it.

I never get enough of it,

"LYDS!" someone jumped on the bottom of my bed,

"Holy shit on a stick!" I jumped up and Fred was sitting on the end of my bed smiling like a twat, "what the hell did you do that for?"

"Well I've been trying to wake for the last ten minutes, you're the worst person to try and wake up"

"Well seeing as I was expecting to sleep in today and not for a ginger haired twat to jump on my bed, so yeah I'd be hard to wake up. So _why_ are you here?"

"Well you owe me a second date" he said lounging on my bed,

"Count yesterday as your second date"

"Nope, George was there so it can't count" I sighed

"Fine, I'm taking a shower stay put" I grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom.

When I came back Fred was asleep, on my bed, "oh sure it's 'lets jump on Lydia's bed so I can drag her out into the cold but while she's in the shower I'll have a nice nap!' arsehole" I grabbed the edge of my mattress and with one almighty flip, sent Fred tumbling to the ground,

"Huh? What? I wasn't asleep; I was just resting my eyes"

"Yeah and I'll rest my foot in your ass in a minute. So what exactly are we supposed to be doing today?"

"It's a surprise!"

"I hate surprises, especially when you or George mention them"

"That's because you're a blast ended skank"

"I am not!" I slapped him on the arm "I should leave you in the liffy" I said pulling my Dr Martens on and grabbing my hat, scarf, gloves and new leather jacket

"This is a good surprise I promise!"

"Fine, Mam and Da know your taking me out I suppose"

"Your mum was the one who told me to go on upstairs"

"Of course it was" I opened my window and climbed out "come on then"

"Why are you climbing out the window?"

"I don't want to have to listen to me Mam"

"O-k"

* * *

"Jaysus it's cold" I said for about the twentieth time, the temperature had dropped to about five degrees below zero and for some reason Fred and I where sitting on a boat in the middle of the liffy

"And if you look to your right you'll see the old workhouse" everyone on the boat turned right and the Japanese tourists got their cameras out again.

The tour guide went on to tell everyone about the people who died in the workhouse and their monument being commissioned after the famine, "the liffy is a lot cleaner now than it used to be back then. You where taking a risk even coming this close to it" the tour guide explained.

I looked out of the window into the river, it had pieces of rubbish floating in it, a deflated football and there where seagulls swooping in and out of it trying to find something to eat,  
"Oh yes, the _clean_ liffy" I muttered under my breath, Fred laughed then put his hand in his jacket pocket,

"Close your eyes"

"What?" I asked slightly scared, he couldn't use magic since we were both underage but still what was he going to do to me when my eyes where closed,

"Don't be so paranoid. Just close your eyes. I promise I won't do anything bad" I eyed him suspiciously for a moment then sighed

"Fine" I closed my eyes and then I felt Fred move my hair to one side and then something cold touched my neck,

"Ok open your eyes" I opened my eyes looked at Fred who was smiling like a loon, I put my hand to my neck and there was a silver necklace around it.

It was a silver 'me to you' t-bar necklace, with a little heart on the end. The heart had a picture of a bear holding a heart,

"Fred!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "this is beautiful"

"Here this goes with it" he gave me a bracelet in the same style as the necklace, "so you like them then?"

"I **love** them!" I said admiring the bracelet,

"I was going to give them to you yesterday but-"

"George would think you where going soft" I finished for him

"Yeah, something like that" I laughed as something random just popped into my head

"She's a stripper boy!"

"Have you lost your mind completely? Where did that come from?" Fred laughed

"It's from this thing on TV called dry your eyes. There's this lad, Norman, who goes around wheeling the corpse of his dead Mam in a wheelchair, I know it's weird but hear me out ok? The mother speaks to Norman in his mind and reprimands him at any opportunity" Fred was looking at me like I was crazy "See she says things like 'she's a stripper boy' or 'she thinks you're a Nancy boy!' so that's where that random thought came from"

"Yes its official you have lost your mind" Fred laughed as we got off the boat,

"I don't remember the tour being that short" I mused taking his hand and trying not to slip on the wet steps,

"Well we didn't pay attention to most of it did we?" Fred said not letting go of my hand, "do you want to get something to drink?"

"Something warm, there's a chill in my bones"

"Come on then"

There was a café right on the liffy so we sat down and got two hot chocolates, I started playing with my bracelet, "you like it that much then?" Fred asked when the woman came over with our drinks,

"Yeah I do. It's shiny, it's pretty and well to be honest I thought yesterday cause I wasn't speaking to you you'd forgotten about me"

"I couldn't forget about you, there's a constant pain in my neck that's not going away because of you"

"I said I was sorry at the world cup didn't I?"

"But maybe I don't want to forgive you, I could be damaged permanently 'cause of you" he said pouting

"You'll live" this year at the Quidditch world cup I tricked Fred into thinking one of the Bulgarian mascots was waving at him and in his attempt to catch her eye he almost missed Ireland catch the snitch, he turned his head around so fast he hurt himself.

I contented myself by playing with my bracelet as I waited for my hot chocolate to cool down so I could drink it, I ended up staring out of the window at people passing by and daydreaming about different things. I looked back at Fred, who was waving his hand in front of my face,

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh no sorry I spaced, what did you say?"

"I said George and I where going to move the joke shop to the unused bathroom on the sixth floor"

"Brilliant idea, I'll make flyers" suddenly a seagull crashed into the window. And I, being the attentive person that I am … **not,** fell out of my seat.

Everyone was looking at me and the waitress even came over to check I was alright and help me back in my seat. Fred, on the other hand was killing himself laughing, "Glad you find my pain so amusing" I said shooting a dirty look at Fred,

"Aw come on love it was funny, even you have to admit that" I scowled at him, "alright I'm sorry. If I was 17 I'd wave my wand and make everyone forget that ever happened. Happy?"

"You'd do that for me? Aw Fred" I reached over the table for his hand "You really are a Nancy boy" I said and slapped him upside the head, "now come on I want to get home for dinner. There's still some turkey left and I'll be damned if I miss out on it!" I stood up and dragged Fred out of the shop with me.

It was getting darker now, it was only four o'clock but it was already twilight, it'd be dark by the time we got home, the path leading from the main road to my house wasn't very well light and usually I'd take a bus home if it was this late but I felt alright to walk along the road with Fred there.

We where almost at my house when a group of muggle lads who lived on the road blocked our path,

"Hello there. Out enjoying the sales were we Lydia?" the ring leader Mark said sneering at me,

"Piss off Mark I don't have time to deal with you" I tried to shove past him but some one of his mates shoved me back,

"Leave her alone" Fred said standing in front of me and putting his arm out to protect me,

"What's this freak? Got yourself a boyfriend, have you?"

"He's ginger too Mark, look at him" Marks tiny girlfriend said fag between her fingers,

"You know they always did say that beating a ginger was a mercy beating" Mark cackled taking out a pair of brass knuckles,

"Look Mark just let us past we don't want any trouble" I said putting my arms in front of my face,

"Too bad we do" he swung for my face but I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him.

Fred punched some one of Mark's pathetic friends in the gut and we had a clear path out of their little trap. We ran all the way back to my house and slammed the door shut behind us, both out of breath we collapsed on the front mat,

"Lydia? Fred? What happened?" Mam asked coming to see what all the noise was about,

"Snowball fight" I answered her,

"Well go and get washed for dinner" she chased us both upstairs where I made a quick check if any of Mark's gang was loitering about, they weren't.

After dinner my mum tried to persuade us to play a game of monopoly with her and Da but Fred didn't know the rules and I couldn't be bothered teaching him them. So we sat in front of the fire instead talking about ideas for the shop the twins wanted to open,

"You have to come with us though Lyd"

"Why me, it's not like I can really do anything. You and George are the masterminds behind this"

"Yeah but you're better at potions than us. You're top of the class"

"I am not! Don't lie"

"No you are we saw it last time George and I were stealing ingredients from his store"

"Well you two are top in Charms" I countered

"And again you're better at transfiguration" he said "why can't you believe you're actually good at school work?"

"Let's see, maybe because I only got four OWLs even at that they weren't great"

"Don't lie to me, you got two exceeds expectations for Transfiguration and Potions and two acceptable's for charms and DADA. George and I only got three OWLs each remember"

"Fine, so I'm good at some subjects that still doesn't explain why you want me to come with you so badly"

"You have two major marketing ploys we don't"

"Elaborate"

"Well you appeal to girls 'cause you are one. And you did say you had ideas for things we could sell for girls in the shop"

"Yeah I remember that, but what's the other one?"

"You've got boobs"

"Fred?"

"Yes?" **SLAP** "what was that for?"

"My boobs are not a marketing ploy!"

"I didn't mean it like you have to wear tight t-shirts and stuff. But if you want to I won't say no" I raised my hand again "ok, ok, what I meant was pre pubescent teenage boys and well any lad in his right mind really will want to come to the shop if you're working there. And you can tell them about the products and stuff because you'll know all about it. Plus lads will want to come 'cause there's a pretty girl working in the shop. Zonko's doesn't have that" my face flushed,

_"He thinks I'm pretty"_

**"GAG, mushy thought like that will ruin your friendship. I mean you're best friends and he wants you as his **_**friend**_** to work in the joke shop with him and George and if you go all mushy and soft he won't want you around will he? Cause you'll be just like all those other twits" **the rational side of my mind which rarely showed up made a very convincing argument,

"Alright I'll do it"

"You're the best Lyd!" he hugged me tight and the clock on the mantelpiece chimed eleven "Oops I'd need to head on here. I'll see at the platform"

"See you there" we hugged once more and Fred stepped into the fire place,

"Bye Lyd, THE BURROW" and in a flash of green fire he was gone, headed home to tell George about me agreeing to work in the shop.

I sighed,

"I'm too soft for my own bloody good. I mean working in the shop isn't going to solve anything will it? No it won't if anything it'll make it worse, but lets face it I'll be lucky to scrape a NEWT if this year is anything to go by" I ran a hand through my hair, "to the shower"

After my shower I took my book and sat in front of the fire until my hair dried then headed to bed, my head spinning a million new ideas for the shop.

* * *

**I really didn't mean to put the cutesy stuff in there**

**It just kinda happened **

**BUT**

**You'll all be pleased to know I sat last night with my editor and we planned this story out from here on in**

**So I have all my ideas down on paper from now until the end**


	15. Do Ferrets Swim?

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

"It's good to be back" I said stretching my arms above my head when we got off the train at Hogsmede station,

"You bet, it's been hell at home with Percy. He's been doing our tits in about working with crouch" Fred said throwing an arm over my shoulder,

"And the second task starts soon so that should be a sweet little earner" George agreed,

"Is that all you two think about? I'm ashamed" I held a hand to my heart "I for one care only for the safety of our Hogwarts champions"

"Lies" everyone said at once,

"You people are mean, you know that?" I huffed and stormed off to the common room,

"Aw come on Lyd it was just a joke" George said

"You where always the sympathetic one" I hugged George, "all is forgiven"

"I want a hug!" Fred bounced over to me

"Well you don't get one" I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Do I need to teach you how to use that thing?" Fred smirked putting his arms around my waist,

"No I do not and I'm offended you think I need tuition as such"

"Wow look at who got all smart all over the summer" Lee said from his place by the fire, "you come up with some potion or something?"

"No but that's a great idea, a potion to help you get smarter. Like not cheating or anything but helping you in an exam or something" I said fishing out some parchment and a quill from my bag and writing my ideas down,

"There's no point in trying to talk to her when she's like this" Fred said taking his arms away from me, "lunch anyone?"

"Bring me back a sammich" I called over my shoulder as everyone left

* * *

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLACE YOUR BETS!"** Fred and George shouted above the anxious crowd.

We'd all been taken out to the black lake where a tower had been constructed for us to watch the second task,

"Fifteen Knuts on Krum"

"Twenty Sickles on Fleur"

"Three Galleons on Diggory"

"Ten Galleons on Potter"

I collected the money and made a record of who made what bet as everyone looked anxiously to the lake,

"I hope Potter drowns down there" Malfoy said venomously

"Or maybe the Giant Squid has eaten him" his pig faced girlfriend Pansy laughed

"Snookums doesn't eat people" I said seriously,

"Hey Lyd you're good with animals right?" George asked

"Yeah, what do you need to know?"

"Can ferrets swim?"

"I've always wanted to know that too" Fred chimed in, "I say we conduct an experiment to find out"

Malfoy looked honestly scared of what we might do to him that he scooted away from the edge and closer to his French girlfriend, but not the ugly one who seemed furious that Malfoy chose the French girl over her,

"Wanna play exploding snap?" Fred asked

"Why not, I have cards" I pulled some cards out of the pocket of my robes and pulled out my exploding snap cards.

We played for fifteen minutes when Fleur's blonde head popped up out of the water,

"With no hostage, looks like she looses, ha" I laughed "OH SNAP!"

"You're quite mean to the French blade" Seamus said

"What can I say? I don't like the French" I said shooting a look down at the Slytherin's below, "their slimy and I don't like slimy things"

Ten minutes later Diggory came back with Cho arms, five minutes Krum surfaced with Hermione later but yet **again **Harry was nowhere to be seen,

"Does he have something about almost dying? It's a turn on for him or something?" I asked anyone who would listen,

"Must be, this isn't the first time it's happened after all" Fred agreed,

"I concur, we'll ask him about it when he comes up" George nodded

"I swear, you three" Katie shook her head and went back to talking to Alicia and Angie.

There was a splashing noise and everyone looked round to see that not Harry but Ron had popped up along with the little French girl,

"Am I missing something? How long has Ron been a champion?"

"For once you make a valid point" George smirked at me and I hit him on the arm

"My points are always valid" I turned to Fred who was just about to open his mouth "and before you say _anything_ my logic is perfect"

"IT'S HARRY!" Ginny yelled and everyone ran to the railing to see what had happened to him.

After he got pulled back onto the podium and wrapped in tinfoil by Madam Pomfrey the champions timing and effectiveness of how they got to breathe under water. It was decided then that Diggory won the round for his effective bubble head charm; I looked at the twins,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bubble head, grindylows, GO!" I slipped under the railings and ran over to where everyone was congratulating Diggory,

"Cedric" I ran past everyone and hugged Diggory, "that was amazing!"

"Wow Lydia thanks" he hugged me back

"It was _amazing_ how you could do that bubble head charm"

"It was nothing really, I'm sure you can do you it as well"

"I can't actually I'm so jealous" he looked around to see Madam Pomfrey carry the hostages away from the lake, "she'll be fine. Really, now how about you show me how you did that amazing bubble head charm?" I fluttered my eyelashes at Diggory and held onto his arm,

"I should really go see Cho"

"Cedric, she'll be fine. It was a simple sleeping enchantment she just needs some time to rest up"

"You do seem to know a lot about healing"

"How do you think I put up with the twins?" I laughed and let Diggory away from the lake

"Never again, do you hear me? NEVER" I stormed into the twins room and kicked off my shoes,

"Was it really that bad?" George asked writing some things down on the blackboard,

"Your calculation is wrong" I said taking the chalk off him, "if you put in that much blast ended skrewt clipping you won't give the person bloodshot eyes and a headache you'll poison them" I corrected his mistake and flopped down on a spare bed, "and yes it was"

"Aw come here love I'll make it all better" Fred patted the spot next to him on the floor and I walked over to him,

"All he wanted to talk about was his bloody girlfriend, I mean I'm trying to ask the guy about a bubble head charm and all he wants to talk about is another woman"

"Well you don't need to worry Lyds you're the only woman for me" Fred said pulling me closer so I was sitting on his lap,

_"Stay calm, stay calm"_

"Fred would you stop harassing Lydia till she tells us what happened" George threw a piece of chalk at Fred, "thank you, now then Lyd you where saying"

"I eventually got him to tell me how he did the charm. We where doing the wrist movement wrong"

"You're brilliant Lyd!" Fred kissed my cheek, "fancy some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry you two go on ahead" George said turning back to the blackboard,

"Come on then Lyds lets go" Fred took my hand and led me down to the great hall where everyone stared as we came in together, sat side my side and laughed the whole way through dinner.

When I went to bed that night I was bombarded with a million and one questions about what I'd done at Christmas, what was going on at dinner, I ignored them all and just went to sleep.

* * *

**Watching: Scarred on MTV R**

**Listening to: Tim McGraw - Down on the farm**

**Reading: Potter 7, it annoyed me that I hadn't finished the series **

**Random thought of the day: Fred isn't dead, this proves it I think: http:/ olafpriol. deviantart. com/ art/ Deathly-Hallows-Posthumerous 2-61229145 **

**You have to look at all of them to get it really**


	16. Sweet Zombie Jesus

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Go, go, go, go  
**

**Go, go, go shawty  
**

**It's your birthday  
**

**We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
**

**We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday

* * *

**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYDIA**

I looked at the banner stuck across the fireplace and smiled, I was now of age. I could do magic whenever I wanted and not get in trouble for it, I could hardly contain my excitement, and of course it showed,

"I'M SO EXCITED" I screamed walking into the great hall,

"AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!" Fred screamed from beside me

"I'M ABOUT TO LOOSE CONTROL AND I THINK I LIKE IT!" the Gryffindor table burst into a round of applause, even Professor Dumbledore seemed to like our performance as he started clapping as well,

I took my seat in the great hall beside Katie and my ass hadn't touched the bench until the post came flying in, including Errol who collapsed on top of the table,

"Bloody bird" Fred muttered taking the letter off Errol's leg, "here it's for you"

"Oh!"

_'Lydia darling,_

_Happy Birthday, I'm so happy for you, seventeen already._

_It seems like only yesterday you where eight years old and coming out of our fireplace._

_You've become a part of the family since then; Arthur and I are so fond of you as is everyone else especially Fred and George._

_When you get your summer break I hope you'll come and visit us and we can have a small party to celebrate you coming of age, if you like you can have your own or you, Fred and George can have a joint one. _

_Write back soon dear _

_xxx _

_Molly and Arthur'_

"Aw! I love Molly so much!"

"So a joint party then" George asked reading the letter over my shoulder

"A joint party indeed"

"Happy Birthday Lyd" Katie said after I finished my letter

"Thank you!" I chirped helping myself to some toast, "Today is a good day"

"Not for long" someone grumbled

I looked up to the staff table and saw Snape looking very mean indeed, so much for my good mood,

"Psst, he must not have liked your song" George whispered making me giggle,

"Well I'm not going to let old grouchy pants get me down. I'm 17 today and I'm going to make the most of it!" I said jumping up on the table, **"FEAR ME PUNY MORTALS FOR I AM SEVENTEEN!"**

"Lydia as excited as I'm sure you are, jumping on the table at breakfast time is not really appropriate" Professor Dumbledore said from the staff table,

"Right you are, sorry Professor"

"Now then off to class with you all" some of the first years looked positively petrified as I jumped down from the table, linked arms with Fred and George and skipped out of the hall singing

"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ"

* * *

"Colton!"

"Yes Professor?"

"Could you tell me please what _this _is supposed to be?" Snape asked looking at my potion which was bright pink instead of the murky green it was supposed to be

"Um love potion number nine?"

"And why are you making a love potion?"

"Cause she's a filthy blood traitor and no one wants to shag her except ginger Weasley" Flint answered from the back,

"Look who's talking Ugly!" I yelled back and flicked my wand, once again the paper bag materialised over Flint's head, but now as an added feature there where big red letters flashing on the front saying 'warning contents extremely ugly' and a biohazard symbol,

"COLTON!"

"What? He started it"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and take that bag of immediately"

"Killjoy" I muttered but took the bag of Flint's head anyway

"You will receive zero marks for today's lesson" Snape said, vanishing my potion and swooping off to find his next victim,

"Some one of these days, pow right in the kisser" I muttered darkly clearing up my area.

* * *

"Excellent Miss Colton Thirty Points" McGonagall said after I'd successfully turned my Raven into a silver goblet, the bell rang and I cleared away my things

"Sweet" I fist pumped the air and the twins just laughed at me,

"Looks like a good birthday after all then" George said as we walked out of the room toward the great hall,

"And because it's Friday I have a free period now" I stretched my arms above my head, "to the kitchen!" I said hoisting my bag higher onto my shoulder

"The kitchen, why not the common room" Fred asked running along beside me,

"I want cake that's why!"

"CAKE" Fred yelled and we ran faster down to the kitchen where the house elves where more than happy to give us cake.

We went back to the common room after that and sat by the window playing chess,

"You have to let me win Fred it's my birthday!" I whined after his knight took my right hand rook,

"You wouldn't show me any mercy so I won't show you any"

"You're mean" I stuck my tongue out at him

"Check"

"What! When did that happen?"

"Just now, check mate" his Queen destroyed my King,

"Dang it"

"Aw cheer up, I got you a present!"

"YAY PRESENT"

"Close your eyes" I shut my eyes tight and put my hands over them,

"Ok you can look now" I opened my eyes and Fred was holding a bracelet in front of my face.

It had a thick chain and a padlock connecting the two ends of the chain together, there where two keys on a key ring attached to the chain as well,

"SHINY YAY" I hugged Fred and took the bracelet off him, "it'll go on my other wrist cause I have your Christmas present on this one" I said holding up my left arm,

"You actually wear it?" Fred looked surprised

"Of course and the necklace, now how do I put this on?"

"Here, idiot"

"Thank you"

Fred unlocked the padlock and put the chain around my right wrist then relocked the padlock, "see how easy that was?"

"Leave me alone it's my birthday!" I threw a pillow at him

"Oh it's on now"

"BRING IT!"

* * *

"What the hell?" George asked as he walked into the common room to find fluff everywhere,

"Um he started it?" I pointed quickly at Fred

"No I didn't! You did!"

"No I didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Ok stop before my brain explodes. What happened?"

"Fred was teasing me so I threw a pillow at him"

"Admission of guilt" Fred pointed at me

"Nuh uh I wouldn't have thrown the pillow if you weren't teasing me" I said waving my arms above my head causing my bracelets to jingle,

"You got our present then" George said sitting down in the armchair beside the fireplace,

"Yup and it's pretty!"

"Did you give her the chocolate?" George asked Fred,

"CHOCOLATE, THERE'S CHOCOLATE!" I ran to the twins dorm room "ACCIO CHOCOLATE!" I screamed and was bombarded with more chocolate frogs than I could count, "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I yelled levitating my chocolate into my room, "best birthday evar!"

* * *

The next few months passed by in a blur.

There were no more tasks until June so Harry and the other champions finally had some time off.

The twins and I were still perfecting the sweets that would get us out of class along with something Fred came up with called 'extendible ears' that would let us eavesdrop on any conversation anywhere.

Next thing I knew it was June and the third task was looming over everyone's heads, for the twins and I it was purely a money making ploy, for the other members of the student body it was something to take their minds of exams and for the champions it was a shot at eternal glory. No pressure,

"Bloody heat wave" I complained loosening my tie, "it's too warm!"

"It's always too warm or too cold with you Lyd" George laughed rolling up his sleeves,

"Yeah that's 'cause there's never a happy medium!" I defended myself

"Take your shirt off, you'll be cooler then" Fred joked lifting my shirt up around my bellybutton,

"Miss Colton, Mr Weasley!" McGonagall's sharp voice said from behind us, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well Lydia was too warm so I said I'd take her shirt of for her" Fred said in all seriousness,

"I can't even say anything about that" McGonagall said walking towards the Quidditch pitch where everyone was gathering for the third task,

"The poor pitch" Wood said once he saw the giant maze that had been grown overnight on the Quidditch pitch,

"Meh, I was never into Quidditch anyway" Wood looked at me like I was mad, "don't worry Oliver I'll still come to see you play your first match" I patted the older boy on the arm,

"I still don't understand how you can't enjoy Quidditch"

"Well Wood there's two reasons for that" George said popping up beside him,

"The first being Lyds is scared of heights" Fred explained while I nodded,

"The second of course being she doesn't like having her neck strained watching the players" George said taking money from some first year,

"I only went 'cause I got to see these two hit bludgers at Slytherins really"

"And when we weren't playing Slytherin?" Wood asked

"Marketing" I answered taking my seat "gotta find out what people want from a joke shop if we're going to make any profit"

"Here, here. Speaking of profit, there they go" Fred pointed down to where Harry and Diggory had set off into the maze,

"Ten sickles says the French blade doesn't make it" Fred and George laughed, "I'm serious ten sickles she doesn't make it"

"You're on" Fred shook my hand and we watched for a few minutes as nothing really happened, then some red sparks shot up into the sky somewhere near the middle of the maze,

"You know there's a trick to mazes?" I said swinging my legs around to the rest of the group, "as long as you keep your hand on the left wall you'll get to the middle"

"Yeah but this is a magically grown and enchanted maze Lyd" Katie reminded me taking her jumper off, "the walls change every so often look" she pointed to the maze where the walls where indeed moving,

"And look who they just pulled out" I said smugly, "looks like I win _again_" I held out my hand to Fred,

"Pay the girl" Lee laughed as Fred fished out ten sickles from his pocket,

"Woot"

"Lydia that's not a word" Angelina looked confused

"It so is" I nodded pocketing the money I'd just won,

"I agree with Angie, that's not a word" Oliver said nodding his head seriously,

"It is a word, it expresses great excitement or happiness you guys just aren't cool enough to have herd of it" I said folding my arms over my chest,

"We believe you Lyd" George said throwing an arm around my shoulder,

"Wow Krum didn't make it either" Alicia pointed to where Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout where pulling Krum out of a hedge,

"That leaves Diggory and Harry then" I noted, "so either way Hogwarts wins" I said lying on Fred's lap,

"What do you think your doing down there?" he shifted a bit making me more comfortable,

"It's too warm, I'm tired" I offered as an explanation,

"That may be but I am not a human pillow" Fred said shoving my head of his legs,

"Mean ginger! Oliver!" I scooted over to sit in the shade beside Oliver,

"There, there Lyd I'll keep you comfortable" Olive laughed and let me sit my head down on his lap,

"Love you Oliver" I chirped happily.

We stayed in the stands for at least another hour before the wind picked up out of no where and it got overcast and dark, "ok I know the weather can change randomly but this, this doesn't look natural to me" I said moving closer to Oliver to keep me warm,

"For once you're making a lot of sense Lydia" Katie said snuggling closer to Lee,

"I make plenty of sense a lot of the time you guys just aren't around" I muttered,

"Look! It's Potter!" someone yelled and all heads turned to see Harry come out of the Maze carrying Cedric Diggory's dead body,

"Oh my sweet Zombie Jesus" was all I could say as my jaw, and everyone else's who was watching, hit the floor.

* * *

**Oh my first decent cliff hanger**

**But then again **

**It's not really a cliff hanger if everyone knows what's going to happen is it?**

**But once I find my chapter plan I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can**

**Watching: Randy Jackson Presents: America's Best Dance Crew**

**Listening to: Anime Podcast the ANN Edition episode 7**

**Random thought of the day: Dara O'Brien cannot do a Scottish accent **


	17. Wardrobe of Doom

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Life's too short for you to die  
**

**So grab yourself an alibi  
**

**Heaven knows your mother lied  
**

**Mon cher  
**

**Separate your right from wrongs  
**

**Come and sing a different song  
**

**The kettle's on so don't be long  
**

**Mon cher

* * *

**

There was a memorial service held on the grounds after that, Diggory's body was brought home by his dad so he could be laid to rest in the family plot.

Of course everyone was wondering what had happened, Harry tired telling them but no one would listen, no one wanted to admit that what Harry said was true. Of course Dumbledore supported what Harry said no questions asked and at the en

"Cheer up Harry. We believe you" I said patting him on the back in the train compartment we where sitting in. No one else would sit in the same compartment as Harry and the others, they where acting like Harry was radioactive,

"You do?"

"Of course" Fred nodded,

"Aul Voldypants is back and with a vengeance" I said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"And you fought him in a graveyard" George added,

"Likes the macabre doesn't he? Taste of the theatrical in him by the sounds of things" I asked as the trolley lady came around, I started digging in my pockets for change but Fred stopped me,

"This is on us, well Harry really" Harry just made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and waved dismissively at us,

"Thanks again hun. This'll really help" I said trying to cheer Harry up, he had given us his tri wizard earnings, said he didn't need them and if we were really going to start a joke shop we'd need some financial backing, "come on Harry cheer up! You're more depressing than the dementors" I joked, "nothing? Christ on a bike lad" Harry just ignored me and I sighed, "I give up, Fred toss me some chocolate, OW!" the chocolate frog Fred had thrown my way hit me full whack in the head,

"Oops sorry Lyd" Fred laughed

"Not funny!"

"It's a little funny" he laughed again, I narrowed my eyes and flicked my wand at Fred who turned peroxide blonde, everyone laughed, even Harry,

"Suits you" I smirked,

"Yeah and ginger suits you!" Fred yelled flicking his wand at me,

"God damn you ginger! Let's see how you like this!" I flicked my wand and Fred's nose grew as long as Snape's,

"Oh now it's on!"

"BRING IT GINGER!"

"Truce"

"For now"

"Turn me back?"

"Nope"

"Hate you"

"Hate your outift!"

"**ASS!**"

"Sorry"

"Forgiven"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"You two are fucking weird" Ron muttered trying to find his trunk in the sea of people,

"Accio trunk" I yelled, "DUCK" my trunk came flying past some rather startled looking third years and landed with a **thump** beside me, "I love being seventeen don't you Fred?"

"I do, don't you George"

"I do Fred"

"Bloody weirdo's" Ron said, "Can't you three act normal for a change?"

"What's normal Ronald? A big hairy spider on your head" Ron freaked out jumping around yelling, 'get it off' over and over again,

"Ron, mate, there's no spider" Harry said laughing at him,

"Gits" Ron shot a dirty look at all three of us

"Ron it's not nice to call girls names, I'll have to report this to Molly. What do you think lads?"

"I think we should report him to Mum, Fred?"

"Of course George, after all it's not nice to tease girls" Fred added

"Why do I get the feeling that's been drummed into you two?"

"For many years now" George said grabbing his trunk

"It was beat into us when you came over all those years ago" Fred added coming to stand beside me.

The station master gave us the signal that it was safe to cross the barrier and we all took a great run at it, literally jumping through the barrier,

"MOLLY!" I yelled and ran to hug my second mother

"Hello Lydia darling, how was your birthday?" she asked hugging me back

"It sucked that May 1st was on a school day but other than that it was great. I got so much chocolate"

"Well you'll have to come over as soon as you can, we'll have a party for you" Molly said giving me one last squeeze, "now hurry or you'll miss your portkey home"

"Oh my god! Right enough, SEAMUS, WAIT ON ME!" I screamed and ran after him,

"Jaysus Lydia you don't need to scream. I would have waited on you"

"For reals, Fred and George wouldn't" I laughed, "but I'd so get them back"

"You three remind me of the penguins of Madagascar"

"Oh my god I love that show!" I laughed "cute and innocent boys, cute and innocent. I don't think I could ever look cute and innocent"

"I agree with that, oh found it!"

"Sweet, home time, presents and a party"

"Lucky you" Seamus laughed,

"Turning 17 is a wonderful thing ... the wonderful thing about tigger's is tigger's a wonderful thing. Their tops are made out of rubber and their bottoms are made out of – "my sentence was cut short by that sickening pull behind my belly button that told me I was moving from Kings Cross to St Stephens Green, "spring, I hate that feeling. I suppose I'll have to get used to it for when I pass my apparition test"

"Good luck with that Lyd, hope you don't splice" I winced

"I know I won't I'm awesome"

"Well then Miss Awesome you can carry your own trunk home" my dad joked,

"So mean to me! Mam"

"I'm not getting involved in that, come on you" Mam said taking my arm as she apprated us home,

"I can levitate my own trunk this year yay!" I levitated my trunk upstairs and unpacked my things with magic, "I love being seventeen" I kicked off my shoes and went back downstairs, "did the letter come yet?" I asked bouncing on the soles of my feet,

"It's in a week's time"

"I need to ask Fred and George when there's is! I'll be back before dinner!" I yelled running upstairs to find my shoes again, then down into the front room "THE BURROW!"

I emerged coughing with a fresh scrape on my elbow, "YO!" I yelled opening the kitchen door with my hip,

"Hello dear, unpacked already" Molly asked from the stove

"Yup, being seventeen is so handy. Oh what are you making it smells great"

"It's a chocolate cake to celebrate, Fred and George decided they wanted the party tomorrow"

"Did they? Sweet I get cake. They upstairs" I said hopping down from the counter top I'd been sitting on,

"Go on ahead"

"Later Molly" I ran upstairs and just in case they'd done something to the door I threw a shoe at it,

"What the –" George poked his head out the door, "Oh it's you"

"Hi!" I waved, "I'm coming in"

"Come on ahead, you unpacked quickly" Fred said

"Yeah well there's only me and I don't have as many distractions at my house"

"You seem to have a point" George added closing the door,

"Bigger point than yours sorry had to be said" I laughed, "So party tomorrow?"

"We thought you'd be impatient about it" George said sitting down on his bed

"So you weren't just thinking of yourselves"

"Us, no, never, we only think of the greater good"

"Lies" I said lying back on Fred's bed, "But this means I have to find a pretty dress now. You'll have to help me"

"I'm not going anywhere near that wardrobe of yours" George said, "I remember last time"

"I'll go, I'm brave enough" Fred puffed out his chest,

"Come on then, I promised my mum I'd come home this time"

"Off we go to tackle the wardrobe of doom!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Yeah it is" Fred and George said together

"Shut up, I hate you guys"

They just laughed

* * *

**Watching: The people out the window**

**Listening to: Faithless - We come one**

**Random thought of the day: Tulip skirt lol**


	18. It's not easy being me

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Forget about your boyfriend**

**And meet at the hotel**

**You can bring your girlfriends**

**And meet at the hotel

* * *

**

"Lydia will you hurry up" Mam shouted up the stairs

"Chill out mother person I'm almost ready ... if I could just find my shoes"

"Under your bed" my dad shouted,

"How does he do that?" I wondered aloud pulling my knee high converse on, "but then again he is the dad person so he knows me better than I know myself"

"And talking to yourself is the first sign of madness now can you please get a move on? Molly was expecting us five minutes ago"

"Not to worry mother person Molly knows I'm always late and anyway if we did get there on time you'd miss Fred and George's _brilliant_ 'let's throw water balloons at Lydia as soon as she gets out of the fireplace' plan, which is why I'm doing this _impervious_"

"Alright are we ready to go now?"

"Yes Mam"

"Alright Lydia you first"

"How did I know, THE BURROW" I vanished in a roar of green fire and when I emerged again coughing I felt something hit me but thankfully not ruin my hair or make up

"How did you know?" George asked

"About your _wonderful_ plan"

"It was wonderful until you ruined it" Fred said

"Oh boo hoo you can throw water balloons at Percy later" both twins froze up when I mentioned Percy's name, "what was all that about then?"

"All what love?" Fred asked putting an arm around my waist and leading me into the kitchen,

"Freezing up at Percy's name" they did it again "tell me what's going on here, did Hermes kill him or something?" Fred sighed,

"Don't mention to mum or dad you know alright?"

"But Percy's not here anymore" George said,

"What? Where'd he go?"

"Well" Fred started "a couple of weeks ago when the prophet started making all those claims about Dumbledore losing the plot saying fish face is back and the ministry got their collective knickers in a twist about the whole thing. Percy got promoted"

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked

"He's junior assistant to Fudge and of course he took Fudge's side. He and Dad had a huge argument it was insane, we'd never seen dad loose the plot like that. It's usually mum who does it" I nodded "so he told Dad that Dumbledore was a barmy old codger and that Dad should put his loyalty in the ministry and not some old fool. He said Dad had no ambition and that's the reason we've –" Fred looked stuck for a word,

"I know what you mean. He said all that?"

"Every word" George nodded, "after that he packed up and left. Got a flat somewhere in London. Don't mention his name ok? Every time someone does Dad breaks whatever he's holding and mum starts to cry"

"I won't say a word, now how about we get this party started?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself love" Fred said putting his arm around my waist, "make way for the birthday trio!" Fred yelled into the kitchen

"Terrible trio is more like it" Ron grumbled, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Ginny, "OW!"

"Go Ginny" I laughed

"Happy birthday Lydia" she hugged me "here I got you this since you said you liked this stuff" she handed me a small package in bright pink wrapping paper, it was a Green Day CD,

"I love you Ginny I've been looking for this CD, how'd you get it?"

"I'm not as bad as dad when it comes to Muggle stuff" she laughed

"Oi Ronniekins what'd you get me? Keeping in mind if you didn't get anything I'm going to hug you to death in front of everyone in September"

"I didn't forget, here" he tossed me a large box, full of chocolate frogs and other assorted chocolate goodness

"Now then, how about some music" Fred flicked his wand at the wireless in the kitchen and I had to laugh at what came out,

"I love this song! YOU GOTTA FIGHT!"

"FOR YOUR RIGHT" George sang along

"TO PARTY" Fred finished

"How did you get that song playing?" I asked while everyone else was dancing like a loon

"We enchanted it to play all the songs off that iPod thing you're always carrying around with you"

"I wondered why I couldn't find it"

* * *

"Lydia, can you come in here for a moment?" Mam called,

"Coming" I got up off the grass and dusted off my dress, when I walked into the kitchen Mam, Dad, Molly and Arthur were sitting around the kitchen table with very serious faces, "wow serious face, who died?" I joked

"Sit down Lydia" Dad said

"Ok" I took a seat at the end of the table,

"I'm sure you already know but you-know-who is back" I nodded

"Harry told me I believe him"

"Good girl, well when he was active last time there was a group of witches and wizards who opposed him. They were called the order of the phoenix" Dad said, "An hour after he who must not be named returned Dumbledore put word out and the order reformed. Last time both your mother and I were a part of the order, this time Dumbledore wants your mother and I to try and influence as many foreign witches and wizards as we can that he who must not be named is back"

"So you're leaving tonight to go recruit as many as you can" they nodded "I know this is going to sound selfish when the world as we know it is in mortal danger but couldn't this have waited until after my party? I mean if this is the last time I'm going to see you for who knows how long couldn't it have waited until after I was back in school?" I asked as calmly as I could

"We wanted you to have this party with the boys, so you'd know we love you" Mam said

"I know you love me Mam, Da, but why do you have to leave tonight?"

"We were supposed to leave in May but I said no. We wanted you to have this party first" Mam explained,

"Oh" was all I could say as I choked back the tears

"Oh baby girl" Mam rushed down to the end of the table and hugged me tight as I cried into her chest

"Please don't go I don't want anything to happen to you. Can't you just ask Dumbledore to find someone else?"

"I'm afraid not love, your Mam and I are the most fluent in different languages" Dad came down and hugged me tightly

"I'll miss you" I whispered

"We'll miss you too honey, but we'll keep in touch. Promise and well we got you something" Dad looked at Mam who waved her wand and a small black kitten appeared at my feet,

"Her name is Dinah and she's all yours" Mam said, "now why don't you go back out to Fred and George?"

"You're leaving?" my parents nodded sadly "I don't want to say goodbye"

"It's not goodbye love, more like see you later" Da assured me with a hug

"See you later then" I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt it slide over my heart breaking, I got up from the table and walked back outside to the twins,

"So what did they want? A now that you're of age and you can use magic use it responsibly speech?" Fred asked as I sat down next to him, I shook my head, "Lyds what's wrong?"

"Mate she's crying" George said from my other side

"Oh Lyds what's wrong?" Fred asked "is it something we did?" I shook my head again

"Mam and Da, they're leaving"

"What going home?" I shook my head again at George's question

"They're leaving to go on a mission for Dumbledore, they're leaving the country and I don't know when they'll be back" I started crying again

"Oh Lydia" Fred pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest

"This can't be right" George stood up and ran into the kitchen

"Fred what if something happens to them? What if they get hurt? Or –" I couldn't finish my sentence

"Nothing's going to happen, and if anything did happen I'd take care of you" he said patting my back

"Really" I lifted my head to look at him,

"Really, you think I'd let anything happen to you?" I looked into his eyes to find any trace of a joke but there wasn't any; he was steadfast and sincere,

"Thank you" I whispered

"Now where's my Lydia? The stubborn, hot headed mess I call my best friend"

"Shut up, you're a mess" I laughed

"There you go" He wiped the tears away from my cheek, "now no more tears ok?"

"Ok"

"Accio wireless" I ducked as the wireless came flying out of the kitchen "any requests?"

"I kissed a girl"

"What? When? How did I miss that?" Fred was shaking me

"It's a song you twat!" I flicked through my iPod and found the song "I kissed a girl and I liked it, I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it"

"What have you got for dancing to?" Fred asked

"Hungry eyes" I pressed play again and stood up,

"Can I have this dance Milady?"

"Of course kind sir"

"I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside, I look at you and I fantasise your mine tonight" I sang along

"Do you know the words to every song on that thing?" Fred asked spinning me around

"Not every song, no" I answered, feeling my heart start to beat faster and that all too familiar drumming noise start inside my head.

When it got the intense part of the song Fred spun me out on his arm and then back into his chest, "where on earth did you learn to dance can I ask? Cause most lad's can't do this kind of thing"

"I was little and Mum brought us all to dance classes, thought it would make us better men or something" Fred laughed as we walked upstairs to his and George's room, we'd persuaded Molly to let us bring the wireless upstairs so we could continue quietly, key word, in the room,

"Oh I forgot I had this song!" I said as I flicked through my iPod,

"What song?" George asked throwing a t-shirt at my head

"Joshua Radin, Sesame Street" I pressed play and the sound of a soft piano filled the room "sunny days, sweeping the clouds away, on my way to where the air is sweet, can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street"

"It's a bit depressing if you ask me" George said lying on his bed, we'd filled him in on what was going on

"You're right, oh this is better!" I flicked to the next song

"Much better, what is that?"

"Donna Summer, Hot Stuff" I laughed

"My theme song" Fred came over and started spinning me around the room again

Fred, George and I continued to dance around the room; Bill came in once with bottles of fire whiskey and said if we promised to sound proof the room he'd give us all the whiskey we wanted. Because Molly wasn't appreciative of the noise but was trying to be considerate after what happened, my new kitten seemed too really like the twins as well she took to sitting on their beds deciding which one she liked better.

Eventually we got too tired to stay awake any longer, the kitten decided she liked George's bed better and curled up in a ball in the sheets at the end of the bed while I collapsed into Fred's bed, "you ok now?" he whispered

"Yeah, thanks"

"Nothing too good for my best girl" he said kissing my cheek then falling asleep, I on the hand couldn't fall asleep for at least an hour after that, no matter how tired I was there was a burning on my cheek I just couldn't ignore.

* * *

**Aw **

**Didn't mean to make it that cute but somehow all my 'moments' end up being annoyingly cute**

**If you want any of the songs mentioned in this chapter message me cause I have them all on my laptop**

**I hoped you all liked the FredxLydia in this chapter; there will of course be more. But for now I need to find my chapter plan**

**-Zooms off-**

**Watching: V for Vendetta **

**Listening to: Hannah Montana – Supergirl**

**Random thought of the day: Remember, remember the fifth of November, gun powder treason and plot. I know of no reason, why the gun powder treason should ever be forgot**


	19. Number Twelve Grimwald Place

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Cause I'm as free as a bird now**

**And this bird you cannot chain **

**-guitar solo- **

"Alright has everyone got everything?" Molly asked doing a final check of all our trunks and belongings, "Good, Alastor we're ready"

"Right, Ginny, Ron you two go with Remus" Ron and Ginny walked over to Professor Lupin and holding on to his sleeve they disapratted, "You three go with Tonks" Moody pointed at the twins and I

"We can apprate on our own Professor" I said levitating my trunk that had been sent over the day after my parents left,

"Don't know much about Professor, never got round to teaching much did I?" Moody questioned, "And while I'm sure you three are capable of apprating yourself you'll go with Tonks 'cause it's safer. Plus you three don't know where you're going" Moody pointed out

"Your logic isn't so perfect now is it?" Fred teased; I elbowed him in the stomach and put my hand on Tonks' shoulder,

"My logic is _always _perfect" I said sticking my tongue out at Fred,

"Enough messing about we're behind schedule" Moody barked making all of us jump and apprate out of the Burrow with Tonks.

We appeared again in the middle of a street of terraced houses I looked at the numbers on the door; they were in order except for eleven and thirteen,

"Where's number twelve?" I asked Tonks who was trying to find something in her pockets,

"Hang on a sec Lyd, ah ha! Ok come here you three and look at this" she showed us a piece of paper with '_the order of the phoenix can be found at number twelve grimwald place_'

"Yeah see that's what I said, where the hell is number twelve?" I said again

"Just think about what you saw on the paper Lyd" Tonks said putting the paper in the back pocket of her jeans, I sighed and thought about the piece of paper and the fact that number twelve seemed to be missing when suddenly number's eleven and thirteen started to move apart and number twelve appeared in the gap.

The odd thing was the muggle's passing along the street and in houses eleven and thirteen didn't seem to realise what was going on, I guess that's magic for you,

"Alright everyone in and be really quiet alright?" Tonks said leading the way up the steps into the house,

"We have to learn how to do that" George said in amazement

"Why would we need to?" I asked lifting my trunk up and dragging it along with me

"Hide your room so no one can get in only you" Fred answered helping me with my trunk up the stairs at the front of the house,

"I can see how that would have its benefits" I nodded walking in the front door.

When we all got in I took off my sunglasses and took a look around the house, dark, dingy and it smelt like mould, there was damp in the walls and dust on the floor. It looked like it belonged to dark wizards as well, "here" I whispered, "is it just me or does this look like a death eaters house?"

"I think your right Lyd" George whispered back

"And what's that smell?" Fred whispered

"Come on you three in here" Tonks said gesturing for us to enter a room at the end of the hall.

The twins and I shared a look but went along with it anyway levitating our trunks into the room which turned out to be the kitchen, Professor Lupin, Ron and Ginny were all sitting at a large table and,

"SIRIUS" I yelled not meaning too, "shit sorry" I said clamping my hand over my mouth

"TRAITORS, SCUM, FILTH!" something yelled in a shrill voice making everyone but the adults jump

"What the hell?" Fred questioned

"My mum" Sirius answered, and then when all three of us looked even more confused, "this is my parents house. It's complicated"

"Fair enough, it's nice to see you again" I said walking to the end of the table to hug Sirius,

"You too Lydia, I heard what happened to your mum and dad. They'll be fine; if you're mum's one thing it's tough"

Sirius and my mum where cousins, distant but related none the less as most of the pure blood families are, my dad was a half blood but that didn't stop my mum loving him. My granny didn't buy into the pure blood mania like the rest of her family and she brought my Mam up the same way and then I was brought up like that as well. Sirius was like an uncle to me, and right there in that dingy kitchen he was all the family I had close to me, my only remaining link to my parents who where god knows where. I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak I was afraid I'd cry again.

Fred must have noticed this since he came and stood beside me and put his hand on my shoulder,

"So why are we all here then?" George asked

"Well since this is headquarters for the order Dumbledore thought it would be safer if you all came here instead of being spread out where it would be easy for you to get hurt"

"But if Voldypants is laughing at the ministry ignoring he's back, his groupies'll hardly be out and about attacking people will they?" I asked feeling better somehow with Fred beside me, Sirius laughed

"That's a brilliant analogy Lydia, Voldypants and Groupies" Sirius laughed some more and I could tell he'd been cooped up way too long if he was laughing at that, either that or he was trying to make me feel better. I laughed anyway and ran a hand through my messy, still ginger, hair making my bracelets jingle as I did so,

"I like your jewellery Lyd!" Tonks said coming over to examine my bracelets "where did you get them?"

"Presents, this one was from Argos" I said shaking my right wrist, "same with the necklace, and this was bought online" I said shaking my left wrist

"They're really cool, who got them for you?"

"They did" I said coking my head toward the twins, "the bracelet and necklace set was a Christmas present from Fred and the other was a birthday present from both"

Sirius looked like he was going to say something fatherly to Fred but thankfully my phone went off

_#Damn girl, Damn yous a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, damn yous a sexy bitch, damn girl, damn yous a sexy bitch# _I flipped my phone open after getting some strange looks from the table about my ringtone,

"Hello?"

_"Lydia? Oh honey thank god you're alright"_

"Mam, where are you?"

_"We're in Paris at the moment, I didn't know if your phone would work or not if we called"_

"Nah I charmed it so the magic doesn't interfere. How are you?"

_"We're alright I miss you honey"_

"I miss you too Mam"

_"I'm so glad you're alright, I was worried you where so upset the night we left"_

"I know I'm alright now though I'm just glad you're safe"

_"Give my love to everyone won't you? I have to go now my money's running out. I love you darling I'll call again soon"_

"Bye Mam I love you too" I snapped my phone shut again, "they're in Paris, they're both fine and they send their love" I said sitting down beside Sirius as the front door opened again and Molly, Arthur and Moody came in, and Sirius' mum started yelling again.

The others came into the kitchen and Moody did a quick headcount,

"All seems to be in order. Lydia what are you doing?" Moody barked at me

"Texting" I said not looking up from my phone

"What?" Moody was thoroughly confused

"Muggle thing" I said looking through my contacts for Hermione, "this is called a mobile phone, a phone is a device muggle's use to keep in touch with each other this is a portable version they carry around in their pockets. It's worth a lot of money so it can be stolen but that's not relevant. Basically I can keep in touch with my Muggle friends or my parents since they have mobiles as well"

"Fascinating, can you show me how it works?" Arthur said sitting down next to me,

"Sure" so for a half hour I explained how to use my mobile to Arthur and wrote down everything I said so he could look over it later.

After the half hour Sirius took us upstairs and gave us each a room, Ron was on the second floor and so was Ginny, the twins and I were on the third floor. Sirius tried putting us in separate rooms but we just moved a bed into the bigger room and made camp.

I was sitting on the bed replying to a text from Hermione and thinking about everything that had happened these last two weeks, both my parents had left on a mission for the greater good assigned by Dumbledore himself, I'd spent a few days moping about it and then we moved here to the headquarters of the anti-Voldypants order, my Mam and Da where somewhere in Paris and then moving on to who knows where, I had my appration test and passed with flying colours the same with the twins and now I was sitting on a bed in Sirius' parent's house. A house he hadn't been in since he was seventeen, all in all a very strange two weeks.

But I had Fred and George here with me and every time I looked down or felt depressed they were on hand to cheer me up right away, of course I still worried about my parents but I figured everything would be alright, "I need to change my ringtone" I thought aloud, "oh that one for definite" I laughed and text Hermione again telling her to call me in ten minutes, of course dinner was in ten minutes but at least it'd give everyone a laugh

* * *

"So then Lyd shouts out 'Holy Snape's pink G-string' and everyone hears here. Snape did not look happy" Fred said sending Sirius, Tonks and Lupin into fits of laughter

_#I wanna be your dominated love slave, I wanna be the one who takes the pain#_

"What in the name of pink feather boas is that!" Fred laughed

"Hi Herms"

_"Hi Lydia, did you just get me to call you during dinner so you could test your new ringtone?" _Hermione asked sternly

"Yeah and it went down a treat, thanks"

_"Well I'll see you soon" _

"Bye, Hermione says hi"

"What are we going to do with you?" Sirius laughed

"I can't help it, it's in my blood" I said shooting a look at Sirius then going back to my dinner, this is going to be an interesting summer to say the least

* * *

**I haven't much to waffle on about here this time **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**There will of course be more LydiaxFred action once I find my damned chapter plan**

**In any case Auf Wiedersehen, Pet**

**Love that show**


	20. Ginger for Good

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

****Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,**

**Makes a man go (whistles),**

**That's the way they all come through like (whistles),**

**Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),**

**That's the way she come through like (whistles),

* * *

**

Hermione arrived two days after the rest of us and Molly set her to work, along with the rest of us cleaning the place up and making it fit for human habitation.

Then there was Kretcher the house elf, weird thing he was. He skulked around the house all day muttering things he thought we didn't hear or if he knew we heard them he didn't care much,

"He's been on his own for a long time and his previous master's couldn't have been very kind to him" Hermione said over and over any time any one of us commented on his weird behaviour,

"And in that time he's been taking mad orders from my mother's portrait so he's a loony" Sirius responded after he'd finally had enough of Hermione's 'lets set all house elves free from slavery' campaign.

The last few weeks of July where some of the hottest anyone could remember, and Molly had taken to separating the twins and I any time we 'paired off' to clean something, since all we did was magic anything away and go back to our room to work on things for the joke shop we'd be opening at the end of the year,

"Can you believe this is our last year in school?" I asked sprawled out on the grass in a little park about ten minutes walk from the house, it was the hottest day of the year so far and we'd managed to escape cleaning,

"I know and to think we weren't even going to go back this year" George said

"Yeah but what with Percy being the worlds biggest twat face and all" I said eyes shut behind my sunglasses,

"Twat face, brilliant analogy Lyds"

"Thank you Fred" I nodded curtly "how very spiffing of you to say so"

"Quite alright old bean" George was laughing at us now.

Fred and I had taken to speaking like toffs; it was fun and doubled as taking the piss out of Percy,

"It's too warm!" I whined flailing on the ground,

"Well there's not much we can do about that, can't mess with the weather you know. Haven't quite learned that one yet" George said

"Bah humbug"

_#Oh you know what you could bitch about anything couldn't you? We're gonna get a tank and your worried about chicks, what chicks are we gonna pick up man? Great and secondly how can you pick up chicks in a car that looks like that#_

"Hoi, hoi"

_"It's getting dark you three, Mrs Weasley says she wants you back in ten minutes. And you can't apprate since you're in a muggle park and someone might see you"_

"Herms you take all the fun out of being a witch sometimes you know that?"

_"I'm just relaying the message" _

"I know, don't shoot the messenger"

_"See you soon Lydia" _I snapped my phone shut,

"Since it's getting dark and aul Voldypants is on the loose with his groupies we need to head back to the house; we can't apprate either 'cause of all the muggles so we have to walk it"

"Well that's hardly fair, we could die of exhaustion or dehydration before we get to the house" Fred said

"I concur, there's a tree we could apprate behind" George pointed at a tree at the very edge of the park casting shade onto the grass below it,

"Here's a question, why the hell didn't we sit under it?" I asked

"Good question" Fred answered, "I don't know the answer to it though"

"Well we'd need to get back or Ron will eat all the food" George said walking behind the tree, then making sure there where no muggles about disapratted,

"You next love" I checked for muggles then waved my wand, feeling that pull behind my newly pierced bellybutton (a gift for passing my test), I shut my eyes and when I opened them again I was in the hallway of the house,

"I thought I told you three not to apprate?" Molly said sternly as Fred appeared with a crack behind me,

"It was far to warm Mum, we where only thinking of Lydia" Fred said putting his hand on my shoulder, "look at her she's not at all ok"

"You do look a little peaky love, but you'll have to wait for dinner. A meeting's about to start, upstairs now and try not to make any noise" we saluted Molly and walked up the first few stairs, watched Molly walk back into the kitchen then apprated into our room,

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I asked flopping down on my bed,

"I can think of a few things" Fred said sliding close to me on the bed,

"In your dreams ginger"

"When your ginger yourself love how exactly can you insult me?"

"When are you going to turn me back anyway? Every time I try it myself it just brightens"

"That's because it's permanent love, if you don't like it being so bright I could darken it for you" Fred said waving his wand so my hair was a dark auburn colour matching his own,

"But it'll just get brighter won't it?"

"Nope it'll stay that colour now" I sighed

"I suppose I have no choice do I?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HEREM HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOHETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

"Sounds like Harry's here, knight to E4" I said watching my knight smash Fred's pawn to pieces,

"Rook to H7" Fred's rook battered my bishop into tiny little pieces, "really? Wouldn't have guessed, such a quiet bloke is Harry" George and I laughed,

"He's interfering with the reception, doubt we're going to hear much until he vents whatever's bugging him" George said yanking his extendable ear back from under the door,

"Queen to A1"

"WHO HAD TO GET PASYT DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW _HIM_ COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

"Bad move Lyd, King to A2" Fred's king destroyed my queen in one fell swoop,

"Woman beater" I narrowed my eyes at Fred's king,

"Check"

"Damn, I was never good at this game"

"So where do you want to go on date three?"

"Muggle London, I want to pick up some stuff" I said,

"Alright, Muggle London it is, Wednesday suit you? Rook to G7" I watched as Fred's rook moved along the board to sit in front of my King,

"Yeah sure"

"Check, mate" my King shattered and I shielded my face from any flying pieces of debris and Dinah ran under my bed,

"Now look, you've scared the cat! Here pus, pus, pus" I called, "come on Dinah its ok" I managed to coax Dinah out from under my bed and she jumped into my lap,

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"He's really going at it down there" George said repairing the chess set so he and Fred could play,

"Well he's obviously annoyed Ron and Hermione haven't written to him this summer, even though we can't talk to anyone" I said petting Dinah who was shaking due to all Harry's yelling, "I'd be pissed too if I was him, shh Dinah, it's ok I'm here, I'm here, it's ok, its ok"

"CAN'T HAVE WANTED TO TELL ME THAT, MUCH CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU_ _SWEAR"_

"Bloody boy I'm going to kill him if he doesn't shut up soon, shh Dinah it's alright. Here Fred throw me over that blanket"

"Sure" Fred levitated a blanket Dinah was fond of over to me and I wrapped it around her, "there, there" I petted her through the blanket

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON"

"Bin hoker hehe" I laughed still petting Dinah, who was calming down a little,

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU HOLED UP IN HERE TOGETHER"

"Now there's something we never thought of Dinah, Hermione and Ronnie-kins have been alone here together for a month. All holed up with only each other for company"

"I see where your going with this Lyd, and I think I have an idea" Fred grinned wickedly,

"You might want to pay more attention to the game mate instead of flirting with Lydia, check"

"What? When did tha happen?"

"When you where flirting with me I assume" I said still petting Dinah who had calmed down more now, "seems to be all quiet downstairs"

"So it does" George said wiping away the remains of a knight

"What do you think happened? Check" Fred said studying the board,

"They've all vented their feelings and are sobbing and hugging like it was and AA meeting"

"Check mate!" George cheered,

"Shall we go see what happened?"

"You two apprate down, I'll carry Dinah she needs to be near me for a while after all that yelling"

"See you there" the twins disappeared with a two loud cracks,

"Now then" I set Dinah down, "shall we go and say hello to Harry? You can scratch him for being so loud" I walked out of the room with Dinah on my heels and down to Ron's room.

* * *

**Long one yikes**

**Next one will be even longer**

**I'm typing straight from the book here**

**It'll take me a while but it's worth it for accuracy **

**Watching: Being Erica - Episode 7, Listening to: Green Day - Basket Case, Random thought of the day: Holy mother of cheese sandwiches I'm tired**

**Dx**


	21. Hello Harry

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Tell you like it is with a kiss**

**Baby when it drips from your lips **

**Tell you like it is **

**It's like this**

**Don't be such a slave to your brother

* * *

**

"Stop _doing_ that!" Hermione said holding her hand over her heart as the twins grinned to each other,

"Hello Harry" George said beaming at him, "We thought we herd your dulcet tones" I scoffed and let Dinah walk into the room and jump on top of Ron's bed, I walked in and stood beside the twins,

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that Harry, let it all out" Fred said, also beaming,

"Hm, there might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you" I said lifting Dinah and putting her in front of Harry's face, "Dinah this is Harry, he was the one yelling" Dinah hissed and scrabbed Harry right on the nose, "Harry this is Dinah, she was very disturbed by your yelling"

"Uh right, sorry Dinah" Harry said confused,

"Do you forgive him?" I looked at Dinah who seemed content enough, "she forgives you" I put her back down on Ron's bed and then sat down beside her; she crawled into my lap and curled herself into a ball,

"You two passed your appration tests, then?" asked Harry grumpily,

"With distinction" said Fred, who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh coloured string, also known as an extendable ear,

"And flying colours, literally" I said petting Dinah,

"Lyd made paint of all different colours fly out of her wand" George explained when Harry looked confused,

"You know it would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs, I can't believe I'm saying this but, why can't you be normal like Lydia?"

"Me, normal, when did this happen?" I asked

"Not a clue love, maybe when you and Dinah walked instead of apprating?" Fred said, "anyway time is galleons little brother" he turned back to Ron and then to Harry, "Anyway Harry you're interfering with the reception. Extendable ears" he added in response to Harry's raised eyebrows, and held up the string which was trailing out onto the landing, "we're trying to hear what's going on downstairs"

"You want to be careful" said Ron, staring at the ear, "if mum sees one of them again …"

"It's worth the risk, that's a major meeting their having" said Fred

The door opened and we all jumped, but when a long mane of familiar red hair appeared everyone relaxed,

""Oh hello Harry" Ginny said brightly, "I thought I herd your voice" she turned to the twins, "it's a no-go with the ears , she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door"

"How'd you know?" George asked looking disappointed

"Tonks told me how to find out, you just chuck stuff at it and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it so there's no way the extendable ears will get under the gap"

Fred heaved a big sigh and sat down next to me

"Shame, I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to"

"Snape" said Harry quickly "is he here?"

"Yeah" said George carefully closing the door and sitting down on one of the beds with Ginny, "Giving a report, top secret"

"Git" I said idly

"He's on our side now" said Hermione reprovingly

"Doesn't stop him being a git, the way he looks at us when he sees us" I said darkly, "just wait until you see how many detentions we get this year"

"Well maybe if you didn't cause so much trouble you wouldn't get detentions" Hermione said sounding an awful lot like my Mam,

"Tried that once, it was boring"

"When did you try?" Hermione asked

"When I was ten, for five minutes" Hermione scoffed, "Mam asked me if I could go five minutes without causing some sort of mayhem and I did. It was boring"

"Bill doesn't like him either" Ginny said, settling the matter,

"Bill's here?" Harry asked, "I thought he was working in Egypt?"

"He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order" Fred said taking Dinah from my lap and then putting me on his, I raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it, "he says he misses the tombs, but" he smirked, and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "there are … compensations"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George "she's got a job at Gringotts to _emmprove 'er Eeenlish_"

"And Bill's been giving her s lot of private lessons" Fred sniggered,

"Charlie's in the order too" said George "but he's still in Romania. Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible so Charlie's trying to make contacts on his day off"

I suddenly thought about my parents, who knew where they were at the minute, where they safe? Where they alive?

Fred noticed my anxiousness and rubbed my back soothingly, I'd go mad if it wasn't for this boy,

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked, at his words the Weasley's, Hermione and I all exchanged darkly significant looks,

"Whatever you do don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad" Ron told Harry in a tense voice,

"Why not"

"Because every time Percy's name is mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum start's crying" Fred said,

"It's been awful" Ginny said sadly,

"I think we're all well shot of him" I said darkly

"What happened?" Harry asked, so Ron told him everything the twins had told me about Percy, how he had become the world's biggest git, all the things he said to Arthur and Molly and how he'd up sticks and left without telling anyone where he was going.

"Fucking hell" swore Harry making me laugh, I'd never herd him swear before, sure Ron had a mouth like a sailor but Harry was different,

"Mum's been in a right state" said Ron dully, "You know - crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I dunno what he does if he meets dad at work - ignores him I suppose"

"But Percy _must _know Voldemort's back" said Harry slowly "he's not stupid, he must know your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof"

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row" said Ron, "Percy said the only evidence was your word and … I dunno … he didn't think it was good enough"

"Percy takes the daily prophet seriously" said Hermione tartly, everyone else nodded in agreement,

"What are you talking about?" harry asked looking around at everyone

"Haven't - haven't you been getting the prophet?" Hermione asked nervously,

"Yeah I have!" said Harry

"Have you - er - been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione added still more anxiously

"Not cover to cover" said Harry defensively, "If they were going to report anything on Voldemort it would be headline news wouldn't it?"

Everyone flinched at the mention of his name,

"Here mate d'you mind? Not all of us are so comfortable using his name" George said

"Try Voldypants" I suggested, "it's like saying his name and making fun of him all at once"

"Well you'd need to read it cover to cover to pick it up, but they -um- they mention you a couple of times a week"

"But I'd have seen-"

"Not if you've only been reading the front page, you wouldn't" said Hermione shaking her head, "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke"

"What d'you - ?"

"It's quite nasty actually; they're just building on Rita's stuff"

"But she's not writing for them anymore is she?"

"Oh no she's kept her promise - not that she's got any choice" Hermione said with satisfaction "but she laid the foundation for what their trying to do now"

"Which is _what_?" asked Harry impatiently, Hermione took a deep breath and explained to Harry all about the Daily Prophets smear campaign, about how they managed to slip him into stories about people having accidents or a wild story being one worthy of him,

"I don't want anyone to worship -" Harry began hotly

"I know you don't!" said Hermione quickly looking frightened, "I _know_ Harry. But you see that they're doing? They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a big of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall stories because he loves being famous and wants it to keep going"

"I didn't ask - I didn't want - _Voldemort killed my parents_!" Harry spluttered, "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who wants to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it never -"

"We _know_ Harry" said Ginny earnestly

"And of course they didn't repeat a word about the dementors attacking you" said Hermione, "someone's told them to keep that quiet. That should've been a really big story, out-of-control dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the international statute of secrecy. We thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some stupid show-off. We think they're biding their time until your expelled, then obviously they're really going to go to town - I mean, _if _your expelled, obviously" she went on hastily and I got bored with al the filling in so I started to play with my hair putting it up in a high pony tail and then platting little bits at random,

"Bored love?" Fred whispered in my ear as everyone else listened to Hermione fill Harry in,

"That obvious" I laughed silently

"I can relieve that boredom if you want" Fred smirked wickedly at me and moved his hand under my black Ramones top and up my back softly sending shivers down my spine at his touch, his hand reached my bra and he closed his fingers around the clasp,

Then

Footsteps where herd on the landing, getting closer to the room as well,

"Uh oh" Fred gave the extendable ear a massive tug and in a crack he and George where gone, seconds later Molly was in the room,

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have sinner now. Everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?" Molly asked looking at me,

"Not guilty! I'm only here to get Dinah, she disappeared off somewhere"

"It was Crookshanks" Ginny said unblushingly, "he loves playing with them"

"Oh" said Molly, "I thought it might have been Kretcher. He keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny your hands are filthy what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner please. And Lydia will you get Fred and George? Tell them dinner's ready"

"Of course Molly, let's go Dinah" I stood up and Dinah followed, we walked back up to our room, "dinner you two" I said standing in the doorframe my bra feeling quite loose, I put my hand up my back and felt for the clasp, it was un done, "FRED!" I hissed,

"What's the problem love?" He smirked wickedly at me

"You know the problem, fix it, NOW!"

"Alright love no need to get your knickers in a twist about it"

"My knickers are none of your concern"

"Oh but they are, especially the cute white and green ones with little apples that say 'bite me' on them"

"You went through my stuff you perv! George why didn't you stop him"

"I wasn't in the room Lyd, I would have if I was. Mate it _is_ a bit pervy going through her knickers like. Would you go through Ginny's?

"What? No that's disgusting"

"Same as going through Lydia's" George smiled at me

"Not really, Lydia and I aren't blood related. I don't remember her birth or having to help bath her when she was three and splashed like nothing ordinary"

"Yeah well come on I'm starving" my stomach growled for emphasis "soon my pet, I shall feed you the world" I cackled

"What is that even from?" George asked as we walked down the hall way with Dinah on our heels,

"American Dad, it's a show on muggle TV" I explained,

_**CRASH**_

"Looks like Tonks tripped over that umbrella stand again" Fred sighed and plugged his ears with the muggle ear plugs we'd bought,

"_Tonks_" I herd Molly cry,

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor, "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over -"

The moth eaten curtains that hid Mrs Black's portrait swung open and she started screaming, at first, like always it was incoherent, before she could scream some more professor Lupin and Molly raced towards the portrait and tried to tug the curtains shut over her, but they weren't for closing, I screwed my eyes shut and tried to block out the screaming as we got closer to the portrait,

"**FILTH, SCUM, BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOSUE OF MY FATHERS -"** Tonks was still apologising dragging the umbrella stand along the ground up off the floor, Molly abandoned her attempt at closing the curtains and hurried up and down the hall stunning the other portraits and I saw Sirius come out of the kitchen,

"Shut up you horrible old hag, shut UP" he roared, seizing the curtain Molly had abandoned,

**"YOOOU" **she howled her eyes popping at the sight of **Sirius "BLOOD TRAITOR, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH"**

"I said - shut - **UP**!" he roared and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin manged to force the curtains closed again.

I took out my muggle ear plugs and shook my head to clear the ringing noise left by Mrs Black screaming, her screeching died down again and an echoing silence fell, I breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to do something about enhancing the ear plugs.

Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Sirius turned to face Harry,

"Hello Harry" he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother"

* * *

**God these long chapters are going to kill me **

**But I want perfect accuracy**

**So they have to be long **

**Won't be many chapters left of the summer and then it's back to school to meet everyone's favourite DADA teacher**

**Delores Umbridge **

**What a name baiis**

**Anyway**

**Message and Rate**

**You lot are getting long chapters perfectly accurate from the book the least you could do is message me**

**Watching: Being Erica - Episode 8, Listening to: 3 Doors Down - Kyrptonite, Random thought of the day: Dx**


	22. Piercings and Prefects

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**I know your type  
**

**(Your type)  
**

**You're daddy's little girl  
**

**Just take a bite  
**

**(One bite)  
**

**Let me shake up your world  
**

**'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
**

**I'm gonna make you lose control

* * *

**

The following weeks passed in a blur, the twins and I were still working on the products for the shop. I ended up not getting the Wednesday off, too much cleaning apparently.

Harry of course got off scot free, and the twins, Ginny and I got into a bit of trouble with Molly after 'Harry got off' song and dance wasn't well received.

It was a few weeks before I got any time to myself and at that I had lost at chess to Fred so he was taking me into muggle London, I wanted to get a few things for going back to school

"I don't understand why you need all this stuff for going back to school" Fred complained when where walking down the high street,

"Don't you have enough clothes?"

"Girls can never have enough clothes. Remember that it'll serve you well in later life" I laughed,

"Bloody women"

"In here and this is the last shop I promise. We can get something to eat after this, I know a good place" I pulled Fred into the shop buy the wrist,

"This is a tattoo parlour"

"It is"

"You're getting a tattoo?"

"Already got one, remember that day I went out by myself when your mum was on guard and you two didn't want to come 'cause you where on the verge of a breakthrough with the nosebleed nougats?"

"Yeah I poked you in the side when you came home and you hit me harder than usual" I lifted up my Monty Python top and showed Fred the tattoo on my side,

"I'm getting my lip pierced today" I walked up to the counter, "I want to get my lip pierced here" I pointed to the right side of my lip,

"I'm gonna need to see some ID" I handed the guy my passport, "fair enough, I'm happy to take you now"

"That's great"

"Mum's going to have a fit when she sees that" Fred said poking the little stud in my lip,

"She won't because I have a spell to cover it. Its glamour really, I got the idea when we where developing that masking cream"

"The woman stuff"

"If you must call it that" the twins and I had developed a range of products for girls to sell in the shop, sweets guaranteed to clear your skin, a cream to mask spots that appeared over night, some other beauty stuff and I was still working on more.

I waved my wand and covered the stuff with glamour and we walked through the front door of the house,

"Your letters have come, now upstairs with both of you quickly" Molly shooed us up one flight of stairs,

"Must be a meeting" Fred said

"Thank you Capitan Obvious" I stuck my tongue out at him,

"You dare mock me?"

"To your ginger face" I'd gotten hold of some truth serum last time we raided Snape's store before the holidays and slipped it into Fred's drink to make him tell me how to turn my hair back,

"Well in that case the only fit punishment is to be tickled to death" I took of my heels and ran up the next flight of stairs and through the first door locking it behind me,

"You never saw me. I apprated somewhere and you don't know where" I said to Harry and Ron hiding under one of the beds.

Fred came through the door two seconds later; he looked around the room then to Ron and Harry,

"Where did she go?"

"She apprated out" Harry said,

"Don't know where she went mate" Ron said opening his Hogwarts letter, I noticed his mouth drop open and his eyes widen in shock when he took something small and shiny out of the envelope,

"Prefect" he mouthed,

"Oh no way" Fred snatched the badge from Ron, "_you're _a prefect?" he threw the badge back at Ron as if holding it too long would contaminate his skin,

"What's all the noise in here then?" George said coming into the room, "and where's Lydia?"

"Our little ronniekins is a prefect now"

"No"

"It's true"

Harry picked up the badge and looked at it, then the door flew off its hinges again as Hermione came running into the room,

"I knew it! You got it too! I knew it would be you"

"Apprated out apparently" Fred said glancing around the room, I flicked my wand again and held my breath letting the glamour cover my whole body so I couldn't be seen,

"I didn't get it Hermione" Harry said,

"I did" Ron said still in shock,

"Wow that's really -"

"Unexpected?" Fred finished her sentence for her,

"Yes, I mean no, well done Ron. Harry could I borrow Hedwig to tell mum and dad? I mean _prefect _is something they'll understand"

"Uh yeah sure" harry walked over to Hedwig's cage and handed her to Hermione,

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione ran out of the room just as Molly walked in,

"What is all the noise about in here? And where's Lydia?" everyone shrugged, "anyway, your letters have come so give them to me and I'll go get your things" everyone handed their letters to Molly and she looked over them, "Ron you need new pyjama's too don't you? The ones you have are getting thin, what colour do you want?"

"Get him Red and Gold to match his badge" Fred said with an air of getting the worst out of the way

"What?"

"His shiny new prefect's badge" George spat

"Oh Ron" Molly cried throwing her arms around her youngest son, "that's everyone in the family now!"

"Oi, what are Fred and I? Next door neighbours?" asked George, Molly ignored him,

"This is brilliant; you'll have to get a reward of course" Ron looked confused, "How about a new cauldron? Charlie's old one is rusting a bit"

"Mum? Can I have a new broom? Not a new, new one just a new one"

"Oh ok I'll see what I can do. Oh this is brilliant; I must go and tell your father!" she rushed out of the room, George following saying he couldn't be in the same room as Ron,

"You know there's a new cleansweep out, I think I'll go tell her I like that, yeah" Ron walked out of the room and Harry followed apparently plagued by some moral dilemma.

I let out the breath I'd been holding before I passed out and my jewellery scraped across the floor,

"Shit" I hissed as Fed looked towards the source of the sound, he stopped for a moment then he left the room, I breathed a sigh of relief until something grabbed my legs, I screamed, then Fred was standing in front of me grinning like a mad man, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!"

"Lydia! Language" came Molly's shout from downstairs and I could hear a few people laughing,

"Did you really think I'd not check under the bed? It's been your favourite place to hide since you where eight"

"And before it actually" I mused, "anyway Ron a prefect? I don't think I can be seen around him anymore. I'm going to have to disown him" we walked out of the door and upstairs into our room.

Dinah ran towards me as soon as I opened the door and Crookshanks ran past my legs down the stairs, "a play date huh?" Dinah jumped up on my lap as I sat down on the bed, "you didn't like it much huh?" Dinah made a small mewing noise, "you know Molly's gonna make a big to-do about Ronnie being a prefect now" I said absentmindedly petting Dinah's head,

"She's going to be revolting" George agreed

He was right, later that night instead of dinner we had a party to celebrate Ron and Hermione getting prefect

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW GRYFFINDOR PREFECTS **

I looked at the sign through my sunglasses, playing with my necklace. I shook my head and walked over to the food,

"I don't see why people should be rewarded for being twats" I muttered, Tonks who was standing beside the food table laughed,

"I was never prefect when I was in Hogwarts either. My head of house said I lacked certain abilities"

"Like what?"

"The ability to behave myself"

"Sounds familiar" I laughed and stocked up on cocktail sausages, the twins and Dung where conversing in the corner about something. I saw harry walk over and watched Moody carefully just in case he was watching.

He wasn't

_"I'm bored"_ I thought fiddling with my padlock bracelet and impaling cocktail sausages,

"Boo!"

"Hi Fred" I said in a monotone voice, he walked around to my front,

"What's up dollface?" I raised an eyebrow "I've decided to call you dollface for a while"

"Then I'm calling you puddin" I responded

"Why Puddin"

"I need to lend you my comics, oh actually speaking of, I have "The Killing Joke" I was saving it for the train ride but I probably won't get to read it then" I ran upstairs and into my room pulled out a forbidden planet international bag and took my book from it, ripping the cellophane off it smiling like the joker himself.

I walked downstairs reading the book and almost walked into Molly who was on her way to do … something I didn't bother asking.

I just found a quiet spot in one of the rooms I'd never actually been in before but Molly had said it didn't need cleaned; I opened the door and looked around one wall was covered in a tapestry as big if not bigger than the beaux tapestry.

I walked up to it and read what it said; it was the black family tree. I traced the names down from the top all the way to where Sirius' name should have been but there was a black mark like a cigarette burn,

"My mum burned me off after I ran away" Sirius' voice said from behind me,

"And I thought your mum was such a nice person" I laughed

"What's that you've got?"

"Comic book, I'm a big nerd for this stuff"

"I'll leave you to it then" he laughed and walked out again leaving me alone with my comic and my thoughts

* * *

**Watching: Australia, Listening to: nothing I'm watching a movie, Random thought of the day: I wonder if there's a psychological condition for the attraction so many girls have to 'bad boys'**


	23. A New Hair Cut

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fiction Harry Potter and its characters are (c) of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Entertainment (sorta)

* * *

**

**Now you're gone  
**

**I realize my love for you was strong  
**

**and I miss you here, now you're gone  
**

**I keep waiting here by the phone  
**

**With your pictures hanging on the wall

* * *

**

"Lydia honey it's time to get up"

"I don't wanna"

"Oh come on Lydia it's time to get up and go back to school." Molly pulled my duvet off "You've got fifteen minutes"

"Dang" I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower I took a good look at myself in the mirror

Once the bathroom had filled up with steam I jumped in the shower and let the warm water try and wake me up some, no such luck.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair with magic and pulled on my new Italian job t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and some pink low top converse.

I walked back into the room and flicked my wand again; "PACK!" all my clothes went flying into my trunk including some that had been scattered around the house.

When I was packed I slammed the lid of my trunk shut, which involved me sitting on top of the trunk while the twins tried to close it, eventually we shut it. There where some things sticking out the side sure but it was shut,

"I really don't want to carry this downstairs do you?" Fred said to George

"I really don't, I have no energy" George said,

"Why don't you bewitch them to carry themselves?" I said putting my jacket and hat on,

"Good idea!" the twins flicked their wands and their trunks went zooming out the door and down the stairs the twins following after them

"COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY YOU IDIOTS!" the twins _brilliant_ plan had backfired when their trunks went flying down the stairs and into Ginny,

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS"

I yawned and sat up at the table and helped myself to some toast and tea, Dinah walking around my legs hoping for some crumbs.

Mad-Eye was skulking around the house grumbling about us not being able to leave because someone wasn't there,

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE?" Molly screamed up the stairs, Harry and Hermione came running down the stairs dragging their trunks behind them, "Harry you're to come with me and Tonks" shouted Molly over Mrs Blacks screaming, I just put my iPod in and started listening to Sisqo, I'd follow Fred and George since not even Moody could separate us,

_#I like it when the beat goes da na da na baby make your booty go da na da na girl I know you wanna show da na da na that thong th thong, thong, thong#_

I danced along to my iPod when someone took the headphones out of my ears,

"What _are _you listening to?" Fred smirked at me while George read out the name of the song,

"The Thong Song" they both arched their eyebrows at me

"Shove off! I like that song, it's a classic!" I laughed trying to reach for my iPod but the twins where playing keep away, "damn you! Give it back you wankers!"

"Lydia! Fred! George!" Molly snapped, "Can you three please pay attention for five minutes?"

"Sorry Molly"

"As I was saying, leave your trunks and pets Alastor's going to deal with the luggage … oh, for heaven's sake Sirius Dumbledore said _no_!" a large black dog, or Sirius, had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Molly.

"Oh honestly …." Molly said exasperated, "well on your head may it be"

She flung open the door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight, Harry and Sirius followed,

"Right then you three" Moody rounded on the twins and I, "are with Lupin"

"Deadly baiis" I smiled broadly and did a little happy dance

"Weirdo" Fred whispered in my ear causing that drumming noise that hadn't occurred all summer to start in my head again,

_"Joy" _

"We'll be departing in exactly two minutes, be ready" Moody barked and walked off and left us standing there very confused,

"Y'know I think I prefer the guy who made me tap dance on the table" I muttered making the twins burst out laughing

We made it to the station with no trouble or backtracking or anything of the sort; Professor Lupin was really cool about us messing about as well,

"No trouble?" growled Moody

"Nothing" Lupin said shooting a glance at the twins and I who where giggling, we'd just seen Marcus Flint walk by and I'd hexed a pigs tail onto his backside,

"Just getting an early start, it's my last year after all" I said innocently

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore" said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundugus"

"Well, look after yourselves" said Lupin shaking everyone's hand and giving Harry a clap on the shoulder, "you too Harry, be careful" he shot another glance at the twins and I, we pretended not to see it,

"Yes. Keep your heads down and your eyes peeled" said Moody shaking Harry's hand too "and don't forget, all of you - careful what you put into writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all" I yawned at the same boring lecture Moody'd been giving all summer,

"It's been great meeting all of you" said Tonks hugging Hermione and Ginny and giving me a cheeky wink, "we'll see you soon I expect"

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform starting hurrying onto the train,

"Quick! Quick" said Molly distractedly, hugging everyone at random and catching Harry twice, "write … be good … if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on … on to the train now hurry!"

For one brief moment the great black dog reared onto its hind legs and put its front paws on Harry's shoulders but Molly shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing "for heavens sake Sirius, act more like a dog"

"Bye Molly!" I yelled out of an open window as the train began to move while everyone else waved beside me.

The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Molly and Arthur shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window wagging it's tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chase the train, then we rounded a bend and Sirius was gone,

"He shouldn't have come with us" said Hermione in a worried voice as I climbed back into the train,

"Oh lighten up" said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months poor bloke"

"Well" said Fred clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later!" he waved and liked arms with me as we walked away from the rest to find everyone else.

* * *

"I'm telling you Lee it's real" I said for the fifth time since Lee had asked about my lip ring, "and that's not the only new thing this summer"

"Yeah I love your new clothes" Alicia said playing with my new bracelet,

"I don't mean my stunning new outfit" I laughed, "I mean this" I lifted up my t-shirt and showed everyone my tattoo,

"When did you get that?" George asked poking it

"Last time I went to town by myself"

"I remember that, Fred poked you in the side and you almost killed him" George laughed

"Yeah that's because I'd just got it done and it hurt like a mother fucker" I nodded and pulled my t-shirt back down,

"Hey, we're almost there!" Katie said excitedly looking out the window,

"Alright you three out you go" I flicked my wand and the lads all went flying out of the compartment like someone had grabbed their collars and threw them out,

"Nice spell" Angie said laughing, "where did you learn it?"

"Over the summer just"

After we'd gotten changed and let the lads back in the woman with the trolley came round and I spent whatever money was in my pockets again on chocolate,

"it's an addiction, but it's a good one" the girls laughed and the lads just shook their heads and started talking about the new Quidditch season and how well they thought Oliver was going to do,

"Oh! That reminds me, Wood made me team Captain!" Katie said, "I'm gonna hold tryouts for a new keeper soon so make sure your up to par you two" Katie narrowed her eyes at the twins who flinched under her gaze,

"So anyway, I was thinking of cutting my hair" I said to the compartment in general,

"I think you'd suit short hair" Alicia said looking up from the Cosmo magazine I lent her,

"It'd be totally cute" Angie said nodding her head in agreement,

"Anyone else wants to chip in?"

"I'd say do it" Lee said "I don't know much about hair but I think you'd look cool with short hair, very threatening. No one would mess with you"

"In that case" I dug around in my bag and pulled out a pair of scissors I'd bought for cutting hair,

"You're doing it now?" Fred asked obviously wondering if I'd cut my ear off in the process,

"I'll be fine" I waved my wand over the scissors and they jumped up and started chopping at bits of my long black hair, I hope this works

* * *

**Oh!  
**

**Will it work?**

**Or will she end up looking like a lesbian?**

**Stay tuned loyal fans **


	24. Delores Jane Umbridge

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**I know you're goin'.  
**

**I know this is good-bye.  
**

**And I can't make you stay.  
**

**No matter no matter how I try.  
**

**But ooh if you're leaving.  
**

**Please grant this one request.  
**

**And leave my heart with some happiness. **

The scissors stopped and went back into my bag, everyone was staring,

"Well?" no one answered "Is it really that bad?"

"No, it's amazing!" Katie said taking a hand mirror out of her bag, "here look!" I looked in the mirror, my hair was cut up above my shoulders and it feathered out,

"Wow, not too bad"

"Your mum's going to kill you when she gets back" Fred laughed messing my hair,

"Yeah I noticed you guys got here with professor Lupin, what's up with that?" Angie asked

"He's a mate of my mum and dad, they where all in school together and they're on holidays for their anniversary so I stayed with Molly and Arthur and he came to see us off just" I lied through my teeth,

"We're here you lot" Lee said picking up his bag,

"Deadly" I grabbed my stuff and we all go off the train, the girls and I got split up on the platform but I managed to find Hannah Abbot a friend of mine from Hufflepuff and we got in a carriage with her,

"Hey Lydia I love your hair!"

"I did it myself on the train" I laughed

"Really"

"Yup" I popped the 'p' and she laughed,

"You're insane"

"Why thank you" I tried to stand up and now but the carriage went over a bump and I landed on top of Fred,

"Hi dollface"

"Hello Puddin" Hannah's eyes lit up

"You two are together?" she clapped her hands together, her eyes where practically sparkling,

"Nah we're just gonna call each other nice names for once" I said sitting back down,

"Oh" her face dropped again,

"Want a sweetie?" I asked holding out a paper bag full of fainting fancies,

"Yes please!" she took one and two seconds later she was out for the count,

"Well at least we know they work"

"Snape! Darling I missed you did you miss me?" I bounded up to Snape my hair bouncing,

"Like a hole in the head, now take your seat before I give you detention"

"But term hasn't even started yet" he just glared at me "going!" I bounced over to my seat,

"Loving the new look Lydia" Seamus called from farther up our table, everyone was looking at me and murmuring about my hair, I liked being the centre of attention, it was nice.

I could feel someone staring at my back and turned around to see Flint glaring daggers at me, I smiled and waved,

"You just love messing with him don't you?" said Fred

"In these dark times it's good to have a laugh" I said looking up at the staff table, "who the hell is that?" I asked gesturing towards the toad like woman sitting at the staff table.

She was all dressed in pink, including a rather disgusting pink Alice band on her head; she looked revolting, too sweet for her own good by the looks of things.

All the noise in the in the hall stopped when Professor Dumbledore stepped up to his podium, I was starving even though I'd eaten all the junk I could manage on the train but as everyone knows junk doesn't fill anyone, which is why when you don't finish a McDonalds because you're full you're hungry ten minutes later.

I didn't listen to Professor Dumbledore I was more concerned with the growing hunger pains in my stomach, the only thing that distracted me was a sickeningly sweet voice and the fat woman standing up in her seat,

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

"What is she on about?" Fred whispered to me

"I haven't a clue; I just know I really don't like this woman. Who the hell is she anyway?"

"Her name is Delores Jane Umbridge and she works for the ministry" Hermione whispered to me,

"So the ministry is interfering in Hogwarts then?" George asked, Hermione nodded,

"Son of a bitch" I muttered

* * *

**Watching: Being Human, Listening to: If this is the last kiss - Meatloaf, Random thought of the day: I have the cold D:**


	25. Lesbian Troll

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Up and away - ay-ay  
**

**Let the girls play -ay-ay  
**

**We gotta ri - iy-iy-ide  
**

**Over them guy-uy-uys  
**

**Up and away-ay-ay  
**

**Let the girls play-ay-ay  
**

**Walking on by-iy-iy  
**

**Jump on our ri-iy-id, oh ride**

"I really don't like that woman" I said angrily stabbing a cocktail sausage, "she gives me really bad vibes"

"Speaking of bad vibes, isn't that Malfoy's Irish girlfriend?" George said looking over at the Slytherin table where Flint was still glaring at me,

"You're right" there she was sitting like she'd been here since first year with the rest of us, "when did she get sorted is my question"

"Probably before we all started, in Dumbledore's office or something" Fred said helping himself to some more potatoes,

"What have you done to Flint this time?" Katie asked

"I might have hexed a pig's tail on his arse that won't go away for a week" I said offhandedly,

"You're going to get in trouble for that some day" Hermione said shaking her head, her prefects badge sitting prim on her neatly pressed robes,

"Which reminds me" I stood up and walked down the table to where the first years where sitting, "hello there newbie's"

They squeaked and some of the second years shook their heads in distain as if they could never have been so timid and afraid of me,

"H-hi"

"What are your names?"

"I'm Dara" a little boy with black hair said,

"Well I'm an enchanter, I can summon lightening from my hands, of course I'm not about to do it in here. You never summon lightening indoors! That would just be ridiculous. Anyway I have many names, but some call me … Tim"

"Isn't Tim a boy's name?" asked a little red haired girl

"Yes, but I'm Tim the Enchanter"

"That's a man from a movie, you're not a man" the little boy Dara said

"Yes but it's a simple gender changing spell, I'm a man in the movie and me the rest of the time, oh hello Peeves"

The first years screamed as Peeves flew overhead shooting ink pellets, sneering at the first years,

"Ickle firsties, oh hullo Lydia" he grinned maliciously at me and I took my wand out of my pocket,

"Aquaticus" I yelled as a stream of water poured out of my wand as Peeves threw a water balloon at my head, I ducked and it hit Malfoy right in the face, "nice shoot Peeves" I laughed and looked at the staff table again.

I was getting stern looks from Snape, no surprise there, but everyone else seemed to have enjoyed my little water fight. I was about the only student to actually mess with Peeves as much as he messed with the rest of us, the thing that got me though was the look that Umbridge woman was giving me she looked amused but the smile was stretched and fake, her eyes held no hint of amusement instead she looked like she'd love to get rid of me.

I went back to my seat next to the twins and glared at Umbridge,

"You really don't like her huh?" Fred said from beside me loading his plate with various items of desert,

"She gives me the chills, honestly" I said looking over at him, "look at the way she looks at me. If I didn't know better I'd think she was a lesbian, a lesbian troll" I said looking back up at the staff table where she was talking to Professor Sprout about something but she had one eye on me,

"I see what you mean" Fred said pulling me closer to him and the drumming noise in my head started again,

**"There is no cure for stupidity remember that!"** the logical part of my brain screamed at me, "no cure for stupidity" I muttered,

"Then you're screwed love" Fred laughed, "In the mean time have some cake"

"Oh cake!" I piled the chocolate cake on my plate and pushed Delores to the back of my mind.

"I'm so full" I said rubbing my stomach,

"I fell like Ron only not a twat" said George, which earned him a glare from Ron, the noise in the hall quieted again as Professor Dumbledore stood up again,

"Now that we're all fed and watered it's time for bed. Prefects look after your first years"

Ron and Hermione stood up and herded the first years out the door screaming every time they saw a ghost, the twins and I followed after them talking shite about first years drowning in the lake.

When we got to the common room I bade the twins good night and followed Angie, Alicia and Katie to our room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, it's good to be back

* * *

**This one's a bit short but the next few should be longer **

**http:/ www. twitter. com/ lydia_bbz**

**Lydia has twitter now**

**There'll be news of updates and general nonsense relating to Lydia and the twins**

**Watching: Judge John Deed (my mum is watching tv and I have headphones in), Listening to: U2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Random thought of the day: Hot Chocolate yum  
**


	26. DADA

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Some of them want to use you**

**Some of them want to get used by you**

**Some of them want to abuse you**

**Some of them want to be abused**

* * *

Since September 1st was a Saturday I just slept for the majority of the next day Dinah resting on the bottom of my bed which she seemed to like a lot but not as much as Fred's bed, the twins oddly enough where also resting up for Monday which came quicker and earlier than I liked, of course I made sure to send the first years down to Snape as usual which landed me in detention for the first Saturday of term along with Fred and George, Lee had nothing to do with it this time since he was hanging out with Katie, everything seemed to be happening so quickly around me it was my last year I didn't really want it to fly by, there were things I wanted to do, namely making sure the school remembered my name for years to come.

I got my new timetable from McGonagall on Monday this year without a warning about losing it, the twins and I were in all the same classes, again, I don't think any teacher could split us up.

Hell I don't think there's anything on this earth that could split us up, we're inseparable always have been always will be.

My first new class of the term was DADA with the troll woman, I knew she'd be no fun but what happened was just not on.

We all filed into the room talking and laughing, the twins and I talking about getting testers for the skiving snack boxes to make sure the effects would work on everyone.

We took our seats at the back of the room, we had this class with Hufflepuff so I sat next to Hannah while the twins sat behind us, and I was turned around in my seat talking to both Hannah and the twins,

"Hey Hannah you want to make some quick cash?"

"I'm not trying anything out for you guys, I remember the last time you gave me a sweet. It turned my mouth blue for a week!"

"Oh yes ink blot liquorice" Fred said fondly "what happened to that recipe anyway?"

"We decided against it remember? Too many people getting ink poisoning and by too many I mean us!"

"Wands away children" that sickeningly sweet voice called from the top of the room, everyone groaned.

No good lesson had ever started with the words 'wands away' and this was going to be no different, "good, now then good morning everyone"

There was a general 'meh' from the room, it was the first thing on a Monday morning and not even the hufflepuff's bunch of ninny's that they where could be bothered being polite to this woman, "now, now that just won't do. Let's try again, when I say good morning you say 'good morning professor umbridge' now Good Morning children"

"Good Morning Professor Umbridge" the class chorused,

"You ugly troll" I muttered under my breath making Hanna laugh

"What's so funny Miss-?"

"Freely, I.P, Hufflepuff" Hannah said without hesitation, I always thought she should have been in our house but she was smart so the sorting hat put her in Hufflepuff,

"I.P. Freely" Umbridge repeated making the class burst out in a fit of laughter,

"SILENCE" she screamed at the top of her overly girly voice, "I will have order!"

Everyone stopped laughing immediately except me, I kept giggling even when Umbridge glared at me, "and I assume you put her up to this?"

"I didn't put anyone up to anything … well not on purpose" I said winking at Fred, who blew me a kiss,

"I saw your little exhibition at the welcoming feast; I know your type Miss Colton"

"Oh you've herd of me? I feel special now"

"The other professors warned me against you"

"Snape told you I was a no good trouble maker and a hoodlum then? Told you he loved me" I announced to the class,

"**Professor Snape** told me that you were a rude, impetuous, attention seeking, trouble making deviant"

"He really said all that about me?"

"Word for word" Umbridge spat back,

"I have to go to him!" I rose up out of my seat and ran to the door, "SNAPE DARLING I'M COMING!"

"SIT DOWN!" she yelled red in the face, by now the whole class was in hysterics, "You think she's funny?" Umbridge roared,

"I'm not funny" I said pouting, a look of self-satisfaction passed over Umbridge's face, "I'm a fucking riot"

"That's it!" Umbridge said slamming her hands down on my desk, "You are a **nasty, foul mouthed, rude **little girl and naughty children deserve to be punished"

"Bring it on bi-atch" I smirked triumphantly in my seat, "I'm not scared of you, there are bigger and nastier things out there in the real world so one little teacher isn't going to send me shaking in my boots"

"Oh? And what's so scary out there in the 'real world' the fact that girls like you will never amount to anything? Or is it the fact that for all your bravado and your jokes you are in fact a scared little girl desperate for attention?"

"Nah its fish face" I said calmly

"Fish face?" Umbridge said scathingly

"Yeah fish face, about six-three, went to school here, creepiest little kid on the playground, went by Tom Riddle when he was here? No, nothing, really Professor I'm disappointed"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped

"I'm hardly about to say the name, everyone here will do the whole 'gasp, no' thing" she just looked at me, "fine, Voldemort" everyone flinched I sighed, "Told ya so" I gloated putting my feet up on the desk"

"GET - OUT" Umbridge hissed

"Huh?"

"Get out of my classroom! NOW" she flicked her wand and a pink slip came floating towards me with my name on it I took it lifted my bag gave Fred and George a cheeky salute,

"See you next class, Hannah I'll see you in charms" I walked out of the bag and looked at the slip, I was supposed to go to McGonagall, "meh why not" I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and walked to McGonagall's office,

"Miss Colton what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked when I walked in, she was teaching some third years, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

I waved at Ginny and her blonde friend the Loony, everyone knew her I think her name was Luna or something but everyone knew her as Loony Love good,

"Hay Ginny what's up?"

"Nothing really, have you anything to do with the posters that have been going up around the school? The ones asking for testers and to contact you, Fred or George"

"Oh yeah those, I'm the one that made them speak" I laughed,

"Lydia you are not here to socialise"

"Right Professor"

"Into my office, class read pages Forty to Forty Five while I deal with this" I walked into her office and dropped my bag, "You've been sent out of Delores Umbridge's class and you weren't even there for five minutes"

"I think it's a new record"

"This isn't funny Lydia, Delores Umbridge is a dangerous woman and she's senior undersecretary to the minister himself, she makes a powerful enemy so I suggest you and the Weasley's behave yourself for once"

"So what did she give me?"

"Detention in her office on Friday at five"

"Fair enough I have detention on Saturday as well" I shrugged,

"I wouldn't take this lightly, you do not want to make an enemy of Delores Umbridge"

"I can't help it"

"Try"

"There is no try only do, and that woman has already decided what she's going to **do** with me" McGonagall looked confused "she's going to make an example of me, naughty little girls deserve to be punished. She's going to try and make me behave" I laughed "as if"

McGonagall sighed and flicked her wand, a plate of chocolate biscuits appeared on her table, "have a biscuit Lydia"

"Sure" I popped one in my mouth, "any chance of some tea? I can make it?" I flicked my wand and two cups of tea appeared on the table, "milk and half a sugar right?" during the summer whenever someone from the order came calling Molly sent me fussing over tea and coffee so I wouldn't over hear anything, which is how we came up with extendable ears and my spell for tea,

"Thank you Colton"

"I might cause mischief but I can be nice" I said shrugging,

"Tell me Lydia did you listen to what Delores said at the welcoming feast?"

"Yeah the ministry is interfering in Hogwarts"

"Do you know why?"

"No I don't, I figure that's order business and none of mine. I'm just gonna do what I'm good at"

"I've given you my warning as the head of your house and your teacher I am in the business of putting old heads on young shoulders with the knowledge and advice I have to give to you young people. Think about what I said at least"

"I'm in my prime Professor, and I understand what you said. I cause trouble here and when my dad gets back he gets crap jobs, late hours and less pay cause I kicked up rough" I stood up and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder, "can I be excused professor? I have a cat to feed"

"Of course, and Lydia?" I turned around to her, "Take the flyers down on your way out" I opened my mouth "or I'll give you another detention"

"It would beat Sirius' record" I mused, "sorry professor they're staying up"

"Detention Lydia, next Friday five o'clock" I walked out of the room and back up to Gryffindor tower, "Dinah? Here puss, puss" Dinah came trotting down from the boys dorm room, "there you are" some of the house elves had cleaned up and light the fire.

Dinah stretched out in front of it and I took out a spare bit of parchment and a quill,

"**Dear Fluffy,**

**Term has started and we've had our first set of classes, and I've been sent out of DADA already lol**

**Our new DADA teacher is called Cruella De Ville!**

**I shit you not**

**She makes your mum look like someone's fairy godmother **

**:L**

**Anyway**

**I'm actually writing to tell you I've broken your record for most detentions in seven years**

**Huzzah  
**

***w***

**I got detention with Snape for messing with the first years (and him) on Saturday, detention on Friday with Cruella for saying some things I'm sure you'll hear all about soon enough**

**-_-"**

**But anyway hope you're alright and not getting cabin fever **

**Say hi to everyone for me **

**Missing you**

**xx **

**-Clive**"

I went up to the owlery after writing to Sirius and found Hedwig,

"I'm sure Harry won't mind me borrowing her" I attached the letter to her leg, "I know this is addressed to Fluffy McFlufferson but it's for Sirius ok?" she pecked my finger and flew off, "well it's time for history of magic, I'll go back and see to Dinah and then go to class. It's not as if Binns will know I'm not there"

So I went back to the common room, fed Dinah and walked at my leisure to history of magic where I walked through the door as Binns called my name,

"Colton?"

"Yo"

"Miss Colton you're late"

"Sorry got held up by Professor McGonagall"

"Very well take your seat" I slid in to the seat next to Fred who took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note down,

_What happened to you?_

I looked up at him and saw he was actually really worried

**I have detention with Cruella on Friday but other than that McGonagall just told me to be careful. I have another detention with her on Friday**

I slid the note back to him

_I'll just have to try and get in detention on Friday (both) as well then_

Fred slid the note over to George who read it laughed and then wrote something else

_**This means you've broken the record! Congratulations Lyds I'll do my best to get detention with Cruella as well and McGonagall. Shouldn't take much we'll just stick some flyers on Cruella's door and mess about in transfiguration a bit. Simples**_

_**;]**_

I put my head down after that and stuck my iPod in so I wouldn't have to hear Binns drone; this class was really just a way for me to get some extra sleep in during the day.

I had a free after History of Magic so the twins and I set off to get them in detention with Delores, I taught them to sing "Kyle's mom is a bitch" only changing the lyrics to "Delores Umbridge is a bitch" really loudly outside her door while she was teaching the first years that worked a treat.

McGonagall was more than happy to put them in detention when we arrived half an hour late to a forty minute class.

Later on in Charms I relayed what happened to Hannah who looked at me like I was mad and then by dinner people where actually coming up to me asking if I hexed Umbridge and flew out of her window while mooning her.

Some Slytherin's came up to me as well, girls, the guys don't come near me since I threatened all of them with the loss of their nads if they came near me. And oddly enough it was only Malfoy's Irish girlfriend, who got what happened right,

"I heard that you did an unforgivable curse on her then walked out of the room" a random girl was saying to me when the Black girl walked past,

"That's nonsense" she said tucking a piece of white blonde hair behind her ear, "she simply argued with the professor and generally acted like herself and got detention for swearing"

"That's right!" I said triumphantly, "how come you know that and no one else does?"

"Rumour's spread like wildfire in an environment like this and this is basically the world's biggest game of Chinese whispers. Cassandra Black" she put her hand out for me to shake it,

"Lydia Colton, I think we might be related" I shook her hand

"Yes well I'm getting evils from my house table so I'll have to cut this conversation short"

"Tell Flint I said hi" I said laughing

"You're the one who hexed him aren't you?" I nodded "You'll only make it worse if I say anything"

"That ass has been bugging me for seven years. He's getting what's coming to him"

"If you say so" she walked back to her table and I could see Malfoy giving her the Spanish inquisition,

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition" I laughed and sat down at the Gryffindor table and enjoyed the rest of my dinner.

**

* * *

**

**This was a long one**

**I didn't really know how to end there**

**Thanks to ****Nanashi Hikage  
**

**And you guys for reading and rating**

**Message|Rate|Twitter**

**Watching: Nothing, Listening to: Take a bow – Glee cast version, Thought of the day: I'm a ce-web-rity now (****.com/watch?v=IjmtxmdPU64****) (****.com/watch?v=R42wh25mPYM****) Pay no attention to the naked ladies in the second video**


	27. Detention with Delores

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Lord almighty**

**I feel my temperature rising**

**Higher and higher**

**It's burning through to my soul**

**

* * *

**

Friday at half four, I threw on me and started my walk to detention. I'd had a bit of a sleep for an hour before hand since my last class was at two on Friday's so I was able to go back to the common room and have a bit of a rest before what would probably be hours of monotony, like when that sap Lockhart was Professor in fourth year and detention consisted of Fred, George, Lee and I answering fan mail, he had some creepy fans I'll tell you that.

I knocked on the door to her office and waited for a response from the other side of the door,

"Who is it?" the sickeningly sweet voice called, making me want to throw my guts up in the nearest plant pot,

"Lydia Colton" I answered curtly,

"Come in" I opened the door and had to stop for a moment before I did throw up. The walls where a bright pink colour, almost the same colour as my jeans, there where collectable plates on the walls with little kittens mewing on them, one looked suspiciously like Dinah, "come and sit down" I sat down at a desk parallel to her own, there was a piece of parchment, "you're going to be doing some lines for me tonight"

"I don't have a quill" I said, I knew I was being rude but who the hell cared

"That's alright you'll be using a very special one of mine" she produced what appeared to be a normal quill and placed it in front of me, "now I want you to write _I must not be rude_. Let's see if I can't teach you to mind your manners and show some respect after this"

"How many times"

"As many as it takes for the message to _sink in_" she giggled evilly

_"Oh-kay psycho" _I thought and picked up the quill, I wrote what she told me across the top of the page and there was a prickling sensation in my hand, _"weird, I must not be rude, I must not be –ah- son of a bitch what the hell was that?"_ there was a shooting pain across the back of my hand like someone had dug a knife into it, I looked at my hand and almost dropped out of my seat.

There across the back of my hand were the words 'I must not be rude' carved into the skin,

"Is something wrong?" Umbridge asked sweetly,

_"Son of a _**bitch**_ … _No professor, everything's fine" I continued to write my lines grinding my teeth to keep from screaming as the words got carved deeper and deeper into my hand.

Finally at eleven thirty Umbridge came over to my table,

"Well then let's see if the message has sunk in" she grabbed my hand and examined it, "Hm, it looks like the message has sunk in quite well you may go" I got up from the table, not speaking and slammed the door on my out,

"Fucking bitch, who does she think she is? I have half a mind to report her to Dumbledore" I grumbled walking back to the common room where the twins were waiting for me,

"How did it go?"

"What did you have to do?"

"One at a time, please!" I sat down in the big armchair beside the fire, "It went horrible, she made me write lines"

"Boring" Fred fake yawned

"Not so much as painful" I showed them my hand,

"I must not be rude" George read out,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Fred yelled

"Cruel and unusual punishment"

"You should report her to Dumbledore, come on!" Fred grabbed my good hand and dragged me out of the common room towards Dumbledore's office, "Let us in!" Fred yelled and kicked the gargoyle,

"The headmaster isn't here, come back tomorrow"

"McGonagall's bound to be up! Come on!"

"Fred, no, I just want to go to bed alright?" I held his hand and put my injured one on top, "come on"

"Alright fine, but first thing I the morning we're going to McGonagall or Dumbledore"

"Well when I get up" I laughed

"I'm not about to make you get up early, you'd kill me" Fred smiled, "but you're sleeping in our room alright?"

"Alright, come on then. I'm tired"

We walked back hand in hand to the common room, met up with George and told him what had happened and he agreed of course that I should stay with them.

So I gathered up sleeping t-shirt and shorts and spent the night in Fred's arms trying my best to ignore the rapid beating of my heart in my chest and the drumming noise in my head.

The funny thing was they eventually lulled me to sleep

**

* * *

**

**Kind of a crap ending **

**But I'm reading -man and watching American Dad so yeah**

**Did you guys know the Simpson's have been going for twenty years?**

**:O**

**It's a bit of a shock to me **

**I didn't think it had been that long**

**Makes me feel really old**

**D:**


	28. Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Down in Louisiana **

**Close to New Orleans **

**Way back up in the woods**

**Among the everglades**

**There stood a log cabin **

**Made of earth and wood**

**Where lived a country boy **

**Named Jonny B Goode**

**

* * *

**

After my detention with Delores she seemed to get more and more power mad, she gave Harry detention for a week with her for saying fish face was back.

Then as if that wasn't bad enough she became 'Hogwarts high inquisitor' meaning she could inspect other members of staff whenever she liked.

Of course most of the staff were frightened of what she might do if they didn't answer all her questions the way she wanted, McGonagall and Snape however were great when she inspected them, McGonagall just shut her down completely as did Snape.

The only thing students had to look forward to was hogsmede, and even at that it was third year and up.

Recently though there had been talk of a meeting in the Hogs head about a secret DADA club since Delores was incompetent and Harry was supposed to be heading this meeting.

**

* * *

**

The twins and I were standing in Zonko's; I was surveying the crowd doing some market research while the twins got some strange, threatening and frankly very scary looking metal rods,

"I don't want to know what you're going to do with those" I said adjusting my hat and pulling the sleeves of my jacket over my hands, "its bloody cold" I blew into my hands, "when do we have to meet Harry and them anyway" I asked randomly

"Now actually, come on love" Fred took my hand and dragged me along to the Hogs Head,

"I can't run in these heels!" I yelled at Fred

"Then you shouldn't have worn them" George smirked at me.

We walked into the Hogs head and took note of everyone that was already there,

"I need fire whiskey to warm my bones, I'm fucking freezing" I walked up to the bar and slammed down some coins, "fire whiskey quick as you can" the guy behind the bar didn't say anything he just nodded and took out a rather dirty looking glass and poured some whiskey into it, I downed it in one, "another"

"I don't think so love, we need you sober for this meeting" Fred said pushing the glass away from me and taking my hand to sit me down next to him and George.

I sat down and listened while Hermione introduced Harry and right after she had finished some kid stood up and demanded to have Harry give them proof of Voldemort return, to give proof that Voldemort had really killed Cedric,

"Listen you little shit" I said standing up "Harry doesn't owe you anything alright? If he says Voldemort killed Cedric and he's back then Voldemort is back and if that isn't good enough for you well then I'm gonna stick this up your ass" I yelled grabbing one of the long sharp metal rods Fred and George got from Zonko's,

"Or anywhere really, we're not fussy were we stick these" Fred said grinning maliciously

"Now where's that sign-up sheet!" Harry smiled as the twins and I signed our names on the sheet for Dumbledore's Army

**

* * *

**

After the meeting the twins and I were walking towards Honeydukes, Fred still holding one of my hands to keep it warm while I put the other one in the pocket of my jeans,

"I should have brought gloves" I complained,

"Come on love some chocolate will make you feel better" Fred rubbed my back,

"You know I'm surprised you two let me sign up for this group" I said loading three bags full of chocolate frogs and anything else chocolate I could find,

"Well we know you well enough to know you're stubborn and if we said we weren't going to let you sign up you'd probably kill us both" George said loading a bag full of toffees,

"You two know me better than I know myself" I laughed

"Well that's because Fred stalks you and then writes about it in his diary" George said,

"I don't keep a diary!" Fred shoved George, who went flying into me squashing the chocolate I was holding into my t-shirt,

"Fred! This is designer!" I yelled "scourgify!" I paid the girl at the counter and stormed out of the shop and back up to the school.

I took my things and went back to the tower, kicking at random things and grumbling to myself.

Back up in my room there was no one there so I kicked off my boots, threw my jacket down and collapsed on the bed putting my headphones in and putting some angry music on to deal with my mood.

**

* * *

**

"Lydia?" someone was poking my side,

"Huh, what, badgers?" I wiped some drool from the side of my mouth "charming" I looked up at the person who woke me, it was Katie,

"Fred wants to talk to you"

"What time is it?"

"Half six, you missed dinner"

"He waited until half six to come see me?" I grumbled

"He said he wanted to let you calm down a bit before he apologised for being a twat"

"I see" I got up from the bed and walked down to Fred, "you wanted to see me" I said crossing my arms and standing on the bottom step,

"Yeah I'm sorry about being a git, I know this is like your new designer outfit that you had to work in a sandwich shop cleaning tables and doing the dishes for and I went and shoved George into you and made you crush chocolate into it and I'm really sorry, and I got you a present to make up for it, here" he handed me a chocolate frog,

"Your forgiven" I said throwing my arms around his neck, "you'll always be forgiven you git"

"I still feel bad like"

"Well since I missed dinner you want to go down to the kitchens?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure Flint is still out for my blood 'cause I hexed him at the start of term"

"Then I'll protect you milady!" Fred said

"My knight in ginger armour" I laughed

"Enough ginger jokes or there will be thick paddy jokes"

"You only know the ones I've taught you!" I laughed "let me go and put on my boots and we'll go"

"Hurry or I'll go without you"

I went back upstairs and put my boots on,

"You guys friends again?" Katie asked

"Yeah we are, sure you knew that when Fred asked you to go get me" I said standing back up again, "well I'll be back in like ten fifteen minutes. If I'm not then Flint has got me" I laughed,

"Later then" she waved at me and I slid down the banister to where Fred was waiting, "let's go ginger"

"You sure you know the way Lyd? I mean you Irish are known for being a little bit on the not so smart side y'know?"

"Ha, ha very funny" I should chop you up and feed you to Dinah, speaking of where is she? I haven't seen her all day"

"She's in our room; she was sleeping when I got in"

"That cat really likes you two" I laughed "better than me sometimes I think"

"Well anyway I'm sure you're starving"

"I am, let's go!" I grabbed Fred's hand and we ran down to the kitchens

**

* * *

**

**It's two in the morning and I'm half writing this half watching Murder by Numbers**

**Which I haven't seen in ages **

**So it's getting more of my attention tbh**

**So that's why this chapter is a bit on the suxorz side of things**

**Messages are nice  
**

**If you don't think this sucks like a hoover **

**Watching: Murder by Numbers, Listening to: the clock tick, Random thought of the day: My cold is gone yay!**


	29. Ginny's new beau

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit, are you with it?**

**Baby, don't be afraid**

**I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby**

**

* * *

**

Shortly after our meeting in the hog's head another educational decree went up on the wall outside the great hall

_Educational Decree Number Twenty Four_

_All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"Killjoy" I said popping the bubblegum I was chewing making a few first years jump,

"Does this mean gobstones club is over?" a first year asked

"I think you'll be alright with gobstones" Fred said, making the first year squeak and run away

"We mightn't be so lucky" George said,

"You think someone told?" I asked as we walked into the great hall for breakfast,

"It's the only way something like this would go up the day after we were out" said Fred,

"If I find who squealed I'll make sure they never talk again" I muttered darkly,

"Good I found you!" Katie came blustering into the great hall, "you realise she's including quidditch in her decree? I've already asked for permission to reform but I need you guys to be on your best behaviour in her class or she won't let us play again. I've already warned Harry about losing his temper with her so Lydia please just sit and endure her"

"Anything for you hon, speaking of which we gotta go" I finished my toast and trudged along to the DADA room where I took my seat next to Hana and did my best not to burst into 'Delores Umbridge is a bitch' complete with Cartman dance moves.

I had never been so happy to get out a DADA lesson in my life,

"I hope that group starts soon, I don't know how much more of this I can take" I grumbled

"It'll all be worth it in the end" Hana patted my shoulder comfortingly as we made our way to history of magic

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages" I yelled throughout the common room, "come and marvel at a new invention. A new way of avoiding those classes you'd much rather not be in. Behold, the skiving snack box"

A large crowd formed when I mentioned getting out of class, mostly first years but a few NEWT and OWL students were moving our way,

"Boys if you're ready?"

"Ready" said Fred

"Ready" said George,

"Ready" said Lee with vague enthusiasm, I shot him a look and he gave a weak smile,

"Alright then off we go!"

First, Fred took a bite out of the orange end of a chew, at which he would vomit spectacularly into a bucket they had placed in front of them.

Then he would force down the purple end of the chew, at which the vomiting would immediately cease.

Lee, who was assisting with the demonstration was lazily vanishing the vomit at regular intervals, the crowd whooped and cheered and in between demonstrations I had my hands full taking orders.

* * *

"All in all a rather successful night don't you think?" I gloated counting up the ordered we'd received,

"Very successful" George agreed,

"And all thanks to your brilliant marketing" Fred added tallying up galleons

"And the snack boxes themselves of course" George said, I nodded

"This time next year we'll be millionaires!" I cried happily

We spent the rest of the night tallying orders and counting money, and even though I'd quoted Dell Boy I was confident that our joke shop was going to be the biggest success story Diagon Alley had ever seen.

* * *

Umbridge eventually let the quidditch team re-form; Professor McGonagall had gone to Dumbledore who had given the team permission to re-form.

In celebration of this I'd dyed my hair bright red and streaked gold through it, which earned me two detentions. One from Delores and one from Snape for the same damn thing, unnatural hair colouring and as if that wasn't bad enough they took ten points each! So I took the gold out and just let my hair grow back out to its original length but kept the red in it.

Of course Delores had a problem with that so I spent most of my nights in her room writing lines, I never told the twins stating that I ditched every time and that's why she kept making me go back.

Most nights I met Harry on his way back from detention and we would stand and talk for a few minutes before Delores would come out and 'remind' me that I was supposed to be in her room five minutes earlier, it was Harry who mentioned murtlap essence as a way to dull the stinging of the wound left by the damn pain.

I taught him my glamour spell as well so no one would see the markings on his hand, or mine.

Fred and George had to be on best behaviour (for them) if the quidditch team was going to be allowed to play and Katie really didn't need the drama of the boys going to Dumbledore and making a fuss about Delores' detentions.

So I just kept it all hush, hush and didn't tell anyone, Dinah being the darling she was always tried her best to help the wounds heal by licking them (**AN**: There is actually something in animal saliva e.g. cats or dogs which has a healing property. For example, if you get a cut on your leg and a dog licks it the wound will heal quicker and cleaner) but it just stung so I could only endure so much of it.

But before Quidditch could start Harry made an important discovery, a room on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls, everyone was supposed to meet at eight so I dragged the twins there at quarter to just to be sure and we met Hannah Abbot on the way there so we went together, we found the place easy enough although I could have sworn it was a broom closet I hid in the year before when we were playing Fanged Frisbee in the hall, Fred seemed to agree with me,

"It's bizarre," he said, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember,

Lyd? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Yeah I remember that was last year wasn't it?" Fred nodded,

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked some kid from the rear of the room, indicating the bizarre looking things behind him

"Dark detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled …" he trailed off at the end of his sentence and I looked over at Ron who just shrugged, "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er –" He noticed Hermione's raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," said Hermione.

"Harry's leader" said that Cho girl from Ravenclaw at once, looking at Hermione as though she were mad,

"Oh bitch fight!" I whispered to Hannah, who laughed,

"I've ten galleons on Granger" she whispered back, "she looks like she can handle herself"

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," said Hermione, unperturbed. "It makes it

formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hand, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very half-heartedly.

"Er - right, thanks," said Harry, who went red "and -what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," she said brightly, her hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred I high fived that idea

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defence Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favour of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

She pinned the piece of parchment with all of their signatures on it on to the wall and wrote across the top in large letters:

"Right," said Harry, when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful -"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eye s and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life in June."

Everyone went quiet and the Smith kid looked like he'd just shat a brick,

"Serves him right for being a brat" I nodded

"Here, here" Hannah agreed, "I don't believe he's dating their Sister" she said gesturing to Fred and George, who were staring at the kid,

"No way! Who told you that?" I was shocked, I hadn't heard that,

"That kid's in my House and I heard him telling his friends he was going with Ginny Weasley"

"I see I knew she was seeing someone but i didn't know why she was keeping it quiet. Now I see why" Hannah laughed a little too loudly and received a stern look from Hermione,

"Lighten up 'Mione" I threw a pillow at her, "you're not our Mum"

"Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice"

"Dibbs on Lydia as my partner" Hannah grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Fred,

"No fair! I was gonna call Lydia!" Fred whined,

"Well too bad Hannah got there before you"

"Right-on the count of three, then-one, two, three-"

The room was suddenly full of shouts of Expelliarmus. Wands flew in all directions; missed spells hit books on shelves and sent them flying into the air; many people were not succeeding in disarming their opponents at all, but merely causing them to jump backwards a few paces or wince as their feeble spell whooshed over them.

Hannah and I were getting on rather well through all of it, we'd been doing this since first year so it was piss, we took it in turns disarming each other, then when the twins weren't paying attention we'd disarm one and blame it on the other or someone else in the room. It was a riot all in all.

Harry decided at one point to walk around the room and see how people were getting on, Fred and George had figured out what I had been doing and they thought it was a brilliant idea so Hannah and I chose a target and the twins took it in turns disarming that person, we chose of course that Smith kid, Harry figured this out almost right away,

"Sorry, Harry" said George hastily, when Harry caught his eye "Couldn't resist" so Harry accepting the apology walked on to see how everyone else was doing, and the twins, Hannah and I went back to disarming the Smith kid when Harry wasn't looking.

Suddenly there was a shrill whistle and everyone stopped dead,

"That wasn't bad," said Harry, "but there's definite room for improvement." Zacharias Smith glared at him. "Let's try again."

So we were off again, disarming our partners and vice versa then when Harry went over to help that Cho blade the twins, Hannah and I went back to picking on the Smith kid, it was just so much fun, soon enough Harry blew his whistle again and everyone stopped,

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!' said Dean Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Angelina, however, said quickly. "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "we can decide on additional meetings then. Come on, we'd better get going."

He pulled out the Map the twins had given him in fifth year and checked for teachers letting us all go in groups of threes and fours, being a seventh year and out of bed after lights out almost constantly I wasn't worried about being caught.

When it came time to part Hannah and I hugged and said we'd catch up in Charms first thing in the morning.

Then the twins and I went back to the tower where we sat up for a while before Alicia came down and said it was time for bed since they weren't dragging me anywhere in the morning,

"I'll be fine, leave me alone" I tried to shoo them away but it wasn't gonna work,

"Alright girls she's resisting" so the other two grabbed a leg each and Alicia grabbed my arms pocketing my wand and carrying me upstairs into the room locking the door and hiding my wand from me,

"You'll get it in the morning when you get up _on time_" Katie said,

"Mean to me the three of you"

"We love you too"

* * *

**Watching: Avatar the Last Airbender – Book Two, Episode 6, Listening to: Rooster Teeth – The Drunk Tank Episode 16, Random thought of the day: chapped lips D:  
**


	30. Crap Muffins

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Any dolt with half a brain**

**Can see that humankind has gone insane**

**To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo**

**If I throw poison in the water main**

**

* * *

**

Over the next few weeks I felt a whole lot better about being in Umbridge's class, I felt confident in the fact that I could look around the room and see a lot of the members of the D.A.

We were resisting right under Delores' fat nose and she hadn't a clue, and while I still had to behave myself in her class it made me feel warm inside knowing that whenever she looked at me with her big bug eyes I could smile at her and freak her the hell out,

"Always smile when she looks at you" I whispered to Hannah one class, "it makes her wonder what you're up to"

"But what if she gives you another detention?" Hannah whispered back

"For what, reading my book, being quiet and smiling when she looked over here? I don't think she'd have grounds for giving me detention for that"

"You're and evil genius" Hannah laughed,

"Thank you, I try my best. I'm still waiting on feedback from the Evil League of Evil though" Hannah looked confused, "don't ask"

"There is no talking" Umbridge said looking at me smugly,

"Bad horse did say I needed to kill someone …" I muttered darkly,

"Bad idea" Fred whispered poking me with his wand, "anyway class is almost over"

"And I have a free period next" I whispered happily.

Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone walked quickly out of the room, "Thank merlin that's over, I don't think I could stand her staring at me any longer with those big beady bug eyes of hers" I shuddered,

"I know what you mean" Hannah nodded, "I have to agree with what you said about her at the start of term"

"Lesbian Troll" I nodded, "Definitely"

"Well on the bright side we do have a meeting tonight" George whispered,

"I call Lydia!" Fred yelled grabbing my arm tightly,

"OW!" I ripped my arm from his grasp, "That hurt!"

"That's because your arms have gotten skinner" Fred said rolling up the sleeve of my shirt, "look at this! I can feel the bones in your arm!"

"Yeah well I just can't gain weight it's not my fault" I said rolling my sleeve down again, "anyway I'm gonna go have me a nap before this evening, later gingers. Hannah" I waved and made my way back to the girls dorm where I flopped down on the bed fully clothed and fell asleep

* * *

"Lydia~" someone said

"Nyeh sleeping" I muttered rolling onto my other side

"Come on Lyds it's dinner"

"Nyeh" I said again randomly moving my arm to try and hit whoever was shaking me

"LYDIA WAKE THE FUCK UP!" someone yelled,

"What the hell?" I rolled off the bed and Hannah was standing at the foot killing herself laughing,

"Its dinner time you idiot"

"Oh! Let me get changed first, I don't think showing up to dinner in the uniform I slept in is a good idea" I ran to the bathroom to give myself a quick freshen up and threw on some jeans and my Weasley jumper, ran the brush through my hair and popped a hairband on "ready!" I announced when I came out of the bathroom,

"Shoes" Hannah said

"Oh yeah" I threw on an old pair of converse and didn't bother tying the laces, and Hannah and I ran to the Hall for dinner, Hannah went to her own house table and I got a seat next to Angelina and Alicia,

"Oh you're up" Alicia said,

"Yeah Hannah came to get me" I replied piling food onto my plate, I sat next to the girls for all of dinner, the Twins were busy making sales to first years so they didn't notice me except for a general nod of the head when I sent a buyer their way.

After dinner Hannah, the Twins and I just skulked about killing time until the DA meeting which wasn't until nine o' clock that night

* * *

The meeting was a rip roaring success, and at the end Hermione stood up to give an announcement.

She was giving us all galleons which would tell us when the meetings were going to be since Harry had a hard time fixing a specific date and time with all the clubs and quidditch practices going on,

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin, on these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his"

A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted. "Well - I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But… well, if you don't want to use them -"

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"But that's… that's NEWT standard, that is," he said weakly.

"Oh," said Hermione, trying to look modest. "Oh… well… yes, I suppose it is."

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" he demanded, staring at Hermione with something close to wonder "with brains like yours"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So, does that mean we're using the Galleons?"

There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forwards to collect one from the basket,

"I think it's a great idea 'Mione" I said loudly,

"Yeah it's great!" Hannah agreed, "I knew you were smart but I didn't know you were this smart"

"I guess the only problem is we might spend them" George said

"Or confuse them with someone's payment" Fred agreed,

"Maybe biting them will help" I said

"Good point!" Fred said brightly, "here bite this" he put his fake galleon in my face and I slapped it away,

"Fat chance ginger" I laughed

* * *

With the first Quidditch match of the season looming all DA meetings were cancelled since every team wanted the extra time to practice.

The heads of all the houses were doing their very best to encourage fair sportsmanship but each one wanted the Quidditch Cup for themselves, I only realised how much when Professor McGonagall stopped giving homework in the week leading up to the match,

"I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment," she said loftily. Nobody could quite believe their ears until she looked directly at the Twins then at Angelina, Alicia and Katie and said grimly, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you?"

Snape was obviously in the same frame of mind and had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin to practice so often Gryffindor had difficulty trying to get time on it to play.

He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors. When Alicia turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast they obscured her vision and obstructed her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a Hair-thickening Charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eye-witnesses who insisted they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.

But with the Slytherin team hexing and jinxing the Gryffindor team left right and centre it was the perfect time for me to hex and jinx them back without getting detention. I also offered my services to the younger members of the team as an escort to and from classes for a small fee, I'd keep a lookout for anyone trying to jinx them and protect them.

* * *

October went by far too quickly for my liking, it seemed like no time at all until Halloween was upon me and then just as soon as it came it was gone again and November arrived, cold as frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy draughts that bit at exposed hands and faces. The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly grey, the mountains around Hogwarts were snow-capped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so low that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between lessons.

I was even taking a hot water bottle to bed with me every night as well as thermal pyjama's, most nights I wore my thermal pyjama's and took my hot water bottle to Fred's bed so we could warm each other up, soon enough it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season.

The twins and I woke that morning and I gathered all the warm clothes I could find for breakfast never mind being outside to watch the match, thermal vest under my t-shirt and thermal socks along with my warm Gryffindor jumper, gloves, my Gryffindor scarf and a hat,

"Cold Lydia" Hannah asked me when I met her at the doors to the Great Hall,

"How did you guess?" I joked, "You don't look that warm yourself" Hannah had wrapped herself up in a large black duffel coat with a beanie hat and gloves on,

"It's freezing in here I can only imagine what it's like outside" Hannah said as we walked in,

"It really doesn't bear thinking about"

"No it doesn't, so do you want to watch the match together?"

"Sure thing, see you after breakfast" I waved as Hannah went to her own table and I sat down next to the twins, "I do not envy you two today" I said putting some porridge in my bowl. I only got one mouthful when Angelina, Katie and Alicia, whose eyebrows had been restored to their original shape by Madam Pomfrey, came over, "When you're ready" she said, "we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change"

"I can tell you the conditions now, freezing" I said blowing on my porridge,

"We'll be down in a minute, let us just finish up here" George said grabbing another piece of toast,

"Come on you can eat that on the way" Fred said grabbing George by the neck, "later Lyds"

"Good luck" I went back to my breakfast, or at least tried to when someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was the Black girl, she didn't seem to be wearing any of her house colours just a black coat, hat, gloves and scarf

"I'd just like to say good luck for the match, and to tell your friends I had nothing to do with the badges the rest of my house is wearing" I looked over to the Slytherin table where they were proudly sporting badges which read _'Weasley is our king' _

"That can't be good"

"Again, sorry about it" she looked back at the table where Malfoy was glaring at her, "Your boyfriend doesn't approve of you talking to me" I laughed,

"He's not my boyfriend, he just wishes he was" she sighed, "do you mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest, you seem to be the only Slytherin who hasn't tried to jinx and or hex me leading up to this match"

"I don't understand the house system in this school. In Beauxbatons we're all in the one class according to year"

"Meh it's about the founders of the school" I said going back to my breakfast, "help yourself by the way"

"Thank you but I'd better go back to my own table or I fear I may be murdered in my sleep" she laughed,

"I'd offer you my card but I don't have one, but if you need someone to watch your back in between classes or whatever I'd be happy to"

"Thank you but no, my biggest _threat_ would be Parkinson's acne" she laughed again, "It was nice talking to you"

"Yeah you too"

* * *

"It's so cold, Hannah why is it so cold!" I whined,

"Like I know" we were huddled together watching the match, so far Ron hadn't saved anything and the Slytherin's song wasn't helping,

"Stupid Slytherin's I should hex the lot of them"

"You looked pretty friendly with that Black girl earlier" Hermione said

"Yeah that's 'cause she's like a distant cousin and was actually nice to me" I said, "HUZZAH!" Fred had just knocked a bludger flying at Malfoy's head, I looked over and Cassandra was laughing, "See she's not all bad, she just laughed at Malfoy avoiding that bludger"

"Look!" Hannah shouted pointing at the pitch, "Harry's spotted the snitch!" she was right Harry and Malfoy were racing to catch the little golden ball, they were neck and neck until Harry urged his broom a little faster and caught the snitch,

"WE WON!" I cheered, "come on Hannah" Hannah and I made our way through the crowds to congratulate Harry and the rest of the team.

We ran down to the changing rooms were everyone was congratulating Harry,

"LYDIA!" George yelled, while Fred grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and spinning me around

"Well done Harry!" I said when Fred finally put me down,

"Yeah well done mate" George said shaking Harry's hand

"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"

Fred, George and I suddenly realized what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, George stiffened, looking round at Malfoy.

"Leave it!" I said at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred; let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"

"- but you like the Weasley's, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay -"

Harry grabbed hold of George. Meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia and Katie and I to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly.

I looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was berating Crabbe for something "Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it —"

"Oh no you didn't, you little shit" I let go of Fred and ran towards Malfoy but Hannah stopped me,

"He's not worth it"

Harry however had let go of George and both of them were running at Malfoy, Harry drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoy's stomach -

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO"

"YES TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I screamed

I could hear the other girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle ,then somebody in the vicinity yelled "Impedimenta!" and Harry was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell,

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry leapt to his feet. It seemed to have been her who had hit him with the Impediment Jinx; she was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other; her broom lay abandoned several feet away.

Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers I was still being restrained by Hannah and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behaviour like it - back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now, you too Colton, Weasley"

"Crap Muffins" I said, this did not bode well for us

* * *

**Thirty chapters can you believe it?**

**I almost can't**

**It means my attention span has lasted this long and that's an achievement for me -bleep boop- **

**I HAVE SO MANY ACHIEVABLES!**

**And anyone who actually gets that reference I applaud you**

**Watching: Red vs Blue – Revelation – Chapter Eleven, Listening to: Pendulum – Watercolour, Random thought of the day: "I am the biggest hero ever! I beat up the girl ~****" **


	31. Banned

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**When I'm falling down**

**Will you pick me up again?**

**When I'm too far gone**

**Dead in the eyes of my friends**

**

* * *

**

We had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode towards them, looking livid.

"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Harry and George entered. She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside on to the floor.

"Well?" she said. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two on one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked them" I said immediately

"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist on to her desk so that her tartan tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he? Of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two —"

"He insulted my parents" snarled George. "And Harry's mother"

"It's true Professor" Fred said defensively, McGonagall shot him a scathing look,

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of

Muggle duelling did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've -?"

"Hem, hem"

All four of us wheeled round, Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and was smiling in the horrible, sickly, ominous way that I had come to associate with imminent misery.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face.

"Help?" she repeated, in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, help?"

Professor Umbridge moved forwards into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority"

At that moment in time I wouldn't have been surprised to see sparks fly from McGonagall's nostrils.

"You thought wrong" she said, turning her back on Umbridge.

"Now, you four had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detentions! Do not look at me like that, you deserve it! And if any of you ever -"

"Hem, hem."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face towards Professor Umbridge again.

"Yes?"

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions" said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open,

_"Oh shit"_ I thought _"this is not going to end well for anyone"_

"But unfortunately" she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, actually, Minerva" simpered Professor Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it… I mean" she gave a false little laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, "the Minister just sent it … ah yes"

She had pulled out a piece of parchment which she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.

"Hem, hem … _Educational Decree Number Twenty-five_"

"Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

"Well, yes" said Umbridge, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment … you remember how you overrode me, when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form?

How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now, I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip pupils of privileges, or she - that is to say, I - would have less authority than common teachers! And you see now, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming?

Dreadful tempers… anyway, I was reading out our amendment … hem, hem … 'High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff members. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin First Class etc. etc.'"

She rolled up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, still smiling.

"So … I really think I will have to ban those three from playing Quidditch ever again" she said, looking from Harry to George to Fred and back again, "and as for Miss Colton" I froze,

"But I didn't do anything Professor" I said as nicely as I could,

"But you also had to be restrained by Miss Abbot or am I wrong?" I didn't say anything, "as I was saying, I should think a month's worth of detentions ought to suffice"

"Ban us?" Harry said when Umbridge had finished talking, and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing … ever again"

"Yes, Mr Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick" said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggle to comprehend what she had said. "You and both Mr Weasley's . And I think, if your teammates had not restrained you" she said looking at Fred "I feel sure you would have attacked young Mr Malfoy as well" she turned back to McGonagall "I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall" she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing; I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well… good afternoon to you."

And with a look of the utmost satisfaction, Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake,

"Shit biscuits" I whispered, glaring at Umbridge's back,

"Well? What are you still standing here for? Get back to your common room the lot of you" McGonagall snapped and we all bolted from her room,

"A month's worth of detentions?" George said in disbelief as we walked along,

"She went too hard on you" Fred said balling his fists,

"No, she went easy on me. She's probably looking for _any_ evidence I hit Malfoy as well so she can add more time.

That woman has already labelled us trouble, me most of all. And she's going to make an example of us"

"What do you mean Lydia?" Harry asked,

"It's the same reason she gives you detention for nothing. We three" I said gesturing to the Twins and myself "are the three people in this school who create the most trouble so Umbridge will continue giving detention until we reform and then she can go back to Fudge and brag about how amazing she is.

And if we don't reform then she'll break us and brag about that to Fudge. And since everyone seems to think you're lying about Fish Face she's going to stamp that out of you as well or like I said break you instead"

"Wow"

"Yeah, yeah I know it's weird to hear me say something smart. But this isn't the time. Come on let's just go back, everyone will want to know what happened"

* * *

"Banned" said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room. "Banned, no Seeker and no Beaters … what on earth are we going to do?"

Everywhere I looked that evening there were disconsolate and angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire, all apart from Ron, who had not been seen since the end of the match.

"It's just so unfair" said Alicia numbly. "I mean what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"

"No" said Ginny miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Alicia furiously, pummelling her knee with her fist.

"It's not my fault I didn't" said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face, "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."

"And she's giving you a month's detention when you didn't even do anything!" Katie yelled in my general direction,

"Yeah but I had to be 'restrained' therefore I'm guilty. I only wish I'd got a few punches in first" I growled darkly,

The Snitch Harry had caught earlier was now zooming around and around the common room; people were watching its progress as though hypnotized and Crookshanks and Dinah were leaping from chair to chair, trying to catch it.

"I'm going to bed" said Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream … maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet …" She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie.

Fred and George and I sloped off to bed some time later, glowering at everyone they passed,

"It's not fair!" I yelled throwing my shoes at a wall, "That shit Malfoy was the one who came up with that fucking song and there's not a damn thing done about that, Crabbe whacks a bludger at Harry after the games over and all he gets is lines.

Whereas you and I who didn't do a damn thing end up getting a lifetime ban from quidditch and a month's detention"

"I guess I'm the lucky one" said George bitterly, "at least I got a few good punches in"

"At least you can say that!" I screamed, "Fred and I were both being held back. That woman has gone too far this time, something has to be done" I sat down on Fred's bed and tried to calm myself down, "I'm too angry to sleep now"

Fred put his hand on mine and I instantly calmed down, but the drumming in my head started up again, "I'm gonna go back to my room, try and talk to Angie" I left the room without saying Goodnight and went back to my own room,

"So when do your detentions start?" Katie asked when I closed the door,

"No idea, Umbridge will probably mention it in front of the whole class since it's her glorious victory" I said,

"This is hardly fair" Angelina said, "I mean is anything happening to Malfoy for provoking the fight?"

"Of course not, Umbridge and Malfoy's scumbag Dad are probably B-F-F" I crawled into my bed and Alicia turned out the light,

"Night guys"

"Night Lydia"

That night I didn't get much sleep, I was too worked up to sleep, too angry at Umbridge to even think of anything else, so somewhere in the small hours of the morning I made my way to Fred and George's room, crawled in beside Fred and finally fell asleep

* * *

**So I've been using the book as a guide in writing this since I want 100% accuracy (I'm weird like that)**

**For Hana and Kaya since they're the only two people I know actually read this Fan-Girly Crack I call a fanfiction**

**Speaking of Fan-Girly Crack**

**Did anyone read "My Immortal"?**

**If you did, how far did you get and what did you think of it?**

**Just a heads up everyone should read Chapter 39 – The Hacked Chapter **

**Epic Lulz**

**Watching: What the Buck, Listening to: Egypt Central – The Way, Random thought of the Day: -walks into front room were brother is watching TV, sees mass amount of blood- "Oh Spartacus is on cool" **


	32. Arthur Attacked

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Every time I look in the mirror **

**All these lines on my face getting clearer **

**The past is gone **

**It went by, like dusk to dawn **

**Isn't that the way **

**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

**

* * *

**

Sunday morning was a bright one, and unfortunately an early one. There had been a fresh fall of snow, at least two feet and Fred and George were biting at the bit to get out and play in it,

"Come on Lyds, the first years will get there before we do. Do you want that? Having to share the snow with the first years" Fred nagged

"Oh give over I'm trying to wrap up here!" I yelled back at him, finally when I'd all my layers on we met up with Hannah at the front of the school and went out to play in the snow,

"We should make snow-boyfriends" Hannah laughed,

"Hm, made out of snow, don't talk, aren't ginger, don't wake me at ungodly hours, don't steal covers, I'm so in" so Hannah and I started making snow boyfriends, Hannah made hers in the image of Gambit from x-men and I made mine without really thinking,

"Hey you made a Snow-Fred!" George laughed when we finished,

"It's not him, it's my snow boyfriend!" I defended myself even though when I looked at the snowman it looked _just like_ Fred, _"damn you subconscious"_ I cursed silently,

"Nice snowman Lyd, wanna throw snowballs at the tower window?" Fred asked

"Like you even need to ask" I laughed taking my wand out again and flicking it making snowballs fly up and hit the top of the tower,

"Oi!" bellowed Ron, sticking his head out of the window, "I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window - OUCH!"

"HI RON!" I yelled sending another snowball zooming up to hit him smack in the face, he retreated inside again

"Now what are we going to do?" Hannah asked, "We've made snowmen, thrown snowballs at prefects, what else is there to do?" she cleared a space to sit down on a wall and I sat next to her,

"I honestly don't know" I agreed, "what else _can_ we do?"

"Don't look so glum girls, where there's a Weasley there's a way" George said pulling Hannah up,

"Come on Lyds" Fred grabbed my hand and hauled me up,

"Don' wanna, there's nothing to do"

"Ice Skating" George said simply,

"Oh no, I do not do well on ice!" I tried to squirm out of Fred's grasp but he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder,

"No better time to learn how to skate than now" he laughed and ran over to the frozen lake, "alright now put these on" Fred threw me a pair of ice skates,

"Did you pull these out of your ass or something?" I asked,

"No questions just put them on"

"Fine" I laced up the shoes and tried to find my footing, "This will not end well for me"

"Alright now take my hand" Fred offered me his gloved hand and I took it hesitantly and Fred led me out onto the lake,

"Not that I don't trust you Fred but … no I don't trust you on this" I was sliding all over the place,

"Well your gonna have to trust me" Fred smiled at me and the drumming in my head started so I couldn't help but trust him,

"Fine but if I fall on my ass I blame you"

"Fell free to" Fred wrapped an arm around my waist and all the blood rushed to my face, "Warm love?"

"Embarrassed about the inevitable falling on my ass or face"

"Don't worry Lyds I won't let you fall"

So for the rest of the day Fred was committed to teaching me to ice skate, and I got pretty good at it, that was until the giant squid decided he didn't like everyone running across his lake and made such a fuss the ice started to crack.

So everyone headed back inside to their nice warm common rooms, I decided on taking a shower and then changed into the comfiest clothes I had and spent the rest of the evening sitting by the fire,

"We saw you and Fred on the lake earlier" Alicia said that evening when I went to bed,

"He was teaching me to skate just" I said snuggling into my covers,

"Well he had his arm around your waist" Katie said

"Your prodding won't get you anywhere ladies, nothing happened"

"We should ask George what went on" Angelina said,

"I'm surprised you're talking to Fred after Umbridge happened" I said sitting up,

"I realised the woman just has it out for Gryffindor" Angelina said crossing her arms and nodding wisely,

"Just like Snape then" I laughed, the wind was howling outside and it blew open the window making the girls scream, "stupid tower being so high" I threw my legs out of the bed and padded across the floor to close the window, "Damn it's cold" I raced back across the room and jumped into my nice warm bed.

* * *

Christmas was approaching fast, the Prefects were busy trying to decorate the castle which as Ron found out wasn't easy,

"You try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it!" he ranted once.

Since my Mam and Da were still travelling the world I was going to be spending Christmas with the Weasley's, Molly had sent a letter to Ron as well making sure he invited Harry with him.

Hermione had revealed to us that she was going skiing so she wouldn't be coming with us, Ron thought this was hilarious for some reason and had a half hour laughing fit which I silenced in the first five seconds of it.

There was going to be one more DA meeting before the holidays, when everyone got to the room on the day of the meeting we found the room decorated in season, there was mistletoe and baubles in the shape of Harry's head hanging from the ceiling,

"Okay," he said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break –"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly making everyone laugh,

"- we can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, and then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Everyone paired off accordingly, Fred grabbed my arm and I ended up being his partner.

The room was soon full of cries of "Impedimenta!" People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses"

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a 'Happy Christmas' as they went,

"Ugh I'm so tired, I'm glad we're leaving tomorrow" I said flopping down on Fred's bed when we got back to the room, "three weeks of Molly's cooking and presents"

"Shift up" Fred said pulling the covers on the bed back, I crawled in beside him and fell asleep quicker than ever.

It felt like I'd only been asleep for two seconds when someone was shaking me awake, "Fred I'm sleeping leave me alone" I muttered,

"LYDIA!" the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall sounded in my head and I snapped awake, Fred and George were already up and pulling on their jumpers,

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately awake,

"Dad's been attacked by a snake" Fred said seriously,

"I'm up, let's go" I put my jumper on and followed McGonagall Ginny was waiting outside the boys Dorm, "it's ok I'm sure your Dad's ok" I held onto Ginny's hand while we followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office,

"Harry - what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw Dad get hurt –"

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix" said Dumbledore, before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back… I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you –"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds … Minerva, go and head her off - tell her any story –"

Professor McGonagall was gone in a swish of tartan.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin banner. "My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry the Weasley's and me "And quickly, before anyone else joins us." We all gathered around Dumbledore's desk,

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, we nodded, each reaching out to touch some part of the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three, then … one … two …" I grabbed onto Fred's hand tightly and looked at him reassuringly, "… three"

**

* * *

**

**Cliff hanger?**

**Yeah about as good as the end of New Moon**

**"Marry Me"**

**-End-**

**That's not how you do cliff hangers Twilight **

**Went to see the new one though**

**Favourite bits are**

**Taylor Lautner in general**

**K-Stew punching Taylor Lautner in the face and 'breaking her hand'**

**Explaining to Charlie's Moustache about how K-Stew broke her hand**

**The 'sex' talk **

**Taylor Lautner telling R-Patz "I'm hotter than you" **

**The chase scene **

**The fight at the end **

**Watching: What the Buck – Eclipse Review, Listening to: The Drunk Tank Podcast – Episode 35, Random thought of the day: So I find one little thing wrong and I delete everything and re-upload, that's called dedication! It's also called stupidity  
**


	33. Watiting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Her bone structure screams**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse of curves**

**So with the combination of my gift with one liners**

**And my way**

**My way with words**

**

* * *

**

"Back again, the blood-traitor brats. Is it true their father's dying?" a familiar voice sneered

"OUT!" roared a second voice.

I scrambled to my feet and looked around; we had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper.

Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying towards them all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him.

"What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured —"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George

"Me too" I dusted myself off and walked out of the basement

The twins, Ginny and I were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.

"It was -" Harry began; "I had a - a kind of – vision."

And he told us all that he had seen. Ron, who was still very white, gave him a fleeting look, but did not speak.

When Harry had finished, Fred, George, Ginny and I continued to stare at him for a moment.

"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius, he was still holding onto my hand

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at the rest of us; we were all still in our pyjamas. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression. "He's our dad!"

"Why the hell wouldn't we go? Arthur is like another Dad to me, he and Molly looked after me this summer while Mam and Da were away" I protested

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?"

"What does that matter?" said George hotly.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away!" said Sirius angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything, I was inclined to agree with them,

Ron was still ashen-faced and silent.

Ginny said, "Somebody else could have told us … we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry."

"Like who?" said Sirius impatiently. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's -"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred he started to hold my hand tighter and tighter

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is - this is why you're not in the Order – you don't understand - there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here!" bellowed Fred. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

The little colour remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. He looked for a moment as though he would quite like to hit Fred, but when he spoke, it was in a voice of determined calm.

"I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Fred and George still looked mutinous my hand was losing the flow of blood but even if Sirius was family, Arthur had been in my life longer,

Ginny, however, took a few steps over to the nearest chair and sank into it.

Harry looked at Ron, who made a funny movement somewhere between a nod and a shrug, and they sat down too. The twins glared at Sirius for another minute, then took seats either side of Ginny.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all … let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and half a dozen bottles came flying towards us out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sinus's meal, and stopped neatly in front of the six of them.

We all drank, and for a while the only sounds were those of the crackling of the kitchen fire and the soft thud of their bottles on the table.

Then a burst of fire in mid-air illuminated the dirty plates in front of us and, as we gave cries of shock, a scroll of parchment fell with a thud on to the table, accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius at once, snatching up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing – it must be a message from your mother - here -"

He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open and read aloud: "_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum._" George looked around the table.

"Still alive…" he said slowly "But that makes it sound …"

He did not need to finish the sentence.

Still exceptionally pale, Ron stared at the back of his mother's letter as though it might speak words of comfort to him.

Fred pulled the parchment out of George's hands and read it for himself, then looked up at Harry.

He had finally let go of my hand and the blood was rushing back into it making it tingle,

"It'll be ok" I said placing a reassuring arm on Fred's shoulder,

"How do you know?" he whispered

"I don't, but you have to have faith" I said putting my head on Fred's shoulder, "and no matter what I'll be here" Fred took my hand again and I soon fell back to sleep on his shoulder

**

* * *

**

**Yeah so I didn't really write much for this one but it's heavy on the FredxLydia at the end there which is what you guys want … I think**

**I really don't know**

**Watching: Rooster Teeth – The Button, Listening to: Drunk Tank – Episode 36, Random thought of the day: Two chapters in five minutes oh yeahhh**


	34. St Mungos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**I'm the dandy highway man**

**Who you're too scared to mention**

**I spend my cash on looking flash **

**And grabbing your attention**

**

* * *

**

At ten past five in the morning by my phone, the kitchen door swung open and Molly entered the kitchen.

She was extremely pale, but when they all turned to look at her, Fred, Ron and Harry half rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face, I let out a breath I'd been holding since McGonagall told us Arthur had been attacked, I sank into my seat and Fred grabbed my hand, George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his Butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER"

But Kreacher did not answer the summons.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So, it's breakfast for - let's see –eight … bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast –" I got up to help Sirius as did Harry, not wanting to intrude on the Weasley's happiness. Arthur might be like a second dad to me but he was a real dad to the twins, Ron and Ginny.

I started cooking eggs since Sirius almost burnt his eyebrows off trying to use the stove, Harry was taking plates out of the dresser when Molly went over to him and took the plates from him and pulled him into a hug.

She didn't hug him for too long and from the look on Harry's face he was glad for that; I'd have to ask him about that later,

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful … they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer … of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas."

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Molly beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast, "Lydia dear let me do that, I'm sure you've had a rough night as well why don't you sit down and I'll take care of this?"

"It's ok Molly, I don't mind helping"

"I insist dear, go and sit down. I got this" she took the spatula from my hand and I sat down next to Fred,

"It's great Dad's ok" he beamed

"Yeah it's great" I agreed yawning "I think I might skip breakfast and go straight to bed"

"I'll come with you, I'm exhausted as well" Fred said getting up from the table. We walked up the stairs to the room we'd shared and both fell asleep in the big bed I'd used during the summer.

* * *

At lunch time Molly called us and told us our trunks had arrived from Hogwarts so we would have something to wear when we went to see Arthur.

Everybody except Harry was riotously happy and talkative as they changed out of their pyjamas into jeans and jumpers. When Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort us across London, we greeted them gleefully, laughing at the bowler hat Mad-Eye was wearing at an angle to conceal his magical eye and assuring him, truthfully, that Tonks, whose hair was short and bright pink again, would attract far less attention on the Underground,

"Trust me, Tonks would only grab less attention if she had a nose ring" I explained buttoning up my mac, "Muggles will take more notice of your hat than anything" I fixed my hair under my hat and we were off.

Harry who had been beside Tonks on the train sped off when we got off, meaning the Twins and I were at the front with Tonks who was leading the way.

We followed her through the busy high street full of people doing their Christmas shopping, intent on nothing but getting to the large HMV shop we were walking past, Moody even had to put his magical eye on me to stop me from going into the shop,

"Here we go," said Moody a moment later.

They had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned, red-brick department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air; the window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modelling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'

"Right," said Tonks, beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. Its false eyelashes were hanging off and it was modelling a green nylon pinafore dress. "Everybody ready" They nodded, clustering around her. Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy, her breath steaming up the glass. "Wotcher … We're here to see Arthur Weasley"

The dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, and

Tonks seized Ginny and Molly by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and into the hospital; the twins and I went next, stepping through the glass into reception.

I stood bored waiting on the idiots in front of us to get a move on until finally Molly stepped up to the witch at reception,

"Hello," she said, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us -?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Molly "Come on, you lot."

We followed her through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soapsuds.

More witches and wizards in lime-green robes walked in and out of the doors we passed; a foul-smelling yellow gas wafted into the passageway as they passed one door, and every now and then they heard distant wailing.

We climbed a flight of stairs and entered the Creature-Induced Injuries corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words: Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten: Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck. Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside, Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once … it ought to be just the family first."

Mad-Eye growled his approval of this idea and set himself with his back against the corridor wall, his magical eye spinning in all directions.

Harry and I drew back, too, but Molly reached out a hand and pushed him through the door, saying, "Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you. And Lydia you might as well be family, come on"

The ward was small and rather dingy, as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door.

Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious-looking wizard on the wall, captioned: Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612—1697, Inventor of the Entrail-expelling Curse.

There were only three patients. Arthur was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Harry was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling on to his bed.

He looked up as they walked towards him and, seeing who it was, beamed,

"Hello!" he called, throwing the Prophet aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Molly, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine," said Arthur brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug.

"If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be f it to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," said Arthur cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that seven extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. They're sure they'll find an antidote, though; they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding towards the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" whispered Molly, looking alarmed. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon," Arthur reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him - didn't mention names, of course - but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage."

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," said Arthur sadly. "And that woman over there," he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, very nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened?" I asked, pulling my chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Arthur, with a significant smile at Harry. "It's very simple - I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on and bitten."

"Is it in the Prophet, you being attacked?" asked Fred, indicating the newspaper Arthur had cast aside.

"No, of course not," said Arthur, with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got —"

"Arthur!" Molly warned him.

"- Got - er - me," Arthur said hastily, though Harry was quite sure that was not what he had meant to say.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," said Arthur, though with a small smile. He snatched up the Daily Prophet, shook it open again and said, "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins arrest when you arrived.

You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets back in the summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in -"

"When you say you were 'on duty'," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?"

"You heard your father," whispered Molly, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off the toilet charge," said Arthur grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands -"

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon, the thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" snapped Molly.

"Anyway," said Arthur, in a raised voice, "this time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because, according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone re-growth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in"

And he looked eagerly around as though hoping to see a signpost.

"Didn't you say Fish Face's got a snake, Harry?" I asked, looking at Arthur for a reaction. "A massive one you saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

"That's enough," said Molly crossly. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her children and Harry. "You can come and say goodbye afterwards. Go on."

They trooped back into the corridor. Mad-Eye and Tonks went in and closed the door of the ward behind them. Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Fine," he said coolly, rummaging in his pockets, "be like that. Don't tell us anything."

"Looking for these?" I said smiling, holding out the extendable ears I kept in my bag

"You read my mind," said Fred, grinning. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

He and George took the ears from me and disentangled the strings and separated six Extendable Ears from each other. Fred and George handed them around. Harry hesitated to take one,

"Go on, Harry, take it! You saved Dad's life. If anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him, it's you."

"Yeah come on"

Grinning in spite of himself, Harry took the end of the string and inserted it into his ear as the twins had done.

"Okay, go!" Fred whispered.

The flesh-coloured strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door

"… They searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… but You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Tonks whispered

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Moody, "'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he?

No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had a lot more time to look around. So, Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," said Molly. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this."

"Yeah, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," whispered Mrs Weasley.

"Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him —" Harry pulled the Extendable Ear out of his own, his heart hammering very fast and heat rushing up his face. He looked around at the others. They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful,

"Holy Shit" I gasped

* * *

**Watching: Dr Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog, Listening to: Neil Patrick Harris – Nothing Suits me like a Suit, Random thought of the day: I'm hungry ~**


	35. Stiches

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**No attorneys**

**To plead my case**

**No orbits**

**To send me into outta space**

**And my fingers**

**Are bejewelled**

**With diamonds and gold**

**But that aint gonna help me now**

**

* * *

**

After listening at the door Harry was distant from everyone, understandably of course, if I thought I was being possessed by Voldypants I wouldn't want to be around anyone either,

"Are you all right, Harry dear?" asked Molly leaning across Ginny to speak to him as the train rattled along through its dark tunnel. "You don't look very well. Are you feeling sick?"

The rest of us who'd been eavesdropping knew what was wrong but if Harry didn't want to tell Molly then none of us were going to,

"Harry, dear, are you sure you're all right?" said Molly in a worried voice, as we walked around the unkempt patch of grass in the middle of Grimmauld Place after getting off the tube. "You look ever so pale … are you sure you slept this morning? You go upstairs to bed right now and you can have a couple of hours of sleep before dinner, all right?" Harry nodded meekly and dashed upstairs; Molly took off her winter coat and went into the kitchen to start dinner,

"Yikes" I breathed when Molly had shut the kitchen door, "this is fat turning out to be one of _the _strangest Christmas Eve's I've ever experienced"

"I'll say, you don't really think he's possessed do you?" Fred whispered as we made our way up the stairs,

"If he is I doubt he'd take to kindly to me trying to exorcise him" I laughed,

"What's so funny about exorcism?" George asked pushing the door to the room open,

"Well basically it's, stand up Fred, this guy stands in front of you like this" I stood in front of Fred, "and puts his hand on your head, then yells 'the power of Christ compels you' and pushes you down, like so" I yelled at Fred and pushed him to the ground,

"Exorcism hurts" he whined,

"So yeah I don't think Harry would take too kindly to that" I flopped down on my bed, "I can't wait till tomorrow already"

"You're so impatient" Fred laughed sitting down next to me, "dinner will be ready soon and after that you can sleep until tomorrow"

"And no you don't get any hints about what you're getting" George said before I could ask,

"You guys know me too well"

"Which is why you should have some faith in us" George laughed.

The three of us sat in the room until Molly came up and called us for dinner, Harry didn't come down which the adults took to mean he was exhausted. The rest of us knew though, it was because of what we'd heard in the hospital.

* * *

Everyone spent the next day putting up Christmas decorations Sirius's delight at having the house full again, and especially at having Harry back, was infectious. He was no longer the sullen host of summer; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much, if not more than they would have done at Hogwarts, and he worked tirelessly in the run-up to Christmas Day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they all went to bed on Christmas Eve the house was barely recognisable.

The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS LYDIA" Fred yelled jumping on my bed knocking the wind out of me,

"Fred you ginger git that hurt!"

"Come on get up it's Christmas, don't you want presents" George teased,

"PRESENTS!" I yelled jumping out of bed "gimme!" Fred and George gave me two multi-coloured badly wrapped packages.

I tore open George's presents first, it was huge and when I saw what was inside it I leapt at him and hugged him around the neck, "You bought me half of Zonko's!" I laughed,

"I knew you'd like it, now open his" I tore open Fred's and was quite shocked, he'd bought me three t-shirts from the internet no less.

I know he'd had his dealings with the internet before and from what Ginny told me it didn't go over as well as Fred told me it had.

The first t-shirt was a Green Day band t-shirt the second was a Ghost Busters t-shirt and the last was a Monty Python t-shirt

"Fred I love them!" I hugged him tightly around the waist,

"There's more" he laughed, "move the t-shirts" I did as instructed and found a pair of Wolverine headphones for my iPod,

"This is amazing! Thank you guys so much! Here these are for you" I handed the twins their presents.

For George a Mr T t-shirt with a little tea pot with a Mohawk, beard and bling, and a Doctor Who wallet

For Fred a Snoopy t-shirt/a which read 'Chicks are Confusing' and a N64 Controller wallet

"Very cool Lyds!" Fred hugged me, "Come on then you probably need a new jumper" I jumped down of my bed and we wondered downstairs.

It wasn't a pretty site, Molly was crying and Lupin was sitting next to her trying to comfort her,

"What's wrong Mum?" George said sitting down next to her,

"Your brother has sent his jumper back" Lupin said,

"Did he send a note?" I asked picking up the parcel,

"No" was Lupin's short reply,

"Don't worry Mum Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings!" Fred said cheerfully, this did not help.

"Maybe you should let me handle this" he said shooing us out of the room,

"Suit yourself" we apprated out of the kitchen and up into Harry and Ron's room,

"Merry Christmas," said George. "Don't go downstairs for a bit."

"Why not?" said Ron.

"Mum's crying again," said Fred heavily.

"Percy sent back his Christmas jumper" I explained

"Without a note" added George. "Hasn't asked how Dad is or visited him or anything"

"We tried to comfort her," said Fred, moving around the bed to look at something Harry had "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings"

"Didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog and throwing me one "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon"

"What's that supposed to be, anyway?" asked Fred, squinting at what Harry was holding, it was a picture apparently

"Looks like a gibbon with two black eyes" I commented

"It's Harry!" said George, pointing at the back of the picture, "says so on the back!"

"Good likeness," said Fred, grinning. Harry threw a book at him; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily: _"If you've dotted the 'i's and crossed the 't's then you may do whatever you please!"_

"I do not like that book" I glared at the book, "it's telling me to do homework"

They got up and dressed. They could hear the various inhabitants of the house calling "Merry Christmas" to one another. On their way downstairs they met Hermione.

"Thanks for the book, Harry" she said happily. "I've wanted that New Theory of

Numerology for ages! And that perfume's really unusual, Ron"

"Meaning it smells like ass" I whispered to the Twins who laughed, but Ron seemed to take it as a genuine compliment,

"No problem," said Ron. "Who's that for, anyway?" he added, nodding at the neatly wrapped present she was carrying.

"Kreacher," said Hermione brightly.

"It had better not be clothes!" Ron warned her. "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much, we can't set him free!"

"It isn't clothes," said Hermione, "although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag. No, it's a patchwork quilt; I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."

"What bedroom" asked Harry, dropping his voice to a whisper as they were passing the portrait of Sirius's mum,

"Well, Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of -den," said Hermione. "Apparently he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen"

Molly was the only person in the basement when they arrived there. She was standing at

the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished them "Merry Christmas," and we averted our eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to a dingy door in the opposite corner to the pantry, Ron rapped on the door with his knuckles and nothing happened so he pulled open the door.

I sat down at the table and played with different colours for my nails before settling on a festive red with little white Santa Hats,

"Cute" Fred said over my shoulder making me jump,

"Don't do that!" I slapped him on the arm, "scared the life out of me"

"Come to think of it," said Sirius, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as the other three closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry. "You were ordering him out of the kitchen."

"Yeah …" said Sirius, frowning "You know, I think that's the last time I saw him, too … he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."

"He couldn't have left, could he?" I asked "I mean, when you said 'out', maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"

"No, no, house-elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family's house," said Sirius.

"They can leave the house if they really want to," Harry contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoy's to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards, but he still managed it."

Sirius looked slightly disconcerted for a moment, and then said, "I'll look for him later, and I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died … but I mustn't get my hopes up."

Fred, George Ron and I laughed; Hermione, however, looked reproachful.

* * *

Once they had eaten their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and I were planning to pay Arthur another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Lupin. Mundungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to 'borrow' a car for the occasion, as the Underground did not run on Christmas Day. The car, which I doubted very much had been taken with the knowledge or consent of its owner, had had a similar Enlarging Spell put upon it as the Weasley's old Ford Anglia; although normally proportioned outside, ten people with Mundungus driving were able to fit into it quite comfortably.

Molly hesitated before getting inside - everyone knew her disapproval of Mundungus was battling with her dislike of traveling without magic - but, finally, the cold outside and her children's pleading triumphed, and she settled herself into the back seat between Fred and Bill with good grace.

The journey to St. Mungo's was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. A small trickle of witches and wizards was creeping furtively up the otherwise deserted street to visit the hospital.

We all got out of the car, and Mundungus drove off around the corner to wait for them. They strolled casually towards the window where the dummy in green nylon stood, then, one by one, stepped through the glass.

The reception area looked pleasantly festive: the crystal orbs that illuminated St. Mungo's had been coloured red and gold to become gigantic, glowing Christmas baubles; holly hung around every doorway; and shining white Christmas trees covered in magical snow and icicles glittered in every corner, each one topped with a gleaming gold star. It was less crowded than the last time they had been there, although halfway across the room I found myself shunted aside by a witch with a walnut jammed up her left nostril.

"Family argument, eh?" smirked the blonde witch behind the desk. "You're the third I've seen today … Spell Damage, fourth floor."

We found Arthur propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"Everything all right, Lupin?" asked Molly, after they had all greeted Arthur and handed over their presents.

"Fine, fine," said Arthur, a little too heartily. "You — er — haven't seen Healer

Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Molly suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Arthur airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, Harry - this is absolutely wonderful!" For he had just opened Harry's gift of fuse-wire and screwdrivers, Molly did not seem entirely satisfied with Arthur's answer.

As her husband leaned over to shake Harry's hand, she peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.

"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" said Arthur, looking rather frightened and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no - it's nothing - it's -I-"

He seemed to deflate under Molly's piercing gaze.

"Well - now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea … he's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in … um … complementary medicine … I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies … well, they're called stitches, Molly, and they work very well on - on Muggle wounds -" Bad idea, I could feel the temperate in the room plummet rapidly and there was a kind of electricity in the air, like just before a thunder storm.

Molly let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl. Lupin strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Arthur; Bill muttered something about getting himself a cup of tea and the Twins leapt up to accompany him, grinning.

We ran along the hall as fast as we could but Molly's words could still be heard,

"Do you mean to tell me," said Molly, her voice growing louder with every word, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"

"Arthur is in so much trouble" I laughed

"He shouldn't be messing about with Muggle stuff" Fred said,

"Mum's going to kill him" Bill said when we were far enough away,

"It's Dad's own fault" George grinned,

"Stiches aren't all bad, I've had them before but I doubt you should get them for magical snake bites"

"Come on Lyd lets go get some tea" Fred laughed grabbing my hand and dragging me to the tearoom

* * *

**Till next time**

**Watching: WHATTHEBUCK, Listening to: Deadmou5 – Ghosts n Stuff, Random thought of the day: sweeties x)**


	36. What in the name of Arse?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**I'm gonna break down these walls **

**I built around myself**

**I wanna fall so in love **

**With you and no one else**

**Could ever mean half as much**

**To me as you do now**

**Together we'll move on**

**Just don't turn around**

**Let the walls break down**

**

* * *

**

Molly woke the twins and I bright and early the next morning with a genuine smile on her face,

"Wha? Mum whas goin on?" Fred asked sleepily

"Your Father is being discharged today, now come on he'll want to see you" I burrowed deeper into the bed, the previous night had been minus ten so Fred and I were sharing to keep each other warm, "that means you too Lydia" Molly wrenched the covers from my body and I curled up into a little ball,

"Cold" I whined,

"Well if you get up and dressed you won't be cold will you?" Molly laughed and left the room,

"Does she get a thrill out of our pain?" George asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,

"Is there even any hot water? Or have the pipes frozen over?" I wondered aloud picking an outfit from my wardrobe and heading to the shower

hr

"Lydia won't you be cold in those trousers? They're all ripped!" Molly fussed,

"I'm fine Molly, I have thermal tights on" I answered fixing my side ponytail under my hat,

"Alright come on then,!" Molly lead us all out the door Bill following and we made our way to the tube.

I had some money in my pocket so I bought myself tea and a scone in a little café while we waited on the train,

"Hey Lyd" George said brightly sitting on my left,

"No" I turned to my right and Fred was hovering over my scone, I pulled the plate in closer to my body and placed my hand protectively over my breakfast, "it's mine, go buy your own"

"We don't have any muggle money" Fred said,

"Not my problem" I eyed both boys suspiciously,

"Fred, George leave Lydia alone!" Molly grabbed both boys by their ears and dragged them away making me cackle.

I finished up my scone just as the train pulled up, I took my little paper cup of tea onto the tube with me and found a seat which was easier seeing as it was boxing day and no one was around.

We got to the hospital quite easily, the streets were still deserted and no shops were open seeing as it was boxing day, I was surprised the trains we even running. But we got to the hospital with minimum fuss and we found Arthur packing up whatever belongings he had into a little suitcase Molly must have brought,

"Hello there!" Arthur beamed as Molly went over and took everything out of his little suitcase re-folded it and re-packed it,

"How're you feeling Arthur?" I asked

"Better than ever Lydia thank you! Here have this" Arthur handed me a chocolate Frog, "it was a Christmas present from one of the healers but I'm not overly fond of chocolate"

"Thanks!" I said brightly, "And no you cannot have some, it's mine now" I said before Fred could ask,

"Don't get between Lyds and Chocolate mate" George laughed at his twin, "she'll bite your hand off"

"Oh come on she's not that bad" Bill laughed,

"No I am" I nodded, "I'm very possessive about chocolate and food"

"Alright you four let's go" Molly herded us out of the room and through the hospital with Arthur in tow.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Arthur exclaimed for the fifth time since we'd gotten on the tube, he was so fascinated with Muggle culture this was like Christmas and his birthday all in one.

It was a short trip back to the house made slightly longer by Muggle children who were out building snowmen or playing with their toys pointing at Arthur and asking their parents why if that man could go out in his pyjamas why couldn't they.

And the occasional teenager throwing snowballs at the 'weirdo' running around in a coat and his pyjamas.

When we got into the house and removed our coats and hats etc. we moved towards the kitchen and Hermione greeted us in the hallway walking with us towards the kitchen.

Arthur was the first to reach for the door and opened it with the rest of us following behind him,

"Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!" everyone stopped for a moment at the scene in the kitchen which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking towards the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Harry immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each, trying to force them apart.

"Merlin's beard" said Arthur, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands. Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel and swept back across the kitchen, passing us without comment. At the door he looked back.

"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter."

And he was gone. Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.

"What's been going on?" asked Arthur again.

"Nothing, Arthur," said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends" with what looked like an enormous effort, he smiled. "So… you're cured? That's great news, really great."

"Yes, isn't it?" said Molly, leading her husband forward to a chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, haven't you, dear" she added, rather menacingly.

"Yes, Molly, dear" said Arthur meekly,

"What in the name of arse was going on in here?" I asked not buying Sirius' explanation,

"Nothing, now shouldn't you be on that Muggle contraption you brought with you?" Sirius asked, "I thought you were glued to it"

"It's a laptop and I'm not glued to it … but I did forget to blog today. If Ma and Da are near a computer they can read what I've been getting up to since I haven't gotten any calls from them in a while" I added biting my lip, Fred took my hand in his for a moment then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me kicking and screaming out of the kitchen

**

* * *

**

**Bit shorter than usual**

**And mostly crap**

**Next few chapters will be getting better **

**Promise**

**Thanks to all of you for reading**

**(:**


	37. The Knight Bus

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me**

**Don't let me out of your sight**

**I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite**

**So don't let me have any rights**

**Oh. . . I've had it up to here!**

**

* * *

**

It was decided that we would be returning to school on the Knight Bus the next day escorted once again by Tonks and Lupin, both of whom were eating breakfast in the kitchen when the Twins and I came down.

The adults seemed to have been mid-way through a whispered conversation as I opened the door; all of them looked round hastily and fell silent.

After a hurried breakfast, they all pulled on jackets and scarves against the chilly grey January morning and Molly herded us all up stairs to get our trunks and coats.

When we came back down Harry and Sirius were talking in the kitchen so we had to wait on him while everyone else was twitching to get on this fancy bus they'd never been on before.

But with first-hand experience of public transport and going round a corner on two wheels in a bus I was praying to any God that would listen we'd survive the trip.

I was flicking through my iPod looking for a playlist to get me through the bus ride when Harry came down stairs and we all entered the kitchen together, the adults seemed to be mid conversation when we walked in so Fred and I just grabbed some toast off a plate and ate in the hallway,

"Talk about awkward silence" I said through a piece of toast, Fred nodded

"Alright then everyone's here and you've got everything you need?" Molly did her final check before we left the house, Lupin and Tonks were coming on the bus with us so while everyone said their final goodbyes and Arthur joked about Harry keeping an eye out for snakes for him.

We left the house and took one final look back as number twelve shrank back into numbers eleven and thirteen,

"Come on, the quicker we get on the bus the better" said Tonks sharply, Lupin flung out his right arm.

**BANG.**

A violently purple, triple-decker bus had appeared out of thin air in front of them, narrowlyavoiding the nearest lamppost, which jumped backwards out of its way.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapt down on to the pavement and said,

"Welcome to the – "

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you" said Tonks swiftly. "On, on, get on –" she shoved us forwards towards the steps, past the conductor, who goggled at Harry as he passed.

"Ere – it's 'Arry -!"

"If you shout his name I will curse you into oblivion" muttered Tonks menacingly, now shunting Ginny and Hermione forwards.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing," said Ron happily, joining us on board and looking around,

"Yea well from what I hear if you value your breakfast this isn't the best way to travel"

"Looks like we'll have to split up" said Tonks briskly, looking around for empty chairs. "Fred, George, Lydia and Ginny, if you just take those seats at the back … Remus can stay with you" she, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded up to the very top deck and the rest of us took our seats,

"Where are the seatbelts?" I asked franticly, "there aren't any seatbelts! It's official I'm gonna die!"

"I'll keep you safe" Fred said smoothly putting both his arms around my waist, "I won't let you die"

"Gee thanks I feel so much safer now" I joked, I could hear the drums pounding in my head and ignoring them wasn't working, "this is gonna be super fun" I thought out loud.

The bus set off again, swaying ominously. It rumbled around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement, then, with another tremendous BANG, we were all flung backwards; my chair and Fred's went flying backwards and we landed on top of one and other,

"You were right Lyd, this _is_ going to be super fun!" Fred laughed and I groaned, this trip was gonna be awful.

* * *

**Listening to: All Time Low – Stella, Watching: Beckii Cruel videos, Thought of the day: I'm in a rut :\**


	38. Cauterize the Wound

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**I am no prince **

**I am no saint**

**I am not anyone's wildest dream**

**But I will stand behind **

**And be someone to fall back on**

**

* * *

**

**BANG**

Finally after being thrown around the Knight Bus so many times that I was surprised I wasn't sick we made it to Hogwarts in one piece.

Lupin and Tonks helped us all off the bus with our luggage, then got off to say goodbye. I glanced up at the three decks of the Knight Bus and saw all the passengers staring down at us, noses flat against the windows, probably gawking at Harry, but since in case I gave myself a quick once over to see if anything was showing,

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds" said Tonks, casting a careful eye around at the deserted road. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves" said Lupin, shaking hands all round and reaching Harry last and taking him aside to have a quiet word.

The seven of us struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging our trunks behind us,

Hermione was already talking about knitting a few elf hats before bedtime,

"Oh come on Hermione we've only just got back give over about your not even officially registered charity which Ninety-Nine per cent of Muggles will not have heard of" I snapped, shocking everyone, "sorry I'm just tired"

"And you've only had one piece of toast today" George added,

"And you get cranky when you don't eat all day" Fred nodded

"Yes, yes I do"

"How is it that you two know all this?" Harry questioned,

"They've known each other since they were eight, they're bound to know almost everything about each other" Ron answered,

"Almost" Hermione asked, "Somehow I can't believe there's anything you three don't know about one and other"

"I can think of one thing" Fred smiled devilishly,

"I think we're thinking of the same thing" George added smirking,

"You two are sick" I shook my head, "I'd never think of something so disgusting"

"We were thinking of how often you think of dying your hair" George laughed,

"You have a filthy mind Lydia" Fred tutted

"Oh shut up!" so we made it to the castle in one piece and went our separate ways when we made it to the tower.

Being too tired to argue with anyone and still feeling sick from the Knight Bus journey to school I bunked with Fred and didn't bother unpacking anything.

* * *

Classes resumed as normal the next day, starting with a double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Delores eyeing the twins and I suspiciously the whole time,

"Where _did _you go?" Hannah whispered to me

"Mum, Dad, Arthur and Molly thought it would be a good idea for us all to go on some big joint holiday to Romania so I got to see Castle Dracula and of course Fred thought it would be fun to lock me in a dungeon, I'm just glad I'm seventeen"

"I'm sure they thought it was hilarious" Hannah turned around and shot the twins an evil look,

"Miss Abbot?" Delores' sickly sweet voice cut through the silence,

"Yes Professor Umbridge?" Hannah replied equally as sweet making me pinch myself to stop laughing,

"Is there a problem?"

"No Professor"

"Well then please return to the text"

"Her face is the problem" I muttered, "hello pink is so two seasons ago" Hannah buried her face in her book to hide her giggling,

"Miss Colton there is no talking in my class" Delores snapped

"I wasn't talking Professor" I replied instantly pretending to be oblivious to Hannah's giggling and everyone staring,

"I heard you say something to Miss Abbot, and I will not have you distracting the rest of the class while they try to work. Pack up your things"

"But-"

"No butts" I raised my eyebrows and smirked and almost everyone had to bury their faces in their books, "you will leave my classroom now and you will report to your head of house" Delores hissed through gritted teeth,

"But she didn't even do anything!" Hannah said a bit too loudly,

"Miss Abbot! There is no talking, pack up your things immediately"

"What did she do?" I yelled, "She's not distracting the class because if you haven't noticed _Professor_ everyone is kinda staring at me right now"

"That is enough! I will not have this kind of outlandish behaviour in my classroom!" Delores stood up behind her desk and slammed her pudgy hands down, "You will both leave my classroom this instant and report to your heads of house"

"But Professor they didn't do anything!" Fred protested standing up as well,

"It was us talking" George added,

"I should have guessed, you three are nothing but vulgar, rude little trouble makers who must all be taught a lesson! You will all leave my classroom and report back to me at five o' clock sharp for detention. I will not have you disrupting my class any further!"

"BUT THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled once again finally losing my temper and snapping. You could have heard a pin drop in the room there was such a deadly silence, I half expected a Luton Bus to appear from thin air,

"Out, now, all four of you and report back at five O' Clock sharp" Delores said with a self-satisfactory smirk on her ugly fat face.

I picked up my bag and left the room storming down the corridor fuming, then as the icing on the cake, the strap on my bag broke and all my books spilled out onto the floor,

"**AGH!**" I screamed and punched the closest wall of course making my knuckles split open and blood to come dripping out,

"Lydia!" Fred came running down the corridor and grabbed my hand, "what did you do that for?"

"Because that fucking bitch made me lose my temper in front of everyone meaning she's got perfect grounds for giving me detention this time _and_ it means she can report back to the ministry how out of control the students of Hogwarts are just look at the example that is me" I balled my other fist and tried to punch the wall again but Fred grabbed my other hand and stopped me,

"Come on you're coming to the hospital wing"

"My bag's broke hang on" I took my wand out of my skirt pocket and waved it over my broken bag "_reparo" _the strap now fixed I hoisted it on my shoulder and Fred walked me to the hospital wing,

_"Not quite the way I wanted him to hold my hand" _I thought bitterly when we made it to the hospital wing and Fred let go of my hand to go find Madam Pomfrey,

"So you hurt your hand when your bag broke" she said dabbing some alcohol onto my knuckles,

"Yeah I tried to grab some of my books before they fell into a puddle and knocked my hand against the wall" I lied

"You might want to see about getting a stronger bag, this is a big year for you after all and I'm sure this isn't the heaviest your bag is going to get"

"Yeah thanks" Madam Pomfrey was wrapping my hand in bandages when she suddenly stopped,

"Lydia?" she turned my hand over to read what was carved into it, "I must not be rude, Lydia how did this happen?"

"I think you know Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure I'm not the first to come to you with something carved into my hand, its fine"

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything and continued to wrap my hand in bandages, when she was finished I hopped off the bed and walked out silently,

"We still have to go to McGonagall" Fred said pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on,

"Come on then" Fred and I walked in silence to McGonagall's classroom where George was already sitting at the back working on something,

"Colton, Weasley sit at the back I know what happened already" McGonagall said pointing at the row of seats George was sitting at.

I decided to sit on my own away from the Twins who didn't question why I did I just kept my head down and worked on my Potions assignment with my iPod on.

By the end of the class I'd pushed some of my anger down and managed to calm down, I was just looking forward to lunch and then having a nap in History of Magic.

The twins didn't talk about what had happened they were too excited about showcasing the headless hats that evening in the common room,

"So that's what you were working on like a _good boy_" I teased George,

"Bite your tongue missy!" he pushed me playfully into a wall,

"You did look like a goody-two-shoes when we came in mate" Fred grinned at his twin as we walked into the great hall,

"LYDIA!" someone yelled running up to me,

"Huh oh Hannah hi"

"Are you alright? I mean after what happened?"

"I'm fine, it's just a little detention I'm already plotting my revenge anyway"

"Good, I'll see you after lunch then"

I took my seat and started piling my plate high with food when I noticed everyone was whispering and pointing at me,

"I lost my temper in class and yelled that's all, any of the fanatical stories you've heard are bullshit" all the whispering stopped and I was able to enjoy my lunch in peace.

* * *

Later that evening after having a nap in history of magic and then heading to dinner, the twins Hannah and I headed to detention where it was obvious my Delores' sour look that the rumours about what had happened in her class today had reached her and her attempt to make us all look like trouble making delinquents hadn't worked it had only succeed in making our reputations as the only people in the school apart from Harry brave enough to stand up to her despite what kind of punishment she doled out,

"You will each sit at opposite ends of the room, there will be no talking" it was a good thing I had bandages on my hand since the amount of writing Delores made me do that night was nothing to laugh off like I had done so many times, this time I had to take off my bandages half way through clean them under the table with magic and then re-apply them they were soaked in that much blood.

Finally after three more bandage changes we were free to go, mine and the twins engravings were healing better than Hana's due to this being the first time she'd gotten a detention like this, I conjured up some bandages for Hana and I made sure she got to her common room ok, since she was feeling a bit woozy from the blood loss.

So finally after hours of pain from Delores the twins and I were finally able to showcase our headless hats,

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES ROLL UP STEP UP TO WITNESS THE MARVEL THAT IS … ****HEADLESS HATS!" **I announced loudly "Two Galleons each, watch Fred, now!"

Fred swept the hat on to his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid; then both hat and head vanished.

Several girls screamed, but everyone else was roaring with laughter.

"And off again!" shouted George, and Fred's hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it,

"Please direct all orders to the lovely sparkly Lydia!" Fred said taking a bow. Almost everyone in the common room came running up to me placing orders for the hats I was so busy I almost didn't notice Harry getting up out of his seat and walking towards his room, I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled to George nodding in Harry's direction, George got the hint and Harry just narrowly dodged George who tried to but a headless hat on him.

When I finally went to bed that night my hand was still stinging and still bleeding quite profusely, I had managed to use my glamour charm to keep my bandage looking clean and to keep unwanted questions from being asked, so when everyone had gone to bed and I was sure all the girls were asleep I snuck back downstairs where the fire was smouldering in the fireplace, I took a poker sitting by the fireplace, unwrapped my bandage and gritted my teeth, this was gonna **suck**

* * *

**And that's where I'm ending it**

**It's mean I know but I'm working on my pacing so y'all will have to wait and see what she does**

**:)**

**Watching: America's Next Top Model Season Four, Listening to: Men without Hats – Safety Dance (it's stuck in my head), Thought of the Day: Curse you internet dongle work!**


	39. National Single Awareness Day

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Take me I'm alive**

**Never was a girl with a wicked mind**

**But everything looks better**

**When the sun goes down**

**

* * *

**

I took a poker sitting by the fireplace, unwrapped my bandage and gritted my teeth, this was gonna **suck, **I took a sharp breath and lowered the poker over my knuckles.

But someone grabbed my wrist,

"What the hell are you doing?" Fred hissed

"Cauterizing the wound" I shrugged my wrist out of his grasp, "it won't stop bleeding and I can't keep cleaning these bandages if I'm asleep"

"So go to the hospital wing, don't lower a white hot poker on your hand!" Fred wrenched the poker from my grasp, "You're smarter than this Lydia"

"Yes I am smarter than this, I was only going to try it because I couldn't think of anything else to stop the bleeding, I have a pretty good working knowledge of medicine working with you and George so I know how to bandage myself up and y'know stuff like that which brings us back to cauterizing the wound to stop it from bleeding"

"You can't just think of a spell that'll do it safely?"

"I thought of that but it'll take me a while before I can think of something that'll cauterize a wound safely"

"And until that time you are coming to the hospital wing with me" Fred grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up from the where I wasn't budging, "don't make me lift you" he warned

"Oh come on! I wasn't gonna anyway. I'm too big a chicken"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know but I'm tired and I've lost a lot of blood today so can I just go back to bed and we'll forget all about this?"

"Yeah but you're coming with me, I don't want you convincing yourself it's a good idea and sneaking down when everyone's asleep"

"Fine" I trudged up to the boy's dorm after Fred, my shuffling fabrics must have woken George because he sat up in his bed,

"Lydia?"

"Yeah, it's cold in my room"

"Fair enough" he lay back down and within seconds he was snoring, I climbed in beside Fred and then found myself sound asleep in seconds.

* * *

"LYDIA ANN COLTON WAKE THE FUCK UP!" someone yelled

"What the duce?" I woke with a start and found myself on the floor tangled in sheets,

"It's morning sunshine and you have to go get dressed" Fred smiled brightly apparently choosing to forget last night,

"Meh" I wrapped a sheet around me and traipsed off to my room stopping to scare some first years on the way, when I got to my room Katie burst into peals of laughter,

"How now madam sheet"

"Yes for I am the mighty **madam sheet** fear me!" I waved my arms up and down like an idiot, "heh madam sheet has to get dressed now, god I can't wait for the weekend" I sighed bringing my uniform into the bathroom with me.

After showering and dressing I felt a lot better, especially since today my Granny was going to send all my post from home, I slid down the banister of the girl's steps and met Fred and George at the bottom,

"Ta da" I landed on my feet and spread my arms out like a gymnast

"I give it an 8.5" George said

"The landing could have been better" Fred agreed,

"Pfft it was easily a nine, come on I'm hungry"

"When are you not?" George asked linking arms with me,

"When's she's asleep" Fred answered for me linking my other arm,

"And even then I sometimes dream of food"

So we made our way down to the great hall which was much more lively than usual, "Hey Katie what's goin on?"

"Check it out!" she handed me a copy of the _Daily Prophet_

"Holy mother of cheese sammich's" I yelled perhaps a bit too loudly since it caught the attention of our resident troll, "have you two seen this!" I handed the _Prophet_ to the twins, who were both as shocked as I was,

"They're saying it was Sirius Black" Alicia nodded vigorously,

"He was a rallying point for the other death eaters" Angelina agreed,

"Wonder how Umbridge is going to take that" I wondered aloud, "after all she's still of the opinion nothing is going on and everyone lives happy, happy lives and _you-know-who_ couldn't possibly be back even though all the death eaters in prison have now broken out"

"I wouldn't bring it up if I was you Lydia, we _want_ to win the house cup this year and with all the points your losing with that woman –"

"Say no more, oh my stuff is here!"

* * *

Of course Harry was the subject of much renewed muttering and pointing in the corridors the following few days after the _Prophet_ article; yet somehow there was a slight difference in the tone of the whisperers' voices.

They sounded curious rather than hostile now, and once or twice I was sure he overheard snatches of conversation that suggested that the speakers were not satisfied with the Prophets version of how and why ten Death Eaters had managed to break out of the Azkaban fortress.

In their confusion and fear, these doubters now seemed to be turning to the only other explanation available to them: the one that Harry and Dumbledore had been expounding since the previous year.

And it wasn't just the students' mood that had changed. It was now quite common to come across two or three teachers conversing in low, urgent whispers in the corridors, breaking off their conversations the moment they saw students approaching.

"They obviously can't talk freely in the staff room anymore" said Hermione in a low voice, as she, Harry, Ron the Twins and I passed Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout huddled together outside the Charms classroom one day, "not with Umbridge there"

"Reckon they know anything new?" said Ron, gazing back over his shoulder at the three teachers.

"If they do, we're not going to hear about it, are we?" said Harry angrily. "Not after Decree…

what number are we on now?" For new notices had appeared on the house noticeboards the

morning after news of the Azkaban breakout:

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOROF HOGWARTS_

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

This latest Decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell

Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class,

"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"

When I next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. I suggested Murtlap essence

* * *

hel

"Ugh that woman, she even has the teachers scared of her, something has to be done" I said in the common room one night

"Lydia no" Hermione warned, "I've seen what she's done to Harry and I can only imagine you've had it ten times worse"

"So that's not the point" I had taken to wearing my bandage all the time now since the carving on my hand was prone to bleeding at the slightest provocation, "ugh whatever its national single awareness day tomorrow so I'm off to my bed, Hana and I have a hot date to get too and I need my beauty sleep"

"No one is gonna say the line Lyd" Fred joked,

"What line?" Ron asked dumbfounded,

"When a girl says she needs her beauty sleep you say 'no you don't you're already beautiful' really Ron you have four older brothers and no one taught you this, I'd expect Harry not to know since he's kept prisoner by his Uncle and never gets any human interaction –"

"I think you'd better go to bed now Lydia" George laughed,

"I still have another foot! But whatever I'm off" so I took myself off to bed since I'd have to get up early the next day for my hot date with Hana.

* * *

I did have to get up early.

I had to sort a week's worth of not giving a damn about what I looked like out, then I had to pick and outfit that didn't look like something Morticia Addams would wear, and accessorise it took a full two hours meaning I was late to breakfast and because of it late to the start of my hot date with Hana, who had also worn black today to promote national single awareness day,

"Wow who died?" Fred asked when I finally got to the front doors to meet everyone else,

"No one it's national single awareness day" Hana replied,

"Eh?" Fred was confused,

"Isn't it valentine's day?" George asked

"Or hallmark holiday or national single awareness day" I explained,

"I see –" Fred was still confused,

"I'm weird let's leave it at that"

"Fair enough, well you ladies enjoy your date and we'll meet you in the three broomsticks in an hour"

"Will do, Hana my love?" so Hana and I linked arms and walked off towards the village.

When we got there of course all the couples were holding hands and kissing and being cute with one and other which made me gag,

"Let's enchant snowballs to fly at couples" Hana exclaimed happily,

"This is why I love you" so with the remaining snow on the ground Hana and I made some enchanted snowballs then left before we got in trouble.

We tried to get into the tea shop for a quiet cup of tea and some enthralling conversation but one look at the Valentine's Day décor and we ran for the hills opting instead to head to Honeydukes and gorge ourselves on chocolate, then when the cold finally got to us and we found out a teacher had stopped our enchanted snowballs we headed to the three broomsticks to meet the Twins,

"We saw the snowballs earlier" Fred said sliding in next to me and handing me a Butterbeer,

"Very intuitive of you" George nodded handing Hana a Butterbeer,

"To national single awareness day" I raised my mug and we toasted,

"This is probably the best Valentine's Day I've ever had" Hana laughed,

"We'll do it again next year then" I said obviously

"It'll be a tradition!" Fred nodded and we toasted once more before we were shushed by some uptight couple, to whom I just flipped the v's and continued drinking.

* * *

"That was hella fun" I said lounging by the fire that night, closing my eyes

"Hey no falling asleep" Fred shook me, "off to bed, go on!"

"Madam Sheet is retiring" I skipped off to bed and magically filling my hot water bottle, since no matter what time of the year it is living in a castle is freezing, I wrapped myself up tight in my covers thankful it was a weekend and within moments I was fast asleep

* * *

**Yeah this took a long time to come out **

**But like I said I had no motivation **

**But that was yesterday and then this morning it came back full force and I managed to write this part.**

**I had actually originally intended for Lydia to use the poker but then I thought 'no that's really stupid' and I had Fred stop her**

**Anyway**

**Messages are always appreciated and thanks to all who have messaged me in the past **

**:) **

**Watching: the electric heater turn, Listening to: Magnetic Man – I need air, Thought of the day: One update down two to go … for now**


	40. Ron Weasley's Goal Keeping Skillzorz

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**She said "I love you boy I love you so"**

**She said "I love you baby oh, oh, oh, oh, oh~" **

**She said "I love you more than words can say"**

**She said "I love you ba-, ay, ay, ay, bab~ay"**

**

* * *

**

Somehow I managed to get dragged to Quidditch practise even though Fred and George were no longer part of the team,

"We're just checking on Ron and Ginny" was George's reply when I asked why

"And I have to go because? It's dinner time and I'm hungry!" I didn't see why I had to go watch sport when the people I watched it for weren't part of the team anymore,

"Because you care about Ginny" Fred said, "isn't she the sister you never had"

"Fine, but I'm bringing Hana" so I wrapped up as warm as I could and went to find Hana in her common room, "we have to go watch Gryffindor practise" I said sourly

"Why! It's freezing outside! And it's dinner time!" Hana complained,

"Yeah well I'm being blackmailed into it and I'd like at least one person who won't start spouting Quidditch jargon"

"Fine let me get my coat"

So the four of us walked out to watch the team practise, and well it wasn't pretty, Ron dropped the ball more times than I care to count and Fred and George shouting at him constantly that he could do 'so much better' didn't exactly help, poor Angie was almost in tears by the end of it all.

When I was finally allowed back into the great hall to eat my dinner I had to eat as quickly as I could because Fred and George wanted to go talk to Harry so we ended up running around the castle looking for him, thank god I had my long sleeve jumper on and my faux Ugg boots because I'm sure my fingers and toes might have fallen off otherwise.

We finally found him in the common room, which is where I had initially suggested but no he could be anywhere,

"Ron and Ginny not here?" asked Fred, looking around as he pulled up a chair, and when Harry shook his head, he said, "Good. We were watching their practice. They're going to be slaughtered. They're complete rubbish without us"

"Come on, Ginny's not bad," said George fairly, sitting down next to Fred. "Actually, I don't know how she got so good, seeing how we never let her play with us."

"She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since the age of six and taking each of your brooms out in turn when you weren't looking," said Hermione from behind her tottering pile of Ancient Rune books,

"She told you too then" I asked stretching out in front of the fire

"Oh," said George, looking mildly impressed. "Well - that'd explain it."

"Has Ron saved a goal yet?" asked Hermione, peering over the top of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.

"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up his end on Saturday" I hit his leg a slap and shot him a mean look which he ignored

He got up again and moved restlessly to the window, staring out across the dark grounds.

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for."

"Speak for yourselves, I couldn't care either way. But I see your point, no watching you two whack flying balls of destruction at Flint's ugly head leaves really no entertainment left in this place"

Hermione cast us both a stern look.

"You've got exams coming!"

"Told you already, we're not fussed about NEWTs," said Fred. "The Snackboxes are ready to roll, we found out how to get rid of those boils, just a couple of drops of Murtlap essence sorts them, Lee put us on to it."

George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky.

"I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."

"Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly,

"I'll get my shotgun" I said offhandedly

"That's the trouble with Quidditch," said Hermione absent-mindedly, once again bent over her Runes translation, "it creates all this bad feeling and tension between the houses."

She looked up to find her copy of Spellman's Syllabary, and caught Fred, George and Harry all staring at her with expressions of mingled disgust and incredulity on their faces.

"Well, it does!" she said impatiently. "It's only a game, isn't it?"

"She has a point you know" Fred reached down and messed with my hair, "GIT!"

"Hermione," said Harry, shaking his head, "you're good on feelings and stuff, but you just don't understand about Quidditch."

"Maybe not," she said darkly, returning to her translation, "but at least my happiness doesn't depend on Ron's goalkeeping ability."

"She's right you know"

"Hair" George threatened making me throw my hand protectively over my hair which I'd just managed to fix,

"Mean to me, I'm off to comfort Angie then" I picked myself up from the floor and went up to my room to comfort Angie on her upcoming horror.

* * *

"You know people aren't even this enthusiastic when their county gets to the All-Ireland" I muttered darkly to Fred, who was dragging me quite literally out towards the Quidditch pitch,

"Having been to a few Dublin matches I'd have to disagree, but at least there isn't any alcohol here" a familiar voice said and I noticed Cassandra walk past,

"Good point, beer would only make this a whole lot worse"

"Well good luck today"

"Yeah thanks" she glided off and Fred dropped my arm,

"When did you get friendly with her?"

"She's not the enemy Fred; she doesn't like Malfoy any more than we do actually"

"Uh huh you're still coming to the match though if I have to carry you there myself"

"Fine" I gave in and let Fred guide me through the crowd to where George and Hana were waiting, "dragged here as well?" I asked Hana

"Yeah" she sighed, "it's too damn cold to be outside today I don't care if it is almost March"

"Agreed"

The very best thing you could say about the match was that it was short; the Gryffindor spectators had to endure only twenty-two minutes of agony.

It was hard to say what the worst thing was: I thought it was a close-run contest between Ron's fourteenth failed save, the new beater missing the Bludger but hitting Angelina in the mouth with his bat, and some kid shrieking and falling backwards off his broom when Zacharias Smith zoomed at him carrying the Quaffle.

The miracle was that Gryffindor only lost by ten points: Ginny managed to snatch the Snitch from right under Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby's nose, so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.

Back in the common room everyone was feeling hollow feeling more like a funeral than anything else,

"Hey Angie how're you holding up" I asked sitting down next to my deflated friend,

"The thing is I know Ron has it in him, he's just I dunno"

"Stage Fright, he'll probably get better the more you play … that is if you're keeping him on?"

"He tried resigning but I won't let him, it's like you said, stage fright" she sighed and I let her be, walking back over to the twins who were talking to Harry,

"I haven't even got the heart to take the mickey out of him," said Fred, looking over at Ron's crumpled figure. "Mind you… when he missed the fourteenth –"

He made wild motions with his arms as though doing an upright doggy-paddle.

"- well, I'll save it for parties, eh?" I hit Fred square in the chest,

"Leave him alone you bully, you have to wait at least a week before you start on him"

"Who died and made you Merlin?" Fred joked,

"Elvis did, I'm off to bed, see ya" I dragged myself up to the dorm room where Angie was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and Alicia and Katie sitting on either side comforting her, "I'll go stay with the other two then give you some space" I took my hot water bottle and made my way to the boys dorm where Fred and George were taking the piss out of Ron, "didn't I say you had to wait a week?"

"The mighty Lydia Colton, come to scold us" Fred mocked throwing a pillow at me,

"Yeah well with the tears in the toilet crisis in my room I'm here to bug you two"

"Come on then" Fred made space for me in his bed and I put the hot water bottle between the two of us and soon fell asleep simply exhausted from a long week and having to get up early for Quidditch.

**

* * *

**

**Things seem to be moving along better than I had planned **

**It won't be long now until we leave Hogwarts if I look at my chapter plan and the book I'm using as reference material -cough- then we'll be opening a shop in a few chapters.**

**Well until next time**

**Watching: Harry Potter 7 trailers, Listening to: The Wombles – Remember You're a Womble, Thought of the Day: It's so cold today, I wish it would hurry up and snow so the cold weather is worth it DX**


	41. The Quibbler

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**The devil went down to Georgia; he was looking for a soul to steal.**

**He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.**

**When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot**

**And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:**

**"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.**

**"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.**

**"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:**

**"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."**

**The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,**

**"But I'll take your bet, you're gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."**

**

* * *

**

Breakfast was a reasonably quiet affair; no one could really say anything after Saturday everyone just kept to themselves and no one really spoke much.

That is until the post arrived, my Granny had sent some of the things I'd bought online she'd managed to shrink it all into one small package and had attached a note telling me how to un-shrink it all. I was looking over my invoices for all my orders when a whole host of owls came flying in and landed in front of Harry,

"Look who's mister popularity this morning" I scoffed as the twins and I made our way down to where Ron and Hermione were opening the letters that just kept coming,

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St. Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed and crumpling up a second.

"This one looks okay, though," said Harry slowly, scanning a long letter "Hey, she says she believes me!"

"This one's in two minds," said Fred, who had joined in the letter-opening with enthusiasm.

"Says you don't come across as a mad person, but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know- Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment"

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth … Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "… but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too - wow!"

"Lemme see that" the witch in question couldn't have been more than 20 and the picture was something I'd expect to see in between the covers of FHM, "I'll take that Ron, you're far too young to be looking at things like this" I pocketed the picture and grabbed a handful of letters,

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice.

I looked up with my hands full of envelopes.

Professor Umbridge was standing behind Fred, a girl I knew as Luna from DA meetings and me, her bulging toad's eyes scanning the mess of owls and letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her I could see many of the students watching us avidly.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" said Fred loudly "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Mr Weasley, or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr Potter?"

Harry hesitated,

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June?"

For some reason he glanced up at the staff table as he said this.

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, her voice thinner and higher than ever. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here -"

And he threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr Potter," she whispered. "How you dare … how you could …" She took a deep breath, "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions"

She stalked away, clutching The Quibbler to her chest, the eyes of many students following her,

"Yikes you've really but a bee in her bonnet" I laughed, "I can't wait to see how this one pans out"

"That makes two of us, hey Luna isn't it? Can you get us as many copies of these as you can? We'll pay you for them all"

"I'll ask Daddy" Luna glided off probably to owl her Dad who I guessed from the amount of Quibblers I had stashed under my bed at home was the editor,

"Well off to class, shall we?" Fred offered me his arm and I looped my own with it,

"We shall!"

* * *

When class was over we noticed a lot of people crowded round specific parts of the corridor,

"What's going on here then?" George who had missed breakfast since he was working on a last minute snack box antidote, asked pushing several smaller students out of the way, "well I'll be damned"

"What?" I pushed my way past the smaller people as did Fred and we saw what all the fuss was about,

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"Oh ho this could not have been well thought out" I laughed, "I mean what happens when something gets banned? More people want one!"

And I was right by the end of the day, though none of us had seen so much as a corner of The Quibbler anywhere in the school; the whole place seemed to be quoting the interview to each other. Harry heard them whispering about it as they queued up outside classes, discussing it over lunch and in the back of lessons.

Meanwhile, Professor Umbridge was stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets: Harry knew she was looking for copies of The Quibbler, but the students were several steps ahead of her. The pages carrying Harrys interview had been bewitched to resemble extracts from textbooks if anyone but themselves read it, or else wiped magically blank until they wanted to peruse it again. Soon it seemed that every single person in the school had read it. The teachers were of course forbidden from mentioning the interview by Educational Decree Number Twenty-six, but they found ways to express their feelings about it all the same.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall gave me twenty points because I shut Fred up by jabbing him in the side with my elbow and in History of Magic Professor Binns gave Lee thirty points because he managed to stay awake all lesson.

Harry was a hero in the Gryffindor common room that night. Daringly, Fred and George had put an Enlargement Charm on the front cover of The Quibbler and hung it on the wall, so that Harry's giant head gazed down upon the proceedings, occasionally saying things like **'THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS**' and **'EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE**' in a booming voice.

Hermione did not find this very amusing; she said it interfered with her concentration, and she ended up going to bed early out of irritation.

I had to admit that the poster was not quite as funny after an hour or two, especially when the talking spell had started to wear off, so that it merely shouted disconnected words like 'DUNG' and 'UMBRIDGE' at more and more frequent intervals in a progressively higher voice, finally I had to shut the damn thing up before it gave me a massive headache,

"Aw what'd you do that for Lyd?" Fred asked pouting at me,

"Yeah why" George chimed in,

"Because it's giving me a headache that's why, now I'm going to bed my _own_ bed" I added before Fred could say anything about sharing a bed again, "I'll see you two tomorrow, we have hats to sell" I grinned at them both before heading off to bed

**

* * *

**

**Y'all have probably guessed I'm struck with Potter fever seeing as DH Pt1 is out on Friday in the UK **

**-squee-**

**I can't wait**

**I'm going to see it with my mum as well lol cause everyone else is like "let's wait for the hype to die down" but I have a Slytherin t-shirt special for the occasion.**

**I thought about getting a Gryffindor one but I took a test on Facebook (as you do) and it told me the house I belonged in was Slytherin.**

**Maybe I'll get a Gryffindor one for next year when I boycott DH Pt2 because for anyone who's read the book … "with the trace of a smile still on his face"  
TT~TT**

**WHY JK ROWLING I ASK YOU WHY! **

**"I always knew … I don't know why but I just always knew"**

**WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE? THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE THAT DESERVE THAT!**

**Anyway**

**Watching: Nothing cause I'm at home and we have no internet connection cause I live in a cold as shit log cabin in the middle of nowheresville, Listening to: All Time Low – Break your little heart, Thought of the Day: Hot damn my feet are cold D:**


	42. DA Discovered

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Is it still me who makes you sweat **

**Who you think about in bed**

**When the lights are dim**

**And your hands shaking **

**As he's sliding off your dress**

**

* * *

**

It was lunch the next day when the twins and I were stood in the courtyard selling our headless hats.

It was my job to bring people over and the twins wore the hats and sold as many as we could during the break, I could feel someone staring at me and I noticed Hermione glaring from the opposite corner where she Ron and Harry were talking about something, more than likely something that had sent of Harry's 'spidey sense'

"Heh spidey sense" I laughed briefly

"What is spidey sense?" Fred asked making me jump since I'd forgotten he had a headless hat on,

"A muggle thing, there's a superhero called Spiderman and he has 'spidey sense' that tells him when something's gonna go wrong. Like when Harry's scar goes nuts"

"Scar sense cool" George laughed just as the bell went,

"Off to DADA, and it's a double how fun" I groaned, and the twins and I trudged off to class,

"We will continue reading chapter fourteen of the text, there will be no need to talk" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice drilled into my head I wished I could block it out.

But I took my book out anyway and sat it in front of me and pretended to read while scribbling a note to Hana on a piece of parchment I had in my skirt pocket,

_'Don't get me wrong I love to read but anymore of this crap and I'm joining the illiteracy club lol'_ I passed it to Hana under the desk while Umbridge was busy with some papers on her desk,

_'I know what you mean, how does she expect us to pass our NEWT on this crap?' _Hana wrote back

_'If we read it we'll be able to do it come test time, I'm just thankful for DA'_ I wrote back but didn't pass it until I'd charmed the page so it would look like notes on the chapter we were supposed to be reading,

_'Here, here and Patronuses are so cool!'_

_'Yeah they are!'_

"Miss Colton, Miss Abbot is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Umbridge asked loudly,

"No Professor" I said putting my head back into my book,

"How about that note you're passing?"

"It's just notes on the chapter Professor"

"Give it to me" I got up from my seat and took the note with me handing it to Umbridge who looked over it and then satisfied with only seeing notes on anti-jinxes she handed it back to me, "there is no need to pass notes in my class"

"Sorry Professor, Hana was just confused so I tried to help. Of course I'm no expert like you" I added somewhat condescendingly

"Return to your seat Miss Colton"

When the bell finally rang for the end of the double lesson I was so happy to be going to dinner I dashed down the corridors not even bothering to take time to hex anyone I heard utter the words 'Weasley is our King' just firing off random hexes and jinxes in the general direction of anyone wearing green.

When I made it to the dinner table I let my bag drop with a loud **thump** making a few people jump and proceeded to fill my plate until it was overflowing,

"Easy Lyd" Fred said when he sat down next to me, "You'll give yourself stomach cramps"

"And you don't want them tonight when you were so proud to show off your Patronus for everyone tonight" George said taking a seat at my other side

My Patronus had taken the shape of a fox which hadn't really surprised anyone given my nature,

"You're right!" so I slowed down and enjoyed my dinner, thankfully I had a free after so I had some time to wind down before meeting that night.

* * *

We were all standing in the room of requirement enjoying watching different Patronuses fly around the room; Harry walked around and helped anyone who needed it when suddenly the door to the room opened and shut, and those closest to the door fell silent.

I watched as Dobby the house elf made his way through the crowd to where Harry was standing and tug on his jumper

The elf's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking. The members of the D.A. closest to

Harry had fallen silent; everybody in the room was watching Dobby. The few Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away into silver mist, leaving the room looking much darker than before.

"Harry Potter, sir …" squeaked the elf, trembling from head to foot, "Harry Potter, sir… Dobby has come to warn you … but the house-elves have been warned not to tell …" Dobby trailed off then …

He ran head-first at the wall.

Hermione and a few of the other girls let out squeaks of fear and sympathy.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked, grabbing the elf's tiny arm and holding him away from anything with which he might seek to hurt himself.

"Harry Potter … she … she …"

Dobby hit himself hard on the nose with his free fist.

"Who's 'she', Dobby?"

But the look on Harry's face made me realise only one 'she' could induce such fear in Dobby. The elf looked up at Harry, slightly cross-eyed, and mouthed wordlessly.

"Umbridge?" asked Harry, horrified.

Dobby nodded, and then tried to bang his head on Harry's knees. Harry held him at arm's length.

"What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the D.A.?"

He read the answer in the elf's stricken face. His hands held fast by Harry, the elf tried to kick himself and fell to the floor.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked quietly but standing close by as we were the twins and I could hear

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry straightened up and looked around at the motionless, terrified people gazing at the thrashing elf.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN"

They all pelted towards the exit at once, forming a scrum at the door, then people burst through. Fred grabbed my hand and George grabbed Hana and we ran as fast as we could, having some experience running away from Flint, Filch and Snape we thought we were in the clear until we tripped over nothing.

When I'd picked myself back up I saw the smug face of Parkinson from Slytherin sneering up at me, and I also noticed a silver badge on her robes that wasn't a prefects badge,

"Inquisitorial Squad you filthy blood traitor" she spat,

"Oh no you didn't" I tried to let go of Fred's hand but he held on tightly and when I turned to him he shook his head,

"You'll all come with me"

"Oh really, are you going to make us?" I asked just dying to punch Parkinson in her smug face,

"By order of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor you _have_ to come with me. Now move!" she shoved us all along and when we got to the headmaster's office a very annoyed looking Umbridge was waiting for us,

"Very good Miss Parkinson fifty points as for you four, you will join the rest of your little club in detention in the great hall for the rest of the month. Now off to bed!"

When the twins and I had dropped Hana off at her Common Room and made our way back up to the tower I had decided against going to my own room instead going with Fred and George to their room since they'd seen what happened when you got on my bad side before.

"That bitch Parkinson! I should have decked her in her fat face!" I yelled digging my nails into a pillow,

"Yeah but then you would have gotten more detentions and that scar is pretty deep in your hand already" Fred said sitting on his bed,

"I don't give a shit Fred! That woman has gone too far this time; she needs to be taught a lesson"

"Now I like where _this_ is going" Fred smirked looking at George who wore an identical smirk, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well we've always caused some trouble here but we've always known where the line was. Maybe stepping a toe or two over once or twice but now, now all the rules are out the window. Now it's time to show Umbridge what trouble really means" I smirked, Umbridge wasn't going to know what hit her

* * *

**So I've been typing all this up at like two in the morning when I can't sleep so I figure if I can't sleep I might as well write.**

**So what does Lydia have planned?**

**Anyone who's read the books will know what's coming of course but for those who only watch the movies … I don't remember if "give her hell from us Peeves" was in Order of the Phoenix **

**Huh**

**Anyway**

**Watching: Code Geass – The Stupid Files, Listening to: Steve Mac – Paddy's Revenge, Thought of the Day: If amphetamines have an opposite effect on me why the hell can't I sleep?**


	43. Weasley's Wildfire Whizzbangs

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Teenage Dream kicks so hard to beat**

**Every time she walks down the street**

**Another girl in the neighbourhood**

**Wish she was mine**

**She looks so good**

**I wanna hold her**

**Wanna hold her tight **

**Get teenage kicks right through the night**

**

* * *

**

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

The signs had gone up everywhere overnight, and as if that wasn't bad enough the members of the newly formed 'Inquisitorial Squad' seemed to delight in taking points of everyone for anything they deemed appropriate.

The four hourglasses in the great hall were all loosing sand rapidly, except Slytherin's of course,

"Noticed, have you?" said Fred

He, George and I had just come down the marble staircase and joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and some kid in front of the hour-glasses.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," said Harry furiously, as they watched several more stones fly upwards from the Gryffindor hour-glass.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," said George.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" said Ron quickly.

"He never managed to get all the words out," I said, "due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor." I laughed it was actually a very funny sight, Fred and George holding onto an arm each and me holding the door of the cabinet open and Montague looking very scared before we shoved him in and shut the door

Hermione looked very shocked "But you'll get into terrible trouble!"

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," said

Fred coolly "Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?" asked Hermione.

"Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line," I said

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally," said George.

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem," said Fred.

"But now?" said Ron tentatively.

"Well, now -" said George.

"- what with Dumbledore gone -" said Fred

"- we reckon a bit of mayhem —" said George.

"— is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," said Fred.

"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" I said, smiling at her. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So, anyway," I checked my phone, "phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch, if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" said Hermione anxiously.

"You'll see," said George. "Run along, now."

Fred, George and I turned away and disappeared into the swelling crowd descending the stairs towards lunch,

"This is going to be brilliant!" I said happily as we slipped out of the crowd and to where we'd left a crate of fireworks we'd been working on,

"It's almost a shame to use them all" Fred said grinning

"Almost" George grinned at his twin,

"Well then boys T – Minus ten seconds and counting, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two" Fred light the fuses of all the fireworks, "one"

**BANG!**

Dragons comprised entirely of green and gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went; shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers; rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls; sparklers were writing swear words in Mid-air of their own accord; firecrackers were exploding like mines everywhere we looked, and instead of burning themselves out, fading from sight or fizzling to a halt, these pyrotechnical miracles seemed to be gaining in energy and momentum the longer we watched.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge, "They'll be all over the school unless we do something – Stupefy"

"Mistake number one" I laughed quietly, "this is brilliant, I don't know why we didn't think of this years ago!"

"Don't Stun them, Filch!" shouted Umbridge angrily, as if it had been his incantation.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed Filch, who as a Squib could no more have stunned the fireworks than swallowed them,

"Impressive," Harry said quietly, grinning when he found us listening to the symphony outside the corridor we were hiding in "Very impressive … you'll put Dr Filibuster out of business, no problem …"

"Cheers," whispered George, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "Oh, I hope she tries vanishing them next … they multiply by ten every time you try"

The fireworks continued to burn and to spread all over the school that afternoon. Though they caused plenty of disruption, particularly the firecrackers, the other teachers didn't seem to mind them very much and I was pretty sure most if not all of the teachers knew it was us that had set them off.

The upshot of it all was that Professor Umbridge spent her first afternoon as Headmistress running all over the school answering the summonses of the other teachers, none of whom seemed able to rid their rooms of the fireworks without her.

Fred, George and I were heroes that night in the Gryffindor common room. Even Hermione fought her way through the excited crowd to congratulate them.

"They were wonderful fireworks," she said admiringly.

"Thanks" said George, looking both surprised and pleased "Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Only thing is, we used our whole stock; we're going to have to start again from scratch now"

"It was worth it, though," said Fred, who was taking orders from clamouring Gryffindor's

"If you want to add your name to the waiting list, Hermione, it's five Galleons for your Basic Blaze box and twenty for the Deflagration Deluxe …" I called over to her being swamped myself with orders from people.

When the crowd finally dissipated I threw myself into an armchair next to the fire,

"Best day **EVER!" **I squealed happily, "oh – my – gosh I have so many orders in my book it's insane!"

"It's so worth starting over from scratch on the fireworks" George said slumping into the armchair across from me,

"And they will be more fabulous than before, you were right Lyd the more fabulous the better" Fred shifted me out of my seat then taking it for himself put two hands around my waist and sat me down on his knee,

"Extravagant out there stuff is what I do best" I smiled happily, "I'm so tired now, I'm away to bed. See you tomorrow"

"Night Lydia" the twins called.

When I got up to the room the girls set on me immediately asking if that's what I'd been doing with myself all this time and how could they get their names to the top of the list for anything I had cooking.

So I told them about my range of products for girls only and they were so excited they wanted one of everything I was thinking about or anything that had already been put into production.

Eventually I had to call it a night since I was so tired but I told the girls I'd put their names down for anything I thought of in future.

In the dark that night while everyone else was asleep around me I began to picture the shop the twins wanted to open from the floor to the roof, so by the time I fell asleep my head was full of thoughts of what the shop could look like

* * *

**I'm reading Potter 5 as I go along here actually and realising there's not as many chapters as I thought until … well anyone who's read the book knows what happens but for those that haven't I'll not spoil it**

**Still not tired either**

**So I shall write more!**

**Watching: Lucia Micarell – Kashmir, Listening to: The Pretty Reckless – Make Me Wanna Die, Thought of the Day: Only one day left!  
**


	44. Give her hell from us Peeves

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**Everyone loves Magical Trevor**

**'Cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever**

**Look at him now disappearing a cow **

**Where is the cow hidden right now?**

**Taking a bow it's Magical Trevor**

**Everyone has seen that the trick is clever**

**Look at him there with his leathery, leathery whip it's made of magic and with a little flick**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah the cow is back, yeah, yeah, yeah the cow is back**

**What did he see in the parallel dimension?**

**He saw beans lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans **

**

* * *

**

Seventh year was beginning to get less and less fun.

After the Easter holidays there was a giant push on both fifth and seventh years for NEWTs and OWLs, so I spent a lot of time traipsing back and forth to the library where I only ever got to stay two minutes before I did something that would get me kicked out, but at least I was trying to revise,

"Does no one get that I couldn't give a crap about exams?" I asked sitting on a bench with the Twins one day eating my Easter Egg from Molly, "I mean I'm sure everyone but Snape, Umbridge and Filch knows we set those fireworks off but there's still the overbearing 'you must do well in exams to succeed' thing from _every single teacher_!"

"Rant over?" George asked

"Rant over" I confirmed,

"Well we don't need to do well in our exams anyway since when this is all over we're opening the shop and you saw the reaction after the fireworks I mean we don't need exams to fill orders" Fred said sympathetically, "now enough moping, let's go work on the rest of those fireworks!"

* * *

Soon enough it was career day and all the fifth years were being trotted along to the great hall were they could choose what exciting career they wanted to pursue after school,

"Load of crap if you ask me" I said wading in and out of fifth years since Ginny had tipped of the Twins that Harry needed to talk to Sirius somewhere Umbridge couldn't interfere,

"Hey," said Fred Harry's ear, "Ginny's had a word with us about you," said Fred, stretching out his legs on the table in front of them and causing several booklets on careers with the Ministry of Magic to slide off on to the floor. "She says you need to talk to Sirius?"

"What?" said Hermione sharply, freezing with her hand halfway towards picking up _MAKE A BANG AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL ACCIDENTS AND CATASTROPHES. _

"Yeah …" said Harry, trying to sound casual, "yeah, I thought I'd like –"

"Don't be so ridiculous," said Hermione, straightening up and looking at him as though she could not believe her eyes. "With Umbridge groping around in the fires and frisking all the owls"

"Well, we think we can find a way around that," said George, stretching and smiling. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"

"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" continued Fred.

"No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's studying, too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do." I said smirking

Fred gave Hermione a sanctimonious little nod. She looked rather taken aback by this thoughtfulness.

"But it's business as usual from tomorrow," Fred continued briskly. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"

"Yes, but still," said Hermione, with an air of explaining something very simple to somebody very obtuse, "even if you do cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to talk to him?"

"Umbridge's office," said Harry quietly.

"Are - you - insane?" said Hermione in a hushed voice.

Ron had lowered his leaflet on jobs in the Cultivated Fungus Trade and was watching the conversation warily.

"I don't think so," said Harry, shrugging.

"And how are you going to get in there in the first place?"

Harry was ready for this question.

"Sirius's knife," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," said Harry. "So even if she's bewitched the door so _Alohomora_ won't work, which I bet she has –"

"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded of Ron,

"I dunno," said Ron, looking alarmed at being asked to give an opinion. "If Harry wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?"

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," said Fred, clapping Ron hard on the back. "Right, then we're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors - Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office — I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?" he said, looking at George.

"Easy," said George.

"What sort of diversion is it?" asked Ron.

"You'll see" I said, as the Twins and I got up again. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow, until then" I waved them goodbye and the twins and I set about planning our 'diversion'.

Before going to sleep that night and after making sure the girls were all asleep I packed up all my things and used the shrinking spell my Granny had used to shrink all my packages to shrink my trunk so I could put it in the pocket of my school skirt.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day

* * *

"Alright-y then, have you two ever seen a bog?" I asked loudly as people walked past the entrance hall

"No I can't say we have" Fred answered grinning,

"Can you show us what one looks like?" asked George, a crowd was starting to form,

"I certainly can!" I waved my wand and turned half of the corridor into a giant bog,

"Oh! So this is a bog!" Fred said,

"Yup this is a bog" people were shouting and whispering all at the same time and of course in minutes Umbridge was standing in front of us and I spotted Hana amongst the crowd, I flicked my wand and made a note appear in her pocket telling her to run quick and get her stuff.

She was back within minutes Filch hot on her tail shouting about some whipping order,

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly "So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

"And it's a bog not a swamp, there's a big difference" I said with the same bravado

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving a piece of parchment "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting … oh, let me do it now …"

"Very good, Argus" she said. "You three," she went on, gazing down at Fred, George and I, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school"

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are"

He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education"

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself" said George lightly, "what about you Lydia?"

"I feel the same way, Hana what about you?"

"Yeah I'm a bit too old for school" she said elbowing her way out of the crowd to stand beside George

"Time to test our talents in the real world, do you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely" said George.

"I mean isn't that what school's all about?" I continued

"Preparing us for the big bad world?" Hana finished

And before Umbridge could say a word, the twins raised their wands and said together:

"Accio brooms!"

There was a loud crash somewhere in the distance. Looking to the left, many students ducked just in time.

Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners; they turned left, streaked down the stairs and stopped sharply in front of the twins, the chain clattering loudly on the flagged stone floor.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick and extending a hand to help me onto it.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch" said George, mounting his own and helping Hana onto the back

I looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Bog, as demonstrated, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," I said in a loud voice "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added Hana, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in,

Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

And Peeves, who I'd never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred, George, Hana and I wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.

* * *

**And that's it **

**No more school for Lydia**

**So from here until some point in book six I'm freewheeling it**

**I can so see me losing my readership lol**

**Keep reading **

**It'll get better **

**Promise**

**(Y)**

**Watching: Highway but the sounds off damn! Listening to: Foo Fighters – The Pretender, Thought of the Day: And keep writing **


	45. In 3,2,1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter its characters and all affiliated stuffs are © to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Entertainment (sorta) this is a fan based story and I don't receive any profit from writing this

* * *

**

**A heart gold **

**But it lost its pride**

**Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes**

**See your face in another light**

**Why'd you have to go and let it die?**

**

* * *

**

Once we were far enough away from the school I squeezed hard on Fred's waist,

"Can we get down now?" I squeaked, "I hate heights"

"Alright but only cause you hate them so much" Fred signalled to George who nodded and they landed and when I'd gotten off Fred's broom as quickly as I could I fell to my knees and kissed the ground,

"Sweet terra firma" I cried while Fred and George laughed at me, "oh shut up" I couldn't help but smile, we'd done it.

We'd left the school and were on our way to open our own shop,

"So you'll need to go home and pack your room up then?" Fred asked

"Yeah don't you two?" I asked

"Go home? Mum will kill us!" George said

"But isn't she in number twelve?" I asked

"Actually she is … I'll go home then and pack up the room" George said, "Hana do you need to get things from home?"

"Yeah I do, where's number twelve?"

"George can explain on the way" Fred said, "so you two go home and to Hana's and Lydia and I will go to hers and meet at the new shop?"

"Sounds good, hang on now" Hana held onto George's arm tightly and with a crack they were gone,

"Shall we?" Fred asked offering me his arm,

"I can apprate by myself but thanks" I took my wand out and feeling that sickening pull behind my bellybutton I shut my eyes and when I opened them again I was standing in my room at home Fred by my side,

"Here's a question that should have been asked earlier" Fred said

"Yeah, what" I asked pulling out a suitcase from under my bed,

"Where did your cat go?"

"Right enough I haven't seen Dinah since we had to leave before Christmas, probably thinks I abandoned her and ran off" I said

"Or Crookshanks ate her" Fred said moving to the doorway while I got ready to shrink my room,

"_Higitus Figitus!_" my room shrank before my eyes and everything went into the suitcase I'd opened on the floor, next I went into the bathroom and took all my things from there and put them in the suitcase, "now I just need to leave a note for Granny" I scribbled a note on a piece of paper we kept beside the phone telling Granny all about Umbridge and what had happened. Where to find me if she needed me and not to worry, "that's it then"

"Alright then off to start our new life in the big bad world" Fred said,

"Yeah" I shrank my suitcase and put it in the pocket of the school skirt I was still wearing and taking one last look around the place I'd lived for seventeen years apprated out.

* * *

The new shop was a bit barren so while the Twins were busy setting up the shop below Hana and I got stuck in to the rooms upstairs.

We cleaned and we gutted, the rooms mustn't have been lived in for a long time since there were spider webs and got knows what else everywhere.

After we'd managed to get the rooms human habitable the next step was to decorate which granted didn't take too long since I could paint the walls with magic. I painted my own room a burnt orange colour that reminded me of Fred, not that I was ever going to tell him that, and I even changed the colour of my curtains from home to match the walls.

I decided to get a new bed so Hana and I went into London one day in search of cheap beds.

Hana and I were in a 'New Look' on the high street looking for party dresses since if all went well, and based on the response Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs got in Hogwarts they would, the four of us were all going to go out for a celebratory dinner.

I had chosen a black velvet body con dress and Hana had chosen a "'shell' coloured strapless dress with ruffled skirt,

"You know I'm really happy you came with us" I said "Yeah I'm glad I came too. I don't think I could have stayed in school with that woman running things. And with everything George told me – wow Lydia I'm surprised you've lasted so long. If my Mum and Dad had been gone for as long as yours I don't think I'd survive"

"Thanks pet, means a lot"

"So where did the name come from anyway?" Hana asked from her little cubicle, "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, it's clever"

"The twins and I had a lot of arguments about the name actually. They wanted my name to be included but it was Fred's idea to open the shop in the first place and most of the ideas were a twin effort you know. I helped with stuff like fireworks and snack boxes and any transfiguration or potion based stuff so I didn't really want to take credit for something I didn't do so Weasley had to be in the name and not Colton or Lydia. Wizarding Wheezes was my idea though"

"I'm sure you had a lot more to do with the stuff. George told me it was your idea to make the fireworks so flamboyant!"

"Yeah that was inspired by a fireworks display I saw in Spain once. Ten cannons on the beach and the fired the fireworks out of them. You could feel the ground vibrate under your feet it was amazing. And they turned into characters as well like Buzz Lightyear and dragons it was amazing"

"You were also the one to think of most of the sicknesses for the snack boxes"

"Ok so maybe I had a little bit more to do with all this than I thought but –"

"But nothing" Hana cut me off, "stop selling yourself short, you're amazing to think of so many things _and_ not to get put off when you blow yourself up in the process!"

"Yeah, you're right but we should probably change the subject before people start thinking I'm a terrorist" I laughed

"Alright well I have this on"

"Yeah me too "Hana stepped out of the cubicle as I stepped out of mine, "Well what do you think?"

"I think you look hot!" I laughed, "Give us a twirl"

"Yeah you too … so you and Fred then –" Hana started

"I don't even know what's going on there, sometimes I think maybe he likes me but most of the time I think he still sees me as plain old Lydia" I chewed on my lip ring a nervous habit I'd picked up,

"I'm sure he doesn't see you as boring anyway" Hana said going back into the changing cubicle,

"Yeah well time will tell"

"I think I'm gonna get this" Hana said happily,

"Awesome cool I'm gonna get this one as well"

So we both bout a new dress each and I found myself a queen sized bed on the cheap from dreamland and we managed to get it delivered to the cauldron where I shrank it down and carried it back to the shop.

It took almost a week but soon the shop was ready to open, I'd put on my best new clothes and boots for the occasion, it was eight o' clock on the Monday morning and I had hardly slept the night before I was so excited.

After breakfast and checking the stock one last time Hana and I took our places as Fred and George went to open the doors,

"Ready girls" Fred asked

"In three" George started

"Two"

"One"

* * *

**And that's where I'm leaving it**

**:)**

**I can be quite mean sometimes **

**But it's quarter past one in the morning and I just typed five chapters so I'm allowed to leave it there until next Tuesday which is the 23****rd**

**Until then lovelies **

**Message & Rate**

**Watching: Magical Trevor 1, Listening to: Green Day – When I come around, Thought of the day: My shoulder hurts D:**


	46. Tacky is as tacky does

**I could tell you**

**His favourite colour's green**

**He loves to argue**

**Born on the 17****th**

**His sister's beautiful **

**He has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I loved him **

**I'd lie**

**

* * *

**

"Ready girls" Fred asked

"In three" George started

"Two"

"One"

The doors opened and a flood of people came pouring in. I hadn't been expecting the sheer volume of people that did come, I had figured since it was still school term that we wouldn't get any traffic until July but the shop was packed.

There was hardly time to stop and take it all in with people buying thing or trying things.  
When we finally did close at five that evening the four of us were running on sheer adrenaline,

"Oh-My-God" I exclaimed when we were upstairs out of the shop, "that was AMAZING!"

"I know and look at all these owls from Hogwarts students looking for stuff to piss off umbridge!" Hana said opening letter after letter that had been left on the kitchen table presumably by her when she dashed off upstairs so many times in the day,

"We are officially a success!" George yelled happily,

"I knew we would be!" Fred smiled getting up from his seat, grabbing me and spinning me' about the room,

"We _have_ to go out and celebrate!" Hana said prying me' away from Fred,

"Yes! But where" George asked,

"Fancy muggle restaurant? I know a good one in Dublin" I laughed

"Then we'll go to Dublin!" Fred announced,

"I'll make the call!" I bolted off to my room and called the restaurant making a reservation for four at eight after which Hana and I proceeded to get ready

* * *

"Welcome to The Priory do you have a reservation?" the girl at the bar asked

"Uh yeah it's under Colton?"

"Walk this way" which was possibly the worst thing she could have said because of course Fred and George took it literally and tried to copy the girls movements which had Hana and I in stitches and the poor girl couldn't figure out why,

"To Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and it's continued success!" I raised my glass and the four of us toasted the prosperity of the shop.

When we got home later that evening all the adrenaline and excitement of the day had worn off and all of us just crashed that night and I can only speak for myself when I say my head swam with brilliant ideas that night.

* * *

Similarly our first week open went with a bang.

People were coming in at all hours of the day as were the owls from Hogwarts and even some from other people after I had the idea to put an ad in the Prophet, Witch Weekly and The Quibbler.

It was Sunday before we got any rest, I was having a sleep in after the hectic week when there was a knock at my door,

"Huh?"

"It's me" said Fred from the other side of the door

"Nn what is it?"

"You have post" he said and I could by the tone of his voice something was wrong.

So I swung my legs out of bed and went to the door were Fred handed me a red envelope that could only be one thing,

"I have a howler" I swallowed a lump in my throat and carefully opened the envelope,

"**LYDIA ANNE COLTON!**" my mum's voice shrieked, "**WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE SCHOOL!  
DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR GRANDMOTHER WAS WHEN SHE WROTE TO ME TO TELL ME THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT IN YOUR ROOM AND ALL SHE HAD TO GO ON WAS A NOTE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN LEFT BY ANYONE?  
SHE TOLD ME SHE TRIED CALLING YOUR MOBILE BUT SHE COULDN'T GET THROUGH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FURIOUS YOUR FATHER AND I ARE?  
I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR LEAING SCHOOL OR AS GOD IS MY WITNESS I'LL TAN YOUR BACKSIDE AND I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE! YOU'RE JUST LUCKY WE CAN'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'D BE IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!**  
There's a return address attached to the owls leg so you can write an explain yourself!" the letter then blew a raspberry in my face with a forked tongs then proceeded to rip itself to pieces,

"I'm in trouble" I wandered into the kitchen and took the return address from the owl gave it some cash and sent it off,

"Gonna tell them everything then?" Fred asked when I passed him on the way to my room to write a reply,

"Yup, they'll understand I hope when I tell them about everything"

So I spent my Sunday fixing the technology I hadn't had time to since we left school and calling my granny to re assure her I wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere.

Finally I wrote a long letter to mum and dad explaining what had happened since they'd been away and all about the shop sending the letter off in the last post and praying that it got to mum and dad safely.

* * *

A month went by and I only got one phone call from mum and dad, they'd gotten my letter and understood of course but still I should have called Granny to tell her what was going on instead of just leaving a note.

Before I knew it June had come and gone and I was waiting at kings cross station with everyone else for the Hogwarts express to pull up.

The shop had been doing so well Fred and George had bought themselves dragonskin suits,

"Tell me you aren't wearing those to Kings Cross" I had said when the suits arrived,

"Why wouldn't we?" Fred had asked

"Well because they look like snakeskin which is tacky as he'll not to mention you'll stick out like sore thumbs"

"No we won't 'cause we have these awesome trench coats!" George countered

"Suit yourselves! I give up" so there we were standing by the barrier waiting for everyone to come through.

I was talking to Molly reassuring her we were fine in the shop,

"Are you sure dear? You look a little peaky. Tell you what I'll call round tomorrow with some food for you"

"Molly you really don't have to"

"No, no dear it's perfectly fine"

"Here they are" Moody cut in

"Ron, Ginny!" called Molly, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly "Oh, and Harry dear - how are you?"

"Fine," Harry said quietly while Molly gave him a bone crushing hug,

"What are they supposed to be?" Ron asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro" said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves"

"Told you they were tacky" I chimed

"Enough you, I'll mess your hair" George threatened with a devious smile, I threw my hands protectively over my hair,

"It's not my fault you won't take mine or Hana's advice on fashion"

"Where is Hana?" asked Ginny

"She had to go see her parents today" I explained, "what's going on over there?" my eye was caught by Tonks, Lupin, Arthur and Moody walking Harry over to his Aunt and Uncle,

"Whatever it is it can't be good for the Muggles" Ginny laughed,

"You'll have to come by the shop real soon! There's something you just have to see!" I said excitedly to Ginny as Molly walked over,

"We'll be calling round soon dear, the three of you don't look like you're eating enough" Molly said pinching my side,

"See you soon Molly" I gave her a hug as she rounded up Ron and Arthur and gave Harry a quick hug goodbye,

"Well then who was right? Who said your dragonskin jackets would attract attention cause they were so tacky?" I gloated

"You better be good at running in heels Lyd, cause when I catch you your hair will suffer" Fred said calmly prompting me to leg it through Kings Cross laughing like a loon.

When Fred finally did catch me I was halfway out of the station and down the road, "and now punishment" he put his hands in my hair and messed like his life depended on it,

"You're so mean to me!" I cried when he'd finished, "what did my hair ever do to you?"

"What did my jacket ever do to you?" Fred countered,

"Fine" I pouted,

"Aw come on don't pout, tell you what how about we go somewhere just you and me?" Fred said putting an arm around my shoulders,

"What like a date? I don't recall losing any bets recently"

"No your right but this will be like a proper one" Fred said seriously making my heart skip about a thousand beats,

"Proper one" I questioned

"Yeah, just you and me in London or would you prefer dinner"

"Uh well I'm always hungry so dinner" I laughed awkwardly,

"Alright well I'd better get you back to the shop then so you and Hana can spend the rest of the day getting ready"

"Just one thing"

"Yeah"

"Promise you won't wear the tacky jacket" Fred laughed,

"I promise I won't wear the tacky jacket no matter how cool it is"

* * *

**O la, la**

**A proper date**

**Are things heating up between those two?**

**Went to see DH last Friday**

**It was amazing!**

**I loved it so much, especially since they put 'saint like' in it **

**And there was the epicness of the GinnyxHarry thing with George in the background**

**(if you've seen it, yes that is a toothbrush) **

**Although that bit when Harry opened the locket and it showed Ron's fears?**

**WTF was that!**

**They apparently put it in to compete with the sex in breaking dawn (of which there was none in the book) but of course if you asked anyone about it they'll just say it represents Ron's deepest seated fear or some crap**

**All I know is Harry Potter was written firstly as basically a child's book and there are a lot of kids who go to see the movies and they don't need to see that!**

**Or Daniel Radcliffe in his boxers either for that matter -shudder- that was not nice.**

**And then there was the end.**

**Well**

**There was a little girl in front of me who balled her eyes out at the end, as for me? Well I can see that yes it's sad but I just couldn't **_**be **_**sad.**

**I have a problem with that.**

**I can empathise but I can't sympathise … in saying that just wait till next July and I'm in tears after seeing pt2 and we all know what happens in pt2 or if you've read the book you do.**

**Thanks to I love thalico and seth DD, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin and yvonna for reviewing**

**Watching: The video for MCRs SING, Listening to: Dire Straits – Romeo and Juliet, Thought of the day: Why must all skirts/dresses I wear be so damn short? Curse you long legs!**


	47. Kiss me

**I'm not dead just floating**

**Right between the ink of your tattoo**

**In the belly of the beast we turned into**

**I'm not scared just changing**

**Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile**

**You're my crack of sunlight**

**

* * *

**"HANA" I screamed running into her bedroom,

"Woah Lydia slow down what's going on?"

"Fred, he – he"

"He what"

"He asked me out on an honest to god proper date!" Hana's jaw dropped,

"Wait … what's the problem?"

"I have nothing to wear!" I threw my hands up in the air and flopped face first on Hana's bed,

"What do you mean you've nothing to wear, you went mad the other day buying dresses!"

"Oh yeah" I laughed sheepishly "I forgot, in that case where did I put those scissors?" I sat up and walked towards the door with Hana following

"You're cutting your hair again?" she asked, "I'd figure you wouldn't want to since he asked you with long hair not short"

"I'm not cutting it short, I'm just gonna chop this bloody fringe it's doing my head in" I said as I walked into my own tip and found the scissors in the bedside table, "there we go" I charmed them once again and let them cut.

When they'd finished I put them back in the drawer and took a look at my fringe in the mirror, "much better" it was now cut just above my eyebrows instead of whipped off to the side where it constantly got in my way when I was trying to mix potions and try not to blow up our new kitchen,

"Alright then what are you gonna do with the second new 'do?"

"I have no idea" I cried,

"Alright, alright calm down" Hana walked back to her room and came back with her dress and a pair of heels to go with it, "where's your hair things?" I handed her the bag I kept all my hair things in, "right off to the shower with you and I'll set up out here"

"Aye, Aye Mon Capitan" I gave her a cheeky salute and gathering some clean underwear I ran off to the bathroom which was of course occupied, I knocked on the door since it could only be one of two twins,

"Hang on!" George's voice came from the other side of the door,

"Hurry it up Georgey! Some of us have places to be later!" I laughed banging loudly on the door till it opened,

"Yes I heard about that. It's about time too"

"What? George what do you know?"

"I'm bound by an unbreakable bond love or I'd tell you" George said walking down the hallway towards the kitchen

"That's a lie and I know it! Molly'd kill you if she thought you were playing at that again!" I shouted after him, "damn it all!" I threw my hand up in the air again having been apparently defeated by twin-tuition so I just locked the bathroom door and proceeded to take my shower.

When I'd finished I put on my underwear but wrapped myself in a towel just in case I ran into a twin on the way to my room, after poking my head out the door and making sure there were no twins in sight I dashed to my room where Hana was talking to Fred,

"Right out" she commanded prodding him in the back with a hairbrush

"I'm going; I'm going no need to shove"

"Not shoving prodding, so go on, get" when Fred had been prodded out of the room I sat down in front of my Broadway Style vanity mirror and let Hana work her magic.

When we'd finished on my hair and make-up I found a dress I'd forgotten all about that I'd bought in Lipsy two days ago so I shimmied into it and put on my white heels and a Chanel necklace with a rope like chain, "I think you'll do" Hana smiled proudly, "but just in case OI GEORGE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"What is – wow" George's jaw dropped, "Lydia is that you?"

"Who else would it be Voldemort?" I joked,

"Hey in these 'dark times' you never know. Just in case you are a death eater in Lydia disguise I'll have to ask you a series of gruelling questions to which only Lydia would know the answer"

"The socks want you to eat strawberry ice cream which your allergic to, Percy's a twit and you're obviously the better looking twin never mind the fact that I'm going out with your brother and not you" I said quickly, "Seven years I've picked up a thing or two"

"Then I deem you Lydia and you can go on your date with my frankly less handsome twin"

"I can hear you, you know!" Fred yelled from somewhere in the flat,

"I know you can which is why I'm saying everything so loudly!" I yelled back, "Now then I'm off"

"Take a coat! It's gonna rain!" Hana yelled after me but I wasn't listening I was too busy trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach which seemed rowdier than ever,

"You look amazing Lyd" Fred said when I met him at the bottom of the back stairs,

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself" Fred had chosen something he'd no doubt picked up from reading those Mills and Boon books I'd left lying around my room after getting them all back from Rosemerta.

White shirt open two buttons at the top, black trousers and a black blazer, classic and cliché and of course this only helped to make the butterflies in my stomach rise and push my heart into my throat,

"Shall we then?" Fred offered me his arm and I took it gratefully, with a quick look back at Hana and George who were watching from the landing,

"Use protection!" Hana called as we walked out of the door,

"I'll kill her for that" I laughed, "even if it was a good dig" Fred just laughed, "so where are we headed?"

"That place in Dublin, I used your mobile thing to call in advance"

"You were so sure I was gonna say yes?"

"You wouldn't have said no anyway, who could resist me after all"

"Well Hana seems to be doing a good job, and I figure I've _resisted_ until now"

"Yes but I doubt you'll be able to hold out for much longer"

So Fred and I apprated to Dublin and I checked in with my Granny before we headed to the restaurant.

I had a lot of fun in the restaurant actually, Fred was a perfect gentleman the entire time, I half expected him to just behave like his usual self but nope and I don't think it was just because we were surrounded by Muggles.

After dinner we took a walk through the town just the two of us since the streets were oddly empty but when I checked my phone I realised it was about eleven at night so no one would be around anyway.

The two of us were sitting on a bench in St Stephens Green just talking when I felt something cold hit my shoulder,

"What the – " I looked up to see what was going on and saw a dark cloud cover the moon, moving my hand into my bag I clutched my wand and I could see Fred doing the same then all of a sudden it started to pour with rain making me laugh,

"What's so funny?" Fred asked as we ran for shelter in a bandstand,

"I see a big black cloud and I automatically think of fish face when I grew up here I know big black cloud usually just means rain" I stepped out from under the bandstand to feel the rain on my skin, "I've always liked the rain"

I started to spin and dance around in the rain not caring I was being soaked to the skin; Fred stayed under the bandstand and just laughed at me,

"You're going to catch cold!" he shouted

"No I won't I never get sick" I closed my eyes and just let the rain fall on my skin. I loved the way it felt,

"Come on you time to get you home" Fred said close to my ear giving me shivers, he placed an arm around my waist but I pulled away or at least tried to.

Fred put another arm around my waist and spun me round so I was facing him,

"Fred what are you –" before I could finish my sentence Fred's lips were on my own and I couldn't keep my eyes open. And even when they were closed it didn't feel like it.

Colours exploded in my brain and time stopped and I didn't care if it never started again, the feeling of Fred's lips on my own was something I'd craved since we were eleven and here we were in a park in the rain and he was kissing me … or he was.

I hadn't noticed he'd pulled away,

"Before you hit me, kill me or castrate me. Can I explain?" I nodded, "Do you remember when you were eleven and I kissed you?" again I nodded, I couldn't bring myself to speak, "well up until then I'm sure you remember I didn't see you as a girl cause I was going through my girls are disgusting phase but for whatever reason that day I suddenly saw you as a girl and I couldn't help myself.

Of course since then I've tried dropping hints or anything that would let you know how I felt about you but you never seemed to feel the same way so I just went with it and tried to talk to you like a friend and like boys do to girls but as you can see that didn't really work out very well.

Bottom line is Lyd, I do like you. As more than just my best friend"

I didn't speak for a minute, I couldn't, I didn't know what to say.

The boy I'd been infatuated with since the age of eleven was telling me he felt the same way as I did what could I say?

So I didn't speak.

I grabbed the lapels of Fred's blazer and brought his lips crashing down into mine and once more colours exploded and time stopped,

"Silly ginger, I've been waiting for you to say that since that day" I finally said,

"So I'm not in trouble?" Fred asked

"Not if you kiss me again"

* * *

**Finally!**

**It took 47 chapters but finally there's some action**

**Huzzah!**

**I keep meaning to write for my other active stuff but I keep getting side tracked with new LydiaxFred ideas.**

**The end of this chapter was actually inspired by something I read once "every girl dreams of being kissed in the rain" **

**Well sure if it's a romantic kiss and not just going to meet the guy you used to love with all your heart and soul but who turned into an asshole only after one thing in a country where all it does is rain.**

**But that's just me**

**For Kaya since she had another seven chapter marathon to get herself up to date **

**Thanks also to**** yvonna** ******for reviewing**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Hillary Duff – Coming Clean, Thought of the Day: Hello ADD my old friend I see you've kicked in again **


	48. Bonafied Couple

**Look alive, Sunshine**

**109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit**

**You're here with me: Dr Death Defying**

**I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter**

**Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive**

**A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan**

**Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny**

**

* * *

**

"I have a rather wicked idea" I said after I'd managed to break away from Fred after five solid minutes of kissing,

"You want to go back and say we had a huge fight when I kissed you and you're leaving to go live with your Granny" Fred asked, his hands making circles on the small of my back,

"How did you know?" I cried, "I _just_ thought of that"

"It's because I can read your mind" Fred laughed, "but I see a massive flaw in your otherwise perfect plan"

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Now that I can **touch**" Fred's hands moved a little up my back, "and kiss" he pressed his lips to the hollow of my throat, "I don't know that I'd be able to keep my hands off you" Fred said in between planting small kisses all over my throat,

"Alright, alright calm down "I put my hands either side of his face and brought his lips up to meet mine, "let's just go, I'm sure the other two are pacing and twitching waiting for us to come back"

"Alright but first things first" Fred pressed his lips to my own once more and then I felt the familiar pulling sensation behind my bellybutton and when I opened my eyes again we were standing in the hallway between the shop and the flat,

"We're home!" I called up the stairs and in seconds I heard Hana and George come running down the corridor,

"Well? What happened?" George asked impatiently,

"Oh like you don't already know. I'm willing to bet you've both been thinking and planning this for months with endless calculations on your blackboard. I mean you two are on the same wavelength and thought pattern" I laughed, "How do you think it went?" Fred grabbed hold of my hand and grinned proudly,

Hana made an excited squealing noise and ran down the stairs almost knocking me off my heels in her attempt to embrace me,

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried,

"And what about you two" I asked,

"Wh-what do you mean what about us?" Hana asked her face heating up,

"Well it occurs to me that a certain twin is always so eager to have you around and you're always eager to be around said twin so what's going on?"

"Uh …" Hana and George looked at each other awkwardly,

"Hm apparently I've hit a nerve. Come on you" I grabbed the lapel of Fred's blazer again and dragged him up to my room.

* * *

It had been nine weeks since Fred and I had been together and we hardly got time to be together with the shop but we made time for each other, after all since it was a new relationship we still couldn't really keep our hands off each other.

And as for Hana and George they had sort of acknowledged they had feelings for one and other but hadn't done anything about it, they just behaved like they were walking on eggshells around each other.

Finally we had managed to get Molly, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione round to the shop which had been full of Hogwarts students since the start of July, and along with all the current Hogwarts students we seemed to attract future first years,

"You're starting this year?" I asked a group who wanted to buy some canary creams while their mum's weren't looking,

"Yes" one was brave enough to say,

"Lucky you, Hogwarts is great I loved my time there. When you _do_ start the first Saturday of the month is a special class for first years only. That is if you get into any of the houses but Slytherin"

"Why not Slytherin" the nominated speaker asked,

"Well because Professor Snape who takes the class is the head of Slytherin and he'll tell all his first years what he tells everyone else on the first Saturday.

And if you're in Hogwarts the female prefect will tell you that you don't have to go but she's too concerned with her own performance to really care about you. What you need to do is talk to the boy prefect about _anything_ and I mean _anything_.

So if you happen to get lost ask Nearly Headless Nick for directions and if he won't give you any ask Peeves the poltergeist and tell him Lydia sent you"

"Are you Lydia?"

"Me? Oh no, Lydia was a girl who went to Hogwarts long before my time she and two Weasley's, not the two that own the shop here no two others, Bill and Charlie who are also twins they're famous in Hogwarts the only three students Peeves ever listened to.

So if you _do_ have to ask Peeves you'll need to tell him 'Lydia and the Twins sent us down to Professor Snape for our class' and when he tells you where to go you need to tell Professor Snape that 'Draco Malfoy' sent you down.

It was his idea to have the special class for first years"

"What is the special class?" the speaker asked again,

"It's just something to help you out on your first week. I did it when I was a first year and it helped me so much.

Anyway you wanted canary creams?" so I sold the kids the sweets and watched them leave,

"Are you encouraging the first years to go down to Snape again?" Fred asked wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a kiss in the crook of my neck,

"I am of course and that's why you love me"

"Definitely"

"It's so strange to see you two together" Lee said when we finally got him to come pay us a visit, "I mean it was bound to happen but it's still a bit weird"

"It's not weird it's _amazing_!" Katie said flicking Lee on the ear.

I'd told her, Alicia and Angie all about it when I'd gotten home the night before by owl and they'd all written back in minutes.

I could just hear the screaming reading over them and imagine all three girls jumping up and down and running through the house looking for someone to happy dance with them,

"Yes amazing" Fred smirked; "if you ladies will excuse me I have first years to sell snack boxes to" Fred left and walked over to where a group of first years were indeed gathered round the snack boxes,

"We'll leave you three to it" Alicia said dragging Katie and Angie towards the love potions in the corner

* * *

"What time is you're Mum and everyone getting here?" I asked Fred at breakfast a few days later,

"Dunno you know what Mum is like" he replied with a mouth full of toast,

"Yeah well she'll be biting at the bit to make sure you two are ok and see that we've not all been murdered in our beds" I laughed,

"What's so funny?"

"You've got butter on your nose"

"Yeah well so do you" Fred grinned,

"What? No I don't!"

"You will in a minute" Fred stood up and pressed his nose against mine,

"Ah, now I have a buttery nose!" I tried moving my hand to wipe the butter off my nose but Fred grabbed both my hands in his,

"Nope"

"If you two are done?" George laughed from the doorway, "we do have a shop to run"

"Alright Georgy keep your knickers on" I unlaced my fingers from Fred's and made my way downstairs; Hana had already opened up so the place was full.

It was closer to eleven before we saw Molly, Arthur and everyone else, I nudged Fred when I spotted them and he and George ran upstairs as quickly as they could returning in moments with bright magenta dress robes on,

"Oh-My-God" I couldn't keep a straight face, "have you two learned nothing!"

"Come on you" Fred grabbed my hand and we walked over to where Hermione was looking at the day dreams,

"-Not for sale to under-sixteen's, you know," said Hermione, looking up at Harry, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free." Fred beamed at her,

"What's your pleasure? I'm sure I can find one for you" I smiled letting go of Fred's hand to hug Ginny, "hello love"

"How are you, Harry?" George came over and they shook hands. "And what's happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully I winced, those things were painful

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," said Fred. "Here..." He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste.

"Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour," said Fred. "We had to find a decent bruise remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves" Molly looked shocked to think I'd been testing a punching telescope

Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.

"Course it is," said Fred bracingly. "Come on, Harry, I'll give you a tour."

"It's safe trust me, I use it myself gets rid of more than bruises as well" I said showing her my right hand, where last year 'I must not be rude' was etched into my skin and now was completely gone,

"Well if you've used it then I suppose it can't be all bad"

"It's not, Hi Molly!" I gave Molly a massive hug which she used to feel me,

"You've gotten awfully skinny Lydia dear"

"I'm fine Molly really"

I stood talking to Molly, more reassuring her I wasn't about to drop from starvation when Fred and George came back over and Fred grabbed my hand out of reflex,

"What's going on here?" Molly asked looking at our heads,

"Oh Mum you'll never believe what happened" George said gleefully,

"I'll hex you" I threatened,

"Try it" George laughed, "Anyway Fred and Lydia are now boyfriend and girlfriend" George added in a sickly cute voice

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Molly grabbed us both in an enormous hug,

"Yeah it's great Mum but can you get off now? I have a shop to run here" Fred laughed,

When Molly finally released us Fred turned to Hermione and Ginny, "Haven't you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?" he asked, "their all Lydia's ideas" he beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile too,

"Follow us girls" Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary.

"There you go," said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."

Ginny raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Do they work?" she asked.

"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question..."

"... and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added, becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've..."

"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly, leaning forward to take a small pink pot off the shelf. "What's this?"

"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher," I said trying to change the subject from Ginny's love life

"Yes excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, I am," said Ginny. "And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?"

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

"Pygmy Puffs," said George. "Miniature puffskeins, we can't breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?"

"I dumped him, he was a bad loser," said Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. "They're really cute!"

"They're fairly cuddly, yes," conceded Fred. "But you're moving through boyfriends a bit fast, aren't you?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Molly-ish glare on her face that I was surprised Fred didn't recoil.

"It's none of your business. And I'll thank you'' she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George's elbow, laden with merchandise, "not to tell tales about me to these two!"

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut," said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron's arms. "Cough up."

"I'm your brother!"

"And that's our stuff you're nicking. Three Galleons, nine Sickles. I'll knock off the Knut."

"But I haven't got three Galleons, nine Sickles!"

"You'd better put it back then, and mind you put it on the right shelves."

Ron dropped several boxes, swore, and made a rude hand gesture at Fred that was unfortunately spotted by Molly, who had chosen that moment to appear.

"If I see you do that again I'll jinx your fingers together," she said sharply.

"Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?" said Ginny at once.

"A what?" said Molly warily

"Look, they're so sweet..."

"Trust me Molly their harmless, oops gotta go" I had to run off since a second year had been tricked into taking a puking pasty and by the looks of things was about to make a huge mess, "_accio cauldron"_ a cauldron came flying off the shelf closest to me and I held it under the second year, "into the cauldron please hon"

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as any other day, we were flat out all day and somewhere in all the madness Harry, Ron and Hermione had slipped off.

Ginny told me about the run in they'd had with Malfoy and Mummy earlier so I figured they'd spotted him up to something evil and went off to investigate since Harry was the chosen one and all that jazz.

Ginny ended up getting a Pygmy Puff after all when both Hana and I assured her it wasn't dangerous and wouldn't explode or cause a mess.

When we finally closed that evening my feet were killing me, since back to school was in a few weeks the whole of Hogwarts was spending a lot of time in the shop buying 'school supplies',

"Tomorrow it's fake Ugg boots for sure" I said letting out a sigh of relief when I took my heels off. I changed into my comfortable clothes and went to find Fred,

"Mum's going to be revolting now" he said when I walked into his room, "I was gonna send her an owl and hope she wouldn't make a big fuss"

"Molly is guaranteed to make a fuss no matter what but at least Bill is getting married soon so that will over shadow anything we do for a bit"

"Good point" Fred then burst into a fit of laughter,

"I still have butter on my nose don't I?" I cringed,

"Yes you do, here I'll get it for you" Fred walked over and licked the butter from my nose,

"Fred! Gross" he just laughed and gave me a quick kiss,

"Off to bed with you, tomorrow's an early day and we still haven't seen all the school traffic through"

"Ugh" I groaned, "I'll be glad when they all go back to school you know? And we only have to deal with the odd person coming through and the mail orders"

"I'm sure you will, now bed"

"Fine I'm going, night"

"Night Lydia"

* * *

**Again a lot of this is from Half Blood Prince for accuracy **

**I'm so tired today**

**And really hungry**

**It's the cold**

**According to my mum it makes people hungry**

**I think it's because my 15 and 18 year old brothers are bottomless pits and when I see them eating I want to eat as well**

**Well it's almost lunch time here anyway**

**Until next time **

**Thanks to I love Thalico and Fred DD, sithlorde1988, yvonna, MrsCall101, team-damon-and-paul, flarefligh17, DrakeFan007, LiveLaughLoveListen, Sarah, CountryObsessedTeen and thenewanniecresta for reviewing**

**Watching: Rooster Teeth – Immersion, Listening to: My Chemical Romance – Look Alive/Na, Na, Na, Thought of the day: It's snowing XD**


	49. It's beginning to look a lot like Xmas

**Disclaimer: All characters, plot lines and anything else you recognise is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros Studios (sorta). Lydia and Hana** are** mine. Enjoy!

* * *

****Hey, hey **

**You, You**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, No way**

**Think you need a new one**

**Hey, Hey**

**You, You**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**

* * *

**

Things settled down a lot after everyone went back to school, we did get people coming into the shop quite a bit but we weren't as busy as over the summer.

Which meant Fred and I had more time to be Fred and I, we went out quite a lot since there wasn't any need for the four of us to be in the shop at all times.

Molly was sending care packages with Errol prompting Fred and I to place bets on where and how the old bird would land.

We were also receiving a large number of owls from girls in Hogwarts for the WonderfulWitch products which was a big ego boost for me, I was sure they'd be maybe popular with younger girls especially the Pygmy Puffs and maybe the love potions but we were getting letters from girls in Ron's year as well as girls in Ginny's year and even some seventh year girls.

I'd also gotten a letter one day from Hermione asking me how I managed to send the first years down to Snape when I wasn't even in the school anymore and one from Ron asking did I have anything to do with all the first year Gryffindor's coming to him for every little thing from a runny nose to a Weasley product gone a bit awry.

I of course responded to both that I had no idea how these things had happened and to perhaps look a little closer to home were the first years were concerned, especially when it came to sending them to Snape. Perhaps it was Peeves or the second year's cruel revenge.

Hermione wasn't to be so easily fooled, Ron on the other hand, well if I told him that saying 'orange' really slowly sounded like the word gullible he'd do it and not get the joke.

* * *

Before I knew it Halloween was creeping up on the twins, Hana and I and there was a huge influx of letters from Hogwarts students asking for things to prank their friends with, and one letter in particular made me actually hope for future generations it said that Hermione was checking everyone's post on McGonagall's orders to search for any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and even the perfume bottles we'd been sending the love potions in was under suspicion.

So I put my transfiguration skills to the test and managed to turn a lot of what we sent into harmless looking objects so even if Hermione was checking the post she wouldn't be able to confiscate an inhaler or something similar.

On one of our rare closed days Fred and I had decided to go out for the day into the city and just be together,

"I'm surprised you wanted to go into the city" I laughed, "Last time we were on a date in town you complained I had too many clothes and questioned my getting my lip pierced"

"I realise that but –" Fred stopped, "I got nothing, I'm just here to enjoy your lovely company"

"Charmer"

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well since it's almost Halloween I thought we could go looking for decorations for the shop and after that have some normal sweets to give out to the kids who come trick or treating. If they do that is"

"If not"

"More sweets for Lydia" I chirped happily

"You're hoping the kids don't show up aren't you?" Fred laughed,

"I am but knowing kids they'll show up and eat all the chocolate … I know! I'll make goody bags and fill them with monkey nuts and the odd canary cream or something to make it look like I've made an effort and keep all the chocolate for myself"

"Devious woman" Fred grinned putting an arm around my waist.

* * *

After Halloween I expected the letters to stop until late November but they still came in their numbers somehow more than before if that was even possible which I supposed when word got around was actually possible.

People were still telling us about post checks but Hermione seemed to have calmed down after I'd sent her an owl asking her why she was checking everyone's owl like Umbridge. It was a bit harsh but it seemed to have the desired effect.

Christmas seemed to sneak up on the twins, Hana and I. Molly had of course insisted we all come to the Burrow for Christmas. Hana had to head home for Christmas but she said she'd pop in for ten minutes or so on Boxing Day.

So the twins and I said our goodbyes to Hana I promised to text all I could and we parted ways.

When we got to the burrow Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were already there since they'd gotten the train the day before, after we'd gotten settled the twins and I went for a bit of a walk in the Village where George met a girl he tried to impress with his card tricks, and it actually worked!

"Can you believe that worked?" Fred laughed,

"No I can't, either that girl is unrealistically dim or Georgy was actually using magic" I poked George with my free hand,

"Ok, ok so maybe I used a little magic" he confessed,

"Knew it" I exclaimed, "and yet no letter from the ministry 'you must not do magic around muggles their tiny brains can't comprehend it' bollox" I blew a raspberry and Fred beamed,

"And this is why I love you" he gave me a small kiss on the cheek making George gag,

"Actually you've been hogging Lydia, I haven't gotten to spend much time with her at all" George said,

"Well she's my girlfriend mate; go get one of your own" Fred said pulling me closer to him

"Hana" I coughed, "sorry bad cough you know I always get them this time of year" I smiled innocently

"I'll get you for that Colton" George picked up a lump of snow from the nearest wall

"Have at ye Weasley!" I picked up my own lump of snow,

"Stand back to back" Fred commanded, "ten paces then you may fire" Fred counted out ten paces then hit behind a wall as the snowballs went flying, mine went short but George's hit me square in the chest,

"Ugh I'm dying!" I fell dramatically to the ground and put my hand over where George's snowball had hit,

"I know mouth-to-mouth!" Fred yelled leaping over the wall and running to my side, pressing his lips on my own I giggled a little,

"I'm alive!" I cried when Fred helped me up, "it's a miracle!"

"Would you three stop messing about and get inside?" Molly yelled from the gate, "it'll be dark soon"

"Coming Molly" Fred grabbed my hand again and George grabbed my other one and both took off running as fast as they could leaving me gasping by the time we got up to the gate from trying to keep up with them.

That night Molly made a huge dinner but not as huge as the one that she'd make on Christmas day, none the less we all went to bed that night feeling full and sleepy. Which was a good thing since all the death eater attacks in the middle of the night around Diagon Alley were starting to get on my nerves, Fred and George had charmed my window shut so I couldn't yell at them to keep the fucking noise down.

* * *

Christmas Eve day the twins and I were roped into cleaning the house for Bill, Lupin and Fleur arriving that evening.

Finally we had some time to ourselves so we decided to go back into the village and woo George's woman, we were entering the kitchen were Harry and Ron were peeling sprouts for Molly,

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —" Harry said

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins and I entered the kitchen "Ah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," I yawned.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty — Lavender Brown?"

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful now!"

Molly entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand,

"Ron!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, Lydia I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you three."

"No problem," said George

- "Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny —"

"— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" muttered Fred making me laugh

"— Everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Molly, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred. Molly turned away before she answered. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest twit," I said, as Molly left the kitchen.

"One of the two, well, let's get going, then, George, Lydia"

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron. "Can't you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs —"

"— and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, throwing the paper airplane at him, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint, we're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are some-thing marvellous … almost like real magic ..."

So we spent the day in the village while George wooed his woman with his card tricks and telling her he owned his own shop in London until it started to get dark and I got a text from Ginny telling us Bill, Fleur and Lupin had arrived and Molly wanted us home.

We headed back up to the Burrow this time without any snowball duels as Fred said it was ok for George to hold my other hand and the two of them made me run as fast as they did back through the snowy paths,

"Lydia you haven't met Fleur have you?" Molly asked obviously more than a little stressed out,

"We met once in school" I answered not really wanting to pay attention to this girl,

"Cassandra tells me so much about you" Fleur said in her thick accent,

"That's nice; you know you're sharing a bed with George right Bill?"

"Ah yes since you and Fred here are actually together now" Bill laughed, "I owe Charlie a galleon"

"We'll not say anything then he can owe you" I laughed

"Mum's already sent him a letter, international Errol"

"Wow Errol made it to Romania?" I said actually astonished

"And back"

"Maybe the old bird isn't the danger we thought it was" at that moment Errol chose to hoot rather loudly at Pig and fell off his perch, "I spoke too soon"

* * *

**That's it for a while **

**I'll try and update again on Friday that's the 3****rd**** and I post in GMT so it'll be around 12:00 which you can figure out in your own time zone**

**Some nice FredxLydia moments **

**I also had to think what Fred having a girlfriend would be like for George especially seeing as Lydia's his best friend (apart from Fred) too**

**Anyway**

**Message&Rate**

**Watching:Zero Punctuation – Dead Rising, Listening to: Dinah Vickers – My Wicked Heart, Thought of the day: I want turkey YUM**


	50. Blast Ended Skank

**Disclaimer: All characters, plot lines and anything else you recognise is property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros Studios (sorta). Lydia and Hana** are** mine. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I remember everything!

**I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday **

**I was barley 17 and I once killed a man with a fender guitar **

**I don't remember if it was a telecaster or a Stratocaster **

**But I do remember that it had a heart of chrome **

**And a voice like a horny angel**

**I don't remember if it was a telecaster or a Stratocaster **

**But I do remember that it wasn't at all easy**

**

* * *

**Christmas morning started much like any other, with Fred and George trying to drag me out of bed so they could open their presents and Molly shouting at them to leave me alone.

But this year was different, this year Fred and I were Fred and I and it made my stomach do flips every time I thought about it, but even if we were "together" he was still the same old annoying git he was at eight,

"Come _on_ Lyd you know we can't open presents unless everyone is there!" George whined grabbing one of my arms,

"So? Molly'll let you open them without me. She's used to my Christmas sleeping pattern" I replied not bothering to open my eyes or even give way to George's pulling

"Yes but you have to see what we've gotten you with everyone around!" Fred joined in grabbing onto the other arm,

"Why what have you two done this time?" I opened my eyes quickly this time,

"We didn't do anything" George smirked

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're a blast ended –" George started but Fred stopped him

"Sorry mate now she's my girlfriend I can't let you call her that"

I could hardly believe my ears,

"You're right, the honour is yours"

"Thank you"

There we go

"You don't believe us Lydia because you are a blast ended skank"

"FRED WEASLEY!"

"Ha!"

"Oh, hi mum"

"Don't you 'oh hi mum' me! Lydia dear you've got an owl from your grandmother"

"I'll come down now" I got out of bed and just walked past the twins and down the stairs,

"Nice pyjama's Lydia" Bill teased as I took the note from the owls leg,

"Primark's best" I said dryly scanning the letter, "Molly!"

"Yes dear?"

"Granny says she's gonna call over for a bit later if that's ok?"

"Of course! The more the merrier, although this means I'm going to need some more carrots" she cast a look at the twins who groaned but went outside anyway and started to pull up carrots, after maybe two carrots each Fred let out a loud yell as one of the gnomes had bitten him on the ankle so I pointed my wand out the window and stupefied said gnome

"You know we _do_ need a fairy for the top of the tree" Ginny laughed so we ran upstairs and summoned the gnome, shoved it into an old dolls dress and painted it gold.

We then presented the gnome/fairy to Molly as a Christmas present and she placed it on top of the tree.

We were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by Molly's favourite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless set. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Molly kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder.

Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love," Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny and I just looked on.

Ron kept shooting Bill and Fleur then Fred and I covert looks as though hoping to pick up tips. Meanwhile, Lupin, who was thinner and more ragged-looking than ever, was sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as though he could not hear Celestina's voice.

_"Oh, come and stir my cauldron, _

_And if you do it right, _

_I'll boil you up some hot strong love _

_To keep you warm tonight"_

"No just no" I shook my head as Molly cooed about dancing to the song when she was eighteen, "I mean talk about innuendo" no one said anything "it pains me that no one knows that joke"

"What joke love?" Fred asked leaving the game of exploding snap to come sit beside me,

"Whenever someone talks about an innuendo there's always someone who says 'in your end-o' it's a muggle joke"

"Strange joke" Fred said rubbing the ankle which the gnome had bitten,

"Does it hurt much?" I asked

"I think they might have to cut it off" Fred whinged with a smirk,

"It was a little nip it can't hurt that much"

"You didn't see. The little bugger got his teeth deep into my skin. There was blood everywhere"

"I'm so sure"

"There was!"

"I'll hex you if you keep whinging you know"

"Not if I do this!" Fred took my wand from the back loop of my skirt and put it down his trousers,

"I'll go down there, don't think I won't" which after I'd said it realised what it sounded like out loud causing George to convulse in laughter and Ginny to cover her mouth as she tried to hold in a giggle, "that didn't sound as dirty in my head"

"And what's going on over here?" Bill asked drawn over by all the laughing,

"Fred put Lydia's wand down his trousers"

"And I'm out!" Bill put his hands up defensively and walked off laughing,

I hung my head in shame,

"Aw come on I think it's kinda cute" Fred said putting an arm around my shoulders prompting George and Ginny to make retching noises and Molly to shoot us all evil glances making us all shut up very quickly

* * *

**For LUN my new beta reader who was going to ghost write this chapter for me but then I got some free time**

**Thanks to flowerspot, Spot'sGalFrom1899, NY GE Pyromaniac, XxHannahxX, sweetypie200494 and fruityloops156 for reviewing**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Also MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE READING

I was thinking with it being christmas and all we should have ourselves a little contest?

So what I was thinking was that y'all could write festive/holiday themed oneshots maybe and the winner (who would be chosen by an impartial judge of assorted mice in funny hats) would have a story of their choice plugged for ten chapters or I would write them something maybe

I dunno

I've never done contests before so it may or may not be a stroke (does someone smell toast?) of genius

: \

Anyway

Keep the reviews coming

Makes me feel all happy

Lessthanthree

* * *

Watching: The rain fall outside, Listening to: Tim McGraw - My Next 30 Years, Random thought for today: So I've been to see Meat Loaf live, I'm going to see MCR live in Feb and then Taylor Swift in March so all in all a brilliant end to 2010 and a great start to 2011 ... now I just need to see 30 Seconds to Mars live and I can die happy


	51. Unexpected Visitor

**Black dress**

**With the tights underneath **

**I got the breath of my last cigarette on my teeth**

**And she's an actress **

**But she aint got no need **

**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east **

**You tell your boyfriend **

**If he says he's got beef**

**That I'm a vegetarian **

**And I aint fucking scared of him**

**

* * *

**

Largely decided upon by Molly we were to wait until Granny got to the Burrow before we could eat dinner.

So everyone was watching the fireplace for the slightest flicker of green flame,

"Why don't you call her Lyd?" Fred suggested

"I've tried already, she was on the phone" I groaned, when my granny got on the phone she could talk for Ireland,

"Lydia, Ginny come help with the gravy and potatoes. Fred, George, Ron, Harry set the table" everyone groaned but got up from their spot on the floor or the couch and went to help Molly,

_#Father Johnson went to the crossroads, so the legend goes, he lived with his guitar and the devil took his soul, the devil took his soul#_

"Lydia's country jamboree"

_"Ah Lydia good your phone's working again, will you tell Molly I'm on my way?"_

"Of course Granny, see you soon"

_"See you soon Lydia dear" _I hung up the phone,

"Molly Granny says she's on her way!" I called into the pantry,

"Oh good"

The fire raged in the fireplace and I left the potatoes I was poking,

"Granny!" I hugged my grandmother around the waist,

"How are you pet?"

"I'm alright; shop's doing really well you should come and see some time"

"I will I promise"

"Alright dinner's ready!" Molly announced and I braced myself against the torrent of hungry teenage boys rushing to the table and fighting over seats and cracker toys, I sat down next to Fred and he grabbed my hand under the table.

We hadn't told Granny we were together, not that she would mind but it just never came up in conversation,

"So Mrs Mc Parland how have you been?" George asked with a sly smile,

"I've been alright George thank you for asking. How have you been? Lydia tells me you three have opened a shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yes it's a huge success, but that's not the only _success_"

I shot George a look and he just grinned,

"Wat is he talking about Bill? Is eet Lydia and Fred?" Fleur said loudly,

"Lydia?" Granny asked,

"Um …" I didn't quite know what to say,

"Oh she and Fred have been seeing each other since June" Molly said for me, "Potatoes Alice?

"Since June? I thought you were already seeing each other"

George roared with laughter,

"I'm going to hex you"

"Not until after dinner"

Everybody was wearing new sweaters when we eventually all sat down for Christmas lunch, everyone except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mrs. Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Molly herself, who was sporting a brand-new midnight blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny star like diamonds, and a spectacular golden necklace which I'd helped the twins pick out for her,

"Fred, George and Lydia gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?" Molly was saying to Granny as she finally sat down,

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George, waving an airy hand.,

"Parsnips, Remus?" Molly asked still beaming about her new hat and necklace

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," said Ginny cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out; "

'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

"Yes, isn't it?" said Ron. "Gravy, Fleur?"

In his eagerness to help her, Ron knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," said Fleur to Ron, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks. "She is always knocking —"

"I invited dear Tonks to come along today," said Molly, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," said Lupin. "But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmmm," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

She gave Lupin an annoyed look, as though it was all his fault she was getting Fleur for a daughter-in-law instead of Tonks.

Fred and George were throwing their dinner into them as if they'd never see food again which was usual for those two whenever Molly sent care packages of food since she thought we were all starving.

I was talking to Ginny about school when suddenly Molly shot up from the table hand on heart,

Arthur!" she said suddenly, she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur — it's Percy!"

"What?"

Arthur looked around. The rest of us looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look.

There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's — he's with the Minister!"

"This can't be good" I muttered

And sure enough, there was the Minter for Magic following along in Percy's wake, limping slightly, his mane of graying hair and his black cloak flecked with snow. Before anyone could say anything, before Molly and Arthur could do nothing more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" said Molly, and she threw herself into his arms.

Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Molly looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family.

He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Arthur, Fred, George and I were all observing him, stony-faced

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mrs. Weasley, straightening her hat. Have a little purkey, or some tooding. ... I mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. I guessed that he had checked her name with Percy before they entered the house. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly. . . ."

"Oh, Perce!" said Molly tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

"We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden . . . Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

The atmosphere around the table changed perceptibly.

Everybody looked from Scrimgeour to Harry. Nobody seemed to find Scrimgeour's pretence that he did not know Harry's name convincing, or find it natural that he should be chosen to accompany the Minister around the garden when Ginny, Fleur, and George also had clean plates.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry into the silence.

"Ok this is not a good thing"

"Well that's what these are for" Fred grinned holding up three extendable ears, "shall we?"

"Oh we shall"

* * *

**So what's going on? **

**If you've read the book it's not that much of a cliffhanger like but still**

**I have 1200 words to do on "Invented Traditon" so there won't be an update for a while D:**

**Thanks to Luna my beta reader, and to Lala Girl in Lala land for reviewing**

**Watching: My dog sleeping, Listening to: Lynard Skynard - Free Bird (the long version), Thought of the Day: There's an 80% chance of me having Rubella :\**


	52. Ron

**Don't wish it away**

**Don't look at it like its forever **

**Between you and me **

**I can honestly say**

**That things can only get better**

* * *

I pulled the extendable ears out of my bag and handed one to Fred,

"Are you two really going to spy on Harry when Percy is here and acting like nothing ever happened? He just took a job in London and forgets to write home 'cause he's so busy?" Ginny asked kneeling down beside me,

"You know you make a very good point, eavesdropping will have to wait" I pulled the ears back in and stuffed them back in my bag, "come on" I yanked Fred up by his arm and we went back to the dinner table where Molly was still fussing over Percy,

"Are you sure you're eating enough Percy dear? You look very pale and skinny"

"I assure you Mother I am eating well" was the curt response

"You know Pearce I agree with Molly you do look a little peaky, here have some potatoes" I flicked my wand and sent the bowl of mashed potatoes flying at Percy and then flicking the wand again the bowl turned upside down and fell into his lap, "Oh god I'm sorry! I only meant to set it down!" I said with false sincerity,

"Its fine Lydia you were only trying to be nice" Granny said,

"_Scourgify"_ Percy cleaned the mash from his trousers, "Thank you Lydia" he sneered at me, "I am quite capable of getting my own food thank you"

"Only trying to help Pearce" I shot back.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes or so I continued to 'help' Percy reach some of the food on the table and after a few more insincere apologies I just put away my wand, "It must be the excitement of Christmas" I joked, but where I couldn't pass something with my wand at the far end of the table, the twins, Ginny and Ron were more than happy to oblige so by the time Harry got back into the house Percy's glasses were covered in mashed parsnip which everyone wanted to take credit for.

The highlight of my day however was when my phone rang,

_#_ _Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah. __Roma, roma, ma. Gaga, ooh, la, la. __Want your bad romance #_

"Hello?"

_"Lydia is that you?"_ my Mum's voice sounded distant on the other end of the line but it was still her,

"Yes it's me!"

_"You sounded so English there when you picked up the phone, must be all the time yer spending with the Twins now" _

"Yeah it must be" I could hear my accent getting broader

_"We can't stay for too long but we had to call you on Christmas Day, here yer Daddy wants to say hello"_

I could hear the phone being passed and my Dad's voice came over the line,

_"Hello Lydia love"_

"Hi Daddy" my voice was breaking and Fred seeing this ran to my side and put his hand on my shoulder,

_"Are you in Molly and Arthur's then?" _

"I am yeah, Molly made dinner"

_"That's nice, so how are you love?"_

"I'm alright, I have good news actually"

_"You do? What's your good news love?" _

"Fred and I have been seeing other for six months now"

_"That's great pet I'm happy for you – she says her and Fred have been seeing other for six months" _

I could hear my Mum in the background, _"that's amazing pet"_

_"Here I'll put yer Mammy back on" _

The phone was handed over once again,

_"Hello Lydia love"_

"Hi Mammy"

_"Yer Daddy and I have to go now ok but we'll call again as soon as we can. We love ye very much"_

"I love ye too, Bye Mammy"

_"Bye Lullabelle" _she said using my childhood name.

When I hung up the phone I wrapped my arms around Fred and burst into tears, he just held me until I stopped crying and didn't say a word

* * *

Soon it was time for everyone to go back to School and for the twins and me to go back to London, after teary goodbyes and promises to write and visit more often we were off.

When we got back to the shop there were orders piled up since we closed for Christmas so I got stuck into them right away, I found that working kept my mind of my parents, Fred noticed this too and one day he took me out into London to talk,

"It's just that with Voldemort out in the open now it's more dangerous than ever for them, he's bound to be recruiting as well"

"But your Mum and Dad volunteered for the job, they can take care of themselves"

"I know I just worry about them"

"Come on I'll buy you a hot chocolate" Fred said linking his arm with mine and walking off to a café

* * *

January and February were quiet months mostly spent filling postal orders and finding new ways to disguise products so no one would confiscate anything, and by anyone I mean Hermione.

Then on Ron's birthday we were in Hogsmede the Twins and I since they were thinking of buying Zonko's so Hogwarts students wouldn't have to keep sending Owls to London for their things when we got an Owl from Hogwarts to say that he'd been poisoned, as soon as we'd read the note the tree of us ran up into Hogwarts and the Hospital Wing where Ron was sleeping off whatever poison he'd ingested,

So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" said Fred.

It was evening; the hospital wing was quiet, the windows curtained, the lamps lit. Ron's was the only occupied bed. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting around him; they had spent all day waiting outside the double doors, trying to see inside whenever somebody went in or out. Madam Pomfrey had only let them enter at eight o'clock. Fred and George had arrived at ten past.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," I said grimly, putting down the large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet and sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him —" said George.

"You were in Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny, looking up.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore ... But never mind that now."

He drew up a chair beside Harry and looked at Ron's pale face.

"How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry told us what happened ". . . and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so ... keep taking essence of rue . . ."

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry,

Hermione gave an almost inaudible sniff.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him, they arrived an hour ago — they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon . . . ."

There was a pause while they all watched Ron mumble a little in his sleep.

"So the poison was in the drink?" I asked quietly taking Fred's hand in my own

"Yeah Slughorn poured it out —"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" I asked

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," said Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there, 'The Chosen One' and all that"

"So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" said Ginny

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," said George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?" I asked

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And . . . And maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give the stuff to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly from between all of us

We all fell silent, watching him anxiously, but after muttering incomprehensibly for a moment he merely started snoring.

The dormitory doors flew open; making us all jump Hagrid came striding toward us, his hair rain-flecked, and his bearskin coat flapping behind him, a crossbow in his hand, leaving a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor.

"Bin in the forest all day!" he panted. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him — didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be okay."

"No more than seven visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey, hurrying out of her office.

"Hagrid makes seven," George pointed out.

"Oh . . . yes" said Madam Pomfrey, who seemed to have been counting Hagrid as several people due to his vastness. To cover her confusion, she hurried off to clear up his muddy foot prints with her wand.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, shaking his great shaggy head as he stared down at Ron. "Jus' don' believe it... Look at him lyin' there. . . . Who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's just what we were discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron . . ."

"I can't see anyone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said Hermione

"Wood might've done the Slytherin's if he could've got away with it," said Fred fairly I nodded in agreement

Well, I don't think its Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly

"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred.

"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed. Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."

Before anybody could respond to this ominous pronouncement, the doors opened again and Molly and Arthur hurried up the ward. They had done no more than satisfy themselves that Ron would make a full recovery on their last visit to the ward; now Molly seized hold of Harry and hugged him very tightly. "Dumbledore's told us how you saved him with the bezoar," she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny . . . you saved Arthur, now you've saved Ron

"Don't be ... I didn't. . ." muttered Harry awkwardly.

"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it," Mr. Weasley said in a constricted voice. "Well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express Harry."

After a little while Madam Pomfrey shooed us all out since visiting hours were over and there were other patients who needed their rest. The twins and I went back with Molly and Arthur to the Burrow agreeing to stay for a while until Ron woke up anyway Hana said she'd close the shop down for a few days anyway so all there was left to do was pray Ron would be alright.

* * *

**Yes I know I've been away for ages**

**But**

**I had some technology related issues - my laptop broke and I had to save to get it fixed which it is now **

**-dance/dance-**

**So I should be able to update more often **

* * *

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Slipknot – Duality, Thought of the Day: To the bank! Allons-y!**


	53. The Death of Albus Dumbledore

**Love's the funeral of hearts**

**And an ode for cruelty**

**When angels cry blood**

**On flowers of evil in bloom**

**The funeral of hearts**

**And a plea for mercy**

**When love is a gun**

**Separating me from you**

* * *

Ron recovered after a week of care in the hospital wing. So the twins and I headed back to London with promises to write once a week to tell Molly how we were doing.

I suppose we were the closest to her so it was easier to keep an eye on us and I appreciated it, I got the odd call from Mum and Dad over the next few months each from a payphone somewhere in Europe,

"I worry sometimes" I said to Fred one day we were walking through London, it was my 18th birthday and so we'd closed the shop and headed out into London. George and Hana were with us as well,

"That they're in real trouble because they only stay on the phone for a few minutes and each call is cracklier than the last?" he asked,

"That's about the height of it"

"I'm sure they're fine, your Mum and Dad were original members of the Order weren't they?" I nodded, "And last time Voldemort was out in the open, this time around he seems to be hiding"

"I suppose"

"No glum faces, you're eighteen today so we're celebrating! Let's go in here!" Fred dragged me into Harrods, "Pick whatever you want!"

I browsed the aisles until I came across an old Paddington Bear and a little TY Peter Rabbit,

"Blast from the past" I smiled picking up both, "But which one" I thought I was just talking to myself before Fred grabbed both from over my shoulder and took them to the counter,

"Just these then" he said giving the man behind the counter £20 and then turning back to me handed me the bag, "Happy birthday"

And that was just the first of many presents that came my way that day because when we'd gotten back to the shop I found presents from Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Granny and some from Mum and Dad, from Molly and Arthur, one from Ginny and one from Hermione, "See your not as alone as you think you are" Fred smiled as I put my birthday cards on a little piece of string I'd hung originally for Christmas cards.

* * *

It was June when we got the news; Dumbledore had been killed by Snape. None of us could believe it, Snape was in the Order, trusted by Dumbledore and he'd been a double agent all along,

"Harry knew, Harry knew from the beginning" George said after we'd gotten the news,

"I always knew Snape was a Death Eater when Voldemort was around last time but I thought he was loyal to Dumbledore now?" I shook my head in disbelief,

"Professor Snape was a death eater?" Hana was shocked,

"Still is apparently" Fred spat, "You think your Mum and Dad will come back for the funeral?" he asked me

"Probably, I haven't heard from them but they're bound to come back. If they do I think I might go stay at home for a little bit"

"Of course" Fred and George said in unison, if this was any other day they would have laughed at speaking in unison and then continued until their sides hurt from laughing but this wasn't any other day, Dumbledore had been killed and the fate of Hogwarts School hung in the balance.

I went shopping in London that day to find something fitting for Dumbledore's funeral; I was just wandering aimlessly through London looking at all the "normal people" getting on with their day to day lives with no idea what kind of trouble we were all about to be in.

With Dumbledore gone it was up to the Order to protect people from Death Eaters but who was going to protect the Order from Voldemort?

Most probably Harry since he was the only one who'd ever defeated him before.

I finally bought a simple black velvet dress and a silver chain necklace. I had shoes so after spending a little time buying an ice cream I headed back to the shop. I hadn't been particularly close to Dumbledore but any time I was sent to his office he always offered me a sweet and seemed to value any knowledge about muggle sweets I could give him.

* * *

The afternoon of the funeral was a warm sunny afternoon in late June, looking at the light reflecting against the lake I thought of all the times I'd sat by that lake and all the memories created in the school, the school which now faced closure.

There was a long table laid out with a long white table cloth, there were all the members of The Order of the Phoenix except my mum and dad who'd sent an owl saying they couldn't make it and intended to continue on their mission no matter how dangerous since it was the last request to them from a great wizard.

All the teachers, except Snape of course were there as well many of which seemed pleased to see the Twins, Hana and I for all the trouble we caused. There were Ministry officials scattered around the table as well including the Minister for Magic himself.

The "adults" took it in turns to speak about Dumbledore about how talented and powerful he was not one mentioning how much he loved jokes or sweets I found myself smiling at a memory, the Twins and I were _just_ about to wrench a toilet seat free for Molly when Snape caught us and dragged us to Dumbledore's office. He made Snape wait outside while he offered us tea, biscuits and told us that Molly probably wouldn't appreciate a toilet seat with no toilet attached and if we were to go about moving a toilet and posting it to the Burrow we should loosen the screws first then shrink the toilet with instructions on how to un-shrink it later.

After the last speaker took his seat everything was quiet then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes. Next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd.

* * *

It was all over now. The adults were shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries, the only one who looked like they were actually grieving was McGonagall, she was headmistress now as well and the weight of that title seemed to weigh heavily on her,

"I think you'll be a great Headmistress Professor, or can I use your first name since I'm not a student anymore" I laughed

"I think it would be strange for both of us if you used my first name Lydia" she smiled at me, "I'm happy for you though you've turned into a beautiful young woman"

"She's always been a beautiful young woman" Fred said coming to take my hand,

"Yeah and it took you six years to notice" I hit him lightly on the chest and looked back up at the school again, what would happen to it now?

"Look, let me go back and hit Percy!" I heard Ron shout, he Hermione and Harry had taken themselves off somewhere – I had to laugh though. I had no doubt now the school would be fine, no matter what happened.

With one last look before we headed off again I smiled widely,

"Good night sweet prince. And flights of angels sing you to your rest"

Some of the younger students were staring at me, I moved quickly and sharply towards them sending them scattering across the grounds, yeah the school would be just fine

* * *

**I remember getting book six when it came out**

**I read it all in one day.**

**I had read in the paper that JK killed someone off I thought it was Hermione tbh until I read the book. **

**I was upset in the movie that they didn't show the funeral since it wouldn't explain in movie seven how Fish Face gets the Elder Wand but there are a lot of things they didn't put in the movies i.e. Peeves –tutut – how could they not have Peeves like.**

**Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews :)  
**

**Watching: nothing my internet's down AGAIN, Listening to: Clare McGuire – Last dance, Thought of the Day: On to book seven now eee!**


	54. Saint George

**Doctor, I've got this feelin' deep inside of me, deep inside of me**

**I just can't control my feet when I hear the beat, when i hear the beat**

**Hey doctor, could you give me somethin' to ease the pain**

**'cause if you don't help me soon gonna lose my brain**

**Gonna go insane**

**I just don't know, don't know**

**How I'm gonna deal with you**

**Doc, doc, doc, doc, doctor beat**

**I just don't know, don't know**

**Won't you help me doctor beat**

**Doc, doc, doc, doc, doctor beat**

**Won't you help me doctor beat**

* * *

Summer time meant students in large numbers – or it would have if Mad Eye Moody hadn't insisted we close up in Diagon Alley and head back to The Burrow. Harry was almost 17 and whatever magic had been keeping him from Fish Face until now would wear off, so Moody had an ingenious plan.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Fleur were all going to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's and there'd be six Harry Potters so if there were Death Eaters floating about no one would know who was who. I of course objected strongly to this plan but one glare from Moody and I silenced my objections,

"Don't worry Lyd, I'll still be as handsome as ever when I get back" Fred said putting an arm around my shoulders before he left, I scoffed removing his arm,

"If you don't come back be forewarned I have a Necronomicon" I threatened, "So you'd better come back" I said punching him on the arm,

"Ow!" Fred rubbed the place I'd hit him, "I'll come back promise"

He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and set off with the others leaving Molly, Ginny and myself in The Burrow,

"Sure leave the women folk alone in the house" I grumbled

"Tonks and Fleur went with them so it's not all the 'women folk' in the house" Ginny said attempting to sooth my bad mood,

"Come on you two this place is in no condition for visitors" Molly barked sending Ginny and I to work cleaning the house like we'd cleaned Sirius' house two summers ago, it kept our minds off the danger the others were putting themselves in.

* * *

I'd given up on the cleaning and was sitting on the front step of The Burrow waiting on anyone coming back so far everyone had missed their Porkey's and I was starting to get seriously worried when I heard screaming coming from the back garden, grabbing my wand I ran around to see Harry on his hands and knees with Molly and Ginny running towards him.

Throwing aside the no longer glowing hairbrush which was his Portkey here, Harry stood up, swaying slightly, and saw Molly and Ginny running down the steps by the back door as Hagrid, who had also collapsed on landing, clambered laboriously to his feet.

"Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" cried Molly.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back?" Harry panted.

The answer was clearly etched in Molly's pale face.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," Harry told her. "We were surrounded the moment we took off—they knew it was tonight — I don't know what happened to anyone else, four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us—"

"Thank goodness you're all right," she said, pulling him into a hug he did not feel he deserved.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly?" asked Hagrid a little shakily "Fer medicinal purposes?"

She could have summoned it by magic, but as she hurried back towards the crooked house, Harry knew that she wanted to hide her face. Harry turned to Ginny and she answered his unspoken plea for information at once.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their Portkey, it came back without them." she said, pointing at a rusty oil can lying on the ground nearby. "And that one," she pointed at an ancient sneaker, "should have been Dad and Fred's; they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," she checked her watch, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute."

Molly reappeared carrying a bottle of brandy, which she handed to Hagrid. He uncorked it and drank it straight down in one.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny, pointing to a spot several feet away.

A blue light had appeared in the darkness; It grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. Harry knew immediately that there was something wrong:

Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood,

"Oh my god George" I cried rushing toward him but Lupin stopped me,

"Lydia we're going to need bandages and something to clean the wound"

I nodded and ran into the house, clearing a space on the couch for them to lay George down, summoning bandages and fire whiskey from the twin's room,

Harry and Lupin carried George into the house and through the kitchen to the sitting room, where they laid him on the sofa. As the lamplight fell across George's head, Ginny gasped

One of George's ears was missing. The side of his head and neck was drenched in wet, shockingly scarlet blood,

"Ginny I need you to pour the whiskey over the wound, slowly and carefully"

"But –"

"Ginny the Twins and I have been patching each other up since we were eight with the amount of trial and error that goes into the stuff for the shops I've gotten pretty good at patching people up"

"Ok" Ginny nodded as I handed her the bottle of whiskey,

No sooner thought had Molly bent over her son than Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him, none too gently, back into the kitchen,

"Alright Molly we're going to need to stop the bleeding once Ginny pours the whiskey into the wound. Ready?" Ginny nodded, "On my count, one – two – three" Ginny poured the whiskey into George's open wound, he grimaced a little but didn't wake, "Molly we need tea towels anything to stop the bleeding" Molly nodded and rushed into the kitchen coming back with four of five tea towels which I took from her and pressed one hard to the side of George's head leaving the rest to fall, the tea towel was however old and slightly worn so it quickly absorbed the blood and my hands turned the same crimson colour, "Ginny get me another one" switching the two towels quickly I pressed harder on the wound and finally the blood stopped pouring out of the wound.

"Harry, give us a hand!" called Hagrid hoarsely from the back door, in which he was stuck again. Harry rushed into the sitting room,

"How is he?"

Molly looked around and said, "I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse . . . He's alive."

"Thank God Lydia was here, she managed to stop the bleeding"

"Yeah," said Harry looking at me "Thank God."

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and Kingsley," said Harry.

"Thank goodness," Ginny whispered. They looked at each other

"I'll prove who I am, Kingsley, after I've seen my son, now back off if you know what's good for you!"

I had never heard Arthur shout like that before. He burst into the living room, his bald patch gleaming with sweat, his spectacles askew, Fred right behind him, both pale but uninjured, I let out a sigh of relief as Molly ran to her husband

"Arthur!" sobbed Molly. "Oh thank goodness!"

"How is he?"

Arthur dropped to his knees beside George. For the first time since I'd known him, Fred seemed to be lost for words.

He gaped over the back of the sofa at his twin's wound as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

Perhaps roused by the sound of Fred and their father's arrival, George stirred.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Molly.

George's fingers groped at the side of his head.

"Saintlike" he murmured.

"What's wrong with him?" croaked Fred, looking terrified: "Is his mind affected?" he looked at me desperately

"Saintlike," repeated George, opening his eyes and looking up at his brother. "You see . . . I'm holy. _Holey_ Fred geddit?"

Molly sobbed harder than ever. Colour flooded Fred's pale face and I couldn't help but smile,

"Pathetic," he told George. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," said George, grinning at his tear-soaked mother.

"You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

He looked around and seeing my blood soaked hands his grin faded, "Lydia what happened?"

"You got your ear cursed off you idiot, someone had to stop you bleeding all over the sofa, I just spent an hour cleaning it!" I wiped at the tears threatening to fall from my eyes,

"Well thanks Lyd, I guess all those years of patching each other up helped in the end" he laughed then he turned his attention to Harry "Hi, Harry — you are Harry, right?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry, moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back okay," said George, "Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled round my sickbed?"

"They're not back yet, George," said Molly. George's grin faded. Harry glanced at Ginny and motioned her to accompany him back outside. As they walked through the kitchen she said in a low voice,

"Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here."

No one said anything so I took charge again,

"Alright ginger lie still this is probably gonna hurt. Ginny the whiskey" I handed the bottle to George, "take a drink, just the one mind, I need it to clean out the gaping hole in the side of your head" the adults in the room gasped, how could I tell him something like that, "good job Fred had the brain cell today huh? Or there'd be brain matter all over the sofa as well as blood"

Once George had a good drink of the whiskey I took it from him, "Fred you'll want to hold his hand, and Molly, Arthur you'll want to leave"

"We'll stay"

"Suit yourselves, George this is gonna hurt" I poured what was left of the whiskey into the wound and George just grit his teeth but I could see Fred's hand loosing the blood flow, when I finished cleaning it I wrapped the bandages tightly around his head, "there you're done, I left a little hole for all that hot air to escape"

George laughed and let go of Fred's hand, "Well thanks for that, waste of whiskey though if you ask me"

"Yeah well there are more bottles upstairs" I smiled, "Right well I'm gonna go wash the blood off my hands or I'll be turning ginger again" I got up from beside the sofa giving the twins some time alone followed by Molly and Arthur, when I got into the kitchen I was mobbed by all the adults and Molly pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "I appreciate the hugging but I'm suffocating!" I let out a breath when she released me,

"Lydia I don't know what we'd have done without you" Arthur said pulling me into a hug,

"Where did you learn all that anyway?" Lupin asked me,

"Well I've been patching myself and those two up since we were eight so I've picked up a thing or two" I answered truthfully, "plus there's nothing you can't find on the internet. With everything that's happened in the last three years I figured I needed to be prepared for anything"

"Have you ever considered going into medicine?" Kingsley asked,

"Me? No, I like the shop I mean I left school for it and besides who would look after Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" washing the blood from my hands I made my way back into the sitting room to wait with the twins for Ron, Bill, Fleur and Tonks to arrive

* * *

**Onto book seven now**

**Not much of the twins in book seven of course since it's all destroying ****Horcruxes and Dobby dying (feck ye JK) but I can make it work.**

**I think I've mentioned this before but with all the patching up herself and the twins after experiments gone wrong or thing blowing up Lydia knows her stuff.**

**Reviews are appreciated **

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Depeche Mode – Enjoy the Silence, Thought of the Day: new haircut yay**


	55. Happy Birthday Harry

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to you**

**Happy Birthday to Harry**

**Happy Birthday to you**

* * *

Later that evening after everyone had gotten back to The Burrow safely and I'd given George something to help him sleep, Fred and I were lying in his bed like we had so many times before but I just couldn't sleep,

"Are you awake?" I whispered softly into Fred's ear

"Yeah, can't sleep" he answered,

"Me either, I can't seem to shut my brain off" I whispered, worried about waking George,

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked,

"Us, I mean think about how many times I've slept here in this room, in this bed. An eight year old on my first sleep over, an eleven year old on my first Christmas holiday from Hogwarts, an eighteen year old with my boyfriend after a massive fight which left one of my best friends without an ear. It's bizarre"

"Hm" Fred agreed,

"I'm glad you came back ok, and not looking like Harry. Cause if you had come back and taken a bad reaction to the Polyjuice potion and come back looking like Harry I'd have to leave you and probably take up with George. Scrawny specky gits might be Ginny's cup of tea but it isn't mine" I laughed briefly

"That was my one and only fear about this whole venture" Fred said kissing the top of my head, "I really do love you you know"

"I know – and we're dangerously close to becoming one of _those_ couples so I think we should both try and get some sleep"

"I agree. Night Lydia"

"Night Fred"

* * *

For the next few days Molly kept us all busy cleaning the house for the wedding, I had to re clean the couch steaming out the stains George's blood had made, which I kept cursing him for every chance I got. Not that he got off lightly, he couldn't do much but what he could do Molly made sure he did a lot of it so whenever she needed potatoes peeled for dinner (since after the fall of number 12 Grimmauld place The Burrow had become the new Headquarters for the Order) or someone to go and dig up carrots or sprouts then George was sent on his merry way.

The twins and Arthur also helped Ron transfigure the Ghoul that lived in the attic to look like Ron with spattergroit, which was something nasty and contagious, which explained his absence from Hogwarts. Hermione, Ginny told me, had modified her parents' memories so they thought they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins a childless married couple whose life ambition was to move to Australia which they had done right after Hermione modified their memories.

By the time the Delacour's arrived everyone felt pretty much the same way about them and it was with ill grace that Ron stumped back upstairs to put on matching socks, Harry attempted to flatten his hair, Fred and George emptied their pockets of anything Molly thought could be used as a projectile weapon, and I had to take my hair out of the messy bun it had been tied in since I arrived in The Burrow after Dumbledore's funeral put on make-up and actually make a damned effort to look _nice_ along with Hermione and Ginny. Once we had all been deemed smart enough, we trooped out into the sunny backyard to await the visitors.

I had never seen the place looking so tidy. The rusty cauldrons and old Wellington boots that usually littered the steps by the back door were gone, replaced by two new Flutterby bushes standing either side of the door in large pots, though there was no breeze, the leaves waved lazily, giving an attractive rippling effect.

The chickens had been shut away, the yard had been swept, and the nearby garden had been pruned, plucked, and generally spruced up, but for me who liked it in its overgrown state, I thought that it looked rather forlorn without it's usually contingent of capering gnomes.

I had lost track of how many security enhancements had been placed upon the Burrow by both the Order and the Ministry; all I knew was that it was no longer possible for anybody to travel by magic directly into the place, and so Arthur had therefore gone to meet the Delacour's on top of a nearby hill, where they were to arrive by Portkey.

The first sound of their approach was an unusually high-pitched laugh, which turned out to be coming from Arthur, who appeared at the gate moments later, laden with luggage and leading a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf-green robes, who could only be Fleur's mother. "Maman!" cried Fleur, rushing forward to embrace her "Papa!"

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife; he was a head shorter and extremely plump, with a little, pointed black beard. However, he looked good-natured. Bouncing toward Molly on high-heeled boots, he kissed her twice on each cheek, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been to much trouble," he said in a deep voice. "Fleur tells us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

"Oh, it's been nothing, nothing" trilled Molly. "No trouble at all."

Ron relieved his feelings by aiming a kick at a gnome who was peering out from behind one of the new Flutterby bushes.

"Dear lady!" said Monsieur Delacour, still holding Molly's hand between his two plump ones and beaming. "We are most honoured at the approaching union of our two families! Let me present my wife, Apolline."

Madame Delacour glided forward and stooped to kiss Molly too

"Enchant´ee," she said "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories"

Arthur gave a maniacal laugh; Molly threw him a look, upon which he became immediately silent and assumed an expression appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend. "And, of course, you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" said Monsieur Delacour, "and our neece Cassandra"

Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature; eleven years old, with waist—length hair of pure, silvery blonde, she gave Molly a dazzling smile and hugged her, then threw Harry a glowing look, batting her eyelashes. Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

I knew Cassandra already from the brief meetings I'd had with her in Hogwarts,

"Hello again" she said

"Hi" I gave her a small smile while Fred clutched my hand and gave me a strange look

"I hear your shop is doing well. I haven't got a chance to go myself but I really hope to soon"

"Oh we're closed for a while for the wedding. But feel free to put in an order through Owl – we get a lot of business that way. Did you have anything in mind?"

"The spot treatments, it gets uncontrollable sometimes"

"Well we'll need to talk about that between girls but I should have something"

"You're a life saver. I caked on the cover up this morning. Isn't that always the way though? You have something important and you just break out like a whore with herpes"

Both Madame and Monsieur Delacour looked shocked and appalled by Cassandra's comparison, but I laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean, come on in sure and I'll see what I have for you"

"Yes, come in, do!" said Molly brightly, and she ushered the Delacour's into the house, with many "No, please" and "After you!" and "Not at all!"

The Delacour's, as it soon transpired, were helpful, pleasant guests. They were pleased with everything and keen to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Monsieur Delacour pronounced everything from the seating plan to the bridesmaids' shows "Charmant!" Madame Delacour was most accomplished at household spells and had the oven properly cleaned in a trice; Gabrielle followed her elder sister around, trying to assist in any way she could and jabbering away in rapid French.

On the downside, the Burrow was not built to accommodate so many people. Arthur and Molly were now sleeping in the sitting room, having shouted down Monsieur and Madame Delacour's protests and insisted they take their bedroom. Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy's old room, and Bill would be sharing with Charlie, his best man, once Charlie arrived from Romania.

* * *

The next day was Harry's Seventeenth birthday and of course Molly made a huge fuss,

"Doesn't compare to my seventeenth" I laughed lying out in the garden with Cassandra, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Gabrielle,

"Yes well not all of us jump on tables and scream **FEAR ME PUNY MORTALS FOR I AM SEVENTEEN!**" Ginny said deadpan, making Hermione, Fleur and Cassandra laugh since they'd all been there for that,

"I do not understand" Gabrielle whined, so Fleur translated for her and she gasped, "You jumped on the table!"

"I did" I said with a smile,

"She did" Hermione clarified,

"Did what? Have you gotten your boobs out and not called us?" Fred's voice sounded above me,

"If I was getting them out I'd call you – not you George though. You get to see nout"

"To be far I can see a right bit down your top" George laughed, "OW! Mate you can't hit injured people" George yelled

I craned my head back and looked up at the twins through my sunglasses, "What _are_ you two doing now?" I asked

"Well now that we've been going out for a year and haven't killed each other I figure I should be the only one who gets to see anything" Fred said nodding his head agreeing with himself,

"You do? Well –" I stood up and lifted my crop top up over my chest showing off my bra to the girls and the Twins, and Ron and Harry who'd just come out of the house,

"Put them away Lydia. I don't need to see that" Ron said covering his eyes, poor Harry didn't know where to look,

"Lydia are you flashing people again?" Charlie laughed coming out of the house carrying a large box,

"I am indeed! Everyone gets a look!" I shimmied a little before Fred tackled me to the ground and pulling off his own t-shirt covered my chest with it,

"Everyone's seen enough. Come on you can help us set up" I tried to hand Fred back his t-shirt but he insisted I wear it.

* * *

As Harry's birthday dinner would have stretched the Burrow's kitchen to breaking point even before the arrival of Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid, several tables were placed end to end in the garden.

Fred, George and I bewitched a number of purple lanterns, all emblazoned with a large number 17, to hang in midair over the guests. Thanks to my care, George's wound was neat and clean, but I still wasn't used to the dark hole in the side of his head, despite the twins many jokes about it.

Hermione made purple and gold streamers erupt from the end of her wand and drape themselves artistically over the trees and bushes.

"Nice," said Ron, as with one final flourish of her wand, Hermione turned the leaves on the crabapple tree to gold. "You've really got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Thank you, Ron!" said Hermione, looking both pleased and a little confused.

I had to laugh; Ron had obviously been pouring over _Twelve Fail-Safe ways to Charm Witches_ the Twins 17th birthday present to him in March.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" sang Molly, coming through the gate with what appeared to be a giant, beach-ball sized Snitch floating in front of her.

Seconds later we all realized that it was Harry's birthday cake, which Molly was suspending with her wand, rather than risk carrying it over the uneven ground. When the cake had finally landed in the middle of the table, Harry said,

"That looks amazing, Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear" she said fondly.

By seven o'clock all the guests had arrived, led into the house by Fred and George, who had waited for them at the end of the lane.

Hagrid had honoured the occasion by wearing his best, and horrible, hairy brown suit

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six years ter the day we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and tell me I was a wizard?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid Chortled. "All righ', Ron, Hermione?"

"We're fine," said Hermione. "How are you?"

"Ar, not bad. Bin busy, we got some newborn unicorns. I'll show yeh when yeh get back him—hey! Charlie!"

Charlie approached, running his hand slightly ruefully over his new, brutally short haircut. "Hi, Hagrid, how's it going?"

"Bin meanin' ter write fer ages. How's Norbert doin'"

"Norbert?" Charlie laughed. "The Norwegian Ridgeback? We call her Norberta now."

"Wha—Norbert's a girl?"

"Oh yeah," said Charlie.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione

"They're a lot more vicious." said Charlie. He looked over his shoulder and dropped his voice. "Wish Dad would hurry up and get here. Mum's getting edgy."

We all looked over at Molly she was trying to talk to Madame Delacour while glancing repeatedly at the gate.

"I think we'd better start without Arthur," she called to the garden at large after a moment or two. "He must have been held up at—oh!" They all saw it at the same time: a streak of light that came flying across the yard and onto the table, where it resolved itself into a bright silver weasel, which stood on its hind legs and spoke with Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Minister of Magic coming with me" The Patronus dissolved into thin air, leaving Fleur's family peering in astonishment where it had vanished. "We shouldn't be here," said Lupin at once. "Harry—I'm sorry—I'll explain another time—" He seized Tonks' wrist and pulled her away; they reached the fence, climbed over it, and vanished from sight. Mrs. Weasley looked bewildered.

"The Minister—but why— I don't understand—"

But there was no time to discuss the matter; a second later, Molly had appeared out of thin air at the gate, accompanied by Rufus Scrimgeour, instantly recognizable by his mane of grizzled hair. The two newcomers marched across the yard toward the garden and the lantern-lit table, where everybody sat in silence, watching them draw closer.

"Sorry to intrude," said Scrimgeour, as he limped to a halt before the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate crashing a party." His eyes lingered for a moment on the giant Snitch cake. "Many happy returns"

"Thanks," said Harry. "I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour went on. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger"

"Us?" said Ron, sounding surprised, "Why us?"

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," said Scrimgeour. "Is there such a place?" he demanded of Arthur

"Yes, of course," said Arthur, who looked nervous. "The, er, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur." I saw Arthur exchange a worried look with Molly as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up,

"This cannot be good" I whispered to Fred, "What the hell does the Minster for Magic want with those three?"

"We'll just have to wait and see I guess"

* * *

**Bit long this one but I had to include The Minster coming to the party **

**I'm working my way rightly though this I think**

**Updates **_**should**_** be every Tuesday from now on since that's my day off.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Watching: Easy A, Listening to: Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Heads Will Roll, Thought of the day: Bed time I think**


	56. Congratulations Bill & Fleur

**Here comes the bride**

**40 miles wide**

**Running down the hill**

**With her bare backside **

* * *

The Minister kept Harry, Ron and Hermione for a long time, long enough that when we started to hear raised voices coming from inside the house both Molly and Arthur rushed to see what the problem was.

Turned out that Dumbledore had left the three of them something each in his Will and for whatever reason the Minister didn't like that, he was spouting all sorts of rubbish about hidden codes in Harry's birthday cake and the snitch Dumbledore had left him,

"The Ministry are shitting themselves that's the problem" I told Harry when he'd sat back down, "Fish face is once again at large something they all told themselves could never happen no matter how many times Dumbledore tried to tell them and now they don't have a clue about how to handle the situation"

"Thanks Lydia" Harry smiled,

"No problem"

So after everyone had a good look at the book, snitch and "deluminator" Molly turned to Harry,

"Harry dear, everyone's awfully hungry; we didn't like to start without you … shall I serve dinner now?"

We all ate rather hurriedly and then, after a hasty chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up.

Hagrid, who was invited to the wedding the following day, but was far too bulky to sleep in the overstretched Burrow, left to set up a tent for himself in a neighbouring field.

* * *

-**3****rd**** Person-**

When morning dawned Molly Weasley was already up and making final arrangements for the wedding party later that evening.

She was rushing around waking all her children when there was a loud scream from Fred and George's room. Running up the stairs Molly Weasley threw the door of the room open and saw Lydia standing in her nightdress pointing her wand at the twins,

"Which one of you did it?" she seethed, once again Lydia's natural black hair had turned a bright red, Molly sighed and shaking her head went back downstairs,

"What's going on Mum?" Charlie asked once Molly entered the kitchen,

"Your brothers have changed Lydia's hair again" she sighed sitting down for a cup of tea,

"Again" Charlie asked laughing, "Merlin help them from the sound of that scream Lydia is not happy"

* * *

**-Lydia-**

"Which one of you did it" I asked again,

"Now Lyd –" George started,

"You're here for a Weasley wedding as part of the groom's family" Fred continued

"You have to look the part" George finished

They were both hugging the far wall in fear of what I would do to them,

"Besides Harry has to drink Polyjuice potion to look like a Weasley for this afternoon so in a way you're helping" Fred reasoned,

"Oh yes because nothing says 'Congratulations Bill and Fleur' or 'Look Harry you're not alone' like turning me ginger **again**!" I yelled

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Lydia could you show me and Gabrielle how to put our hair up like yours from the Yule ball" Ginny asked standing in the doorway, "And I need your help deciding what to wear for the reception"

"Of course Ginny" shooting one final scathing look at the twins I left the room to help Ginny and Gabrielle.

* * *

I ended up helping all the women in the house that morning, after doing such a wonderful job on Ginny and Gabrielle's hair Cassandra asked me if I'd do hers and then Madame Delacour so impressed by Cassandra's hair asked me to help with Fleur's and her own after which I went downstairs to Molly and offered to do hers – one less thing she had to worry about.

Finally after running around doing everyone's hair and helping them decide what to wear I got around to doing my own hair, Fred and George had left to grab some hair from a red headed boy in the village for Harry's Polyjuice potion so I was left in peace.

I decided to curl my hair and leave it hanging down around my shoulders, with my hair being as red as it was though I had to discard the dress I'd planned to wear for a purple version of the dress I'd worn the previous night to Harry's birthday dinner.

Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred, George and I standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the double of a redheaded Muggle boy from the local village, from whom Fred had stolen hairs using a Summoning Charm.

The plan was to introduce Harry as "Cousin Barney" and trust to the great number of Weasley relatives to camouflage him. All four of them were clutching seating plans, so that they could help show people to the right seats. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden jacketed band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree.

Behind us, the entrance to the marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden hairs set on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles are entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife.

Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow

"When I get married" I heard Fred say with a look in my direction and tugging at the collar of his dress robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him? Oh blimey, brace yourselves—here they come, look."

Brightly coloured figures were appearing, one by one, out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Within minutes a procession had formed, which began to snake its way up through the garden toward the marquee.

Exotic flowers and bewitched birds fluttered on the witches' hats, while precious gems glittered from man of the wizards' cravats; a hum of excited chatter grew louder and louder, drowning the sound of the bees as the crowd approached the tent

"Excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins," said George, craning his neck for a better look. "They're probably going to need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them"

"Not so fast, Your Holiness," said Fred, and darting past the gaggle of middle-aged witches heading the procession, he said, "Here—_permettez-moi to assiter vous_" to a pair of pretty French girls, who giggled and allowed him to escort them inside. George was left to deal with the middle-aged witches and Ron took charge of Mr. Weasley's old Ministry colleague Perkins, while a rather deaf old couple fell to Harry's lot.

I was fortunate enough that when Fleur's male French cousins arrived they all made a beeline for me making Fred red with anger and jealously, and then the woman everyone was hoping would stay at home came sauntering down the garden,

"I see you're here Lydia" auntie Muriel had never liked me,

"I am yes, Bill made sure to invite me and I know the brides cousin" I said boldly,

"I heard you had taken up with my nephew" she said giving me the evil eye,

"Well maybe but probably not for much longer" I told her sending a glare Fred's way,

"I am to assume he did this to your hair?" She asked

"He did"

"I happened to like your hair; I had hair like it when I was a girl. Merlin's bed Ronald is that you!" Muriel spotted Ron and left me to go and give him grief,

"What did she say to you" Fred asked rushing to my side,

"Not that it's any of your business but she said she happened to like my hair the way it was"

"Alright I'm sorry I changed it again but I thought you should look like a Weasley at a Weasley wedding – well this one anyway"

"Are you proposing or something? That's the second time you've mentioned another Weasley wedding"

"I'm saying nothing because I'll get myself in trouble and I'm trying to get myself out of it at the minute"

"Hm well I suppose I can forgive you if you promise to get me drinks all evening"

"I'll do anything you want as long as you don't hex me" Fred said putting a cautious arm around my waist,

"Alright it's a deal"

"– and your hair's much too long, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were Ginevra. Merlin's beard, what is Xenophilius Lovegood wearing? He looks like an omelette. And who are you?" Muriel barked at Harry.

"Oh yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is our cousin Barney"

"Another Weasley, you breed like gnomes. Isn't Harry Potter here? I was hoping to meet him. I thought he was a friend of yours, Ronald, or have you merely been boasting?"

"No, he couldn't come—"

"Hmm. Made an excuse, did he? Not as gormless as he looks in press photographs, then. I've just been instructing the bride on how best to wear my tiara" she shouted at Harry. "Goblin made, you know, and been in my family for centuries. She's a good-looking girl, but still—_French_. Well, well, find me a good seat, Ronald, I am a hundred and seven and I ought not to be on my feet too long"

"Good god I can only hope she passes out drunk somewhere at the reception" I said to Fred,

"I know everyone's thinking it"

"Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, re-emerging from the marquee "Yeah, she' just told me my ears are lopsided stupid old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with us, though; he was a right laugh at weddings"

"Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George.

"But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party" said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of fire whiskey, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his—"

"Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter

"Never married, for some reason," said Ron.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

We were all laughing so much that none of us noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large, curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vunderful."

"Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bag, which made a loud thump quite disproportionate with its size. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said, "I didn't know you were—goodness—it's lovely to see—how are you again?"

Ron's ears had turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation as if he did not believe a word of it, he said, much too loudly, "How come you're here?"

"Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised.

Harry, who it seemed had no grudge against Krum, shook hands; then offered to show him his seat.

"I guess it's a good thing Harry's disguised for the wedding" I said, "I don't think that with the two of them here they'd make it out alive"

I noticed Molly leaning out of Ginny's room window and rushed down the aisle with the others,

Time to sit down," Fred told Harry, "or we're going to get run over by the bride."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats in the second row behind Fred and George. Hermione looked rather pink and Ron's ears were still scarlet. After a few moments he muttered to Harry,

"Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?"

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt.

A sense of jittery anticipation had filled the warm tent, the general murmuring broken by occasional spurts of excited laughter.

Molly and Arthur strolled up the aisle, smiling and waving at relatives: Molly was wearing a brand-new set of amethyst coloured robes with a matching hat.

A moment later Bill and Charlie stood up at the front of the marquee, both wearing dress robes, with large white roses in their buttonholes; Fred wolf-whistled, I gave him a small dig in the ribs but smiled anyway then shook my head at the outbreak of giggling from the veela cousins. Then the crowd fell silent as music swelled from what seemed to be the golden balloons.

"Oh!" said Hermione, swivelling around in her seat to look at the entrance.

A great collective sigh issued from the assembled witches and wizards as Monsieur Delacour and Fleur came walking up the aisle, Fleur gliding, Monsieur Delacour bouncing and beaming.

Fleur was wearing a very simple white dresses and seemed to be emitting a strong, silvery glow. While her radiance usually dimmed everyone else by comparison, today it beautified everyone it fell upon. Ginny, Cassandra and Gabrielle, both wearing golden dresses, looked even prettier than usual, and once Fleur had reached him, Bill did not look as though he had ever met Fenrir Greyback.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a slightly singsong voice, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls …"

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," said Auntie Muriel in a rather carrying whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut" Ginny glanced around, grinning, winked at Harry, and then quickly faced the front again,

"I wonder if anyone would notice if I spiked her first drink with patching?" which I pronounced 'potch-ing'

"What's patching?" Fred whispered back

"It'll knock her right out" I whispered back

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle …"

In the front row, Molly and Madame Delacour were both sobbing quietly into scraps of lace. Trumpet like sounds from the back of the marquee told everyone that Hagrid had taken out one of his own tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs. Hermione turned and beamed at Harry; her eyes too were full of tears.

"… then I declare you bonded for life"

The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined figures.

As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tuft-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up"

They all did so, Auntie Muriel grumbling audibly; he waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside.

Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance floor; the hovering chairs groped themselves around small white-clothed tables, which all floated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

The twins and I found a table to ourselves somewhere George could sit and oogle the Veela cousins. The band had begun to play. Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor firs, to great applause; after a while, Arthur led Madame Delacour onto the floor, followed by Molly and Fleur's father,

"Wanna dance?" Fred asked smiling

"Sure why not" so Fred grabbed my hand and started spinning me around the dance floor – literally, much to everyone, but Molly's, amusement.

Somewhere in the middle of my spinning escapades Lee Jordan turned up and started dancing with Ginny.

* * *

I eventually got tired of being spun about and decided to sit down for a while beside Charlie and Hagrid,

"You know Lydia it's strange" Charlie said to me,

"What is?"

"Here we're sat at my brother's wedding and all I can think about is the skinny little girl who fell out of our fireplace ten years ago"

"Well I'm not so skinny anymore" I laughed,

"No and you're certainly not a little girl either" Charlie smiled warmly at me," I expect to be sitting here again soon enough at your wedding you know" he said

"Jaysus oh! I've only been seeing the git for a year – I could still kill him, especially after what he did to my hair **again**!"

"Mum said it had happened before" Charlie laughed,

"Ay you were walkin' aroun' Hogwarts fer a while with this hair colour" Hagrid said,

"This is the third time I've been ginger"

Suddenly and without warning something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus' mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming"_

* * *

**Another long one but I had to put the wedding in there **

**So like I say Updates should be every Tuesday from now on around 8:30 GMT so work it out for yourselves what time that is where you're from.**

**I actually found something interesting on google the other day, if you type my username and 'fanfic' it brings up all my work published here and one very nasty message board message. The message board in question was with some of the worst summaries on this site and well it didn't come as a shock to me that the summary for STHHTH was on there (I am abmismal at summary writing) but what was said was rather nasty "It's sad how stories obviously have self-inserted OCs that represent the authors..." to which I'd like to reply "haters gon' hate -strut-" oh and "FECK YE AND THE BIKE YOU RODE IN ON!"  
**

**Thanks to ****DanniGirrl001, twilight-nerd-hp-luv, fruityloops156, YukiKyoMomiji, and ForeverTeamEdward13 for their kind messages**

**Watching: Sucker Punch, Listening to: Clare Maguire – Last Dance, Thought of the Day: Where's that iPod charger gone -angryface-  
**


	57. Lydia in Charge

**Wasted youth! Wasted youth!**

**I know that I will never be politically correct**

**And I don't give a damn about my lack of etiquette**

**As far as I'm concerned, the world could still be flat**

**And if the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back**

**If the thrill is gone, then it's time to take it back**

* * *

The next thing we knew the garden was covered in death eaters, I took a quick look around to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten away,

"Right" I jumped up on a table and put my wand to my throat, "_Sonorus_! Hello, Boys and Girls" I called loudly

"Lydia get down!" Fred tried to grab my arm but I shrugged him off

"Who takes Harry Potter takes the Prize! But, bad news everyone, 'cause guess who! Ha! Except, you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because **I am talking! ** Now, the question for the hour is, 'Where is Harry Potter?" Answer: Not here. Next question: "Who's going to tell us where he went?' Answer: Not a damn person here.  
Come on, look at me! Eighteen year old girl, no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn, oh, and something else: I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're standing there in your silly little masks with all your silly little spells, and you've got any plans on taking Harry Potter tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day you were ever stopped, and then, _and then_, do the smart thing! Let somebody else try first." I opened my arms and son around on the table daring them to try

The death eaters disapparated and everyone looked at me like I was insane, "_Quietus_. That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour" I said jumping down of the table,

"You're mad" Fred said grabbing my hand,

"Stark raving" I agreed, "But I figure since we're adults now I should do something grown up-ish"

"You are bonkers" Cassandra said running over to me, "They'll kill you!"

"I'm assuming you know this from experience" Cassandra didn't say anything for a moment,

"It's not his fault you know, there's this whole big complicated mess to work through before you even start to understand anything" she looked up at me, her blue eyes steely grey,

"No judgement here – that seems like a pretty messed up family" I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You should probably go, if someone saw you"

"I'm at my cousin's wedding I'm staying. Besides if you can make a speech like you just did in heels and Chanel then there's no way I'm leaving"

There was a loud crack and the death eaters had returned, everyone had their wands at the ready even Cassandra,

"Well? Who's going to make the first move then?" I stepped back up on the table I'd been standing on before,

"Where is Harry Potter?" someone asked

"You have to say please or I'll say nout" I grinned, "No? Then sorry but you're not getting any information"

"Filthy blood traitor bitch" someone spat

"Oh no was that supposed to hurt? Shall I show you how it's supposed to be done?" I pointed my wand at the group, "Treguna!" suddenly the man who'd insulted me had no control of his own body, it wasn't like the imperious curse where I could tell him to do something and he'd do it, no this was a trick from the shop – turn your friend into a puppet, great fun and only lasts fifteen minutes.

So while I conducted the death eater around both Fred and George jumped up on the table with me and deflected all spells directed at me for fifteen minutes when I placed the full body bind on the death eater and helped the adults in the order beat of the rest of the group

* * *

It was late now, the death eaters had all gone as had many of the wedding guests. I was helping patch people up, including Auntie Muriel who although there was nothing wrong with her insisted I pay her more attention than those who were actually hurt.

When I'd finished plying her full of sleeping pills and placebos I told her the safest thing to do would be head straight home,

"I knew nothing good would come from Bill marrying that French trollop" she muttered loudly while she hobbled off home,

"Thanks for putting up with her Lydia" Arthur said putting a hand on my shoulder, "that should be everyone, we've Portkey's arranged to take everyone home so why don't you and the twins go help Molly tidy up. Nice speech though"

"Thanks Arthur but to tell the truth i stole it from somewhere else"

I grabbed the twins and we headed into the kitchen, Molly was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea long gone cold by the looks of things, "let me heat that up for you" I tapped my wand against Molly's cup and steam rose from the cup,

"Thank you Lydia" I could just tell from the way her voice sounded Molly had been crying, and why not? Her youngest son and his two best friends she loved like they were her own flesh and blood had disappeared somewhere to finish some dangerous mission Dumbledore had started

"No problem" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and left with the twins, "I think we should stay here. Still run the shop of course but through postal orders. We're needed here"

"I think your right" Fred agreed,

"Right so here's what we do. We make announcements in _The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler_ and _Witch Weekly._ I'll put a sign on the door that we're closed and only taking postal orders and to just send them to the Diagon Alley shop and they'll all get sorted as soon as possible"

"That's a great idea" George said patting me on the back,

"Well I've always maintained I'm a genius" I laughed

* * *

Next morning Fred and I apparated to the Diagon Alley store and shrinking down the contents of the shop itself and our three rooms (Hana had packed up and gone home a few weeks prior since her Mum and Dad were worried about her being in Diagon Alley with all the raids) and packed it all into my bag.

George didn't come with us since he was going over the hill to see the Lovegoods since I was sure whathisface would think it so cool George only had one ear.

When we were finished in the shop I put a charm so that all post would be re routed to a small post box I was going to set up at the bottom of the garden at The Burrow,

"Ok so you go to the _Prophet_ and I'll go to Witch Weekly and we'll meet back at home" I gave Fred a small kiss on the cheek and headed off about my business.

It was sad to see most of the shop fronts blackened with shattered glass everywhere or signs saying they'd gone out of business and especially at the time of year when all the kids were going back to school now. Usually the alley would have been thriving with students and parents.

I got to the _Witch Weekly_ offices in no time and placed my announcement, which I was assured would be a full page and a very colourful page at that and headed back to The Burrow,

"Oh Lydia dear I'm so happy your back" Molly said hugging me tightly when I walked through the door,

"Thanks Molly – is there anything to eat I'm starving" I put my bag down and hopped up on the counter beside the stove,

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes so you'll have to wait until then. Upstairs with you now" Molly chased me from the kitchen with her wand and I went back up to the twins' room,

"So what are we going to do now about all our products?" George asked,

"Well I'm thinking since Ron has left with Harry and Hermione to do their super dangerous mission left to them by Dumbledore which is for their eyes only – we could set up shop in his room"

"The ghoul is living in Ron's room now remember" Fred pointed out,

"Oh yeah, well Bill's room then since he's not using it anymore and I'll just take Percy's room for myself. He'll not need it any time soon"

So after lunch the twins and I managed to fit everything from the shop into Bill's old room and I shrank down Percy's room and placing it all in a small box sent Pig (who Ron had left behind) off to London with it, with a note attached reading,

_'Dear __Ungrateful Bastard Percy,_

_Since you left everything in your room when you did leave I thought I'd send it all to you since I'm sure you're lacking certain _home comforts_ in your stylish flat in London._

_Feel free to keep Pig for as long as you like,_

_Yours _

_Lydia'_

When the twin's read the note they both howled in laughter and we had to send Pig away quickly before Molly came up to see what all the laughter was about.

* * *

September 1st came sooner than anyone would have liked and soon we were all of us (Molly, Arthur, The Twins, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and myself) standing on the platform saying goodbye to Ginny – I wanted to speak to Cassandra but I just gave Fleur a note for her from me hoping she'd get the time to write me back.

As we watched the train disappear around the bend I said a silent prayer for all the students, with no Dumbledore and a known Death Eater as a teacher this would certainly be a trying year for everyone.

* * *

**So there's really not much more I can use from the book until the pirate radio and the battle at Hogwarts – which you will be happy to know I do not intend to follow to the letter. No I will be keeping our favourite Weasley alive and kicking – none of this "with the trace of a smile still on his face" NO!**

**Anyway messages are appreciated – lets me know what y'all think and what you want more or less of **

* * *

**Watching: Coco before Chanel (or I would be if my stupid subtitles would work), Listening to: Josh Groban – Alla Luce Del Sole, Thought of the Day: Just had a shower with my contacts in … whoops **


	58. Snow

Have you ever heard the saying "it's always darkest before the dawn?" or maybe heard someone tell you that things will get worse before they get better? Well that's what I kept hearing, especially from members of the Order.

Ginny had written home in her first week about the "changes" Hogwarts' new Headmaster – if he could even be called such – had put in place. Firstly there were now Death Eaters teaching Defence against the Dark arts, although now it was just Dark Arts. Apparently these Death Eaters (a brother and sister team by the name of Carrow) liked punishment in a way that made Umbridge and her quill look tame by comparison and they were given the post of head of discipline,

"How the hell can the other teachers stand back and let this happen!" I exclaimed, it was close to Christmas now and Ginny would be coming home for the holidays, "I mean McGonagall took crap from no one – not even Peeves! Never mind other teachers and she's part of the Order how can she just sit back and let Death Eaters terrorise her students!"

Fred, George and Bill (when he came over anyway) knew better than to interrupt my rant but Fleur unfortunately didn't and on one occasion when she interrupted me I went off at her, "The problem _Madame_ is that there are dark, evil people torturing children for fun in a place that's supposed to be a safe haven!" I yelled,

"Ok I think we should go see if Mum needs the garden de-gnoming" Fred said putting a hand over my mouth before I was nastier to Fleur and dragging me wait first out of the kitchen, "Look Lyds I know this is hard on you, Ginny's like a sister. But Ginny _is_ my sister, George and Bill's too and it's hard on us too"

"And you aren't going off on tangents about the little things" I finished,

"That's my girl, come on lets go find something to do. You can try to explain how that 'laptop' thing of yours works again"

* * *

Christmas came and went without anyone seeing neither hide nor hair of Ron, Harry or Hermione but at least Ginny came home relatively unscathed which was a weight of everyone's minds,

"So what do you do for food?" Molly asked, "You've gotten very skinny Ginny dear"

"Dumbledore's brother Alberforth has been cooking for the DA members. It's the DA that's been helping us survive this year actually" Ginny said with a pointed look at Molly, who had been against the DA from the beginning,

"Hm well at least you're eating something" Molly said skirting around Ginny's mention of the DA even with Snape in charge she still didn't approve of a secret defence against the dark arts group. That was the last that was said about the subject, well at least in Molly's presence anyway.

* * *

I was sitting in the garden holding my mobile waiting, watching for a call – a text, something that would let me know Mum and Dad were ok,

"Lydia? What are you doing you'll freeze to death out here" Fred came out into the garden and sat down in the snow next to me,

"I'm waiting on a call" I said leaning against him to try and warm myself up,

"Your Mum and Dad haven't called?"

"No and I'm really worried. It's been months since I heard anything from them"

"I'm sure they're fine. They're probably underground to keep safe and keep you safe. It's probably why they haven't called" Fred put an arm around my shoulder and drew me in closer to him,

"I hope so"

"They're fine trust me" Fred took my face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on my lips,

"I don't know what I'd do without you" I said when we broke apart, "probably go mad"

"Go mad? Lydia you're already mad – I mean jumping up on the table like that at the wedding"

"Oh yeah, but I'll tell you a secret. I was so scared standing up there. I mean any one of those death eaters could have killed me on the spot"

"But you got up anyway" Fred said, "and that took courage"

"I guess so"

"And what you said as well. It was brilliant!"

"Yeah I know I stole it from somewhere though"

"What? Where"

"Doctor Who" I laughed, then seeing the confusion on Fred's face I explained, "It's a muggle TV show about a man called 'the doctor' who can travel through time and space"

"Sounds mad to me"

"It is a little"

"Explains why you like it then" Fred said,

"That it does. But here's a question – if I'm as mad as you say then why do _you_ like me?"

"I have no idea" Fred said kissing me again, this time I grabbed his hair and decided to deepen the kiss slipping my tongue into his mouth.

Fred was a little surprised but he kissed back and we just sat in the grass, in the snow, kissing passionately. That was until George put a lump of snow down my back,

"AGH WHAT THE FUCK"

"Sorry you two were so distracted it was perfect" he laughed

"Prepare to die!" I picked up a lump of snow and threw it at George who dodged it then picked up another lump and threw it at me, unfortunately for him it missed and hit Fred,

"Here!"

"Sorry mate!" I couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Fred grabbed me and pinned my arms down by my sides as George picked up another lump of snow and went to put it down my pyjama bottoms but Fred stopped him, "I haven't even been down there yet so just put that idea right out of your head"

"Do you wanna go down there? If you save me I'll let you" I pleaded,

"Hm" Fred looked like he was really considering it for a moment, "nope"

George laughed and put the snow down my top,

"DESK HUMPING MIDGET WANKER" I yelled,

"FRED, GEORGE, LYDIA, GET INSIDE NOW!" Molly yelled out her window, "It's three in the morning!"

"Sorry Mum!" Fred called releasing me probably by accident

"Ah ha I'm free!"

"Not for long!" Fred said, reaching for me again but I ran out of the way, "get back here!"

"No chance!" I ran out of the garden and up the hill towards the village, with Fred chasing me.

I looked back to see if he was close and tripped over a stone or something on the ground and landed face first in the snow, "fuck cold!" I tried to get up again but Fred had caught up with me and was pinning me to the ground,

"Nowhere to run now"

"Oh come on let me up! It's freezing down here!"

"Nope you're my prisoner and I'm taking full advantage of it" Fred pinned my arms above my head and started kissing me again I slipped my tongue in his mouth and this time Fred kissed back with fervour.

Then he surprised me, he started kissing my neck, his teeth scraping across the sensitive area between my neck and collar bone,

"Fred!"

Fred's kisses moved from my neck to my mouth. He kissed me harshly on the mouth as I ran my nails down his chest prompting him to let out a low growl that vibrated through both our bodies.

I laced my fingers in his hair and giving sharp tugs every so often as his hungry kisses again found the crook of my neck making me groan and throw my head back. Fred released my wrists and moved his hands under my pyjama top to my breasts and he began to move then in his calloused hands every so often pinching an already hard nipple just to make me cry out, he seemed to enjoy the noise more than anything.

It wasn't long before he captured my mouth again in another hungry kiss as he slid a hand down my side and into my pants his fingers moving inside me to a rhythm all his own, I moved my own hand into his boxers

"Merlin's beard"

I tried to match his rhythm failing and then finding my own until he stopped me by placing a hand on my arm and removing it from his boxers.

He removed his own hand from my pants which he then slid down my legs to dangle on the edge of one of my feet,

"Are we going to do this?" I asked breathing heavily

"If you want" Fred answered

"Do you have your wand?" he handed me his wand, "Accio Johnny" I said quietly slightly embarrassed about having to summon a condom, a condom that didn't come,

"You might have to use the word" Fred laughed,

"Accio condom" I was mortified, but the condom came flying out from my bag regardless and Fred caught it Bill had bought a box of strawberry scented ones as a joke Christmas present,

"How do I open this stupid thing?"

"Here" I ripped the packet open with my teeth and helped Fred to put it on

He carefully slid himself inside me careful not to hurt me, not that he could do much about that. I just grit my teeth and for a moment neither of us moved just felt each other then he started to move, slowly at first then he picked up speed

I dug my nails into his back and dragged them down as he got faster and harder and his hands moved all over my body. I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge,

I wrapped my thighs tighter around his middle arching my back prompting him to go deeper

Sooner than I would have liked I came with a loud cry and a shiver that made every part of my body feel like an electric current had been passed through it. Seconds after I felt Fred come inside me, neither of us spoke for a second,

"Did we just do that in public – in the snow?" I asked my face flushing red "oh god I hope no one saw! We could get arrested!"

"Come on we should go back to the house. Mum's going to kill us if we stay out any later" I pulled my pants back up and my pyjama bottoms, Fred did the same and after incinerating the condom cause I didn't want to go into the village to find a bin and it would have been disgusting just to leave it lying on the ground for anyone to find we headed back to the house were George was still waiting in the garden,

"How far did you run?" he asked me "You're all red"

"Into the village if you can believe that" I lied

"You chased her all the way to the village?" George shook his head, "come on Mum's been yelling out the window again"

"Yeah plus I'm fucking freezing"

"That's what you get for running all the way to the village in your pyjamas and bare feet" Fred mocked,

"Oh shut up!" I hit him on the chest

"Get in the house you three I won't tell you again!" Molly said standing at the front door glowering at us,

"Yesm" we trooped inside and changing out of my wet things I crawled into bed beside Fred who held me close trying to warm him and me up

* * *

**You know I really didn't plan on this going the way it did when I started**

**I was having the worst writers block ever**

**And then well this happened**

**I had always planned for them to actually have sex but I wasn't going to put it in until much later**

**But then I've been writing a lot of slash recently and well it seemed to fit**

**Thanks to everyone who reads and has been waiting more than patiently on an update **

**Watching: Teen Wolf Season 1 – Episode 6, Listening to: Slow Kids at Play –Bonfire, Thought of the day: I'd like to encourage everyone to watch MTVs new show Teen Wolf and listen to Slow Kids at Play and their amazing reggae/punk album Eskape**


	59. Well?

"So Lydia" George asked the next day, he and I had been sent into the village with for some things Ginny needed for going back to school, underpants, hair bobbles that sort of thing. Molly had given me a list and since we apparently had to go everywhere in twos and threes now since the fall of the ministry and from the fallout of my stunt in June I was on the Death Eaters most wanted list under Harry.

So in light of all this Molly had sent George into the village with me, she knew that Fred and I would get nothing done and she was too busy fussing over Ginny to let her leave so that really only left George,

"Yes? Did you have a question?

"Yes I did, what happened to you and Fred last night?"

"Told you he chased me into the village"

"Lydia did you know when you lie your left eyebrow twitches just a little"

"It does not!" my hand flew to my eyebrow,

"It does and it twitched last night when you said Fred chased you to the village and again just now. So what did happen? You two were gone for at least an hour"

"It's none of your business" I said with a smile remembering how the hour was spent,

"Usually I wouldn't care what you two when you're alone except I saw the strangest thing. A little square silver thing came flying out of the house and in the direction you two had just ran towards"

"You didn't!" I was mortified,

"So it _was_ what I thought, naughty girl"

"Oh shut up" I hit George in the chest, "You're not annoyed we didn't say are you? I know how close you two are"

"Honestly I am a bit but I understand like"

"Thanks. So what about you and Hana then"

"Haven't heard from her in a while, that wasn't ever really going anywhere anyway. I mean she's a great girl and all but –"

"Not the one for you"

"I guess not. What about you and Fred then"

"Same as ever, there's still time for me to kill him" I laughed, "It's only a question of when. Unless you know something I don't?" I questioned,

"I don't know anything" George held his hands up, "even if I did I couldn't tell you he was planning to propose anyway"

I stopped in my tracks, propose. That's why Molly wanted me out of the house today, she was planning a party or some damn thing

"You're serious?"

"Completely"

"Oh my god – but whist, if Fred told you then he knew you'd tell me and he's have to plan something else" George and I rounded a corner where Fred was standing under an old clock tower that hadn't worked in years, "oh my god"

"Well?" he said

"YES!" I ran at Fred and threw my arms around his neck, when I detached myself Fred slipped a claddagh ring on my finger upside down,

"Have I got it on right?" he asked

"Yeah you do. Oh my god where did you get this" the ring was silver with a green stone,

"In Dublin, thought you might like this better than a diamond or something"

"I love it!" I threw my arms around Fred again kissing him – for a good five minutes until George coughed,

"Sorry mate"

"Right then let's go back then so Mum can make a fuss" George said with an air of finality.

Fred and I linked hands and walked back through the village together, once The Burrow was in sight Fred turned to me,

"You know Lydia if you're going to be a Weasley you might as well look like one"

"Oh no don't you dare!" too late Fred gave his wand a small flick and I just knew I was ginger, to be on the safe side and just to add a motive to killing Fred I took my compact out of my coat pocket and checked my reflection in the scratched back – yup ginger, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed aiming a punch at Fred's face; Fred just laughed and grabbed both my wrists when I swung for him,

"Mum won't let you. She won't let you deprive her of the chance to plan the wedding"

"Did I just hear right?" Ginny asked coming out the front door,

"Yes you're going to be minus a brother" I said twisting my wrists towards Fred's thumbs breaking his hold on me and punching him hard on the arm,

"Does this count as domestic violence"

"I'll show you domestic violence" Ginny grabbed my hand before I could punch Fred again,

"You two are really getting married! Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"If you like, we're probably just getting married in jeans anyway. You did say in June that everyone could wear what they liked to your wedding didn't you?" I teased Fred,

"Mum! Come out here and look at Lydia's engagement ring!" Ginny yelled into the house, moments later Molly appeared at the front door her hands dripping soapy dishwater,

"Fred I thought you were going to wait until your father came home?" she asked

"I was Mum but you sent Saint George to the village with Lydia and I knew he would tell her everything so I had to improvise" Fred said,

"I see you're a red head again Lydia dear" Molly said drying her hands on her apron, "let's see this ting then" I offered her my hand and she admired my new claddagh, "Fred how did afford this?"

"I just did" was his answer,

"I'll have to send a letter to your Father and one to Charlie. You can go and tell Bill and Fleur yourselves"

"Alright we'll do that now then!" Fred put an arm around my wait and pulled me in close as we apparated to Shell Cottage

* * *

"Well that's one hell of a ring" Bill said taking a good look at it in the winter sunlight coming through the big open windows,

"Buy why ees eet upside down?" Fleur asked

"Well years ago when people couldn't afford a 'proper' engagement or wedding ring they bought claddagh rings. You wear it upside down if it's a gift" I explained,

"Means you belong to somebody" Fred said

"But what about ze red hair" Fleur asked

"That" I said with a tactile elbow to Fred's ribs, "is a pain in my side, and it's the fourth time too!"

"If you're going to be a Weasley you have to look like one" Fred said avoiding another dig to the ribs

"You and George seem to be the only ones who think that"

"I think you look good as a red head Lydia. Suits you" Bill weighed in

"Well thanks for the compliment Bill and as for you –" I rounded on Fred, "All those red clothes I own would have to go to the bin if I stay a red head" I shuffled a little closer to Fred and whispered, "including that red lacy bra and thong you like so much"

"We're gonna go. Mum's probably planning some huge party" Fred said standing up quickly, "Plus we still have to tell Dad"

Bill looked confused so I flicked my wand making a note appear in his pocket which I hoped would explain everything,

"See you soon Bill, you too Fleur" Fred pulled me close again as we apparated back to The Burrow,

"Oh your home already, well upstairs with you until Arthur comes home" Molly shooed us upstairs but instead of going to the twins shared room I grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him up to Percy's old room where I'd been storing all my things,

"Why are we up here?" Fred asked,

"Because it's time this room saw some straight action" I joked grabbing Fred by the front of his shirt and kissing him, this time it was Fred who deepened the kiss first.

We moved towards the bed tripping over a pair of high heels I had lying on the floor landing on top of the bed with Fred hovering above me. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to grind my hips into his making us both groan,

"What's going on up there?" Molly yelled,

"Nothing I tripped over a pair of my shoes trying to take off my wet socks!" I called back, "we should soundproof" I took Fred's wand out of his pocket and with a flick soundproofed the room.

We continued kissing for another while finally breaking apart for air,

"Hey Lydia there's something I uh … wanna try" Fred said nervously

"What is it?" He moved one hand from my hip to between my legs, "you did that yesterday remember?"

"Uh that's not what I meant"

"Oh you mean –" I touched my fingers to my lips

"Yeah but only if it's ok with you"

"So do you mean you want to or you want me to?"

"I want to"

"Oh um yeah ok I guess"

Fred smiled and kissed me briefly on the lips again his hands moved from their resting place on my hips to pull my jumper off over my head, I in turn removed his jumper my hand trailing down his chest to undo his jeans, something that became very hard to do when Fred had undid my bra and was planting small kisses all along my neck and collar bone area.

His teeth scraped the sensitive spot between my neck and my collar bone and I gasped,

"I remembered you liked it when I did that yesterday" Fred said still kissing my neck

"Y-yeah I did"

His hands slid down my sides and undid the button on my jeans and I was able to focus for a moment to do the same for him.

Kicking off my jeans I gripped the bed sheets in my fists, Fred's hands were exploring every inch of my body but now he had bitten the sensitive spot on my neck, "oh god" I could feel him smiling against my skin as he sucked lightly on the area something bound to leave a mark.

Fred started trailing kissed down my chest and stomach, past my bellybutton pulling down my pants as he did so, they too were discarded somewhere with the rest of our things. Fred moved to kiss the inside of my thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to his goal,

"I saw this somewhere" he said his hands moving back to my hips he pulled my body so I was lying flat on the bed and my legs were on his shoulders, Fred entered me with his tongue. I clutched the bed sheets in my fists and arched my back letting a moan escape my lips.

Fred swirled his tongue around inside of me, this was like nothing I'd ever experienced before, "Oh god" Fred looked up at me his tongue still inside me, "oh god! Fred!" I threaded my fingers in his hair prompting him to go deeper, he obliged and in a few minutes I knew I had to stop him or everything would end far too soon,

Removing his tongue Fred pulled down his underpants and slipped on a condom from the packet on the floor he entered me again my legs still resting on his shoulders.

I cried out again as Fred thrust into me harder and faster with each thrust, "Fred!" I arched my back again his thrusts going deeper and deeper. I felt a familiar sensation pool in my stomach, "Fred I'm gonna –" before I could finish my sentence Fred captured my lips with own, I didn't care that I could taste myself on his lips, all that mattered was Fred was back to kissing that sensitive area on my neck.

That was enough to push me over the edge gripping the bed sheets as my whole body tensed and my toes curled, Fred continued to thrust throughout and soon enough I felt him release inside me.

It took a minute for each of us to catch a breath and when we did Fred removed himself from me and lay down beside me on the bed, "yikes" I breathed, "why the hell didn't we do that sooner?"

Fred just laughed and pulled me in close to him,

"I'm kinda tired"

"Mm me too I think I have some pyjama's here and more than a few stolen t-shirts" I wrapped a sheet around my body and looked through bags and suitcases and trunks until I found a pair of old pyjama bottoms I'd stolen from Charlie, "here these should fit. I stole them from Charlie" I found my own pyjama's and slipping them on I climbed back into the bed with Fred covering us in a blanket it wasn't long before we both fell asleep

* * *

**They're engaged!**

**Yes there were sexy bits in this one but they love each other so it's ok I guess  
**

**Speaking of sexy bits if you message me will you let me know yes or no on anything 18+ I write**

**Because I know it's not everyone's cup of tea**

**Mm tea **

**Right well I'm gonna go make tea and maybe try to type out another chapter**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Nickelback ft Kid Rock – Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting), Thought of the day: stupid hair sticking to my lip gloss**


	60. Put a ring on it

"Lydia! Fred!" I jerked awake with the sound of Molly banging on the door,

"Go away Mum" Fred yelled back pulling me closer to him, "We're sleeping"

"Well that's what you get from staying up until three throwing snowballs at each other!" Molly yelled through the door, "Now get up and come down and meet your father he'll be home any minute. Don't make me come up again" she walked back down the stairs and Fred groaned into my hair,

"We could always apparate to your house in Dublin. It would take her a while to find us there"

"You think the house isn't booby trapped?" I asked stretching my legs; Fred snickered into my hair, "What's so funny?"

"Booby"

"Oh my god! How old are you?" I laughed kicking Fred in the shin

"Oh come on after what we just did I'm allowed to laugh"

"And if you mention it to anyone but George we'll never do it again"

"Never" Fred asked

"Never" I clarified "Come on we might as well get up or Molly will come back and break down the door" I tried moving but Fred kept his arm securely around my waist,

"Five minutes"

"Remember the last time we had 'five minutes'?" I asked

"Mum flipped us out of bed"

"Exactly and I'd rather not land face first on the floor again" I moved Fred's arm out of the way and got out of Percy's old bed and started rooting around for something to wear downstairs.

I settled on an old jumper, a pair of high waist shorts, some woolly tights and a pair of boots I'd bought online, "come on ginger out of bed"

"Aye aye" Fred gave me a mock salute but instead of getting out of bed he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down onto the bed,

"Agh Fred what are you –" I was cut off by Fred's lips meeting my own,

"What's going on in here? You two better not have gone back to sleep!" Molly yelled bursting through the door.

Her jaw dropped though when she saw me lying on top of Fred,

"This isn't as bad as it looks I swear!" I said quickly pushing myself off the bed,

"This door will remain open at all times. You two might be engaged now but I'll have no funny business until you're married"

"We were just kissing Mum" Fred said completely unashamed

"Door – stays – open" Molly said

"Open!" I agreed, Molly gave us one last glare before heading downstairs, "I'm going to get dressed in Ginny's room. Try not to aggravate your Mum anymore. Don't make me hex you it would be such a hassle" I bent down and gave Fred a quick kiss on the lips before heading downstairs to Ginny's room.

* * *

**'Congratulations Fred & Lydia'**

Molly had strewn a banner across the fireplace and she'd spent all afternoon cooking so there was no shortage of food and apparently she'd invited the whole order,

"Well let's have a look at this ring then!" Tonks said,

"It's a claddagh ring" I said to Tonks, "and so help me if you say the word 'belong' I'll hex you" I added to Fred,

"Wasn't going to say a word" he said smirking,

"You're a terrible liar" I said elbowing him in the ribs,

"You'd think you two would stop fighting now you're engaged" Bill laughed,

"Like I told Charlie at your wedding I still could. All the ring means is that when I do kill him it'll be tried as a '_crime of passion'_"

"I don't like all this talk about killing me" Fred said poking me in the side,

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. The only thing stopping me is that it would devastate your mum and possibly George. They'd have to decide which side to testify for" I nodded in agreement with myself

"I'll testify on your behalf" Ginny said coming over with a plate of cocktail sausages,

"You two remind me a lot of Lilly and James" Lupin laughed, "There were times I'm sure she would have liked to kill him"

"Well she sounds like my kind of girl!" I said happily,

"You two would have gotten along famously I'm sure" Lupin said, "So Lydia I don't see your grandmother here"

"Yeah her arthritis was acting up so she couldn't come" I explained, "But I was talking to her and she's very happy for me"

"That's wonderful. Now I think I may avail myself of Molly's cooking" Lupin and Tonks walked over to Molly's buffet table leaving Fred and I standing there with just Bill since Molly had summoned Ginny away,

"So I got your note" Bill said,

"What note?" Fred asked,

"Well you were in such a rush earlier to get going I had to explain what was going on" I explained,

"I thought you said you'd murder me if I mentioned it to anyone but George and here you've already told Bill"

"Yes well he knows better than to tell anyone don't you Bill?" I asked,

"My lips are sealed" Bill held up his hands defensively

"They'd better be. Molly nearly killed us earlier"

"Oh? And what were you doing earlier? As an older brother is it my right to pry" Bill teased

"Only kissing" Fred said, "But Mum still went nuts said if we were gonna be in a room the door had to stay open at all times"

"Could be worse, remember what she did that time Mum caught Charlie and his girlfriend snogging in the garden?" Bill said

"I remember that. Poor girl was traumatised!" I shook my head, "People underestimate how terrifying Molly can really be"

* * *

Late in the evening the party died down with everyone returning home, leaving Ginny and I to clean everything up after all the cooking Molly did it was the least we could do,

"So are you worried about going back to school?" I asked her

"Well I'd be insane if I wasn't"

"So me then" Ginny laughed, "but seriously if you need any help _any_ just send me an owl and I'll be there faster than Snape running away from shampoo" Ginny laughed again,

"Thanks Lydia. You know it's going to be nice having an _actual_ sister"

"Well you already have one sister in law"

"Yes but loathe as I am to agree with Auntie Muriel on anything she's French. And hangs all over Bill like a bad cold. Plus I can never understand a word she says"

"Yeah the whole moving to England to improve her English took a bit of a dive didn't it?"

"Plus you've always been around Lydia, you're practically family as it is"

"See when people say that it implies we're _keeping it in the family_ if you know what I mean"

"Yeah I do. Pureblood families do that and I'll never understand why. Keep the blood pure yes but at what risk? Your child can be born with webbed toes or missing a few key brain cells"

"Oh you mean like Fred?"

"Someone talking about me" Fred asked poking his head around the door to the kitchen

"About how daft you are" I said without missing a beat,

"You're so mean Lydia"

"Which is why you put a ring on it" I started humming Beyonce clearing away the last of the dishes,

"See you tomorrow Lydia" Ginny said leaving Fred and I alone in the kitchen,

"We should sleep in your room tonight" I said, "I can't sleep in rooms with open doors"

"I know you can't. You're going to have to promise George though that all you'll do is sleep" Fred said,

"Me? I'm not the one who at the mere mention of red underpants whisked their significant other away so they could try out all those dirty little thoughts they had over their lives"

"It wasn't the mention of underwear in general. It was the fact that it happens to be red and lacy" Fred said smirking into my hair,

"Thanks for clearing up Lydia" Arthur's voice cut into the silence, "You should probably get upstairs before Molly comes down to re do all the dishes" he laughed,

"Night Arthur" I kept a hold of Fred's hand and led him upstairs, "Is it ok if we sleep in here George?" I asked,

"Lydia's being weird about sleeping in a room with an open door" Fred explained,

"So I figure we won't have to keep the door open if we sleep in here"

"As long as it's just sleeping" George laughed making Fred look away sheepishly

"I wouldn't be doing that in a room with another person anyway" I said unblushing, "Turn around then so I can get changed"

George complied and I changed into an old t-shirt I had under the pillow of Fred's bed, "you can turn back around now" I said climbing under the covers,

"Night Lydia" George said turning out the light

"Night George"

Fred climbed into the bed next to me and snuggled into my back,

"Night Lyd" he whispered against my neck,

"Night Fred"

I was just about to fall asleep when the thought suddenly occurred to me – I was sleeping next to my fiancée, for a little girl who swore she'd never get married this was an odd turn of events, odd but not something I would trade for the world

* * *

**Isn't that cute**

**It took me a while to get this written cause writers block reared it's ugly head and I had to go after it with a butterfly net and a Smith & Wesson six shot .44 magnum. I think I got it but it might just be wounded only time will tell**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Jason Mraz – I'm yours, Thought of the day: Young Sirius fics are addicting **


	61. Lost Diadem

It was soon time for Ginny to go back to Hogwarts,

"Here" I put one of my old mobile phones in her pocket, "It's charmed so the magic in Hogwarts won't interfere with it. You call me day or night whatever happens and I'll get there as soon as I can"

"Thanks Lydia" I hugged Ginny tightly as the whistle on the Hogwarts express blew shrilly,

"Ginny dear quickly on the train now" Molly hugged her only daughter tightly and we all watched as the scarlet steam engine started moving down the tracks and around the corner out of site.

The twins, Molly, Arthur and I all apparated back to The Burrow,

"Why don't you three go upstairs?" Arthur said quietly to the three of us, we nodded and left the room before Molly started to cry,

"Mum's in a bad way" George said sitting down on his bed,

"I don't blame her. I have this horrible feeling in my chest that the worst of this war is still in front of us" I said putting my head on Fred's shoulder, "I just hope that phone doesn't set off any secrecy sensors"

* * *

We didn't hear from Ginny for a long time which made me worry more than ever, that was until late one dark evening in January my phone went off,

"Ginny?" I clutched the phone tightly

_"Lydia! He's here! Harry's here!"_

"Harry's in Hogwarts" I said grabbing a coat and fingerless gloves, "We'll be there right away"

_"The rest of the order is coming as well. Hurry I think he's got a plan" _

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs pulling my hair into a messy plait,

"Molly! Arthur! Fred! George!"

"Lydia what's wrong?" Fred came to the bottom of the stairs

"Harry's gone back to the school. The orders on their way"

"Right come on" Fred grabbed my hand and we apparated into the Hogs Head where we met Ginny and Lee Jordan whom I hadn't seen since Bill and Fleur's wedding,

"Lee!" I embraced my old school friend,

"Nice to see you too Lydia, what's this then?" he grabbed my hand, "Which one of them proposed then?"

"Ginny and we're getting married in the summer" I said punching him in the arm, "Of course everyone gets an invite"

"If you lot are done? It's late and I'd like to get to bed" Dumbledore's brother Aberforth said with the air of someone who'd be glad to see the back of us all no matter what we accomplished this evening,

"Right you are Aberforth sorry" I climbed into the passage behind the portrait and made my way along the passage to the Room of Requirement,

"Hi Harry" I said brightly, "Ron, Hermione" I added with a nod in their direction,

"Lydia? How did you?"

"Ginny called me" I said jumping down,

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed" said Fred, jumping down and raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station" he was followed by George and Lee and behind Lee came Cho Chang whom Harry had a brief thing with in fifth year

"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.

"There isn't one," said Harry,

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind," said Fred grinning at me, I shook my head at him

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane—"

"We're fighting aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though—"

"You haven't got a wand—?" began Seamus.

Ron turned suddenly to Harry.

"Why can't they help?"

"What?"

"They can help." He dropped his voice and began speaking only to Ron and Hermione, "Okay," he called to the room at large, and all noise ceased: Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited.

"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something— something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully toward the little group of Ravenclaw's, to Padma, Michael, Terry, and Cho, but it was Luna who answered, perched on the arm of Ginny's chair.

"Well, that's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaw's, "nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

They all shook their heads.

"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer." "

Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons—" But Harry cut across Luna.

"And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?"

They all shook their heads again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him.

Cho spoke again "If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like,I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." Cho had got to her feet, but Ginny said rather fiercely,

"No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and Cho sat down again, looking disappointed.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville.

"Over here."

He led Harry and Luna into a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a staircase.

"It comes out somewhere different every day, so they've never been able to find it," he said. "Only trouble is, we never know exactly where we're going to end up when we go out. Be careful, Harry, they're always patrolling the corridors at night."

"No problem." said Harry. "See you in a bit."

"So what do we do now?" someone asked

"We wait for Harry obviously if anyone has a chance at ending all of this it's Harry and if he needs to go look at a statue then we stay here and we wait for him to come back" I said staring down the person who'd asked the question, "I just hope he finds what he's looking for soon. That horrible feeling in my chest is just getting worse and worse" I said quietly to Fred,

"I know, I feel it too"

I gripped Fred's hand tightly, _"Hurry Harry!"_

* * *

**Most of this is from Book 7 so I didn't really write a lot of it myself **

**But Jo's a much better writer than me so yeah**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites every chapter**

**I'm working towards the end now **

**I only want there to be four or five more chapters ideally**

**Stay tuned**

**It's gonna get good!**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Jerry C – Cannon Rock, Thought of the Day: mm scone**


	62. Family Reunions

In the time Harry was gone more members of the DA and The Order of the Phoenix who'd been contacted showed up. Lupin was all a glow with news of his new family sharing photographs with everyone who hadn't seen them already and even some of those who had just wanted something to distract them from what I'm sure they all knew was coming,

"We'll have cute kids" Fred said as I leaned against him,

"Mm but not for a while" I said,

"Well how long is a while?" Fred asked,

"Well we're only nineteen and I want to be at least twenty five before I even start thinking about kids"

"That seems fair" Fred said, soon after Harry and Luna came into view running down the few stairs to where the rest of were waiting,

"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort on his way, they're barricading the school—Snape's run for it—What are you doing here? How did you know?" Harry asked

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the foot of the stairs, Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me close against his chest so I wouldn't be lost in the crowd as they ran past us all. Once the crowd thinned I saw Molly struggling to restrain Ginny,

"You're underage!" Molly shouted at her daughter as Harry approached them "I won't permit it! They boys, yes, but you, you've got to get home!"

"I won't! And anyway Lydia's here!"

"Ginny I'm of age and don't have any parents around"

Ginny's hair flew as she pulled her arm out of her mother's grip.

"I'm in Dumbledore's Army—"

"A teenagers' gang!" Molly yelled at her

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!" said Fred in an attempt to stick up for his sister

"She's sixteen!" shouted Molly. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you—" Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Mum's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" Ginny shouted, angry tears sparkling in her eyes. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and—"

Her eyes met Harry's for the first time. She looked at him beseechingly, but he shook his head and she turned away bitterly,

"Fine," she said, staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-bye now, then, and—"

There was a scuffling and a great thump: Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I–I"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Lupin and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension,

"So—'ow eez leetle Teddy?" Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to by solidifying, like ice.

"I—oh yes—he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him—at her mother's—"

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen. I thought it best not to get involved in this. Close as I may be to the Weasley family I wasn't one of them, not yet anyway.

"Here, I've got a picture!" Lupin shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur, Harry and I, who saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a—a—"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." said Fred.

Percy swallowed.

"Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer that that," said Fred, holding out his hand to Percy. Molly burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside who laughed and grabbed me holding me tightly against his chest, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Percy said.

Arthur blinked rather rapidly, and then he too hurried to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Pearce?" inquired George.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his travelling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight for it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

"So, you're my sister-in-law now?" said Percy, shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off toward the staircase with Bill, Fred, and George,

"And you're getting another one soon!" Fred said proudly,

"Oh you two are finally getting married?" Percy said,

"What do you mean finally?" I said with a fake glare,

"I – I only mean that – um well"

"Relax Pearce she's teasing" Bill said clapping Percy on the shoulder,

"Oh right um well in that case. Congratulations"

"Thanks Percy"

"Ginny!" barked Molly.

Ginny has been attempting, under cover of the reconciliation, to sneak upstairs too.

"Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"

"I—"

"That's a good idea," said Arthur firmly. "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

Ginny did not seem to like the idea much, but under her father's unusually stern gaze, she nodded. Arthur and Molly and Lupin headed off for the stairs as well.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Where's Hermione?"

"They must have gone up to the Great Hall already," Arthur called over his shoulder.

"I didn't see them pass me," said Harry.

"They said something about a bathroom," said Ginny, "not long after you left."

"A bathroom?"

Harry strode across the room to an open door leading off the Room of Requirement and checked the bathroom beyond. It was empty.

"You're sure that they said bath—?"

Harry's sentence was cut off as he held his hands to his head as his scar no doubt screamed in pain. I'd seen it happen many times since I'd Harry to know what was happening, I was about to go over and offer him help when someone else came out of the portrait hole – two someone's in travelling cloaks clearly worn by a long journey,

"Mum? Dad?"

My parents lifted their heads and tears welled up in my eyes as I ran to them, they were home at last

* * *

**I had originally toyed with the idea that her parents wouldn't come back but then I decided that was too mean and since I wrote this over the christmas period I thought I'd try my hand at being nice.**

**We're actually coming close to the end so stay tuned Fred fans**

**Watching: Nothing, Listening To: Garth Brooks - Friends In Low Places, Thought of the Day: Updating all day today **


	63. Together Again

"Lydia? Is that you? You've gotten so big!" My dad said embracing me tightly,

"What do you mean by that?" I asked wiping the tears away, "Are you calling me fat?"

"Two years and you're still as bad as each other!" Mum said throwing her hands up in an exasperated fashion,

"Sorry Mam" I said hugging her as well,

"Oh Daithi, Eimear it's so good to see you again" Molly said when my parents released me from their embraces,

"You too Molly, Arthur" my Dad shook hands heartily with Arthur and kissed Molly on the cheek,

"You have so much to catch up on!" I said, "A lot's happened in two years"

"So I see" Mum said taking my hand in hers, "Which one of them proposed then?"

"I did" said Fred proudly,

"We'll talk about it later but we're so proud of both of you" Mum said, "Right now there are more important things"

I nodded once in agreement and headed for the stairs again along with Fred, George, Percy and Bill hr

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with dishevelled students, some in travelling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly white figures of the school ghosts.

Every eye, living and dead, was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teachers, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight.

"—evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Many of the students looked petrified. However, Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted.

"And what if we want to stay and fight?" There was a smattering of applause.

"If you are of age, you may stay," said Professor McGonagall.

"What about our things?" called a girl at the Ravenclaw table "Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions," said Professor McGonagall. "The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk," replied Professor McGonagall, and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's, "We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects—"

But her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold, and clean. There was no telling from where it came; it seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

"I know you are preparing to fight." There were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls.

"Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded. You have until midnight."

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and he recognized Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, "But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!"

Before Harry could speak, there was a massive movement. The Gryffindor's in front of him had risen and stood facing, not Harry, but the Slytherin's. Then the Hufflepuff's stood, and almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaw's, all of them, with their backs to Harry, all of them looking toward Pansy instead, and Harry, awestruck and overwhelmed, saw wands emerging everywhere, pulled from beneath cloaks and under sleeves.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow" Harry heard the grinding of benches and then the sound of the Slytherin's trooping out on the other side of the Hall.

"Ravenclaw's, follow on!" cried Professor McGonagall.

Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but a number of older Ravenclaw's remained seated while their fellows filed out; even more Hufflepuff's stayed behind, and half of remained in their seats, necessitating Professor McGonagall's descent from the teachers' platform to chivvy the underage on their way.

"Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes!"

Harry hurried over to the Weasleys and I, all sitting together at the Gryffindor table.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Haven't you found—?" beganArthur, looking worried. But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers — Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor — where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus" he indicated Lupin "Arthur" he pointed toward Mr. Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table—"and I will take groups into the grounds.

We'll need somebody to organize defence of the entrances of the passageways into the school—"

"Sounds like a job for us," said Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval,

"Me too"

"Lydia" Mam said putting a hand on my arm,

"No Mam I have to do this and if either of you even think about saying no I'll strike you both mute and you'll never be able to tell a joke again" I said to Fred and George who had both opened their mouths to speak,

"We weren't going to say anything" Fred said,

"Nothing at all" George agreed,

"I'm coming too then" said Lee taking out his wand,

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!" Kingsley said, and with that Fred, George, Lee and I took off to cover as many of the seven secret passage ways as we could between four of us


	64. The Boy Who Lived

We each took a passage way of our own first. Fred insisted I take the ones inside, the one eyed witch with the hump, the passage in the room of requirement while he George and Lee took turns guarding the passages outside including the one by the Whomping Willow of which Fred ran afoul,

"The tree knows something's up and it's defending itself" I laughed patching up some of Fred's cuts and bruises with my wand, we were standing by an empty plinth that had previously been blocked up but if the death eaters were going to get into the school that wasn't going to stop them.

We could hear the distant sounds of battle cries and explosions going off at different places in the castle and the worry was evident on my face since Fred kept a tight hold of my right hand and muttered reassuring words into my ear,

"They'll be alright"

"Yeah I know"

Suddenly a scraping noise could be heard along with muffled voices, I put my finger to my lips as Percy, Ron, Hermione and Harry came around the corner.

For a moment no one moved.

Then there was a massive explosion from the passage way. Bricks and stone flew everywhere and I flew backwards off my feet.

Death Eaters began to crawl through the hole they'd created. I scrambled to my feet and began firing off curses, hexes and jinx's at any Death Eater in my line of sight while the others did the same thing.

Percy recognised one of the Death Eaters as the current Minister for Magic as his hood fell from his head and his mask slipped off,

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Pearce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Pearce … I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

The air exploded. We had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy and Me the Death Eaters at our feet, many Stunned, and Thicknesse Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, I felt myself flying through the air, and all I could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was my one and only weapon, and shield my face in my arms: I heard screaming and saw one of the Death Eaters, Rookwood, towering over Fred,

"Leave him alone!" I yelled and suddenly without warning my wand did something of its own accord like Harry had tried to explain his wand had done the night he left his Aunt and Uncle's house Rookwood was blasted backwards into a wall and I landed with a sickening thump on the ground as what I assumed to be brick and stone fell on top of me. I threw my hands above my head and waited for the world to stop falling on me.

When it finally did I was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told me that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on my cheek told me that I was bleeding copiously.

I staggered to my feet and almost fell again only someone was there to catch me,

"Are you ok?" Fred's voice asked,

"Oh thank god" I threw my arms around Fred and winced when I pressed myself into him, my ribs screamed in pain,

"You have to see Madam Pomfrey" Fred said sweeping me into his arms,

"No Fred put me down I have to fight!" I yelled but Fred wasn't listening he carried me into the Great Hall and put me down on a stretcher,

"Stay here while I go and get Madam Pomfrey" he said, his face was more serious than I'd ever seen it in the eleven years I'd known him so I sat on my stretcher and looked around. There were many bodies with blankets covering them but two without where those of Lupin and Tonks, "Oh no" I gasped the tears welling up in my eyes, who would look after their baby now,

"Alright let's see you" Madam Pomfrey said from above me, she waved her wand over me and then pursed her lips, "You have two broken ribs. You can't fight anymore"

"But I thought you could mend bones in a heartbeat?" I asked, I remembered in fourth year when Harry had broken his arm and that idiot Lockhart had removed all the bones in the arm she had said she could mend bones in a heartbeat,

"Yes but I need to make sure that cut on your head didn't do any real damage" she said, I lifted a hand to my head and felt the sticky blood that was congealing in my hair,

"I thought I had only hurt my cheek" I said

"Oh yes you've done that as well" she said, "Now are you going to stay put or do I need to make you?"

"I'll stay I promise"

"Can I stay with her?" Fred asked,

"If you must but I am rather busy so try not to get in my way" she said waving her wand again. Suddenly my ribs felt much better, one more wave of her wand and some bandages wrapped themselves around my head. I felt my cheek and could feel what I assumed to be thread,

"Why did she sew your cheek? Fred asked,

"Stitches" I said,

"You mean that stuff Dad was messing with when he got bitten by that snake?" Fred asked,

"They're actually useful for wounds like this and I'm willing to bet that the way these were stitched I won't have a scar in our wedding pictures" I said with a laugh,

"I wouldn't care if you did" Fred said kissing me on my wounded cheek,

"Ow!" I winced,

"Sorry" Fred laughed, "Just thought I'd try kissing it better"

* * *

Fred stayed with me for what seemed like the longest time; I didn't see my parents or any of the Weasley's or Hermione in the Great Hall which I took to be a good sign. The next thing anyone heard was a cannon like bang in the distance and then nothing. Everything was silent for about a split second until cheers erupted,

"Does this mean it's over?" I asked Fred,

"It must. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the nearest window, Voldemort was lying on the ground and Harry held a wand in his hand that seemed to be smoking,

"It's over. It's actually over" I cheered and hugged Fred, who smashed his lips into mine in celebration,

"Get a room!" George laughed coming over to hug us both tightly,

"Oh Lydia you're alright thank god!" Mum said, I wrenched myself away from the twins and went to hug my parents,

"What happened to your head?" Dad asked so I explained, "Well you couldn't look any uglier"

"Whatever happened to 'Daithi Colton couldn't deny that child' hm?" I asked my Dad

"That woman was old her eyesight was going" Dad laughed, "So come on then catch us up on everything we've missed"

I had just finished telling Mum and Dad everything they'd missed in the two years they'd been gone when Harry walked into the Great Hall and everyone rushed to shake his hand and congratulate him. It wasn't until the sun finally started to rise that Harry got a moment to himself.

The teachers had moved all of the dead into a chamber just off the Great Hall and had put out the house tables again – not that anyone sat at their own table. We were all spread out through the four in clumps here and there,

"Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" Luna's voice sounded through the hall and she pointed out of the window everyone looked around to see what on earth she was talking about but those of us who knew Luna just laughed and I saw Harry slip on his invisibility cloak and disappear out the door, I nudged Ron,

"Ow what?"

"I'd go outside if I were you" I said, Hermione getting my point at once grabbed Ron's hand and left the hall,

"Looks like Ron finally wised up" I laughed

"Ron will never be wise" George said, "That's why he's going to need Hermione"

Everyone laughed.

Finally the world was at peace and it was all thanks once again to Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived

* * *

**This isn't the end I do still have one more chapter to put out**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites you're all amazing!**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Plain White T's - Hey There Delilah, Thought of the Day: I bit the inside of my mouth ow ;_;**


	65. Whole New World

Fred and I were married that summer. Ginny, Hermione and Fleur were my bridesmaids. I invited Cassandra but she wrote back and said Draco didn't feel like he should show up after all the bad things he'd done in the past.

I wore white at my Mum's request but not before she and I argued about it,

"But only good girls wear white Mam" I said

"But you _are_ a good girl Lydia" she said, "I mean yes you have a habit of getting into trouble something you seem determined to pass onto the next generation but still you were never a _bad_ girl"

"I mean only virgin's –" I stopped myself when I realised who I was talking to,

"Lydia Anne Colton are you trying to tell me something?"

"No" I said quickly, "So I was thinking a 1920s style dress" I said trying to grab the attention of the girl in the bridal shop.

Ginny fought to keep her giggling under control while Fleur and Hermione looked at each other with mirrored faces of confusion,

"Something silk with lace would be nice" Mum said and my slip up was forgotten.

For my hen night I took Hermione, Ginny and Fleur out in Dublin where I found an all night tattoo parlour who had no objections to a drunk girl getting a tattoo, apparently Hermione who was more or less sober at the time told them it was all ok and when I woke up at home in Dublin the next day I had the word 'Fred' tattooed on my inner thigh,

"He's going to love that" I laughed.

Our wedding was small enough. Just a few friends and family and this time Harry didn't have to be in disguise so he met Auntie Muriel who of course had nothing good to say about him at all and asked why he didn't get rid of he who must not be named sooner,

"She doesn't like anyone" I said to him after she'd left.

Somehow Fred had managed to convince someone to once again turn my hair a bright ginger and when I accosted him for it he said once again,

"It's a Weasley wedding and you're going to be a Weasley so you have to look the part"

"Fleur wasn't ginger when she got married!" I yelled but I didn't really care I got my revenge my rubbing cake into Fred's face in the Muggle wedding stereotype. Of course he got my back my rubbing the cake in my hair which made my Mum cry out since my hair had taken ages to do by hand.

* * *

A few years went by and when I was twenty three I found out I was pregnant. It was unexpected and we weren't trying but I took it as a sign I was meant to have kids then and I did. Two beautiful baby girls who I named Aine and Orlaith, twins of course.

George settled down as well, with Angelina no less. They made a beautiful couple and they had the most adorable little girl called Roxanne and a boy who they named Fred after his uncle. Realising that the little flat over the apartment would be too crowded for all of us George and Angelina opted for a little house of their own just over the hill from Molly and Arthur. Fred and I did the same deciding it was closer to family even though Ginny and Harry lived in London as did Ron and Hermione but it was good for the kids to be close to their grandparents.

All the second generation got sorted into Gryffindor. Harry and Ginny's oldest boy James, Orlaith, Aine, Fred and Roxanne. Harry and Ginny's second boy Albus however was more than a little nervous about going to Hogwarts worried that he'd be sorted into Slytherin.

Ron and Hermione's girl Rose however didn't seem to mind which house she was sorted into and Lily Harry and Ginny's only girl was so excited to go she couldn't wait,

"Ma~m" Orlaith complained trying to push me off her as I hugged her goodbye before she got on the train for her final year,

"Don't forget that toilet seat!" Fred yelled at Aine who was already aboard the train,

"We know Dad" she said, "We'll send it home at Halloween like we promised"

"Good girl" I said releasing Orlaith who quickly boarded the train with her sister and cousins,

"It seems so long ago that we were the ones boarding the train" I said wistfully to Fred as we watched the scarlet steam engine leave the platform and disappear around a corner,

"And from what I hear they're every bit as bad as you ever were" Ron said

"Of course. I would expect nothing else from my favourite nieces!" George said,

"But I thought I was your favourite" little Lily said with a pout,

"Ah that is –" George was unable to complete a sentence with little Lily pouting up at him,

"I think you should buy her ice cream as an apology" Ginny said nudging Lily towards her uncle,

"Ice cream is a very good idea" Hermione agreed,

"Alright Ice Cream it is. I'll buy!" George said picking up Lily and putting her on his shoulders,

"So Ron how did your driving test go" I asked once Hermione was out of ear shot,

"Between us I confounded the examiner" Ron said making Harry, Fred and I laugh,

"And you both owe me twenty galleons!" I said happily, "Pay up"

"You'd think I'd know not to bet against you" Fred said,

"With you darlin it's not betting it's an investment!" I laughed passing through the barrier,

"Auntie Lydia, Uncle Fred, Daddy, Uncle Ron hurry up! All the ice cream will be gone!" Lily yelled,

"We're coming!" Harry laughed running after his daughter, Ron on his heels,

"Now that we're alone I have some news" I said to Fred,

"Oh?"

"What do you think about the name George for a boy?" I asked with a smile

"Wait do you mean you're?" Fred asked, I nodded, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Fred yelled,

"You are a dad you daft git!" George yelled,

"Then I'm going to be a dad again!" he yelled spinning me around and making me laugh,

_"Life couldn't get much better than this"_

* * *

**And that is it**

**Now that I've finished this and Bullet With Butterfly Wings I'm gonna spend some more time on The Boy Who Murdered Love and some other stuff I'm working on**

**Watching: nothing, Listening to: Steve Mac - Paddy's Revenge, Thought of the Day: I'm gonna take a little break from writing for a bit and just lurk around tumblr**


End file.
